Transcendent Wings
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: The Orichalcos sweeps the world once more, in alliance with the Earthbound Gods... revival of old enemies and even older legends... the stories of dragons and knights continue in modern times, as dark lords and old gods revive this day. Somewhat related to Stardust Shimmer. Written under the Creative Commons.
1. Dimensional Prison

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Well, yeah, I'm here again with the sort-of sequel to Stardust Shimmer. Introducing Transcendent Wings, which is what I'm using to further develop upon Star Light, Star Bright for later purposes... or just for fan-service. **_

_**I finally decided to try a Doma revival arc myself again, this time in conjunction with the Earthbound Gods. I know it's not the first time someone's tried this, but then they assuredly didn't do it as a crossover... with Batman. Holy vigilantes... someone won't know what hit them...**_

_**Of course, given the flexibility of the DC time-line in comparison with the Yu-Gi-Oh time-line, some creative interpretation of the Atlantis subject would have to be expected. **_

_**Also, from a cursory study of Elseworld, Batman seems to kill everybody when he get superpowers, seeing as he's not really that different from his Rogues' Gallery... I'm trying to see if there are any other possible outcomes... it's not working...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Edited: 12 August 2012  
**_

* * *

**Prologue: Dimensional Prison**

_A long time ago..._

_Defeat..._

_A man, screaming, a word of command, the conclusion of a duel..._

_Powers lost..._

In the skies, hidden amidst shadows and nightmares long lost, a single eye began to yawn open again.

* * *

Tangled in cotton sheets and freezing, blue eyes snapped open. Set in the young face, they blinked, the disorientation of sleep fading over time as sentience rapidly returned to those eyes, turning them hard like chips of glacial ice.

A knock sounded in the darkness. "Missy?"

"Just another dream, Nakamura San," she answered, sitting back up. A silver chain around her neck played out, a silver locket gleaming in faint light to briefly illuminate the silhouette of a snowflake... and the ice gathered around it.

"This is the fifth time already, Missy," Nakamura answered behind the door, his voice muffled. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," she faintly replied. "No. Something's going to happen. I know it. Nakamura San, check on Seika."

A harsh sigh, before the soft pitfalls of footsteps. Then, quiet, for a few moments...

"Missy... Seika Sama is still asleep," Nakamura reported.

"Good," Setsuka Shimotsuki, now twelve approaching thirteen, took a deep, shuddering breath. "Good... excellent. Good night, Nakamura San."

A brief silence. "Yes, Missy."

A flash of green light came before her eyes, and she flinched despite the room being shrouded in total darkness.

* * *

The Watchtower rotated as it continued on its orbit through space, spinning like some top about its axis-point, suspended in nothing. Inside it, not all was idyllic and peaceful, which was to be expected for the headquarters of the Justice League.

"And how is this different from normal reports?" J'onn repeated.

Diana, Princess of Themyscira and Wonder Woman, sighed. "You know what i mean, J'onn. Batman... is not himself."

"We have the occasional reports of terrified criminals from Gotham City," the Martian Manhunter pointed out. "This is nothing unusual."

"The 'creature of the night' haunting Gotham, no," Diana agreed. "When the 'creature of the night' in question is said to look like 'the visage of death' to the point where hardened mobsters leave Gotham for good, yes. _That_ is unusual, even for Gotham."

"Nightwing and Robin have not relayed anything too unusual," J'onn stoically answered. "It is possible that this is a mere exaggeration, Diana. Batman is perfectly fine." He paused. "As fine as he is ever likely to be."

"It's _not_ right, J'onn," Diana whispered, ignoring the looks from super-heroes all around the two founders. "He's... he's listening to voices in his head and he trusts them. It's... it's almost like he's locking away from everyone in his own world."

"He is still... placing down boundaries," J'onn chose his words carefully. "I suggest you bring up this problem to the Batman himself, or to one of his wards."

"But..." the princess was at a loss for words as J'onn turned his attention back to the monitor womb. "Argh!"

Every hero present scattered before the irritated Amazon.

"What's up with Batman?" Mr Terrific warily asked in the post-Amazon hubbub.

"Merely a few issues," J'onn deliberated. "Although, I do think he is adapting admirably. Few would even consider such a practical usage for extra eyes about..."

* * *

Hidden in another world, and shrouded in shadows, a broken god struggles futilely against bonds that cannot be broken.

"_You cannot stop me, darkness..._" the proud fighter roared to the darkness, like Ozymandias fighting fate. _Well?_ He thought. _Answer that, darkness. __Take me if you can. But don't ever think that you'll win. I am Darkseid, I am a god... and gods will triumph._

But here... this was the world of darkness, of snakes and shadows and he was no god here, a mere mortal, soon to become a new addition of the glade of Venominaga. His warden, his warden who would not die the first time, nor the second time, and was immune to his Omega Beam... his accursed _warden._

"Release me!" he roared, parts of him were mottled with moss, and vines wrapped around him securely and tightly and drove their roots deep within.

Only silence answered, in the everlasting darkness between dimensions and space that none save those trapped in it will ever understand.

Darkness... darkness and silence everlasting... so different and alien and cold. Here, there was silence. Complete and absolute and _hungry._ Darkness so deep that light would be swallowed whole, flashes of the unknown within folds of shadow. An eternal crepuscule suspended between space and places and _there were hands __reaching out for him, hands clammy and cold and faces of man and woman and they're all mouthing and bleeding and they're trying to drag him into the black-_

_They want him, they want him to suffer as they did, in everlasting black and greys and suspension whites and silence-_

_Try and block out the endless shadows and receive only mocking laughter in ruthless return. Light is never so treasured as by those who have been blinded. Try it. Try choking on the darkness until all you breathe is the night. Try wandering the endless pathways of your mind until days melt into years and into centuries more, so you think while only mere seconds pass at the hands of some capricious deity who hurts you for no reason, and still all you can do is keep searching and pray for the darkness to vanish, try it, come-_

"Good evening, pet." the hiss sounded, interrupting his spiel of thoughts.

"You won't break me, Naga," he spat in answer. "You won't, you hear me?"

"You are bound to rulesssss and obligationssss," Venominaga hissed in answer. "It isss time to feed, pet. If you are good, perhapssss Vennominon will sssslit your throat sssso that you forever remain here."

"Unhand me!" the dark god roared as hissing snakes descended on him.

"Wait."

The voice echoed in the darkness as Venominaga stopped. "You are?"

"My name is no concern, dark goddess," the figure spoke low with respect. "Merely that I am a messenger of the Dark Necrofear to retrieve your... pet."

"Ah," the poisonous goddess sighed. "I shall clean him up for her to take when she arrives."

"Erm, my lady requests that you send him as he is," the messenger answered. "She is testing a new type of cleaning device, that appears to be so strong as to bleach through bone, you see..."

"Very well," she held up a bunch of shackles, from which hung a large iron ball with a grinning face. "Pet, if you escape, I shall be ever obliged to hunt you down, and then Caius shall sentence you further."

The grey-skinned one moaned in answer as the shackles bound his feet and the vines digging into transformed skin receded, and stone flaked off his exposed skin and cracked with every painful step as he followed the messenger out, from the swamp to...

To where the sun shone, and Darkseid winced as the light hit his face and gentle hands latched onto his shackles. "De-Spell."

"I... who are you?" The tyrant rumbled as the painful shackles fell to the ground. "Where... where is this? Why? Why?"

"Calm yourself, Lord Darkseid," the cowled messenger spoke. "As spoken, I am indeed a messenger, but not of the Dark Necrofear, the Queen of Demons. I am to rescue you, for the unknown purposes of my... employer. He goes by Aldric, and he is a powerful man, as the champion of Wiraqocha Rasca and our leader."

"That name, I know not," the dark god rumbled, staring at the green surrounding him. "This... I have not felt the sun in a long time. Who are you?"

"I am the champion of the Earthbound God _Aslla piscu_, and I go as Ixchel," the messenger revealed her face under the cowl to be dark-skinned and dark-haired. A circular symbol glowed green upon her forehead, a circle with a six-pointed star formed by two intersecting arrow-points. "Like Aldric, I am a follower of the Orichalcos. We have... released you for a single reason. The destruction of worlds."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Battle Fader! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	2. Battle Fader

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**I: Battle Fader**

It was night in Gotham.

Protective darkness shrouded the dark city, and the majority of the populace was scurrying to their shelters. Some walked slowly, confident in their fortune; others, either prey or predators. And the predators... they kept an eye, an ear, something, a sense, for the city's own dark creature, its urban legend, its... harbinger of justice, if one could exist in such darkness.

Its Dark Knight.

If any of them were to look up, to the spires of Gotham amidst high-rise buildings, they would have spotted the shade that was the Bat, a dark silhouette against a darkening sky and then...

The Bat would be swooping along, and criminals on the grounds scatter before this being of darkness.

The Batman stopped, on the edge of a block's rooftop, a gauntleted hand to his ear. "Report."

"All fine in this quarter," Alfred's voice filtered in. "Although, I do wish that Master Tim had stuck around."

"No names, Alfred," the Batman growled, listening for the sound of shifting air. "It's dangerous."

"So is your regular activity, sir," the butler agreed. The Batman deigned not to reply.

Shod feet landed on the edge, the red-haired beauty pointed to the west. Batman nodded, running towards the direction. "We're approaching a suspected drug smuggling ring. Are there any notable observations?"

"You mean, aside that they seemed to be hiring Bane again, sir?" the butler spoke in concern. "Clayface would also be present. Do... tell Madame Eatos that I have her pastries ready."

If anyone was to listen very carefully, perhaps they could get over their surprise to comprehend that the Batman was choking as he approached the Gotham Bay. "You _bake_ for her?"

The buzz of the radio static replaced Alfred's voice.

"He bakes for her," Batman muttered as a white fluffy... thing... hopped to him and waited on the roof of the warehouse. "He _bakes_ for her. This is... I thought you didn't need to eat."

The translucent rabbit blinked innocently, red eyes wide as it wobbled with its nods.

"Yes, I know you like carrots, especially the baby ones," the Dark Knight answered it absently as he waited by the skylight, gauging the distance and danger before loading a piton. After a quick pause, he added, "If you'd stick to Dick the next time he's here, I promise to get a whole bag."

The rabbit nodded furiously, literally vibrating as he broke through the skylight and into the warehouse.

Bane was the first target; a Batarang aimed for the tubes connected to the hulking man's mask, but the projectile was swept out before it could even near them.

"Good evening, _señor_," the Cuban laughed, his voice echoing marginally in the dark. "I see then that we are playing cat-and-mouse again, Batman."

"Subject, Grarl, practical test one," the Dark Knight muttered into his ear-piece connected to a omni-recorder before reaching for the utility belt, Instead of another Batarang, what he extracted shifted slightly; a card. "Testing, strength in power-oriented combat."

Another shape crept up behind Bane, its tail swishing as it moved through shadows without a sound, or barely any as its claws clacked against wood for a brief moment before it tapped the super-villain's shoulder behind. In a split second, a clawed hand with opposable thumbs that could not have been human or even remotely related to simian slapped at the mask, sending the super-villain through a concrete wall, and crashing into the one behind as well.

"Subject has great physical strength when manifested into solid form, and marginal combat intelligence along with physical strength," Batman murmured to the recorder as an ochre-yellow dinosaur, wearing a matching vest, roughly one and a half times the size of a human and carrying a huge axe in one meaty hand stepped into the little light, prompting the others to open fire on him. "Subject also shows great adherence to prior orders, that is, a great attempt not to kill despite having the capability to," he added as the dinosaur charged, only using its fists to whack at gun-men. "I suspect that subject's inability to speak human languages stems from the fact that its voice-box is incompatible for human speech, yet basic communication is... not impossible."

Clayface appeared, roaring at he charged at Grarl in his clay-form, the dinosaur resorting to the axe as it chopped Clayface in half before punching the clay villain out through a concrete wall towards the sea.

"Subject shows basic memory skills, enough to recall Clayface's aversion to water," the Dark Knight observed.

"_Rwar!_" the dinosaur roared as it punched the clay villain into the water, only for him to float back up and begin swimming away... until a pair of slender arms restrained him around the neck.

"You wouldn't want to run, would you?" red lips murmured to the super-villain as the blue-haired mermaid began to drag Clayface down the surface.

"Subject shows great ability to work with others, and memory in basic abilities, if nothing else," Batman muttered. "Subject also seems to be bulletproof to... small-arms ammunition," he looked down at one of the guns. "Up to... forty-four calibre. It is unknown if subject would be injured by greater-calibre weapons, or to energy weapons. This bears testing."

"Save us, Batman!" one of the terrified, injured men yelled. "There's a monster right there!"

"I know," the Dark Knight replied. "He's mine."

"_Growl_," the dinosaur hid its jaw in its hands. "_Growl, growl_."

"No, you can't eat him," Batman answered, looking directly at the half-drowning Clayface the Guardian Kay'est was latching onto. "Kay'est? How did you restrain him?"

She let go, the villain immediately wading to the pier and landing on his belly, panting for dear life. "He couldn't attack me," she poked at her skin. "That's why."

"_Growl,_" Grarl pointed at Clayface, before to his own teeth. "_Growl, growl._"

"I really don't want to know how he would taste like," the Dark Knight groaned. "Let's get them to Arkham. Where's Bane?"

"_Growl, growl._" There was a twisty motion with Grarl's hands before he got the message.

"Just chains?" the Dark Knight repeated before he looked back into the warehouse. Indeed, Bane was trussed up in chains... the kind usually utilised for anchors. "I see. We should get them to Arkham." He then looked at Grarl. "Correction. I should get them to Arkham. You will not be following me."

"_Growl..._" the dinosaur gave the approximate reptilian equivalent of a slump, which was creepy as an expression beyond the grasp of the English lexicon. Especially as he was still holding the axe.

"Elma," the Batman turned as the red-haired messenger from earlier landed swiftly and silently, now solid as opposed to the half-spectral form she had had earlier.

"Master," the red-head crossed her gloved left arm over her chest as she bowed. "The one you call Deadshot is on his way towards the large building with the dome."

"City Hall," the Bat muttered. "It's all the way across the city, who knows- Elma, you are allowed to stop him given the parameters set out."

"As you wish, master," the monster in solid form nodded as she took to the skies lightly.

"Why does she always call me that...?" the Dark Knight shook his head. "Kay'est..keep a look out. Please."

"As you say," the fin-eared mermaid shook her head as she sank back down into dark waters. Grarl huffed, obviously glaring at a shivering Clayface before he shimmered out of the material world.

"Sufficiently advanced technology," the Batman huffed as he shot the piton out, the grapple hook receding to take him to the roofs of Gotham once more. "Right... yeah, right."

* * *

Floyd Lawton was one of the world's best marksmen. His chosen nickname, Deadshot, attested to that. So, frankly, no one would find it unusual that he had chosen to snipe his target at a distance of over a kilometre from the roof of City Hall right up to the fancy apartment complex.

That was, until a floating red-head girl kicked at his sniper rifle, disassembling the delicate and expensive machinery into a state of nature, i.e. bits of metal and machinery. From then, Deadshot was more occupied with sniping the closest target than in his actual target.

"Too little clothing for Gotham, isn't it?" he joked as he aimed. His decision rapidly changed as he noted that her foot had dug a crater into the granite roof of City Hall. "You do know that the guy paid extra for a Gotham job, right?"

"Master did not allow me to kill you," the beauty answered him. "Perhaps he can accept your bones broken."

"Gulp," the assassin answered as he pulled the trigger that hit dead-on. "Too bad you're too dead to do that."

The woman stared down at her vest, reaching down to extract a lead pellet bent into a small mushroom. "Interesting. The metal is softer than most metal, perhaps such that it should fracture upon impact. Perhaps, then, it would cause extremely complicated flesh damage."

"Meta," the man cursed. "Great. A simple-minded meta. Who apparently wants to break my bones."

That was before she was upon him, a swift kick at his kneecaps and a knee into the solar plexus before the assassin found himself about to receive a pile-driver that would have him kissing granite harder than anything else-

"Stop."

Being suddenly righted to his knees again, the assassin was more than thankful even if he had to face the terror of the Gotham night. "Hey, Batman. Did you know that there's a psycho meta in your city?"

"Master," the woman bowed, and the world of Floyd Lawton temporarily rearranged itself as he comprehended exactly what she had said.

"Stop everything! _He's_ your master?" the assassin yelped as the Dark Knight took him by the collar. "He's even more of a loner than I am!"

"There wasn't a choice," the Dark Knight growled. "It was this or they drive me insane."

"It's not a very long road there," the assassin derisively answered as h was dangled over the ledge. "I know how this goes. You drop me, I fear for my life, then you reel me back up and I'm so terrified I spill everything I know. Well, Batman, nothing you do tonight can convince me to talk. _C'est la vie_. That's the way it's going to be today."

"Elma," the Batman handed him over by the foot.

The woman accepted, leaping to stand further, seemingly on air, and Deadshot barely had time to register that she was standing on nothing and that Gotham seemed awfully small before he was dropped from the height of approximately fifteen storeys to cold, unforgiving granite.

The Bat caught him before his masked face hit the ground. "Well? I can tell her to drop you from thirty storeys next."

"I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Excellent," the Batman answered, just as the Guardian Elma shimmered out of existence once more.

* * *

The phone trembled in his hands.

"Master Dick? Master Dick, are you there?"

"Wha, Alfred?" the tired voice spoke of just having turned in after patrol. "Alfred?"

"Master Dick, come to Gotham, quickly," the butler hissed into the speaker, eyes darting to every corner in sight. "Master Bruce... he is... well, I am beginning to fear for his mental stability."

"Alfred, is Bruce getting moody again?" the tired voice was now more sleepy. "We both know he's always-"

"Master Dick, yesterday he willingly slept in for eight hours," Alfred quickly rebutted. "The day before he went out at the crack of dawn to see the sunrise. Before that, he actually visited Harvey Dent in Arkham."

"Whoa, Bruce actually paid a visit to Two-Face?" Dick's voice was now more alert. "Bruce got over that guilt?"

"And before that, he even... started playing chess on the Internet," Alfred murmured like it was the end of the world.

"Alfred, he might be bored-"

"On the Bat-computer."

Both of them knew well that work and leisure were mutually exclusive objects in Batman's world, much less the world of Bruce Wayne.

"Alfred, take a sample," Dick's voice answered seriously after a moment of silence. "I'm coming down immediately."

* * *

Superman was growing slightly concerned as he approached Gotham. The lack of kryptonite notwithstanding, this was _Batman's_ city. There was a little-to-no chance of an invitation to Gotham any time soon; the Bat nearly had a coronary the last time he allowed the League anywhere near his city at the destruction to the Wayne Enterprises building. If there was something like an open invitation to Gotham City, the Question probably had it in writing somewhere he could not access. That left him only one option; fly into Gotham, and hope for the extremely slim chance that Batman was in a good mood.

It amazed Kal El, also called Clark Kent, also called Superman, every time he came into Gotham it was either incognito or the end of the world. It was unlike Metropolis in every sense of the word; a dark city, with an equally dark protector, and lately the rumour mill was working overtime with the word out in Gotham that the Dark Knight was growing... darker.

In any other case, perhaps it would not merit a personal visit to Gotham. However, when hardened criminals came from the dark city to Metropolis, shivering and gibbering and desperate enough to rob a bank in Superman's city, of all places, and getting into Stryker's Island over Blackgate or Stonegate, the Man of Steel was having his suspicions of a man who was scaring the Gotham underworld more than he _usually_ did.

It was the darkest point of dark when he finally made it into the city, the one minute moment when sunset truly ends and the night was about to rise. From one of the highest spires, looming like some gargoyle or demon was the demonic visage of the Batman himself, a pair of eerie white eyes and a dark cowl and...

Superman blinked at the sight of the two, not one, figures on the tower, one the Bat, the other a woman with her hair cut in a bob and cloths trailing from her legs and arms like some exotic dancer. His super-hearing was certainly working, but it was surreal to see the Bat having a conversation with another person with the winds howling from this altitude.

"-serious?" the Bat was repeating, his gravelly tone clear. "Leaping off the building to prove that, yes, I can do it?"

"It is a mere suggestion," the woman answered, her voice soft like the winds. "You would truly be seen as the terror of the night if your enemies were to believe that you would fly, and it is an altogether efficient method of transport. If anything, it would also provide more avenues of escape."

"I really wouldn't need shocks like yesterday, Elma." So the woman had a name, and was comfortable with him using it.

"There were hardly any options available. Besides, their faces were truly a sight to remember. Is it not a good idea? It is, after all, reliant upon your physical power."

There was no answer, before...

"Show me," the Bat rumbled.

Superman was too stunned to react as one of his friends began to take a running leap off the building and he was falling, his trajectory was a bit further than the grapple could manage, Superman suspected, and the Batman was about to fall...

...black cape flared, and under the cowl Superman suspected that Batman was laughing or smiling or giving the Bat-equivalent of such things as, against all odds, the Batman bounded onto the next building in a show of either superhuman luck or unnatural jumping power.

"I know you're there."

Superman internally sighed. Of course he knew. The Bat always knew. The Kryptonian descended down to the ground. "Batman. We need to..."

He stopped as the same staccato beat of shifting winds sounded. There was a leg, and the Man of Steel was suddenly kicked down from behind with the miracle of physics. The woman was _there,_ flipping to land on her feet beside the Batman, cloths flaring out as she readied another crouching charge-

"Elma."

The woman was standing, dignified, stance ready, a blade in hand. "Understood, master."

Superman's world just about flipped on its axis. "Er, new employee? Don't you usually make them wear masks? And... 'master'?"

The Batman looked down for a moment. "Superman, Guardian Elma. Elma, this is Kal El, also named Superman. To answer you, Kal, she's a Duel Monster. A mask was impractical, so it never came in. As for the 'master' thing, I have no idea why."

"One of them," Superman repeated, his eyes narrowing. "So... how, and why, is she solid? I thought they were only voices."

The Bat actually looked awkward, if it were possible. "In the Cave. Not here."

Both made their individual way to the entrances of the Batcave, Superman stopping to prevent the customary muggings and attempted rapes here and there that seemed usual for Gotham before making it to the Cave.

Somehow, of course, Batman managed to arrive before him, the Bat-mobile sleek and parked and the master of the Cave itself seated before the Bat-computer. The cowl was hanging off, blue eyes intense and drilling into Superman.

"So, she's one of... _them_," Superman awkwardly began. "Where is she?"

"Asleep," Batman motioned to beside the console. A lighted board was laid out, and on the board was part of a deck, with nine more cards laid face-up. Cards that Superman had stayed away from for the past few years. "As to how... it's a... disposition."

"A disposition that isolates you," Superman retorted. "Bruce. It's... different. I... You're being haunted by otherworldly beings. Let me call Fate. Maybe he can do something about this-"

"Eatos," Bruce sighed, and the Kryptonian's back stiffened. "You were saying?"

"I can't see them, Bruce," Superman slowly replied.

"Oh, sorry." Batman leaned over to tap a few keys. White wings flared as the Native American shaman-woman shimmered into the room, arms spread and her expression at peace. Soft moccasins touched the ground as she opened her eyes.

"Superman, Guardian Eatos," Bruce introduced. "Eatos, this is-"

"Kryptonian," the guardian monster interceded. "I remember. Kal El, son of Jor El, last son of Krypton. There are many by the shadow-world we call the Phantom Zone who curse your house and name, boy."

"He goes by Superman here," the Bat answered. "Apparently, he has... issues. Lots of issues."

"You're... acting different," Superman began. "I don't know why. You're talking to ghosts, Bruce. Look, if I-"

He stumbled back as he felt solid muscle and skin from the woman's hand. "You're... you're... solid."

"And I'm psychic," Batman scoffed in answer. "She's a solid Duel Monster with me. It's been two years, I've been learning."

"So, how did Elma become solid?" Superman pointed out.

"It's a long story," the Bat grimaced. "When I play it, it becomes real. They... I feel myself with them."

"They're dark creatures, Bruce," Superman pointed out. "You can't trust them."

"I'm a dark creature too, what does that mean?" the Batman rebutted. "Why did you come here, Kal?"

"Criminals are running scared, Batman," Superman finally touched at the real reason. "I'm investigating why."

"You know that I handle my city perfectly well, Superman," the Batman answered, his voice curiously lacking bite.

"Criminals are running scared," the Kryptonian answered. "Today a met a team of four criminals. They were trying to rob a bank, in Metropolis. They came all the way from Gotham, to rob a bank, in broad daylight, _in my city_. And when I came, they just went to the police. They chose to go to Stryker's Island instead of Blackgate. They were desperate not to go anywhere near Gotham. You know why? I asked them. One of them answered, he was so terrified of the Batman, he ran. He said that the Batman had the visage of death. So, even though they knew they hadn't a prayer, they did it. They were _that_ terrified of the night, of Batman. Even a cursory mention of you caused one of them to start breaking down. What went on?"

Rapid typing began. "Subject, Darklord Zerato," Batman dictated. "Appearance seems to inspire fear of death within the criminal mindset. Would require fine-tuning."

"I'm sorry," Eatos shook her head fondly, and Superman realised that she was apologising to _him._ "He's like that. I think it's his way of coping."

"You can accept him like this," Superman shook his head. "I'm sorry. The idea is... fantastic."

"It is fine," the strange woman answered him. "I have lived long enough to comprehend the complexities of the minds like his. There is a reason that you do not trust us." It was a statement, not a question.

"Maybe... it's just because I've seen the beauty you create, and the cruelty you're capable of, or just that I'm not really comfortable with the idea that a children's card game becoming a weapon," Superman neutrally answered. "I... kids are being exposed to these things and placed in danger. It's... sad."

"Is that not the same of yourselves?" she questioned archly. "In the end, a super-hero may well be a vigilante."

"Yes, but... Batman is changing because of your presence," he argued.

"Who knows," the shaman-woman gave a smile like the Mona Lisa. "Bruce? You've been listening this whole while, have you not? Perhaps... it is time."

"When I'm ready, Kal," the Batman's tired voice answered. "When I'm ready..."

"Of course, Bruce," Eatos answered for the sake of a stunned Kryptonian, smiling beatifically all the while. "There is no hurry, is there?"

"Eatos, Alfred baked pastries," the billionaire's voice abruptly changed the subject.

"Wait, Alfred bakes for her?" Superman blinked as the shade drifted up to the Cave's connecting entrance.

"Yes, much as I wonder why," the billionaire and secret vigilante growled in answer. A moment of silence passed before Superman decided that he had outstayed his welcome and left before the little green rock could make its appearance.

* * *

The Neo Domino Public Security Maintenance Bureau had since been scrapped and replaced with the Neo Domino Police Department, but their officers were still incorrectly referred to as Securities, and the Mayor of Neo Domino sometimes called the Director despite that there had not been a director there for over a decade. Even so, the police department had faced an expansion of responsibilities, including the apprehension of rogue Psychic Duellists, which they worked with the local Arcadia Movement with to tackle.

As Detective Soichi Kazuma hid behind the steel door from a rampaging Luster Dragon, he was suddenly reminded exactly _why_ the Psychic Duellists were usually left with the Arcadia Movement.

A burst of cold wind interrupted his spiel of thoughts as the place began to snow over and the Luster Dragon began to freeze.

"Three World Spear!"

The icy three-headed dragon... that could only mean...

"Yo, _Ojou San_," he waved to the teenage brunette girl walking over with the stoic manservant in tow.

"Detective Kazuma," the girl greeted as she walked in with her DuelDisk in hand. "My apologies for being late."

"Oi, Kazuma San," one of the younger detectives began indignantly. "Are you going to let-?"

There was scream before their perp of the hour was thrown out of the restaurant he was holding up, half-mottled and frozen over.

"She's a Psychic Duellist," Kazuma wryly answered as the manservant handcuffed the half-frozen criminal with efficient movement. "Unless you want to try? Thought not," he snickered at the officer's green face.

"We'll be taking him," Setsuka murmured as she stepped out. "If you wouldn't mind."

"No worries, I'll just tell Mikage San," Kazuma waved as the manservant loaded the criminal into a waiting car. "Bye, Ojou San."

"Odd," Setsuka murmured as she got into the back seat, by the half-frozen perp. "This man... was being controlled."

"Missy?" Nakamura asked.

"No, it's nothing," the girl answered. "Still... that symbol... I'll have to ask the professor later."

"Missy, you have practice with Miss Himemiya later."

"Ah, yes," the icy girl nodded. "Then, when Seika comes over."

Nakamura coughed. "Erm, Seika Sama is coming with Ms Nagisa and Miss Lola."

"Carly and Misty?" the girl blinked. "Whatever for? Must be strange... for Carly to come, and with Misty... I thought she was dating with Atlas San?"

"Mr Atlas is in the Riding League, Missy."

"Ah, yes. In that case, I shall have to leave my questions for another time," the young leader of the Arcadia Movement sighed. "Nakamura San, when we get back, begin another sweep of anomalies from our contacts. This is the fifth attack this month, something is not right."

"Yes, Missy."

That was before someone crashed into the car.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Dark Factory of Mass Production! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	3. Dark Factory of Mass Production

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**II: Dark Factory of Mass Production**

"An interesting pattern of attacks," Batman analysed. "Reports of people unconscious and in comas are flooding in all over the continent."

"Yes," In the screen of the Bat-computer, J'onn peered down. "I have investigated them at the League's behest. They are... not there."

"Not, there," Batman echoed. "As in, unconscious or... not present?"

"Not present," the alien answered. "It is as if their minds have been stolen from their heads."

"Or their souls," china clinked decisively against china behind the Bat.

"Consult our magic specialists," Batman muttered.

"I will do that," J'onn nodded. "Batman... what do you think caused this?"

"I don't know," the Dark Knight growled. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Missy, the Batman called." Nakamura reported as the car and the D-Wheel raced along the Duel track that ran the perimeter of Neo Domino City. "Do you-?"

"Bit occupied, tell him to call back later," Setsuka retorted, the car shaking as it took another attack. "Dimension Wall!"

"Gah!" their ambushers yelled as they were hit by their own attack.

"Drive on," Setsuka ordered. "My turn. Draw. Grunard, direct attack."

Screams echoed about as the car peeled out of the special Duel lane.

"Hello, Neo Domino Police Department," Setsuka spoke rapidly into the cell-phone. "I'd like to report a Duel-related assault along the Duel lane on the Daedalus Bridge... by the Tops district... excellent. Goodbye."

"How efficient," Nakamura commented as the car parked along the road before the Arcadia Movement building. "Missy?"

"I thought there was something strange about them," Setsuka murmured as she stared behind at the slightly dented D-Wheel behind them. "Indeed..."

"As expected as one of the world's strongest Psychic Duellists, Shimotsuki Setsuka," the man of the pair commented as he dismounted the one D-Wheel. "Even in a Riding Duel, at such a young age, what wonderful technique."

Setsuka squinted at the pair. "You are..."

"Ah, forgive me," the man smiled, his eyes hidden under light-coloured bangs. "My name is Ryuu Takumi, and my partner is Selene Artemisia. We are... your recruiters."

"My recruiters," Setsuka repeated sceptically. "Sorry, but I don't fall for that line. Why did you follow us, and sabotage my car, and ambush us?"

"Ryuu, I told you," the woman snarled at the man, her face hidden under a full-face motorcycle helmet. "That Psychic Duellist was too desperate for it to be real."

"Ah, you're right, lizard," Ryuu shrugged as he put on a DuelDisk. "Shall we settle this the usual way instead, missy? Standing Duel."

"And why?" Setsuka answered. "What aims would you have with us?"

"Well, the Arcadia Movement is expanding," Ryuu snickered.

"So, it'd be a perfect front for your activities," Setsuka nodded. "Sorry, but the Arcadia Movement is not a private army for your needs."

"You misunderstand," Ryuu shook his head. "We don't need them, _per se_... only their souls."

"In that case, I cannot allow you to further risk those under my charge as part of the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka put on her own smaller DuelDisk. "Ryuu Takumi, if that is your real name, let us take it indoors. If you would step inside."

"How nostalgic," the woman remarked as she followed both mistress and manservant indoors with Ryuu. "Ryuu, remember..."

"Yes, yes," the other shrugged. "Our aim..."

* * *

"Their souls are gone." That was the conclusion Dr Fate arrived at.

J'onn stared at the blue-and-gold suited hero. "I... do not quite understand."

"The soul is the living spirit in all living beings," Dr Fate wearily explained. "Perhaps you could think of it as a person's life force, their... energy. Whatever happened to them, it took their souls, and the result lies before you."

"I see," J'onn glanced at the nine other beds that contained the other victims. "Dr Fate, this..."

"It is most certainly magic," Dr Fate agreed. "Most ancient magic. I must consult my books for specifics, however, I most certainly know... this magic is one of the darkest arts to have been invoked. This magic... of desperation and destruction... it will not bode well for the world."

"We will have to take action then," J'onn murmured. "Ah, yes. I have been meaning to ask you, Dr Fate. For the last three years, Batman has been coming to me concerning a... spirit within his mind. The fact of the matter is that these spirits have been gathering about him over a long time, yet he has not done more than consult me or Zatanna about this matter. Zatanna is not as able a sorcerer as yourself, and I am admittedly untrained in these matters of mental magic."

"Batman is being possessed?" the doctor murmured,. "How unusual. I shall see him... that is, if the infamous Batman would even consent to it."

"I will ask him," J'onn answered. "Though, I am sure that he will."

"We never know about things like these," the occultist answered. "It is possible that he will begin to fight us, or that damage has already been done to him. Either way, do let me see him."

* * *

Within the private Duel area within the Arcadia Movement, two Duellists faced off. "Duel!"

Ryuu: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

"As the challenged, I'll take the first turn," Setsuka drew. "I summon from my hand Geomancer of the Ice Barrier [800/1200] in defence mode." A feng-shui mistress carrying a Eight-Trigram mirror appeared. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw," Ryuu smirked. "I play the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean. I summon Deep Sea Diva [200/400 → 400/600] in attack mode, and she gains an attack and defence boost, plus her level decreases by one. Using her effect, I special summon Flyfang [1600/300 → 1800/500] in attack mode, with the same ."

"Chain to the special summon of Flyfang, I discard a card to special summon Dragon Ice [1800/2200] from my hand in attack mode," Setsuka announced as the icy dragon appeared beside her. "Dragon Ice and Geomancer are also Water Attribute monsters, hence they also gains benefit from the field [1800/2200 → 2000/2400] [800/1200 → 1000/1400]."

"I then set a card and end my turn," Ryuu concluded.

"Fish monsters... Water Attribute...?" Setsuka shook her head at the man commanding the shark and the singing pink mermaid. "Draw! Due to A Legendary Ocean, all Water Attribute monsters on the field and in both hands have one level decreased. I summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier [2000/2000 → 2200/2200] to the field. Then, I activate the trap card, Synchro Material!"

"What?" Ryuu squawked. "Wait... right, you can't conduct your battle phase the turn you activate that card..."

"Tuning, level four Royal Knight, to level one Deep Sea Diva," Setsuka commanded. "Under the icy exterior, the all-knowing darkness spreads, awaiting the time when it sweeps over the ice-covered world. Synchro Summon! Appear, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian [2400/1800]!"

"Oh, the librarian," Ryuu growled as the bespectacled white-robed librarian appeared on the field. "Quick-play Spell open, Demise of the Land! When my opponent special summons a monster, I can activate a Field Spell card from my deck! Appear now! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What?" Setsuka was taken aback as lines of green began to etch themselves into the ground beneath their feet.

"Missy!" Nakamura charged, the mysterious woman Selene choosing to remain behind as Nakamura collided with the barrier where the lines drew a circle, etched with runes and containing a six-pointed star. "Missy!"

"That idiot..." Selene murmured. "Don't blow our cover like that..."

"This is a rather special Field Spell, you see," Ryuu cackled as the very same circular mark appeared on his forehead and on his remaining monster's head. "For one thing, it grants my monsters a five hundred attack boost, [1800/500 → 1600/300 → 2100/300] it allows me to summon monsters in my back row which can still attack, it cannot be removed from the field by any means, and, here's the kicker. Whoever loses while the Seal is in play, will lose their soul."

"Soul?" Setsuka repeated. "So, this game becomes a gamble for our lives, is that so?"

"That's exactly right, Missy!" Ryuu chuckled. "Isn't it frightening? If you help us, I'll release you from this cage, then. Otherwise, if you fall... this organisation is ours."

"In that case, I must defeat you in this turn," Setsuka flippantly answered. "Don't joke with me. I move Geomancer to attack mode, and end with a set card."

"Then, it's my turn," Ryuu smirked.

"Quick-play Spell, Mischief of the Time Goddess," Setsuka rebutted as the green card featuring the mischievous goddess of time revealed itself. "I skip your turn and move to my battle phase."

"What?" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Battle!" Setsuka declared. "Tech Genus Hyper Librarian, attack Flyfang! Book of knowledge!"

The librarian threw the book, which hit the monster dead-on and shattered, the book continuing to hit the man on the head "Ow!"

Ryuu: LP 4000 → LP 3700

"Dragon Ice, direct attack!" Setsuka commanded as the now-normal dragon roared and charged at the man, attacking with a breath of ice.

"Argh!" Ryuu winced as he impacted with the wall of the Seal. "So... this is the power..."

Ryuu: LP 3700 → LP 1900

"Geomancer, direct attack!" Setsuka followed up as the magician cast a beam of light from her Eight-Trigram Mirror.

"_Yaah!_" Ryuu winced as he was hit into the barrier again.

Ryuu: LP 1900 → LP 1100

"Trap card, Urgent Tuning, activate!" Setsuka snapped as the card revealed itself. "I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! Tuning, level five Dragon Ice, to level three Geomancer! Darkness of the mind and heart, materialise yourself and fight for your survival! Synchro Summon! The demons of the mind, Mental Sphere Demon!"

"A Psychic type monster?" Ryuu exclaimed as he reared back at the sight of the demonic green monster.

"This monster marks one as the leader of the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka sternly growled. "Mental Sphere Demon [2700/2300], direct attack! Dark Flame!"

"Gaaah!" Ryuu flinched as the dark demonic flames washed over him and the Seal on the ground began to grow smaller around him.

Ryuu: LP 1100 → LP 0

"You idiot," Selene appeared, pressing a pendant from her necklace to the Seal, which dissolved immediately.

"Help..." the man wheezed. "It hurts... mama..."

Her foot slammed into his gut. "Don't call me that," she warned him severely. "How can you even call yourself the champion of an Earthbound God? Ryuu, you're a disappointment..."

"Earthbound God?" Setsuka demanded as dark mists whipped about the pair. "Answer me!"

"Everything will be answered in due time, Setsuka," the woman shook her head as the mists swallowed them, dissolving a heartbeat later to reveal empty space. "Good day."

"Wait!" Setsuka froze as she saw that there was no one. "This..."

"Missy!" Nakamura ran over. "Are you...?"

"Nakamura San," Setsuka ordered, her face set. "Begin investigations into these Earthbound Gods. Also, call our web. Something will happen."

* * *

Far away, dark mists struck in a single spot as the two entered the dark temple, the time-worn stone clacking under their footsteps and from the high altitude.

"Aw, mama, please...?" Ryuu chuckled.

"Don't call me that," she slapped him again. "How are you even a Dark Signer?"

"You forgot, we're not exactly Dark Signers _per se_," Ryuu chuckled, getting back to his feet. "So, where are the Twin Wonders?"

"Ixchel," she curtly greeted the other woman who was walking towards them, dressed in elaborate robes of black lined with orange. "Is that one...?"

"He is resting in the bath," Ixchel shook his head. "It will be a while to shake off the shackles of the mind. Only Ccarayhua can do anything for him."

"I will go then," she answered. "Discipline Ryuu, please. He challenged the Arcadia Movement ahead of schedule. I have to return to Neo Domino tonight for our aims."

"I will make sure to," the dark-haired woman nodded. "You can take off the helmet, you know."

Black hair, long and smooth, fell like a curtain as she swept the piece off, cerulean eyes flashing from dark whites and the green marks on her cheeks standing out against sharp cheekbones. "I know," she shook her head. "I will attend to him. How did Aldric take the news?"

"Alaric is with him, I doubt that he has heard." Ixchel frowned as she took over Ryuu. "_You_, on the other hand, are going to the Duel field."

"Please! Mercy!"

She remained silent as her footsteps did not echo in the gloom, until she reached the room that was brightly lit with candles and the dark figure huddled in the middle.

Red pupil-less eyes bored at her. "Who are you?"

"I am a champion of Ccarayhua, here to relieve you of your remaining shackles to Venominaga," she recited. "My name is of no concern to you, Lord Darkseid, but they call me Selene."

"You lie," he answered, his voice hardly shaking. "Though I cannot hear a heartbeat, I can tell when someone lies. The truth, or you shall face my Omega Effect."

"I cannot tell a lie, Lord Darkseid, since they do call me Selene," she answered, staring straight back. "It is, after all, impossible for the dead to tell tales."

* * *

In the relative darkness between dusk and dawn, somewhere in Northern Europe a man with white hair was glancing at a window. "I know you're there."

It was a while before the Dark Knight came through. "How?"

"You mean, aside from that I have a background in the military?" the man answered, slightly amused as his left eye glistened with a runic symbol. "Was there something so urgent that it merits a visit from Gotham's Dark Knight himself? I haven't even stepped into Gotham for over a year."

"People fainting, no minds, all the usual things," Batman growled. "You reported one of the victims."

"Ah, yes, that mugger," the man shrugged. "He used a very unusual card, that one. I was rendered physically unable to leave until I defeated him, which was when that... Seal took him."

"What Seal?" Batman growled.

"He called it the Seal of Orichalcos," the man, Harald, answered lightly as he produced a drawing of the circled six-pointed star. "A Field Spell, most unusually resilient to destruction or removal. I had to summon Odin against him in a direct attack."

Batman twitched, recalling the approximate danger levels of monsters when summoned by Psychic Duellists. _Twenty-five percent for up to one thousand, fifty percent for up to two thousand, seventy-five percent for three thousand, and an absolute certainty for any monster four thousand and above... of certain death after attack, that is. However, if the person does not will it, the victim will not die._

It was a well-known fact that Polar Star Sacred Emperor Odin had four thousand attack points.

"He didn't die," Harald sighed. "But... I almost feel sorry for him."

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Batman accepted the offered sketch. "We'll look into it."

"As you wish-" Harald paused the conversation to reach for his ringing cell-phone, which was belting out the first stanza of _O Fortuna_. "Yes?"

A moment of silence. "I'm talking to Necroshade right now. Indeed? Well, then." He passed over the phone. "It's _Vetr_."

Batman gingerly took it. "Hello?"

"Dark Knight," Setsuka's voice came through, colder than anything. "Do you know of something called the Seal of Orichalcos? I had had two people attempt to attack the Arcadia Movement with it."

"Not until Wednesday here confirmed it," Batman growled. "We've also had unconscious people in America. I think it's due to the Seal's work, and Fate had said that this is magic. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, they weren't much," came the answer. Which usually meant that she froze them into icicles. "I will be keeping an eye out on this front. Do you require assistance?"

"No, I'm fine," the Bat answered.

"I see," the logistics overseer that was the teenage girl sighed. "Pass the phone back to Wednesday, I need to arrange something."

"Yes?" Harald listened. After a few moments of silence, he nodded. "You think so? I will. Goodbye."

_Orichalcos, _Eatos whispered. _I remember... Orichalcos._

"Goodbye," Harald repeated as the Dark Knight disappeared through the window. "May Odin guide you."

"Sir?" His own butler questioned as the manservant walked in.

"Nothing, Sebastian." Harald dismissed. "We just had a rodent drop in."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: The Seal of Orichalcos! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	4. The Seal of Orichalcos

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**III: The Seal of Orichalcos**

"I have my findings," Dr Fate presented between him, J'onn and Aquaman. "The Seal of Orichalcos."

Aquaman began to cough harshly at the mention of that. "I thought that was a fairy tale!"

J'onn looked at him hard. "Explain, please."

Aquaman coughed in preparation for his explanation. "Few people, even amongst us, remember that Atlantis had a sister city, not far from the original site. They called it Atlantis as well, though we called it Lemuria. It was like us, a city-state surrounded by ocean, isolating it from the rest of the world, said to have known nothing of violence, and situated where the spirit worlds... touched the mortal realm. So legend says.

"One day, darkness descended on the city. A volcano erupted and fragments of stone showered down upon the city. This stone, later known as the stones of Orichalcos, granted the citizens knowledge and power. The Orichalcos could also be used to produce energy. Atlantis quickly began to advance technologically and in a few years became the most advanced civilization in the world, even more so than the modern world."

"Too much of a good thing," J'onn interjected thoughtfully.

Aquaman nodded. "As the city progressed, people became more corrupt, greedy and violent. Their then king, Dartz saw it as his duty to correct this. The people who had become corrupt on the inside, their physical appearance started to change to reflect it. Dartz's wife, Iona, even changed to a hideous beast. She proceeded to attack Dartz, but he killed her with his sword.

"Wondering how a perfect society could crumble like this, Dartz consulted the Orichalcos stone. He was given the impression that the people of Atlantis were evil and he must wipe them out and start afresh. Unable to accomplish this task by himself, the Orichalcos told him to revive its master, The Great Leviathan, to assist him in his battle against humanity.

"But the former king, King Ironheart, stood in his way and advised him to destroy the Orichalcos and return to their old way of life. Having seen the true nature of the people, Dartz refused and is further convinced that he must wipe them out. As Dartz unleashes an army of soldiers provided by the evil Orichalcos on the city, Ironheart and Dartz's daughter, Chris, led a group of refugees from the city to the nearby mountains. Here, Ironheart searched for the creatures of ancient power; the knights Timaeus, Critias and Hermos, to aid them in battle against Dartz. However, the knights were turned into dragons by Dartz to weaken them.

"Father and son next met on the battlefield. Neither side was victorious and Lemuria sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The dragons were sealed in crystals, and The Great Leviathan had its power drained before being sealed back to its world."

Here Aquaman ended his tale. "This was a fable told through the royal family of Atlantis, to stop us from making the same mistakes as Lemuria did. We survived. They... did not."

"It is a legend with its basis in fact," J'onn analysed. "Ah, Batman. Here you are."

"I was held up," the Dark Knight growled. "Well? I heard everything beginning from Aquaman's tale of the Orichalcos."

Dr Fate coughed from his discreet study of Batman. "It is, as I have said, the work of the Seal. How it survived I do not know, but it is a magic that exists for only one purpose. To destroy everything, and rebuild it in their image."

"And there are those who would use it," Aquaman added. "My only concern is Atlantis, as I have spoken before. Would this most likely affect the Undersea Kingdom?"

"The magic is Atlantean in origin," Fate neutrally answered. "It is likely that the Orichalcos magic will finish what it began. To destroy mankind, and by extension Atlantis. It must be stopped."

"This... wasn't the first time." All heads swivelled to Batman. "I have a source."

"You keep your source in your pocket?" J'onn questioned as Batman produced a card.

"No," the Bat answered flatly as he placed the card on the table. "Eatos."

Almost everyone present started as white wings began to shimmer in existence, followed by the rest of the winged shaman-woman depicted within the card, clearly solid and present. "By Atlantis," Aquaman muttered, staring at her. Dr Fate was looking very hard at Batman, and J'onn was the only calm creature in the room.

"Gentleman, my source, Guardian Eatos," Batman introduced. "Eatos, this is Aquaman, the King of Atlantis. The helmeted man is Dr Fate, and the remaining one is J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter."

"An unusual assembly," Eatos murmured. "Your Majesty, Sir Fate, and Sir J'onn."

"Please, no titles amongst equals," the alien interceded. "I do not think it... appropriate, madame."

"Have a seat, Eatos," the Bat pulled out a chair, which she gracefully accepted. "So, about the Orichalcos."

"The Orichalcos has been used for over ten thousand years since the fall of Atlantis, or Lemuria, as the king calls it," the woman began, her voice professional yet halting as if dredging up a long memory. "After the fall of the ancient city, Dartz survived. Over the course of ten thousand years, he gathered souls of people from all walks of history and life throughout those times. Thousands, millions, perhaps more, and these soulless were buried as dead though alive, unable to pass, gathered within the stomach of the Great Leviathan that was Dartz's aim to summon. He sought powerful, spiritually attuned souls, souls with taints of darkness from man and to gather it into the darkest power to break through the barrier between worlds.

"So many years ago, a man named Pegasus J. Crawford recreated the ancient games of darkness, from which spirits such as I were summoned to do battle with each other. With that game also came the most powerful of known tainted souls, the soul of a nameless Pharaoh, thought as evil. At that time, I was with one of these players of the game, a man named Rafael who became one of Dartz's three strongest, and I daresay even his right-hand. Rafael became one of those under Dartz, within the organisation known as Doma. A silent organisation, designed to strike swiftly and silently at the heart of humanity like the silence of death."

"You were in this organisation?" J'onn questioned.

"By proxy," Eatos answered uncertainly. "Or, indirectly, through Rafael."

"I see," the Martian nodded. "Do continue, please."

"My Rafael... he fell for Dartz's lies,he fought the Pharaoh, he won and the Pharaoh's soul was taken... yet, the Pharaoh had two souls, and the wrong one was stolen." Eatos murmured. "The Pharaoh found himself, the Pharaoh won against Rafael's darkness, and freed him from the web of lies. Later, the three who bore power gifted from the spirits of the Dominion challenged Dartz in the Dark Game, and with the three Illusory Gods, they won, the darkness banished, and the spirit of the last king of Atlantis released to pass onwards. That was before. Now, the rise of the Orichalcos again would perhaps be weaker, but larger in scale."

"Larger in scale?" Dr Fate repeated. "Elaborate."

"Dartz could only gather so many souls by himself, lest he drew attention down the centuries," Eatos shifted in her seat. "Whoever is controlling the Orichalcos now, they do not have the luxury of time before they are discovered and stopped. Hence, they would have to gather so many souls, so many thousands, if not the millions Dartz had amassed before his passing. There are so many people today."

"She has a point," Batman analysed. "Population densities escalate everyday and people disappear everyday. Hardly anyone would comment if a few homeless were to vanish."

"The thing is, are they a threat to Atlantis?" Aquaman pointed out.

"If the Leviathan descends once more, both the worlds of spirits, and the worlds of humans, would be destroyed," Eatos answered, with no bite. "The seas themselves would wash over the land, many would drown, and not a single life would be spared. Then, mankind would be remade in the image of anyone who would call upon it, the Leviathan, and the other dark powers it works with."

"Other dark powers?" Dr Fate questioned.

"The Orichalcos was too weak after its assault by the Illusory Gods of the ancient world, it would have required help," the shaman woman glanced at her hand, which was flickering between solidity and translucence. "You must conserve your strength, master."

"...don't call me that," Batman mumbled but relaxed in his seat, the guardian eventually fading into a pale shade of her formerly vibrant self.

"I know that only one thing can stop the Orichalcos," Eatos continued. "The Legendary Knights... those chosen would have long passed into the different dimensions, hence, the knights have passed too. The key to unlock them lies in the Legend of Heart."

"Legend of Heart?" Aquaman scoffed. "It's a bedtime story! A story of a journey past three great crises, one of the body, mind and soul, only to gain something you wouldn't want but need?"

"All stories contain, or once held, a kernel of truth," Eatos remained downcast as she began to fade more. "Perhaps, stories of the surviving kingdom of Atlantis holds more than a simple kernel."

"It is obviously taxing your stamina," Dr Fate turned to the silent Batman. "Let go."

The Dark Knight continued to remain silent as he stood, Eatos fading away at last as he stalked off.

"Doctor?" J'onn asked the sorcerer who was still staring where the Batman had been.

"It is more than possession, J'onn," Dr Fate finally answered. "Much more... for him, everything lies in the hands of fate now."

* * *

"I do not understand, how you may shake off these shackles," the dark lord remarked as the remains of the vines that dug into his skin daily dropped to the ground. "I have tried, and yet I cannot."

"Ccarayhua and Venominaga stands upon opposites," she neutrally answered, standing once more. "It is the only reason I am able to exorcise her power from your body, Lord Darkseid."

"What is this Ccarayhua, and this Aslla piscu, that you speak of?" Darkseid questioned. "I have never heard of them."

"They are a collection of dark deities called the Earthbound Gods," she answered. "In the planet Earth, they are seven magical beings imprisoned within a series of geoglyphs called the Nazca Lines in Nazca, Peru, South America. Aslla piscu is the Earthbound God imprisoned within the Hummingbird geoglyph, while Ccarayhua is within the Lizard geoglyph. As a champion of one of the Earthbound, I am not of this world."

"Not of this world... they resurrected you?" he asked as she moved towards the dark wisps that served as his shackles, tattoos of snakes and biting fangs.

"For as long as I fulfil the Earthbound God's purposes," she nodded in answer as the dark magic gathered about her hands. "Yes. I am one of the walking dead for now."

"Perhaps you are," he analysed. "Though you seem to care more than the other, Ixchel."

"Ixchel is dedicated to the gods alone, with eyes for no other save our leaders," Selene agreed wryly. "I apologise if she seems... unusually hostile to you, Lord Darkseid."

"Then, for what purpose am I rescued for?" Darkseid growled. "I bow to none, I say."

"Kal El."

The lord of Apokolips nodded in comprehension. "That group of his fellows, the... Justice League. What of it?"

"Though our leaders claim that the League is ultimately a pawn to be crushed, it would be troublesome to look over our backs each and every time. Aldric released you for this reason, Lord Darkseid."

"Ad do you think I would follow his plans?" the alien gave a mirthful chuckle.

"As long as Aldric holds the Orichalcos, he can call upon the Shadow Realm at any moment," Selene wryly answered. "Contact with Venominaga is very much possible."

Darkseid thought for a moment as granite flesh turned back into his flesh. "You did not quite answer that."

Selene gave him an arch look. "You are an intelligent one, Lord Darkseid. Tomorrow, my powers willing, I shall return again to remove the other curses. The main curses for pain and restraint and tracking have been removed from your person, Lord Darkseid. Have a nice night."

"I am recovering," the lord grated. "Why not remove the rest of the curses? Why not continue my treatment."

"They are of no concern, but the majority of the curses have depleted my power," the woman shook her head as she picked up her dark green helmet. "There is also the risk of your body reacting negatively to medical treatment, hence a break. I suppose Ixchel or Aldric himself shall be visiting shortly. The rest of us shall be presented to you in due time, Lord Darkseid. I suppose you do not want us to see you at a... moment less than your best."

Red pupil-less eyes stared at her for a long moment before the lord broke out in a mirthful chuckle. "You interest me, Selene. What is your real name?"

"Close, but not quite," the other cryptically answered before she left, closing the discreetly reinforced door upon the smirking dressed alien before heading for the entrance.

On her way, she passed by a slight, light-haired fair-skinned woman in black robes lined with dark blue.

"Selene," the woman spoke quietly.

She stopped. "Kokage Natsuno."

"Oh, call me Nadine," the other woman laughed. "So, is tall, dark and made-of-stone here?"

"He is... recuperating," Selene neutrally answered. "I would not advise you see him. He might not take kindly to being stared at like a museum exhibit."

"Che," Nadine scoffed but gave the door a wide berth. Knowing Nadine, she would tell Ryuu, who would tell Itsuki, and that was all the people that needed to be warded away. The only servants were conjured by Alaric anyway, so Selene stepped out into the night and was whisked away into shadows once more.

* * *

A few blocks away from the Arcadia Movement building, Misty Lola opened the lid of the engine, frowning at the state of the works. "Carly," she smiled at her friend, Carly Nagisa. "Could you go to the Arcadia Movement alone to pick up Seika? I have to call and wait for a tow truck."

"Ah, yes, Misty!" Carly ran off. Misty smiled as she watched the klutz of a reporter run towards the Arcadia Movement, as she stared into the nearest alleyway. "I know you're there."

"As expected of Misty San," Selene's voice remarked as the woman appeared, dressed in jeans and heeled boots and a black halter top, her features concealed by a motorcycle helmet. "It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Misty demanded. "I don't know you."

"But, Misty San, you do," a wave of long black hair cascaded as she took off her helmet. "Misty Tredwell, or Misty Lola, I knew you. See?"

Misty reared back in shock. "Y- You're... you're... _how?_"

"And I also know an old acquaintance of yours," the woman murmured as on her right arm, a mark of the outline of a lizard began to glow a bright, sickly green. "Remember him? Irritating lizard with a thing for calculating and distant brunettes?"

"You're a Dark Signer," Misty breathed. "But..."

"Don't worry, Misty San, my grudge is not against you," the woman shrugged. "I just have one question, you see... the Earthbound Gods have risen in alliance with another great power. And, with that, comes even more power... yet, we need a piece more. You, and the previous Hummingbird Signer don't have it, but we know you know where are the people who do have it. The Dark Synchro monster, Hundred Eyes Dragon..."

"Kiryu..." Misty gasped.

"Exactly," she nodded, as if the model had done something good. "The monster, Dark Flattop..."

"Bommer..." the model kept speaking, as if afraid. "Why... why would you...?"

"Ah, yes, we know that the former Dark Signer of Chacu Challhua is in Peru," Selene nodded. "But, the Dark Signer of Ccapac Apu... where is he?"

"What do you need with him?" Misty demanded. "Why... why have you...?"

"Because I want to live," she answered simply. "So, _where_ is Kiryu Kyosuke? Otherwise, we take this to a Duel."

"I'll Duel you if it means that you'll return to rest," Misty grimaced as she put on her own DuelDisk. "I don't know what happened to you, but you need to fight him... please, my friend."

"I have no choice," the other hissed.

"Duel!"

Selene: LP 4000

Misty: LP 4000

"I'll take the first turn," Selene drew. "I summon Magical Exemplar [1700/1400] in attack mode," she declared as a green-robed magician appeared. "I then play the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion, before I set a card and end my turn. As a Spell is activated, Magical Exemplar gains two Spell Counters."

The field changed to a place where crystals hung suspended in the air, glistening in the light of Solid Vision, as Selene activated the card.

"My turn, draw," Misty analysed. "I play the Spell, Snake Rain, to discard one card and send four Reptile Type monsters from my deck to my grave. I choose Reptilianne Naga, Reptilianne Vaskii, Reptilianne Gorgon and Reptilianne Servant [100/100]. I then play the Spell, Recurring Nightmare, to move Vaskii and Naga to my hand. I play the Spell, Reptilianne Spawn, to banish Reptilianne Servant to summon two Reptilianne Tokens [0/0] to the field. I tribute both tokens to special summon Reptilianne Vaskii [2600/0]!"

Both lizard-like token vanished to reveal a smirking crowned Naga, its upper body with four arms and elaborately armoured.

"Reptilianne Vaskii and destroy an opponent's monster once per turn," Misty declared. "I choose to destroy Magical Exemplar! Poison Burst!"

The other merely shielded herself from the blast as the magician was shattered.

"I then summon Reptilianne Gorgon [1400/1400] to the field," Misty grimaced. "Gorgon, lead the attack!"

"Negate Attack!" Selene declared as the trap revealed itself.

Misty sighed. "Turn end."

"Draw," Selene gave no expression as she glanced at her drawn card. "Before Exemplar was destroy she had six counters, which the Citadel claimed as its own. I play the Spell, Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice, that's one more Spell Counter. I summon the tuner monster, Arcane Apprentice [1000/400], followed by a Maiden of Macabre [1700/0]."

Misty frowned as the red-robed magician and the pink-robed _oiran_ appeared. "This..."

"Tuning, level four Maiden to level two Apprentice," she declared. "Within this citadel where the spells are as many as the stars in the sky, the storm descends! Synchro Summon! Blow them away, Tempest Magician [2200/1400]!"

"Hmm?" Misty blinked as the scythe-bearing dark-haired stern-looking Synchro monster appeared. "That card..."

"When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on it," she elaborated as a light blinked open on the magician's jewel. "I can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict five hundred damage for each one to my opponent."

"That's... eight!" Misty exclaimed. "Four thousand damage..."

"Magical Storm!" she announced as winds howled and Misty was physically blown away to hit the side of her car.

Misty: LP 4000 → LP 0

"It's over," the mysterious woman that was the new Dark Signer murmured. "Misty San... we both know what I could have done. That's why... please. I have no choice in the matter."

Misty stared at her, before looking away. "He's at Satisfaction Town."

"Thank you," was her last words before she started to vanish back to the shadows and Misty began to cry as people from the Arcadia Movement came running.

Setsuka stared at the retreating silhouette of the unmasked woman as the other escaped, and briefly, for a single moment, their eyes met and the girl froze.

The woman smiled before she leapt into the shadows of the other world, safe, comforting, and alone.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Legend of Heart! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	5. Legend of Heart

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**PLease vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**IV: Legend of Heart**

"And the prodigal daughter returns," Nadine smirked as Selene reappeared from the shadows to their shared home hidden in dark mountains. "So, got the info?"

"Satisfaction Town," Selene answered flatly. "Approximately fifty kilometres west of Neo Domino City. Remember, be _discreet_. We don't need a repeat of the Ryuu fiasco, or when the twins destroyed everything in that one town in South Africa, or-"

"I get it, I get it," the blue Signer waved cheerfully. "I'll just be on my way to get the Hundred-Eyes Dragon then. _Ciao ciao_."

"I hope you lose your soul to the Orichalcos!" Ryuu's voice hollered at Nadine as the blue Dark Signer disappeared into the same shadows to travel as the indigo Dark Signer turned to the green Dark Signer. "Mama?"

She hit him again. "Call me that once more, and I swear that I will..." she trailed off, sighing. "It's... just a long day, Ryuu. Go pester Ixchel."

Ryuu looked more contemplative. "Hug?"

"No."

"Foot massage?"

Selene glanced at his endearing expression, at least, as endearing as anyone could get in black, and caved. "Fine."

Ryuu smiled.

* * *

_I am sorry._

"Don't be," the Bat murmured to the translucent -at least to him- monster. Around him, heroes gave him a wide berth as he approached the simulator room. "We'll do the simulation tests, okay? It's your turn, Eatos."

"Although I am doubtful about this, I will try," the guardian murmured as she entered the room, finally solid again.

"Simulation one, subject: Guardian Eatos," Batman spoke as he began the simulation. "Subject shows superior reflexes and ability to fight in an aerial field," he began as Eatos beat down a holographic Star Sapphire that was approximately equal to the real one. "Considering the extent of Sapphire's power, subject might be more powerful than first agreed upon. Subject also shows compassion and intelligence outside mere combat," he added as Eatos spoke sympathetically to Bizarro and Livewire before granting a quick defeat, "Indicative of a highly advanced mindset beyond battle and sophistication beyond the average human, which means an intelligence on the higher end of the spectrum. Having defeated three foes by herself, subject faces villain Luthor, armed with kryptonite-laced nuclear-powered suit, and..."

He trailed off as Eatos began to take a deep breath, her wings shining with light as the bodies of Bizarro, Sapphire and Livewire began to disappear from existence.

His lower jaw slacked. "What the-?"

He was knocked off the chair as the white blast was let loose, destroying the gorilla and the walls behind the hologram. Electricity danced across the room as alarms went off and power shut down save for emergency activities and life support.

In the middle of the now empty room, Eatos blinked as the emergency lights came on around her. "Erm... sorry?"

Superman then chose that moment to crash in. "What was that?" he panted, his eyes moving from Batman to Eatos and focusing on Eatos.

"An accident," Batman interceded. "Eatos."

"Yes, master," the guardian quickly followed. As they walked from the wreckage to the switch-board, the guardian only looked more inconsolable. "My apologies. I did not expect that to happen."

"I told you to give it your all," Batman shook his head. "It was not your fault. That last bit; what was that?"

"My ability," Eatos only looked more uncomfortable. "I can take the power of the fallen enemy, and use it as my own in a single charge. It is..."

"Extremely destructive," Batman nodded, recalling the state of reinforced walls that gave Superman trouble and was specifically designed to stand up to these sorts of attacks. "Hand me a... the little one with the curved ends."

Eatos offered it, still disconsolate. "Still, I should have remembered to be more careful about these things. Even with your power, I know I should have kept limits in mind."

"You once told me that, ultimately, you are a pawn to be used by me," Batman growled as he fixed the circuits with more force than was strictly necessary. "I only just realised what a destructive pawn. No offence."

"None taken," she whispered.

A horrible thought occurred as he started with the circuit boards. "Could Rafael...?"

"No," Eatos simply answered. "We protected him, and he us, and in the end those he fought were simply afraid to face him again. He could exert a sort of... spiritual pressure, our will made manifest, but not actually hurt without the Seal. His wife was a different story. Though she could not hear the cards like him, she could hurt with the cards, and the result of their union is a child with both gifts, or curses."

"Setsuka," Batman rumbled.

"Yes," the shaman-woman monster agreed. "I wonder how is she now."

* * *

"That was... one of the Dark Signers?" Carly gasped, as she, Misty, two girls and a manservant sipped hot drinks in a lounge designed for such shocks in the Arcadia Movement. The lights were low and soothing, but hardly anyone was feeling soothed at the moment.

"Yes, Carly," the model sighed. "Ccarayhua..."

"This Earthbound God... does it have anything to do with the disasters in Satellite from about eighteen years ago?" Setsuka enquired, the other brunette girl beside her looking politely confused. "The disasters in the BAD area of Satellite?"

"Yes," Misty frowned. "Carly, I and a few others were part of seven... people who held a series of Duel Monsters called the Earthbound Gods."

"But I don't recall any of that!" Carly whined. "How?"

"Today two of them also came to the Arcadia Movement," Setsuka recalled. "Misty San, what did she want?"

"She... wanted to know where was Kiryu," Misty looked downcast. "Kiryu Kyosuke... another former Dark Signer. I lost... I told her."

"She didn't use that card..." Setsuka considered. "The Seal of Orichalcos..."

"She didn't," Misty shook her head. "Shimotsuki San... no, Setsuka... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Setsuka's icy eyes narrowed. "For now we have to-"

"Something's happening," Seika piped up, eyes glazed over with concern. "Like this afternoon..."

"This afternoon?" Setsuka questioned. "That man... he played the Seal... Seika, you-!"

"_Kyaaa!_" Seika began to clutch at her head suddenly. "It hurts! It hurts! That green light, it _hurts_!"

* * *

Satisfaction Town had not deviated from the Wild West theme that had stuck to it since its reinvention from the Crashtown era. It had modernised, and was adapted for tourism, which made up a small part of the town's revenue, but the bulk of the town's wealth still came from the mining of Dyne from the nearby mountains. It could be set to change; prospectors were already investigating the potential for precious minerals in the region.

It was therefore in a sweltering summer evening that a light-haired woman in cargoes and a white top and little else save for a broad-brimmed Stetson swaggered into a old-school tavern, the kind with minimal ventilation and mostly wood furnishings and hostile smoking middle-aged men about. She ignored every single assessing look, to walk up to the politely curious bartender and plop down note for two thousand yen. "Ale, and information."

"Yes, ma'am?" the bartender answered, slightly younger than most of the men there.

"Where do I find Kiryu Kyosuke?"

The bartender's face shut down to a professional mask. "Kiryu San is out of town visiting friends. If you have any business with him, please clear yourself out of our establishment."

She leaned closer, grabbing onto his collar with surprising strength. "And what if I refuse?"

The bartender's eyes hardened as the sound of scraping chairs could be heard from behind. "Then, Satisfaction Town would have something to say about your business with this town's saviour."

She froze, before starting to laugh hysterically. "Haha! HA! Kiryu Kyosuke, a saviour? You don't know the half of it, you poor, crying boy..."

She dragged the bartender over the counter as she turned to the room of angry, serious Duellists, reaching for her dark DuelDisk. "So, shall we settle this in a way satisfactory for everyone?"

Grinning monsters shimmered into existence around her as she pointed at the men. "My pretties... _get them._"

* * *

"The Nazca Lines are disappearing!" Mr Terrific called over to J'onn. "No, wait, they're reappearing at a town in Japan. Satisfaction Town. And... outlined in blue light?"

"I'll send Wonder Woman to investigate," J'onn automatically answered. "Who else is available?"

"I'll go," Supergirl volunteered. "What's the nearest city?"

"Neo Domino," J'onn automatically answered, his orange eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you sure that you are up to it?"

Supergirl shivered. "Better now than nothing..."

"I'm coming with you," Batman appeared as the Amazon Princess did.

No one disagreed; when the Bat volunteered on a League mission, it was one of those kinds of missions where anything and everything that could go wrong _will_ go wrong. J'onn nodded. "Set out."

"Why is he going?" Supergirl muttered as all three stood on the transporter platform, waiting for the flash of teleportation.

It flashed before any of them could answer, and they reappeared at what could only be a scene of carnage. Wooden and metal houses, shop-houses and piping littered the ground, parts scorched over by something and others broken by sheer brute force, littering the ground.

"What happened here...?" Wonder Woman murmured in shock. Even more terrifying were the lack of survivors...

"_Tasukete!_" a female voice yelled as an explosion sounded and all three turned to it.

"Hey!" Supergirl called as she flew towards the scream. "Are you-?"

She froze as the other soul present turned to face her and the other two heroes, long light hair waving slightly in the dusk winds and blue-lined black cloth flapping about her like a spectre.

"Why, the Justice League," the woman bore esoteric blue markings on her face and dark eyes from which her pupils glittered. She grinned as she held up a young woman in her right arm, the other arm bearing a familiar plate-device. Despite her words it was clear by her expression that she had not factored in the appearance of the Justice League.

"That's enough," Supergirl yelled.

"We have you surrounded," Wonder Woman called, hovering in the skies. "Put the girl down and your hands up."

"I wonder... _who_ has _who_ surrounded?" the woman idly murmured as she dropped the other young female victim, who immediately curled in on herself in a protective fetal gesture. "Assemble!"

Immediately, winged beings and imps surrounded them as her DuelDisk lit up, Supergirl being the first to be restrained as Wonder Woman prepared to defend herself from the onslaught and Batman took out his own explosives.

"The town is cleared, mistress," a short, bald wizened old man wearing glasses, had a cape with small bat-like wings and a staff standing next to her murmured, both watching heroes fight against monsters.

"Excellent, Miztoji," the woman murmured. "Now, then... what shall we do, my pretties?"

"Nothing," the Bat loomed behind her, almost like a malevolent spectre. "Or, you face me."

She drew back slightly, her face stunned. "If you are so eager to face a Dark Signer, then, I'll fight you," She drew a card. "My Fabled, Fabled Ragin!"

"Batman!" Supergirl struggled with the small weeping girl and the numerous beasts trapping her as a red-and-gold armoured being flew at the Batman, wings outstretched and sword ablaze... blocked by another sword, this one shining with true, white light, bright as a magnesium flare as the demonic-looking creatures was fought off and cut, to shatter at its defeat.

Its mistress cried out in pain as white wings flared and the angelic-looking creature bore a sword towards her, its head-dress glaring as though seemingly alive.

"So, it is my turn," the Guardian Eatos murmured as she hefted the sword. "With the Celestial Sword, you bring me out, then."

"You... you can hear them too?" the woman gasped, before grinning. "A challenge. I am Natsuno Kokage, also called Nadine, mistress of the Fabled and the champion of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu, not to mention one of those under the Orichalcos. That card... Guardian Eatos... how ironic. You... how did you get that card?"

"Not your business," the Bat neutrally replied as he got to the crying young woman, who was calling for 'Kiryu San', whoever he was.

"Why are you here?" Wonder Woman demanded, getting over her shock at the appearance of Eatos. "What is your purpose?"

"Hmm?" the woman, Nadine, idly answered. "Oh, I was about to find a man named Kiryu Kyosuke, and I was _bored_, since that man had the gall to be out of town. So, since this was a Duelling town, I duelled, and I called upon my god. He came, he won for me, and in exchange the town's souls are his." She cast a look at the girl. "Except for some reason, her. Now, then... let us match the powers of the Justice League, against that of my monsters, shall we?"

"So, you took this town's souls because of boredom?" Supergirl snarled. "That's _sick!_"

"Humans have done more arbitrary cruelty," Nadine shrugged. "I'm just being honest about it. Well, then? You have only one monster to defend you, Batman, not nearly enough to handle a whole deck. Let's see if your team-mates have that same aptitude, hmm?"

The Batman drew himself up, and his answer threw her for a loop.

"What makes you think that I only have one monster?" More monsters, some armoured, some not, one armed with a dagger and shield pressing the leaf-blade to her neck, the now nervous creatures a-tittering, their wings fluttering in panic as more monsters appeared.

"You..." she hissed as those Fabled gathered about her as she threw back her head. "I play... The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Get back!" Batman hissed to the victim, throwing her out of its range as the green lines etched themselves into a circular barrier around Nadine, and the three heroes, and almost enveloping the town save for where Nadine had been thrown.

"I can't fly out!" Wonder Woman snarled as she rammed into the invisible wall dictated by the barrier, choosing instead to attack Nadine and running into a horde of monsters for her trouble.

"Oh, god that I pledged my life to! I offer you these sacrifices!" As she spoke, dark blue energy gathered about her body almost lovingly in a disturbing parody of some work of art. "Grace us with your presence and defend your champion! Descend, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!"

The Dark Knight stood firm as souls flickered about him, rising to the skies to gather into a single pillar of light descending down, calm in the face of the giant that rose from the earth, its large bulging fists forming as it roared to the heavens.

"That's... huge," Wonder Woman commented as she flew at it. "Yet, size isn't everything- what?" she gasped as her fists formed harmlessly through the creature.

"Earthbound Gods cannot be attacked in a manner so pedestrian," Nadine scoffed. "The god that brought me from the dead is far more than the likes of you could possibly handle!"

"_Hhyaaaa!_" Supergirl threw a load of the monsters at him, which dissipated and flew back to attack her.

"Both of you... lose," Nadine simpered as she raised her right arm, upon which the blue outline was beginning to arise. "I have no idea how you threw off my beloved monsters, but their sacrifice would not be in vain."

"It's too strong!" Wonder Woman yelled as she was swatted to hit the ground painfully. "We need to find a weakness!"

"_Gaaaah!"_ Supergirl struggled as she was grabbed, and her own alien strength was hardly enough as she struggled in the creature's grip. "A little _help_ here?"

"In this Seal, anyone who loses lose their soul," Nadine hissed as the green mark glowed on her forehead and her eyes gleamed red in the faint light. "And if you lose, the world would finally acknowledge us. Feel despair, all of you, as you are taken as sacrifices!"

The Dark Knight continued to stare up at the creature, the giant that was easily holding an Argoan in its grip and winning as purple mist started to surround Supergirl.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman struggled as she too was caught.

"What do we do, master?" Eatos floated, sword at the ready.

"We do something very destructive, and deliver it straight," Batman answered. "She's... will she survive?"

"She is already dead if she can call upon Ccapac Apu, and she can break the seal," Eatos shrugged. "Thankfully, all monsters become real in this expanse dictated by the Seal, hence if she can inflict pain, so can we. What shall we do, then?"

"Sword of Deep-Seated, Mage Power, Twin Swords of Flashing Light, and... Shooting Star Bow..." Batman counted the cards in his hand as the weapons respectively appeared about Eatos. "Eatos... get ready."

The guardian raised her blade high in answer as the dark Sword of Deep-Seated shattered. "Soul of Sword."

"_What?_" Nadine gasped as her arm was raised forcibly, the shades of her own Fabled monsters rising to be absorbed by Eatos's blade. "What? How?"

"Eatos... attack," the Bat raised an arm in command as destructive white light surrounded her and she flew, not for the creature, but straight for Nadine.

"No!" Nadine screamed as Eatos's blade cut through the darkness and the creature screamed with her. "No! You... curse you, dark knight! Curse you!" A green stone around her neck glowed bright green as the Seal shattered and the god moaned, sinking back to the ground and dropping the two unconscious heroines. "Dammit! Die alone, Batman! Die _alone!_"

Her screams echoed as she was swallowed in blue-black shadows that winked out, leaving them in the deserted town with only a panicked woman and the three heroes.

"So much for hero work," Supergirl muttered as she struggled to sit up. "Batman? How did you... get... so _cool?_"

"Batman?" Wonder Woman asked as the Dark Knight sank.

"She is only injured," Eatos murmured, satisfaction clear despite her worry. "Like this, we have only temporarily beaten her back. It would take something else to wrest those unfortunate souls from her power. A Dark Signer, and one of those under the Orichalcos... such a potent combination has not been precedented."

"Odd, my injuries aren't fading," Wonder Woman stood. "What... was _that_?"

"That was an Earthbound God, one of the great evils of the world," Eatos murmured. "A force that only destroys, and nothing else. It has been unleashed, so its brothers and sisters must also have been unleashed. It seems... like the world is in danger once more."

"Who are you?" Supergirl demanded.

"I am the Guardian Eatos," Eatos simply answered.

"Enemy or ally?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am a monster allied to him," she indicated the silent Batman.

"Enough," Batman growled, standing once more. "Since we've established that this is something to do with... Duel Monsters, we get the survivor to the nearest hospital. I have a source to drop in on."

Wonder Woman nodded, walking over to the frightened dark-haired woman and kneeling before her. "We're going to take you to Neo Domino City for medical treatment. What's your name?"

"N- Nico," the woman stuttered. "Neo Domino City.. please, help me find Kiryu San!"

As the woman began to break down hysterically, Batman stared down at the lone unusual card in his compartment, the green card of a single sword...

"The key to unlocking it," Eatos's voice murmured to him in a hushed whisper as he traced the two-dimensional sword. "_Legend of Heart._"

* * *

Along the highway. Between Neo Domino City and Satisfaction Town, a simple black D-Wheel had passed the hundred-metre sign to Neo Domino. Its light-haired rider smirked as the silhouette of the city, and far-off Satellite, came into view.

"It's good to be home," Kiryu Kyosuke, the rider of the D-Wheel, smirked. "Though it's nothing compared to Satisfaction Town."

Little did he know that a crisis was looming over Satisfaction Town this very moment...

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Raregold Armour! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	6. Raregold Armour

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**V: Raregold Armour**

The Andes mountains of South America was fairly peaceful for being in a high mountain range, and on a good day perhaps the mountain mists would gather about the little temple where the Dark Signers were staying. The weathered look of the monolith nonetheless, it was fully equipped and modernised, and how, Nadine could not figure out.

What she _could_ figure out was a way back, cradling an arm where the Batman and his Guardian Eatos had cut at it. Yes, she would heal given Ccapac Apu's power, but it bloody _hurt_. It was also the principle of the thing; being technically dead did not exempt one from the pain a Dark Duel would bring... and boy, being touched by Eatos's holy light hurt.

Where did the bloody Batman even get a bloody guardian spirit anyway?

"Bad day?" a familiar voice chuckled as she collapsed at her seat at the long trestle table, lit by a lot of candles on a candlestick and not much else. It hardly mattered; people like them did not require light to see, and servants hardly counted. Those who sought power from Aldric... and from them... mere servants not worth the effort of extra lighting.

"Alaric Kingsley, stow it," she snarled at the man in red and black robes. "Did any of you know that the League's allied with Duel spirits?"

Ryuu choked, spewing Coke on a table that must be older than him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and it was Batman," Nadine acidly growled, holding up her hand. "The bloody Batman. With a bloody Eatos. _The_ bloody Eatos, if I'm not mistaken."

"Batman?" the hooded one in black and yellow murmured as he lowered his hood to reveal clean-cut American blond Adonis features, aged with time. Rowan Lambert may look to be the oldest of the seven, but no one thought the Dark Signer of Cusillu as anything much. "Indeed... much more to admire him for."

"Yes, we all know you lived in Gotham City, Rowan," Nadine growled at him. "You try being hit by an Eatos at full power and with a Twin Swords of Flashing Light and a Shooting Star Bow! _Then_ admire Batman!"

"Batman has Duel spirits," Ryuu Takumi dazedly repeated. "That... that sounds really scary..."

"It matters not," Ixchel Tara, comfortable in her own seat and swathed in orange and black, murmured. "We will win."

"The Dark Knight has awakened his potential in that direction," Selene murmured, also in her own black and green robes as she settled in her own seat by the left of the one at the head. "I see."

"Does it matter in the end?" Purple and black swirling about his feet, he settled in his chair like a throne, carelessly draped over in an elegant manner as he lazily smirked at them. "Even if Eatos was once part of Doma, we are different from Dartz, remember? Our weapons are not limited to the Orichalcos alone like Yuugi Mutou faced."

"What happened to being discreet?" Selene shot a look at the now guilty-looking Nadine. "Either way... Aldric, Alaric."

The summoner of two of the most powerful of Earthbound Gods turned identically coloured grey eyes on her, near-identical grins cracking out. "Yes, Selene?"

"Tomorrow willing, I believe it time to introduce our guest to the rest of us," Selene murmured. "How did you find him?"

"Frighteningly intelligent, and he seems willing, but too early to tell," their leader growled.

"What he said," Alaric admitted, fiddling with the blood-red hem of his robes. "I just want to use my power on him..."

"Alright, I know it's a necessary evil, but what's to say he won't wipe us all out?" Ryuu asked. "I mean, right now the threat of throwing him to Venominaga and his own injuries are the only thing stopping him from killing us all."

"Darkseid against the Earthbound Gods," Nadine chuckled. "How amusing."

"Let us get this underway," Selene grumbled. "The gathering of all seven... all seven of the new Dark Signers."

* * *

"Sources have reported live, a geoglyph identical to the Giant geoglyph in Nazca, Peru, etched over Satisfaction Town, approximately fifty kilometres west of Neo Domino City," the news anchor-woman, one Angela Raines, reported professionally about two hours since the Satisfaction Town crisis. "It remains unclear if this incident has anything to do with the geoglyphs over Neo Domino City almost eighteen years before. Citizens of Neo Domino are reminded to-"

_Click._

Setsuka put down the remote. "Nakamura San."

"Er, Lola San and Carly San have been escorted back by one of our guards," the manservant answered. "Kiryu Kyosuke have been reported back in Neo Domino. It remains unclear if this has anything to do with Lola San's information."

"I see," Setsuka turned to her beeping phone, clicking to reveal a holographic image of the burly-looking guard from the Arcadia Movement. "Yes?"

"Shimotsuki Sama, Lola San and Carly San has dropped in on Fudo Yusei's home," the guard frowned. "Kiryu Kyosuke is also here."

"In that case, they'll come to us sooner or later," Setsuka considered. "Your orders are to remain there until Lola San and Carly San are escorted back to their homes, or until you are dismissed by them, whichever comes first. Though I doubt that they would act so quickly in this city of all places, they have subordinates."

"Er, Shimotsuki Sama, the call from the hospital has come in," the guard whispered. "Apparently, Kiryu's ward, Nico, is in hospital."

"Satisfaction Town has been attacked..." Setsuka frowned. "Your orders have not changed. Guard the former Dark Signers, especially Kiryu. This is our chance to spot for one of them."

"Yes, Shimotsuki Sama," the guard answered as he hung up.

Another call came in almost immediately soon after, on the official line to the leader. Setsuka picked it up. "_Moshi moshi._"

"Good evening, _Ojou San_," an amused voice filtered through. "Do you remember me?"

"Anastasia Kastaros," Setsuka warily greeted. "Codename, Queen. I can't forget one of my best Duel psychologists on employ."

"You're a dear, missy," the woman gave a throaty laugh. "Anyway, missy, this isn't exactly a social call. I've been paid to carry out an _assessing_ job in Fawcett City in America."

"I wasn't aware that any notable Duellists lived in Fawcett," Setsuka neutrally answered.

"Not that kind of assessing. More like Divine before he bit the dust, or the lizard, whichever comes first."

"I see, _that_ kind. And how much?"

"Fifty luscious K, though the price may increase," the woman laughed. "But, you see, the ladies and I don't much feel like _that_ for the lightning-man, so, do compile something to stop us, would you?"

"Does this require my personal intervention once more, Queen?" Setsuka wryly murmured.

"Hardly, I'd rather not be a Popsicle." the woman laughed. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Setsuka hung up. "I know you're here," she said a few moments later to empty air.

It was a few moments before Nakamura jumped, having just spotted the Bat. "Oh, dark knight," the manservant bowed.

"Your door was open," the Batman walked in, followed by a cheery blonde woman in a blue miniskirt with a white tee bearing the Superman logo upon in and a short red cape to match. "Mind enlightening us?"

"Who _are_ these people?" the newly identified Supergirl complained. "Batman?"

"You brought them," Setsuka analysed, staring at Supergirl, who shifted uncomfortably under her glare. "Nakamura San, drinks for our guests?"

"Not staying long," Batman growled. "I know about the Seal of Orichalcos, it's attacking people in America. Then, Satisfaction Town was attacked, and in there there was a creature called Ccapac Apu. A Earthbound God."

"I do not know, save that they are a series of incredibly powerful monsters," Setsuka neutrally rebutted. "The Seal appeared here, as did one of its wielders, though I defeated him. The other with him helped him escape."

"We have only one name," Batman growled. "Kokage Natsuno. She was one of the employees here, I checked."

"Indeed?" Setsuka snapped her fingers. "Nakamura San, make a note of that name. Ourselves, we have two, Ryuu Takumi and Selene Artemisia. I am not familiar with those names, and lack the power to check."

"Miss Kokage is dead, missy," Nakamura bowed. "She died a few days after the deaths of your parents."

Setsuka's face set into something remote and expressionless, a terrifying sight in little more than a girl. "How is Seika?"

"Asleep, Missy." the manservant dutifully replied.

"Good..." the girl breathed. "Good..."

"You're awfully tense," Supergirl moaned. "I mean, who _are_ you? You're like a genius brat, even Bats is being polite, or as much as he can manage."

"She's my niece," Batman answered. "Now be quiet."

"She's your-" Supergirl slackly sat down on the next chair as her world-view rearranged itself. "You have _family_?"

"The Dark Signers are people who can call upon the Earthbound Gods," Setsuka informed him. "There are known to be seven, but there may be more, so keep an eye out. That is all I know about them, though I may be able to direct you to a source."

"What's this source?" Batman muttered.

"Anastasia Kastaros," Setsuka indicated to Nakamura, who clicked something on a nearby computer to call up a holographic projection of an olive-toned brunette woman with dark eyes, her hair cut short in a bob. "She is one of my... scouts. Before the Arcadia Movement begins to... set up a chapter anywhere, we try to get people in to assess the density of Psychic Duellists in any region. These agents seem like so on the surface..."

"But they also keep an eye out for such crimes involving Psychic Duellists," Batman nodded. "And Anastasia Kastaros is one of these agents."

"She is also a fully-fledged Psychic Duellist, on top of being a trained counsellor," Setsuka's mouth twitched. "Why is what makes her cover almost perfect. Now, she had just called to inform me that she has been sent to Fawcett City, and wants to be extracted, meaning that there are people who have hired her for... less savoury activities and would not hesitate to kill her. I have been told not to go, hence someone else must go for me."

"And why Batman-?" Supergirl paused as the temperature of the room began to plummet dangerously.

"As the teacher, it is the teacher's prerogative to send students out for training," Setsuka twitched slightly. "However... do you still have the Darklord Zerato card?"

"Yes..." Batman slowly nodded.

"Then, we'll give you the reinvented deck we won from Regina Mackenzie," Setsuka indicated to the manservant, who produced a reinforced briefcase. "In the case where you may have to adopt a civilian identity to stop Kastaros, use these cards. Cards are another way of identification. Since I cannot have it widely known that the infamous Batman is in my... employ, you will use this deck under the codename of Dark Knight. She will respond with Queen. Then you will tell her that it is time to return to Arcadia, and she will challenge you if she is watched, or she will come with you. There is a civilian DuelDisk equipped with it. Are there any questions?"

"Why all the secrecy?" Supergirl asked.

"You hit the creature, and it got mad before hitting back," Batman retorted. "Imagine what happens when an essentially normal human gets hit."

Supergirl considered, her face paling. "Uh huh..."

"No normal human can live in our world for too long," Setsuka murmured. "That is why the protective veil of secrecy remains."

"Don't tell Superman," Batman murmured to her as he took the briefcase out of the building later with her. "He doesn't trust them."

The Super grimaced before nodding. "So... off to the hospital?"

"Best place to start," the Dark Knight agreed.

* * *

Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, felt distinctly out of place in a hospital. On Themyscira, the places of healing were few and far between, and smelled more earthy from herbs and healing potions than of cleanliness. The healing places of Man's World was a wholly different set; stark white and egg-shell pastels and the harsh chemical smells of cleaners and bleach and disinfectant, accompanied with that undercurrent of taints mixed with putrid stenches of voided fluids.

The smell of death haunted the healing places of Man's World everywhere, it seemed.

She was now in a hallway, having just seen with the mysterious Kiryu, who had arrived with two men who had handled most of the paperwork while Kiryu saw to his ward. Diana had assessed the man, finding him rather... unusual. He was clearly anxious, but more angry. Perhaps he had not expected such a thing to happen. The brunet man, Yusei Fudo, she recognised, asked Kiryu. The light-haired man, Kiryu, had hung his head, before murmuring a single phrase in a voice so quiet that without enhanced hearing Diana would never have picked it up.

"_Dark Signer._"

The orange-haired man with Yusei had frozen, almost stunned, and Yusei himself had turned several shades paler. "Dark Signer..." he repeated. This was followed by a babble in Japanese which was hardly within her language capabilities to translate, but she picked up words anyway.

"_Ccapac Apu,_" Kiryu continue to hiss in a dead tone. "_... Kokage Natsuno... Nadine... West... West..._"

"_West... Dark Signer..._" Crow had murmured. "_Kiryu..._"

Yusei murmured to his friend, his tone warm despite the lack of expression. This might be the first time she had seen the infamous professor -due to his work talked about by the Atom and all of the physics nuts in the League- but she thought that Yusei Fudo was a good man, if a little quiet.

"Diana," the Bat himself, followed by a very pale Supergirl, arrived in the hospital in a sweep of silence. "Well?"

"I- I can't speak their language," Diana awkwardly murmured. "And... well, how do I ask them?"

Batman had thrust the mysteriously appeared titanium briefcase to Supergirl, who held it gingerly as if there were a kryptonite bomb within as the Dark Knight reached the professor.

"_Hakase Fudo San,_" the Batman had begun to speak in accent-less Japanese. "_Ore wa Seigi Riggu no Batman desu. Kono higeki no haigo ni aru wa dare nano shirimasenka_?"

"_Shiranai desu,_" the professor shook his head sadly.

Batman shook his head. "_Ore wa soko ni ata. Ore wa mitte da. Kore wa Dark Signer no keikaku da._"

He switched to English. "You know I know you speak English, professor."

"You asked in Japanese," Yusei switched to English, much to the surprise of both heroines. "I assumed you wanted to conduct a conversation in Japanese."

"This is a colleague of mine, Wonder Woman," Batman introduced the perplexed heroine. "The blonde is Supergirl. Please, tell me... what are the Dark Signers."

Yusei looked away. "The Dark Signers... When a person dies, he or she is given a chance to live by becoming a Dark Signer at the time of death. If they display a great will to live or a reason for revenge, an Earthbound God may spare them, turning them into the Dark Signers in the process. As the Dark Signers, those individuals are given a great power, and a great lust for revenge. Due to this phenomenon which derives from the Netherworld itself, they are said to be no longer of the living world."

"So... the Dark Signers are super-powered reanimated zombies," Supergirl summed up.

"Dark Signers are capable of strategic thought and independent movements," Yusei answered. "They are... resurrected and given powers by the Earthbound Gods. That would be a far more accurate summation. But... the Dark Signers... they were defeated."

"A new group has come up," Batman informed him. "Any reason that the Earthbound Gods would have to come after Kiryu?"

Yusei turned to the still depressed Kiryu, speaking short and to the point, and receiving only a bark from an answer before turning back to Batman.

"Kiryu was formerly a Dark Signer," Yusei frowned at the stunned looks. "Yes, really. Kiryu... well, there was... a very long process involving the antithesis of the Dark Signers, and a crimson dragon. We saved him. He's... I suppose his own former god would have a grudge."

"He was the former Dark Signer of Ccapac Apu," Batman realised. "Then, what does the Hundred-Eyes Dragon have to do with this?"

Kiryu began to choke. "_One Hundred-Eyes Dragon... are ga... ano noroi no mono! Dakara, naze... naze West... Nico... naze are ga mada...!_"

"Oi, Kiryu!" the carrot-top Crow tried to comfort the obviously distraught man.

"Hundred-Eyes Dragon is a monster... that can copy effects... and can search out the Earthbound Gods," Yusei breathed. "That's why... Kiryu? You destroyed it?"

"_Nozomu da,_" the man brokenly muttered. "_Demo... Ano mono... ore no D-Wheel ga iru._"

"It's in your D-Wheel?" Batman made a running sprint for the thing, Wonder Woman following after him.

"Kiryu, we need to get that away," Yusei told the man. "Otherwise..."

"I know," Kiryu muttered. "I know..."

A while later, the card was in the grip of the Batman's gauntleted hand, and Batman gazed upon the card that had costs the souls of a whole town. The beast depicted was truly ugly beyond words, having eyes all over its black and grey-streaked body and just... darkness and evil rolled off it in waves, and Batman was thankful not for the first time for gloves as he motioned for the briefcase.

He opened it, noting how there was a plastic custom cover for the dark fairy deck set out in velvet, and slotted the Hundred-Eyes Dragon into the briefcase. He then closed it, locked it, and for good measure, handcuffed the briefcase to his wrist.

"It's safe," Batman growled. "We'll keep it away from them, but, Mr Kiryu..."

"_Aitsu wa nani ga shaberu, Yusei?_" Kiryu asked his friend.

"_Gomenasai_," Batman switched languages. "_Watashi tachi wa kore ga anzen no basho e sagashi masu. Demo, Kiryu San, omae wa target desu._"

A gleam came into his eyes. "_Naruhodo. Ja ore wa makie da, na?_"

Batman winced. Animal bait... an apt, if crude comparison. "_Hai?_"

"_You can stay at my house, Kiryu,_" Yusei offered to his friend. "_I think... we've all been shocked today._"

"_Arigato, Yusei._" it was a testament to how stunned he was that Kiryu's pride was not even acting up as his friend manhandled him to the waiting car.

"So, we take this card to the Watchtower?" Supergirl sighed, standing further from the briefcase. "I... looked inside... Batman, I really think you shouldn't open that deck. It feels... dark. Like you."

"All the more reason to," Batman wryly replied. "J'onn, three to transport."

In the night of Neo Domino City, three superheroes shimmered out of existence to begin their true task.

* * *

"So, Ixchel will begin to move in Afghanistan," Aldric counted off. "Myself, I'll be in Kasnia, what with the war there I think we can stir up some potential. Selene, keep an eye on the League. Since our dark alien god seems to take a shine to you I'll leave him to you."

The female Dark Signer nodded in agreement.

"Nadine, I need you to retrieve the Hundred-Eyes Dragon, it's urgent." Aldric continued to issue orders. "Rowan, begin by crippling the American economy... go to Gotham. Prove that humanity by itself is a horrible canker that we are trying to be rid of. Alaric, you're going to Fawcett City. Ryuu, you go with Ixchel, it's time to hit other cities. I think the Gaza Strip is one place to start."

"Phase one begins," Selene intoned, glancing at the map scattered with markings and plots... plots of destruction. _Setsuka... _she thought._ Please, live..._

* * *

_**Japanese is not my best language, so I apologise in advance for any misinterpretation...  
**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Dark Illusion! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	7. Dark Illusion

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**VI: Dark Illusion**

The Justice League Watchtower was best regarded as some unusual sanctuary, still in place though most functions had been taken over by the Watchtower. The Watchtower was still used as the coordinator, but most of its arms such as the space laser that had caused so much grief had been decommissioned and a different security installed.

It was in this sanctuary above the Earth where three heroes and two magicians got ready to open a titanium-brushed briefcase.

"Isn't this, like, overkill?" Supergirl commented as Doctor Fate and Zatanna held up their hands for any potential backlash. "I mean, it's a briefcase, containing cards."

Everyone held their breath as Batman unlocked it, both magicians recoiling as the thing was opened and some dark pressure seemed to wash over them for a few moments. Without further ado, Batman fished out the Hundred-Eyes Dragon card gingerly before slamming down the briefcase's lid, the dark pressure dissipating as he dropped the card into a glass packing and closed it.

"That was... incredible dark power..." the gold-helmed sorcerer breathed.

"You bring the most interesting stuff, Batman," Zatanna sank slightly. "A card, with that kind of dark power..."

"This _card_ cost the souls of a whole town," the Dark Knight growled as he handcuffed the briefcase to his hand again before turning to leave. "I'm leaving it to you. I need to go save Captain Marvel now."

"Who?" Supergirl echoed as she and Wonder Woman followed him. "But, Marvel-"

"Is in danger," Batman hissed. "When fighting a guerilla war, you pick off the enemy one by one. That's what the Orichalcos is trying to do. And if someone carves a Nazca Line in Fawcett..."

"It'll become just like Satisfaction Town," Diana murmured. "If they are picking off our allies... then it would make sense to drop in on the Teen Titans-"

"Tim called yesterday," Batman interrupted. "Nightwing is visiting today. With that, unless the League has something for me to do, I'm dropping into Gotham before I go rescue Captain Marvel. Tell J'onn to keep an eye on Kiryu Kyosuke, he's our bait to catch them."

" I will tell J'onn post-haste." Diana frowned. "I'm sure Marvel can take care of himself, though. He is about as powerful as Superman."

"Supergirl is an Argoan, you're an Amazon, but one god defeated both of you," Batman paused. "There are seven of them out there."

The Argoan froze. "S- Seven? Of those monsters running around?"

"What monsters?" Superman appeared, wearing a tired expression on his face. "Batman, why do you have a briefcase handcuffed to your hand? And why is the inside black?"

"Bruce!" Zatanna ran over. "What's this I hear about your crashing the simulator?"

"Zatanna," the Dark Knight growled. "It's... an accident."

"An accident broke things even Superman would be hard-pressed to break," the magician sceptically repeated. "Come on."

Batman thought for a moment. "Come with me to Gotham."

"Batman, wait!" Superman called.

Supergirl placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know who you can ask."

* * *

The sound of random gunfire was the first thing she heard as she appeared in a rush of shadows. There were military shouts, words and curses in Arabic peppering the air as often as bullets themselves.

Ixchel Tara was irritated at them all.

Bullets never touched her as she walked through the battlefield, perhaps the lead pellets themselves knowing better than that. The same could not be said for the men, as hungry and angry eyes began to glance towards her, a figure in only the white tunic of a nomadic traveller and little else save for a scarf around her head that clearly identified her.

They began to change their minds as she raised her right arm to the skies, the mark on it burning violet and orange as flames leapt from the ground to blaze themselves across the land, the sound of a bird's call the last thing many of these people would ever hear again.

From the Watchtower, perhaps they would see the Hummingbird blaze itself across the battlefield as bodies and souls alike were fed to the shifty entities called the Earthbound Gods.

All except for her.

Ixchel Tara smiled at the now empty mountainous landscape. "Message delivered."

* * *

"And, this is Kay'est," Bruce introduced the mermaid which waved to a stunned magician cheerfully. "Any questions?"

"Such as how did you adopt... nine... monsters?" Zatanna faintly replied. "So..."

"Calm yourself, lady magician," Eatos smiled. "Although this is the first time I have seen Master Bruce introduce us to a trusted friend of his."

"Duel Monsters... You're a Duel Monster," Zatanna shook her head, still staring at Grarl now. "You're... okay, I get it. It's a form of possession, right? Bruce?"

"No, I am not intending to show you Tim, Kay'est," Bruce was talking to the floating giggling fin-eared mermaid. "You'll have to wait until he's a legal adult for him to see the family mermaid."

The mermaid pouted, before whispering consiprationally to Zatanna. "It's a wonder if he'll even let me see them. He probably thinks I'll eat them."

Zatanna stared at her. "Uh, okay..."

"So you are a friend," the red-haired beauty stood. "If you break his heart, I will come to you in the dead of night and we will have words."

"Elma, it's not like that," Bruce sighed.

"_Growl, growl,_" the bipedal dinosaur agreed, Ceal curling up for a nap. "_Growl._"

"Yes, yes," Bruce waved it off. "I have to stop an assassination attempt. Don't wait up."

"How would you know that it is immediate?" Eatos smiled. "It would make more sense to prepare for every eventuality first."

"Hey, Bruce, you're... back?" the long-haired form of Dick Grayson blinked at the two humans and the other Duel Monsters. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Just going to introduce you," Bruce sighed. "Eatos."

"We've met, Master Richard," the shaman-woman smiled slightly.

"Grarl," Bruce indicated the dinosaur, which raised a hand in the universal salute.

"Elma..."

"I remember," the red-head murmured, sidling up to Nightwing as the young man approached the Bat-computer. "Nightwing, you called yourself."

"Ceal is asleep, Tryce is slapping him awake, and Guardian Baou is there," Bruce pointed to the fiend which was giving off an eve more brooding aura. "And Zera, you know him."

"Bruce," Dick's voice had a edge. "I can understand why those eight, but... what's with the rabbit?" True to form, the plump white form of the Bunilla was latched onto Dick's leg, climbing up to gnaw on his head in double-quick time.

"A moment to remember!" Zatanna squealed, conjuring a Polaroid camera to snap quickly. Dick chose that moment to pick up the disoriented rabbit and throw him to Bruce, who caught him.

"He looks cute on you," a shadow of the Bat-smirk appeared on Zatanna's face as she took a picture of Bruce having his fingers gnawed on by a Bunilla.

Sighing, Bruce just put the fluff-ball on his head, where it settled, happily smiling and effing _sparkling._

"Just for that, it's half a bag," Bruce gave a half-hearted threat.

"I don't know, Bruce," Dick was trying to keep a straight face, and failing. "You look cute in it. Better than _Brucie,_ at any rate."

"Is this one of them?" Kay'est squealed, hugging the stunned Grayson. "He's so cute! And what nice skin, too!"

"Well, you got the obligatory awkward relation experience now," Zatanna commented as she took a photograph of Kay'est pinching the cheeks of a struggling Dick. "Might as well milk it while it lasts."

"Zee..." Bruce stopped for a moment, before looking her dead in the eye. "If... there's something wrong with me... I want you to stop me. No matter what. Please."

The black-haired sorceress gave a wan smile. "I'll try, Bruce. I won't deal the final blow, but... I'll be there."

Dick stared as the tension in the room seemed to ratchet up as Bruce left, dissipating as finally, finally, the monsters faded from existence once more.

* * *

The large, blade-like fin of Chacu Challhua tore up the Gaza Strip, Ryuu cackling from his position on higher ground. "That's right, cry! Know despair!"

"Shoot him!" one of the armed men present aimed and fired, narrowly hitting him. An explosion started near Ryuu, the man barely even fazed as he drew.

"Why did I even use that Fish deck..." Ryuu growled. "When my own deck is so much better..."

Explosions sounded all around him as people screamed, their souls ripped out to feed the hungry Earthbound God.

"Precisely," Ryuu cackled. "You guys have no place in our world... so die already. Wipe them all out, Vylon Epsilon!"

* * *

"You don't have an appointment," the older man spoke as Superman descended from outside, floating to touch blue-carpeted ground. "Please, excuse yourself from this building."

"He's the manservant," Supergirl pointed out, descending next to him. "He's not the boss."

"Miss Shimotsuki does not have time for you," Nakamura stood and bowed. "Please, excuse yourself."

Superman's eyes gleamed for a moment. "This building is lead-lined?"

"I believe that it was a design specific," Nakamura gravely answered. "If you will please escort yourselves out before I see you out myself, sir and madam."

"And what can you do?" Supergirl grinned in answer. Her grin faded as the manservant clicked on a DuelDisk. A card slapped onto the plate, and many masked samurai surrounded both of them, weapons raised.

As both Supers stared in shock, Nakamura took the chance to plug a cable into a console. "If you destroy this console, or my DuelDisk, a silent alarm will be lit to involve the rest of the Movement. I daresay that even the world's strongest man and his assistant cannot stand up to a whole horde of Psychic Duellists in direct combat."

"I don't have time for this," Superman's jaw clenched. "I need to ask your boss a few questions."

"Miss Shimotsuki does not have time for you," Nakamura severely repeated. "You will have to make an appointment. This Arcadia Movement does not quite discern between class status."

"It's about Batman," Supergirl piped up. "Superman, he needs... to clarify."

"He does not own the world, and just because he walks in here does not grant him the answers he seek," Nakamura enigmatically answered. "In any case, you may speak to me."

"If you won't tell me," Superman muttered threateningly.

"Irou," Nakamura murmured. The Kryptonian hissed as a blade bit into his throat. "This proves my point, Superman."

"Can't we just outrun it?" Supergirl hissed to the older Super.

"Shien," Nakamura nodded to what was clearly the leader. A heartbeat later, swords of light stabbed about the room, trapping both of them. "Swords of Revealing Light will stop all your attacks."

"Why are you so defensive?" the Man of Steel struggled. "Why...?"

"It has been a long time," the manservant answered. "Missy gave me an order. I will fulfil that order to the end."

Supergirl gave up on using heat vision as she came uncomfortably close to frying her own hand. "It's no use..." she moaned, inching away from the sharp blades held by the samurai.

"In that case, you will please excuse yourselves," Nakamura murmured, settling behind the large desk in the office.

"I don't think so," Superman growled as he struggled, the swords cracking under his strength to give with enough force to throw the Man of Steel through the nearest wall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A feminine scream echoed in the rather empty large indoor amphitheatre as Superman crash-landed. It was later that he realised that there was a huge disproportion in the room's temperature; one was hot like a blazing fire, the other cold as the Fortress of Solitude.

"You are?" A colder, high-pitched voice demanded as he realised that the questioner was a young girl in a pleated black shirt and skirt, her hair neatly plaited down her back and a DuelDisk on her arm. "Answer me. No, do not. Your uniform is distinctive enough, Superman."

"S- Shimotsuki Sama!" the other voice exclaimed. "This man..."

"Urgh..." He groaned as he stood up. "Erm, sorry to interrupt your game. Do you know who the boss of this place is?"

"I am," the girl answered. It took him a moment for the words to click in his brain.

"You're a child," he realised.

"That is irrelevant," she hissed back. "Regardless of my age I am a competent administrator. Well?"

"I need to ask a few questions," Superman groaned. "About Batman's... mental demons. And that you're adding to them."

"They are his right," she answered. "Himemiya San, it looks like we're going to have to adjourn this."

The other brunette girl cringed as the flames surrounded her further, and Superman rushed to blow, putting the fire out and freezing over half the girl.

"What are you doing?" the girl now switched from fearful to angry as she struggled from her sloshed clothings. Flames started up anew, and Superman realised that the flames, for whatever reason, were coming from her. "Draw!"

"Stop!" the brunette girl's demand halted Himemiya as something began to sparkle from her hair, a beryl glimmering like a flame. "Himemiya San. We will have to adjourn. Nakamura San, escort Himemiya San to the Rec room, prepare towels, and a change of clothing, as well as a hot drink."

"Yes, Missy," the erstwhile manservant came, escorting the now watery-eyed Himemiya through the hole in the wall. She came through as well, settling behind the desk like a child playing dress-up, but her demeanour was entirely serious as she faced the two now-confused Supers.

The girl coughed, her expression cold and unchanging. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Setsuka Shimotsuki, the leader of the rebuilt Arcadia Movement. For what reason now have you caused damage to my property and come unannounced? It becomes _disappointing_ when the world's strongest man does not even have the courtesy to call ahead."

Superman twitched, realising that he, Superman, was being chewed out by a kid. "Look, Batman is... he's getting more distant to us, he's getting more attached to those cards. That briefcase you gave him... it's full of dark powers."

"He came to me," she answered. "There was hardly any other choice. I presume that you are here about the Orichalcos and its potential attack on Fawcett City?"

The Man of Steel froze. "Fawcett City? Isn't that-"

"_Superman, Supergirl,_" J'onn's voice broke in over the comm-link. "_The Hummingbird has shown itself over Afghanistan, and the Killer Whale in Gaza._"

"Two at once?" the female Super breathed as she ran for the window, the swords having lifted with Nakamura's leaving. "I'm going first!"

"I'm coming with you," Superman grimly muttered. "We're not done, miss."

"Make an appointment, or don't even come," was her biting reply.

Setsuka continue to glare as the man in red, blue and yellow flew out of the building, especially at the wall.

"My apologies, Missy," Nakamura murmured before her. "I could not stop him."

"It's alright," Setsuka wearily replied. "Though, bill this to the League. If they don't pay, send it to Bruce San."

"As you wish, Missy," Nakamura bowed in acquiescence as Setsuka began tapping away on the desk computer."May I enquire as to what you're doing?"

"Just sending an email to my _dear_ uncle concerning his concerned friend," the twelve-year-old sarcastically replied. "And to tell him that he owes me."

* * *

It was in Fawcett International Airport that Bruce checked his Bat email address, and found out about the Supers' impromptu visit to Neo Domino City. Now, standing on a rooftop somewhere, in north Fawcett, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kal,I swear... you will owe me for the rest of your ridiculously long life at this rate. And I'm going to tell your mother."

He sighed, before pressing at the device on his arm again as he stood before one of the highest points of Fawcett.

"Oh, a Duellist," a nasal, low voice murmured as the dark-haired olive-skinned woman walked out of the roof access portal to face him. "Here in America. Granted, there aren't that many DuelDisks capable of search extension in the West."

Bruce forced himself not to enter the shadow of the Bat. "I'm-"

"I know," the woman in the white coat answered. "However, we don't use real names, if you notice."

He nodded, recalling the instructions of an unusually precocious twelve-year-old. "I'm Dark Knight. Are you Queen?"

"Codename, Queen," she smirked. "Though, I admit this is the first time we've met like this."

"Winter sent me," he answered. "She says... it's time to return to Arcadia."

Anastasia Kastaros nodded. "However, I don't quite feel like returning just yet... so, how about we duke it out? If I win, I do however I like. If you win, I return. Hmm?"

Bruce's eyes flickered about. _Followed..._ "Well, it would seem such a waste for the cards, and here I already have a nice, brand new disk."

"Practice," the doctor agreed, unfolding and activating her own. "Duel!"

Anastasia: LP 4000

Bruce: LP 4000

_In Duel Monsters, both players are summoners. You summon monsters, you use them to fight, and spells and traps to support each other, _Setsuka's first words of instructions echoed in his mind. _The game itself is similar to summoning, hence almost all summoners learn the game first._

"I'll begin," Anastasia smirked. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman [1500/1600] in attack mode, before I equip her with the Equip Spell, Amazoness Heirloom. I set one card. Turn end."

Bruce winced at the sight of the familiar monster. "Draw."

_This deck is not something for basic strategy, _ the instructions in the briefcase had instructed. _Add these cards. Here are the key strategies..._

"I play the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen," Bruce announced, feeling out of place as Greek pillars formed on either side of him. "Due to Valhalla, I special summon Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500] from my hand. By his effect, I send Darklord Superbia from my deck to the grave. I then summon Freya, Spirit of Victory [100/100 → 500/500]. Due to her effect, all Fairy Type monsters gain four hundred attack and defence [3000/2500 → 3400/2900]."

He was nervous as anythin as the monsters appeared on his field, almost sensing his disturbance as they hovered near him.

"Attack," he commanded, relishing the feeling of power as Asmodeus released a burst of dark light against the female warrior...

… which remained standing anyway.

"Amazoness Heirloom activates," Anastasia smirked. "Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed. And, when Amazoness Swords Woman battles, you take the damage in my place!"

The warrior somersaulted in the air, bringing its sword down at him in a speed that he could not run from.

Bruce: LP 4000 → LP 2100

Bruce gritted his teeth from the pain of being slashed, keeping calm as a trickle ran down his hand. "So... this is... the receiving end... I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw," Anastasia smiled. "Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Asmodeus!"

"Continuous Trap, Dark Mist," Bruce breathed slowly. "I negate your attack by sending a Dark Attribute monster from my deck to the grave with the level equal to your Swords Woman. I send Dark Valkyria."

"_Che,_" Anastasia scoffed. "I summon Amazoness Fighter [1500/1600] and equip Swords Woman with Ring of Magnetism." A glowing yellow ring surrounded the Swords Woman's finger. "Swords Woman loses five hundred attack and defence [1500/1600 → 1000/1100] and you can only attack Swords Woman. Turn end."

"Draw," Bruce winced, considering his options.

"I play the Trap, Battle Mania!" Anastasia smirked as the trap lifted. "All your monsters are shifted to attack position and you must conduct your battle phase this turn."

Bruce gritted his teeth, considering his options. "Then, I play the Spell, Allure of Darkness. I draw twice, and banish a Dark Attribute monster from my hand. I activate the Equip Spell, D.D.R – Different Dimension Reincarnation, discarding a card to do so. I special summon the monster banished this turn, Darklord Zerato."

"What?" she twitched as the red-cloaked angel appeared.

"I activate Zerato's effect," Bruce was smiling as he figured out the trick of this deck. "I discard the Armageddon Knight in my hand to destroy all your monsters."

"Erk," Anastasia growled as her warriors were swallowed into the darkness of the grave.

"My Darklords, direct attack," Bruce announced, the winged beings swooping down to rain beams upon her.

Bruce: LP 2000

Anastasia: LP 4000 → LP 0

Victory thrumming in his blood, he grinned. "So, shall we?"

Recovering from the blow that left her winded, Anastasia groaned. "Yes..." she paused. "Crap. _He's here._"

Bruce had the dubious intent to say "What?" right before lines razed themselves throughout the city, spiralling out and spreading and gleaming with yellow light.

"Cusillu," she breathed, clearly terrified. "Cusillu... he's _here._"

"And here I am, traitor," an amused male voice spoke from behind. "Aren't you the lucky one?"

* * *

Selene deliberated over the video footage of the Neo Domino Hospital, grimacing as Batman handcuffed the briefcase to himself. The card... was most likely with the Justice League.

Time to move up the agenda.

"You are extremely quiet," the voice rumbled, red pupil-less eyes never leaving her. She had moved her work to Darkseid's room for a while, and now the Apokoliptian lord was still staring. "Well?"

"Your curses are healed, Lord Darkseid," she murmured. "Though, it looks like we'll be proceeding with your re-entry earlier than expected. How do you feel like holding Metropolis hostage for something we require?"

"Anything to get back at Kal El," he grimaced. "Just make the arrangements, and I shall see it done."

Selene nodded. "In exchange...? I do not think that you will truly do this for free."

"Of course, you will see me back to Apokolips," Darkseid magnanimously answered, as much as it were possible for him to. "And then, we shall... negotiate something. I shall repay those who rescued me and treated my wounds. Consider this... the favour to start a partnership."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: The Eye of Timaeus! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	8. The Eye of Timaeus

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**VII: The Eye of Timaeus**

Superman was flying over to the Middle East when the comm-link activated once more. "Superman."

"Another mark has appeared," J'onn grimly informed him. "The Lizard, this time."

"I'm on it, where?' Superman demanded.

The alien hesitated. "Metropolis."

Superman froze, before he broke the sound barrier over international airspace to shoot like a bullet towards North America. "Where's the centre of the target?"

"The Daily Planet building," J'onn grimly informed him. "And, Superman... _bzzt_..."

"J'onn? J'onn!" he cursed as the comm-link fizzed out as he entered the City of Tomorrow, to see violet flames shooting from the ground up to the skies, and not a single soul in sight as he headed for the distinctive planet-topped roof of the Daily Planet building. Barely had he landed when a beam of red light struck the ground near his foot as he landed. An extremely familiar red beam of light...

"Hello again, Kal El," a smooth voice murmured as Superman received a punch in the face.

The Kryptonian emerged from the crater in the rooftop made with his own body. "Darkseid! You!"

"Me, Kal El," the dark alien agreed as he stepped forward, the tension in the air ratcheting up with his malevolent air of power. "I am _back._"

* * *

Nadine lounged about in the offices of the Daily Planet beside a calm Selene, having already left the retrieval of Hundred-Eyes Dragon to the Ccarayhua holder. She was bored, and had been hanging about in the quarters, directly before Selene had lightly requested her assistance in holding Metropolis hostage. Considering how much Metropolis featured in the League's plans, Nadine had agreed if only to screw about with their would-be enemies.

Still, she did not quite relish her role in restraining the staff of the Planet in their own offices. Monsters or not, their questions hurt her brain. Sometimes, she found herself questioning everything the Orichalcos stood for, and _especially_ when Lane started blabbing. Thankfully, those instances were growing less frequent each day, and Ccapac Apu's power thrumming through her body was an even more wonderful reminder that, whatever she was exactly, she was definitely not human any longer and should not expect the same courtesy extended to her. Not since Ccapac Apu had resurrected her for this purpose.

She was more than human. She had a _destiny._

Ace reporter Lois Lane, with her throat dangling in Nadine's strong grip, certainly did not seem to agree. "Why are you doing this? You know you're fighting _Superman._ You can't-"

"Don't say things you can't agree with," Nadine chuckled darkly as she tightened her grip. "We're not alone."

"Lane, be quiet!" Perry White hissed, though he too rapidly quailed under Nadine's piercing gaze. Beside him, Jimmy Olsen was huddled in, desperately trying not to wet his pants.

"Lane, be quiet," Nadine mockingly echoed, drawing a knife and poking it to her carotid artery. "Lois Lane, ace reporter... you represent everything I hate about humanity. Let's just toss you down, shall we, and this time, there's no way you can avoid becoming street pizza! _Hahaha!_"

This was officially worse that if any Gotham villain came to town, Lois realised. "You must have a reason for this."

"Well... personally, I was bored," Nadine grinned. "On a wider perspective... I don't need to tell you~!"

"Nadine, drop the reporter," the other woman, Selene, gripped on the wrist, peeling apart fingers quickly to let Lois drop to the ground.

Before either could react, Lois had jabbed her fist into Selene's solar plexus. "Ha!"

Her smile faded as Selene looked unresponsive, before a long-nailed hand gripped onto her own wrist, twisting the reporter's arm about before summarily doing _something._ The _crack_ of bone echoed and all the Planet's staff winced as Selene dropped the pained reporter to the floor, the other woman cradling her right wrist and arm to her chest.

For good measure, the green-robed woman drop-kicked on a knee, shattering cartilage as Lois started to scream. "Anyone else wants to play hero?"

Perry White drew a gun. "Hands up!"

Selene twitched. "Hands... up?"

Hands reached out, a gun report sounded, and Perry blinked as the magazine was ripped out before her fingers dug into his throat, drawing blood. Selene sighed, kicking the editor down and tearing out the windpipe slightly as she tugged her hand out of the gouges.

"You hit me," Selene murmured as she fished out a bloodstained bullet from her body. "That _hurt_."

Perry groaned from his position on the ground.

"Perhaps it's a Pavlovian response," the one named Selene idly mused.

"Just for that, you are forfeit to my god." Nadine cackled. So saying, she took one arm, and with surprising strength pulled the reporter up. "Oh, the deity who restored my life, accept this sacrifice I offer before you."

Perry White screamed as blue light coursed around him and he-

-winked out of the mortal plane, the whole office stunned.

Nadine beheld the rest of the Daily Planet with a cold eye despite her smirks. "The next _hero_ follows him."

"They're Americans, Nadine," Selene corrected. "They're entitled to their little heroics. I am going to drop in on our guest right now, and I do hope that he had learned that discretion is the batter part of-"

A boom echoed above the offices of the Daily Planet.

"...So much for that hope," Selene wearily murmured.

* * *

On one of the highest points over Fawcett City, Bruce a.k.a Batman glanced at the man in yellow and black robes warily, noting especially the glowing yellow mark on the right arm.

"Bruce Wayne," the man intoned, amused. "Why, I don't expect to see my former employer here."

_Note to self; investigate previous employee records. _"Yes?" he faked a look of innocence. "Do I know you?"

"Not particularly," the man shrugged. "My name is Rowan Lambert. I was a weapons designer with your company back when Wayne Enterprises was still making weapons. I conceptualised the Microwave Emitter, you know."

"I see," he answered non-committally. "You know, I think we have a former employee benefit plan-"

"Don't screw with me," Rowan hissed, dropping the veneer of civilisation. "After Wayne Enterprises dropped defence contracts, the military complex fell with it. My genius was left in the dust in the wave of peace. I loved weapons, creating them, my weapons were innocent and you took it away from me! I was left on the streets, cold, alone, and I died, Bruce Wayne. I died. The only reason I'm here is because... I had an _epiphany._"

The sense for detecting insanity was on full alert. "You did?" Bruce continued to play the foppish playboy.

"Weapons are dependent on the user," Rowan declared, grinning. "So, the real ones to blame are not the weapons... it's the humans! So, we have to kill them all!"

"Where's Captain Marvel?" Anastasia blinked.

"Where do you think?" Rowan grinned as he pointed to the geoglyph. "If we're not Duelling, and you have no protection... you become a sacrifice within this geoglyph. Right now, any souls within this area dictated by the Monkey geoglyph is with our masters!"

"Calm down," Anastasia hissed at the angry Bruce. "There's a condition, I remember..."

"Yes, there is," Rowan grinned. "If you defeat me in a duel, you rescue all the souls trapped within. However... if you lose, you become a sacrifice! Isn't that fun enough stakes, Mr Wayne?"

Bruce grimaced. He could not beat the man up without revealing himself as the Bat, so an alternative...

"I'll take you," Anastasia declared, shielding Bruce at the same time Bruce said: "I'll take you."

Both stopped, staring at each other in surprise.

"I'll take both of you on!" Rowan laughed as the DuelDisk on his arm unfolded. "But, we'll play it that I get double the life points! So..."

"Duel!"

* * *

"We're done!" Ryuu waved to their purple-swathed leader, Aldric, as he and Ixchel strolled back from their sojourn into the dusty parts of the Near East. "Well, any luck?"

"Alaric has managed to control the Queen of Kasnia and put down the Northern tribes," Aldric gave a wide smirk. "Now to mask our plan from the world until it comes time to unleash the Leviathan once more. Queen Audrey will be following our plans to begin her own science project, which will begin another struggle as governments rush into a tizz over her... erratic financial actions. While that is going on, we enter war-zones and gather more souls."

"Of course," Ixchel smiled as well. "About our guest..."

"Selene has brought him to Metropolis," Aldric answered. "Why, I have no clue, but I do believe that her thoughts have strategic backing. She is our chief strategist, after all."

"Cause Superman to panic, shift the rules to our game," Ryuu nodded, considering the scenarios. "She is diabolical, as expected from our chief strategist... but she's not that powerful, is she?"

"Nadine is with her," Ixchel added. "She'll be fine. We'll get the Hundred-Eyes Dragon soon enough."

* * *

"Well, you certainly seemed to have done a number on him," was Selene's first comment as she strolled to the rooftop, dragging a very unwilling and very pained Lois Lane with her. The roof of the Daily Planet was cracked and shaky, the giant planet battered and broken as if someone ad improvised and used it like a club, and the Man of Steel duking it out with the dark lord of Apokolips, his spandex uniform battered and torn but more or less decent.

Superman froze as Darkseid actually paused to face the Dark Signer. "You have the reporter, do you not?"

"We do, Lord Darkseid, and we thank you for your valuable effort," she answered sincerely as she dragged the struggling reporter to the lip of the roof. "Superman."

"Let her go," the Kryptonian growled.

Selene glanced from the glaring dark-haired reporter to the Man of Steel who was mid-run. "I bet you my thumbnail is closer to her carotid artery than your speed is capable of taking you to me in a half-second. You move, and I stab it through and carve her entire carotid. She'll bled out long before you can apply that heat vision of yours."

Superman paused, now torn. "Why?"

"You have something we require," Selene shrugged, the motion causing a look of pain to Lois's face as the broken arm was exacerbated. "We want it."

"And you're attacking my city for that," Superman sceptically replied. "So, what makes you think that I won't attack you, or that Darkseid would protect you? Rather, why even side with Darkseid? He doesn't keep his word."

"My reasons matter not," she answered coolly. "I am Selene Artemisia, one of the Dark Signers and one of the Orichalcos. What I demand is the Hundred-Eyes Dragon your League took last night. If you do not, once every hour I feed one of the Daily Planet to Ccarayhua."

"I don't believe you," Superman groaned. "Sooner or later you're going to run out of hostages."

"Do you see this geoglyph?" Selene changed, stretching out her hand at the flame-outlined Lizard. "This means that all of the souls outside the Daily Planet and not protected are food for Ccarayhua. If I summon him here, the souls held in stasis become food for the god. Yes, I will feed your city to my god if you do not give me that Hundred-Eyes Dragon," Selene emphasised her point to an ashen-faced Superman, her facial markings making her look more vicious.

"Superman!" Lois yelled. "Perry White's gone! She and the other, they vanished him!"

"So I have to," Selene murmured as the device on her left arm opened out a plate that the Kryptonian recognised with familiar dread as a DuelDisk. "Rise, Earthbound God Ccaray-"

"I'll do it!" Superman shouted. "Just... don't do anything. Don't do anything."

"You get my point," Selene nodded. "Excellent. Now, remember. I may not have kryptonite on me, but..." She twisted the broken arm, making Lois cry out and Superman start. "...your heart is within my hands. And I have the power to burn the heart out of you."

The man who regularly faced danger in a daily basis was terrified, because he knew, somewhere inside, that she was capable of it.

* * *

Rowan: LP 8000

Bruce: LP 4000

Anastasia: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Rowan smirked.

"Thanks," Anastasia replied in a chilly tone. "Draw. I summon Amazoness Fighter [1500/1600] in attack mode. I then set a card and end my turn."

"Draw," Bruce hurriedly assessed. "I play Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards before banishing a Dark Attribute monster from my hand. I then play Celestial Transformation to special summon Darklord Edeh Arae [2300/2000 → 1150/1000] at half its usual power from my deck." A rush of wings, and a dark-winged angel descended on the field.

"I tribute Edeh Arae to summon Darklord Desire [3000/2800]," Bruce tentatively announced as the creature was swallowed into darkness, spitting out a new, armoured winged creature of dark wings of silence.

"That's a ten-star monster," Anastasia stared. "How...?"

"Darklord Desire can be tribute summoned with one Fairy Type monster," Bruce assured. "With that, I place two cards face-down and end, since I cannot attack on the first turn."

"Well, you don't seem like the playboy everyone thinks you are," Rowan sneered. "Draw. I play the Continuous Spell, Karakuri Anatomy."

"Karakuri?" Bruce repeated.

"Earth Attribute Machine Type monsters that must attack if able and change battle position upon being attack," Rowan sneered. "Just like weapon themselves... it all depends on the user, not the thing. I summon Karakuri Komachi Ninishi [0/1900] in attack mode."

Bruce blinked as what looked to be a wooden mechanical robot dressed like a geisha appeared on the field. "Eh?"

"I them play the Spell, Machine Duplication, to summon two more Karakuri Komachi Ninishi to the field from my deck," Rowan grinned. "Ninishi allows me to summon one more Karakuri monster from my hand once per turn, hence I summon Karakuri Soldier Nisamu [1400/200] from my hand." Another mechanical robot, this one wearing a belt from which _shide_ dangled from and holding a bamboo spear, appeared on the field.

"Tuning, level four Nisamu to level three Ninishi!" Rowan grinned. "Weapons with no choice but to move as dictated, piece together yourselves and fight for the authority! Synchro Summon! Clash swords, Karakuri Shogun Burei!"

Both of them started as the rings appeared around the mechanical soldier and lights flew through, the parts shimmering as they reassembled themselves into an elaborate shogun helmet, the barrel chest with shide dangling down and a Chinese _tessen _in hand. A red cloak swept majestically behind, to cloak armour shaped exactly like the Japanese warlords of old.

"Karakuri Shogun Burei [2600/1900] might have a bit more to go to match your Desire," Rowan nodded towards the fallen angel. "But, when it's Synchro Summoned I get to special summon one more Karakuri monster from my deck, and I choose Karakuri Ninja Nanashick [2200/1800]." _Shide_ fluttered in the air as the ninja robot wearing them, complete with a cloak, floated onto the field.

"Oh, lord, two more tuners," Anastasia gasped. "Two more Synchro summons..."

"Tuning, level five Nanashick to level three Ninishi," Rowan cackled. "Armaments of steel and wood of the ancient world, it's time to pull out the old bag of tricks! Synchro Summon! Defend, Karakuri Steel Shogun Bureido!"

A larger version of the Shogun, complete with two swords and spiked decoration all over, appeared from the resulting rings and stars.

"Karakuri Steel Shogun Bureido [2800/1700] has an upgraded effect of Burei," Rowan elaborated. "Now, when Bureido is Synchro Summoned, I can special summon one more Karakuri monster, and I choose another Nanashick. I tune him with my last Ninishi to summon one more Bureido, and now I use the second Bureido to special summon Karakuri Watchdog Saizan [600/1800] from my deck!"

Bruce grimaced as a large mechanical dog made its appearance. "You know, despite that your monsters outnumber mine, they can't quite compare to mine."

Rowan grinned. "That's what you think. Since I'm the last player in the first round, Saizan, attack Desire!"

Bruce stared as the mechanical device-thing charged to be hit back by Desire, but remain otherwise intact.

Rowan: LP 4000 → LP 1600

Bruce: LP 4000

Anastasia: LP 4000

"I got news for you," Rowan cackled. "Saizan cannot be destroyed in battle while in attack mode, and when I take battle damage from it, all Karakuri monsters I control gain eight hundred attack and defence until turn end. That means..."

All the machines seemed to take on a sinister air as they grew in power. [2600/1900 → 3400/2700 x 2] [2800/1700 → 3600/2500] "Burei number one, show Desire who's boss!" Rowan commanded as the monster rammed into the fallen angel, disintegrating it.

Bruce: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Anastasia: LP 4000

Rowan: LP 1600

"Now, Bureido, destroy Mr Wayne!" Rowan laughed.

"Trap, Miraculous Descent!" Bruce commanded. "I special summon the banished Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500] in defence!"

"Che, Bureido, destroy it anyway!" Rowan gritted his teeth as the dark-winged angel that appeared was cleaved into half by the giant monster.

"When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the grave, he leaves me two tokens, an Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200]," Bruce continued as two doppelgängers of Asmodeus shimmered onto the field. "Asmo Token cannot be destroyed by card effects, and Deus Token cannot be destroyed by battle."

"Burei number two, destroy the Asmo Token!" Rowan commanded as the third shogun smashed it down. "Che. I set two cards. I then use one Burei to change the position of Saizan to defence, and then the effect of the second Burei to change it back to attack. Due to Bureido, when a Karakuri monster changes battle position, I can draw one card, so I draw two. Also, Karakuri Anatomy also gain two Karakuri Counters, which are irrelevant at the moment." He looked at the cards. "I set another card, turn end, and all attacks return to normal [3400/2700 → 2600/1900 x 2] [3600/2500 → 2800/1700]."

"Draw!" Anastasia hissed. "I tribute Amazoness Fighter to summon Amazoness Queen [2400/1800]!"

Bruce swivelled his head to see her. The familiar sight of the fur skirt, battle-scarred jungle outfit and huge sword in hand as she appeared on the field, one eye glaring at her opponents, the other hidden under a blue eye-patch.

"So you finally summon me," the Queen commented.

"Yes, I was busy, Adrasteia," Anastasia retorted. "You see, we have a sticky situation."

"I will do it," the Queen amusedly answered.

"I play the Spell, Amazoness Spellcaster!" Anastasia declared. "I can choose one Amazoness monster and one face-up monster, and switch their original attack around until the end phase! I choose my Queen and Bureido [2400/1800 → 2800/1800] [2800/1700 → 2400/1700]!"

"So, now the Queen is higher..." Rowan breathed.

"Battle! Amazoness Queen attack Bureido!" Anastasia commanded as the Queen gave a graceful leap towards the giant mechanical shogun, bringing her sabre down upon it.

"Quick-play Spell, Runaway Karakuri!" Rowan called. "Bureido gains one thousand points until the end phase of the turn [2400/1700 → 3400/1700]!"

"I won't lose!" Anastasia rebutted. "Trap card, Rising Energy! I discard a card from my hand, and a monster I choose gains fifteen hundred attack points until the end phase! I choose Amazoness Queen [2800/1800 → 4300/1800]! Go, Amazoness Queen!"

The Queen smirked as she easily cut through the robotic shogun.

"Continuous Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Rowan declared. "As long as I have monsters, I can't take damage!"

Anastasia frowned. "No matter. I activate my Trap, Queen's Pawn. When an Amazoness monster destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon a level four or lower Amazoness from my deck. Come, Amazoness Sage [1400/700]!"

"Another weak monster?" Rowan cackled as a blue-haired tribal shaman appeared.

"Amazoness Sage, attack Karakuri Watchdog Saizan!" Anastasia ordered. "Saizan moves to defence mode per its effect, so I take damage!"

Anastasia: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Bruce: LP 4000

Rowan: LP 1600

She dusted herself off as the Sage returned to her side. "Since my Sage attacked and is still here, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field. Go, Amazoness Sage, destroy Spirit Barrier!"

Rowan barely twitched as his shield shattered with the priestess's chant.

"I set a card, and end my turn," Anastasia scowled. "Dark K- Mr Wayne."

"Call me Bruce," he offered, drawing. This was so very new, but then, the lives of an entire city pretty much depended on it. "I activate the face-down Reckless Greed, drawing two cards at the cost of skipping my next two draw phases."

Grudgingly, he drew, before making a face at his cards.

"I summon the Tuner monster, Buten [200/300]." Bruce sighed as the light pink pig, of all things, appeared, and he had to forcibly remind himself that it was a useful card, no matter how damaging to masculinity. "I then play another Celestial Transformation to summon Dark Valkyria." Slowly,the dark witch-like fairy appeared on the field [1800/1050 → 900/525].

"Tuning, level three Deus Token and level four Valkyria to level one Buten," Bruce intoned. "I Synchro Summon Chaos Goddess [2500/1800]." The resulting monster wore a crown upon her head, and with it a matching outfit of a gown of black and white. Wings like a butterfly stretched behind her back primly.

"I discard Freya, Spirit of Victory to special summon Darklord Edeh Arae [2300/2000] to the field in attack," Bruce murmured as the dark-winged angel descended in a silent rush of wings. "When special summoned from the grave, Darklord Edeh Arae can inflict piercing damage. Attack Saizan!"

Rowan cringed as his monster was destroyed in a burst from the dark angel.

Rowan: LP 1600 → LP 1100

Bruce: LP 3600

Anastasia: LP 3600

"I set a card and end my turn," Bruce signalled. "It's your move."

Rowan glowered at him as he drew, before cackling. "A present. I play Spellbook Inside the Pot for all of us to draw three cards."

Bruce frowned but drew anyway. "Okay..."

Rowan's eyes widened. "Now, I play the Field Spell... The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Bruce found himself breathing quickly as green lines outlined the earth and something... seemed to shake.

"I send Karakuri Anatomy to the grave with two Karakuri Counters to draw two cards," Rowan intoned. "Now, I play Hand Destruction, which allows all of us to send two cards from hand to grave and draw two cards."

Grudgingly, both of them followed suit.

"I play the Spell Monster Reborn to summon from my grave Double Coston [1700/1650]," Rowan cackled. "In the tribute of a Dark Attribute Monster this is treated as two tributes. Now, I tribute Double Coston to summon my strongest monster!"

"No!" Anastasia, who no doubt knew what was coming, screamed.

"Lord who revived my life!" Rowan called to the rapidly darkening skies. "I offer these people as sacrifices! _Appear, Earthbound God Cusillu!_"

The beast that roared was a monkey, large enough to peer at them over the lip of the roof, standing at what must be ten storeys as it roared at them.

"I play the Spell, Earthbound Wave!" Rowan laughed. "So, all Spells and Traps you hold are destroyed! Then, Cusillu can attack directly! Cusillu, direct attack on Anastasia!" Rowan bellowed as the creature raised a hand. "Earthbound Fist!"

"Now!" Bruce bellowed to the woman who seemed to have frozen in shock. "Kastaros, wake up!"

Anastasia shook her head.

"It's been destroyed!" Bruce called. "Activate in response, Waboku!"

Rowan scoffed as three priestesses surrounded Anastasia. "Fine. I set three cards and end my turn."

Bruce sighed.

"Y- You saved me..." Anastasia murmured.

"Of course," Bruce gave a wan smile. "I don't like the look of that monster either."

Anastasia nodded after a while. "Draw! I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!"

"Activate Continuous Trap, Roar of the Earthbound!" Rowan laughed as the warrior woman appeared. "If you declare an attack with a monster with lower attack than my Cusillu against my Burei, I destroy that monster and inflict damage to you equal to half its attack! Now let's see if you dare! But, anyway, an Earthbound God can't be chosen as an attack target!"

Anastasia hesitated, before her eyes wandered to Bruce. "I... I play the Continuous Spell, The Dark Door, so only one monster can attack a turn. I set a card and end."

Bruce sighed. "I can't draw, so I move Chaos Goddess and Edeh Arae to defence and pass."

"My turn!" Rowan cackled. "Cusillu, attack Bruce Wayne directly!"

Cusillu raised a meaty fist to pound him, and Bruce readied for the pounding that seriously, maybe ever worse than when Bane broke his back as he flew into the barrier dictated by the Seal.

Bruce: LP 3600 → LP 800

Rowan scoffed, displeased by the lack of reaction from Bruce as the other man stood back up. "Fine. I set a card and end."

Anastasia drew. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Rowan scowled again as glowing swords covered the field. "Hide all you want, but I'll win."

Anastasia sighed, drawing. "Fine, I play my own copy of Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

The top card of Bruce's deck shone as he prepared to draw the three cards... the cards that would determine his fate.

_An eye for an eye, a champion for a champion... do not fret, thy champion, Timaeus will help you this day._

Hand shaking, he drew it.

"Card set, turn end," Anastasia declared, her voice mounting.

"I can't draw," Bruce's voice was level. "But, I still have my monsters... and this." He revealed the card in his hand.

Rowan began to pale. "No... no!"

Bruce solemnly nodded. "I play... _The Eye of Timaeus!_"

Instinctively, the answer dawned upon him, as the large iridescent green dragon appeared on the field.

"I combine Timaeus with Darklord Edeh Arae!" Bruce announced. "Come, Dark-Winged Halo [2500/2500]!"

The resulting monster was mostly wings, the sound of its wings rustling as it descended on the field.

Rowan tried to recover. "S-So? My Roar of the Earthbound is still active. You can't use that to destroy my monster!"

"Once per turn, I pay five hundred life points to choose a monster other than Dark Winged Halo," Bruce pointed to the dark halo-like creature. "That turn, I equip Dark-Winged Halo to it, and the monster gains five hundred attack, but afterwards I must halve its attack permanently. But, here's the kicker, I can choose one of your monsters and negate its effect for one turn."

"Negate e- effect?" Rowan faintly stuttered as the dark wings spread out light that enveloped the large monkey god. "No...no...!"

"I choose Chaos Goddess!" Bruce was gone, faded into the shadow of the Dark Knight as the Chaos Goddess took on her new wings and spread them out in delight [2500/1800 → 3000/1800]. "Chaos Goddess, attack Cusillu!"

The goddess flew, using her staff to send a scything blow that cut off its head and elegantly finished it off like the angel of the end, the only sounds audible being the sound of her wings.

"When the monster is successfully destroyed by battle, I inflict damage to you equal to its attack." Bruce spoke out as Rowan fell to his knees. "Wow... wow..."

Rowan: LP 1100 → LP 0

Bruce: LP 800

Anastasia: LP 3600

Black feathers were fading around him as the goddess smiled down, her white ringlets framing her face as she pointed to him and mouthed a word.

_Eatos..._

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried not to hear Rowan's agonised screams as the Seal swept in, unrelenting and merciless as it closed around him and took his soul, amidst the sound of beating wings.

* * *

"We can't just hand it over like that!" Zatanna was arguing as she shimmered in with Superman, arguing with the Man of Steel. Said man was holding onto a slim steel case, enough to hold a pack of playing cards, and glaring at the two as if he wished for nothing than to destroy them with heat vision right there and then.

"Here," he held it out.

Selene raised an elegant eyebrow. "Defender."

A blue-robed figure shimmered into existence, to receive the case and bring it over to its mistress reverently, Selene accepting the case to open one-handed to inspect the card inside. The lord of Apokolips himself stood, silent like those many monoliths of himself built in Apokolips.

"This seems to be in order," Selene noted, closing the case and vanishing it with a wave into a puff of shadows. "Now... The Dark Door."

Selene pushed the injured bleeding reporter towards the heroes at the same time a dark door-frame enveloped them. Superman received the injured reporter as Zatanna tried to charge her magic which was deflected by the blue-robed entity.

"Defender," Selene repeated, the knight reappearing by her side as she and the dark lord escaped.

Zatanna stared at the empty spot, as around them, the flames began to flicker out and the marks become more... normal. "That was..."

"When did Darkseid become a follower?" Lois voiced out as she wandered between weariness and curiosity. "He barely said a word..."

"That's suspicious," Superman agreed half-heartedly. "I'll look into it. Rest, Lois, you're safe."

The last thing she heard was Zatanna beginning to yell at Superman for something as the word went out like a light.

* * *

_**Self-invented card (sorry for any perceived plagiarism):**_

_**Dark-Winged Halo (Wings of the Fallen Angel)**_

_**DARK/ Fairy / Fusion/ Union /Level 8**_

_**ATK: 500, DEF: 2400 **_

_**Picture:Something similar to the halo of Neo-Parshath, the arching halo, with dark wings instead of white, and more... cloak-like. Malevolent.**_

_**Description: **_

_**'Darklord Edeh Arae' + 'The Eye of Timaeus'**_

_**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 monster on the field with 2000 or more ATK; equip this card to that target, OR: Un-equip this card and Special Summon it. That target gains 500 ATK until the end phase of the turn. If you activate this effect, choose one monster your opponent controls; negate its effect and, if possible, you may activate it once as the effect of the monster this card is equipped to. When the equip target destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.) **_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: H – Heated Heart! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	9. H : Heated Heart

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**VIII: H – Heated Heart**

Kasnia was a small constitutional monarchy in Eastern Europe, just bordering the Iron Curtain enough to receive protection during the Cold War era. With the death of the late King Gustav, his daughter Audrey had taken over as queen and the small country itself mired in civil war between rebels and royalists. Not a day went by that the sound of bullets rattled and death stank the air around Kasnia.

Not so today. Light violet flames razed the mark of the spider into the ground as all fighters on both fronts disappeared, shimmering as a circular brand also etched itself into the very earth in sickly green light.

From the rebuilt royal palace, the Queen Audrey watched in mounting horror as her own people were vanished before her eyes.

"This, is barely a taste of our power, Queen Audrey," the masked man in red and black robes smirked. All around him, the still trussed-up bodies of her royal guard littered the floor. "If Your Majesty would just be so kind, as to accede to my wishes."

"Return them!" she yelled at him impotently. "Return my people!"

"My conditions, Your Majesty," the man repeated. "Do it, before your people are permanently gone."

"Within this country I am Queen, and I will not accede until you have fulfilled my demand!" She icily demanded. "Do you know who you speak to?"

"I speak to Queen Audrey," he icily answered. "And don't say I didn't warn you, Your Majesty." His right arm flashed as around, light flames razed the palace grounds until the Spider's legs could be seen far and wide. "This country... will now be the centre of my web."

An invisible thread seemed to bind the queen as she seized up.

"Well, Your Majesty?' he mockingly asked, idly kicking one of the guards.

"I will do so," she stonily repeated, her eyes dazed and a Spider Mark on her left arm as one of the legs of the Spider on the arm of Alaric Kingsley vanished from his own brand. "My lord..."

* * *

"So..." one lock tangled around her fingers, Anastasia Kastaros gave im her best sultry look in the middle of the Fawcett International Airport. In the middle of the panic and the crowds seeking to leave the attacked city with no sight of Captain Marvel, no one noticed them. "Billionaire, secret Duellist, and capable of seeing the card spirits... is there anything else you can't do, Mr Wayne?"

Bruce sighed, leaning back. "Ask Winter."

"Please, she's more tight-lipped than her father, and that's saying something," te psychologist sighed. "I never knew Rafael to speak more than the necessary each and every time. Diana was always the more talkative of the pair. Did you know that their fake honeymoon became an elopement?"

"It did?" Bruce changed the question.

"That's private information," she winked slyly. "So, back to Arcadia we go!"

"You go," he corrected. "I'm remaining, with the information gotten from you. You need to go to ground immediately."

"Yeah, right," Anastasia scoffed. "I'm not that large a target. You are, or did you forget what I wrote?"

"Yes, but my place is in America," Bruce solemnly answered. "Remember... secrets."

"I've been doing this longer, of course I know," Anastasia made a face at him. "But... we should make a call to Winter."

Both exchanged looks of trepidation.

"You do it," she bluntly told him.

Sighing, he dialled the number of the Arcadia Movement. A few seconds' wait bore fruit in te form of Nakamura's voice speaking: "_Moshi moshi._"

"It's me," he muttered.

"_The Missy is held up with the principal faculty of Duel Academia at the moment, please speak to me_," Nakamura muttered into the phone, his voice low. "_Is Queen there?_"

"Yes, she's safe," Bruce answered. "We ran into... Cusillu. We beat him back."

Silence for a few moments. "_Put Queen on the phone,_" Nakamura hissed. "_Tell her __it's Jeeves._"

Bruce held it up. "It's from Jeeves."

Anastasia immediately took the small piece. "Hi, Jeeves. How's the missy? Oh, busy? Ah, well, yeah. That happened. The Eye of Timaeus happened, yes."

Silence, before...

"I see," Anastasia's voice was now quiet as she hung up. Neither spoke for a few moments, until...

"He said that I have to come home with an escort," Anastasia murmured. "Otherwise... they might just bomb the planes. They already hit the Middle East, especially the troubled zones, and Fawcett, and Kasnia, and... Metropolis."

Bruce started. "They hit... Metropolis?"

"Mmm," Anastasia pointed to a television screen covering international news concerning the large geoglyph that was now spread across the city.

"Our news copters have spotted the outline of a lizard superimposed against the topography of Metropolis... Experts are at a loss as to why so many within the geoglyph have disappeared... attack on the Daily Planet results in disappearance of editor Perry White... Superman seen arguing with fellow League member Zatanna..."

"The card," Batman breathed, under the mask of Bruce Wayne. "The Hundred-Eyes Dragon... that _idiot_."

* * *

"Perhaps I do not comprehend," Darkseid murmured as Selene led him through the darkened hallways in which they arrived at so soon following their ruckus in Metropolis. "Your lot obviously possesses the power to control your world. Yet, why do you require my presence?"

Selene looked at him for a moment, before nodding as they entered a set of rooms within the sanctuary that had been reserved for his use. "There are many reasons. The first is as a mask."

"A mask?" Darkseid repeated as Selene settled into a chair.

"A common rule of human behaviour is, that when a greater threat than the usual come together, humans can and will set aside their prejudices temporarily because of a common enemy." Selene explained. "In doing so, both parties become disadvantaged. What we are doing is creating something out of nothing. Secret machinations are better concealed in the open than in the dark, and extreme public exposure often contains extreme secrecy."

"Plots and more plots," Darkseid scoffed. "In the end, they achieve nothing."

"A plot got you out," Selene pointed out. "Consider. Superman knows that you must be the man at the top, the one in charge, the tyrant, pardon the expression. Now, by remaining silent you project the image of... compliance, or alliance, whichever you would describe it. Would that not throw him off? Make him confused, make them debate if Apokolips has anything to do with this, make them think. And as they think, we weave more plots such that when our true plot comes out, there is a front of double confusion. We are powerful, I submit, but there are only seven of us, and there are nuclear bombs on the other side."

Darkseid considered. "I must admit... such an idea is... unusual."

"Using confusion to get what I need is something I have done for a long time," Selene admitted. "Although, these strategies are not new. When facing a more powerful enemy, you don't oppose by force, and don't concentrate all your resources on only one avenue of strategy; you keep different plans operating simultaneously in an overall scheme. The Justice League is used to fighting to a set of unwritten rules of combat. With this, we have more or less changed the rules, and thus removed the supporting pillar, the common link that makes a group of men an effective fighting force. No?"

"I do not like sneaking around," Darkseid honestly answered.

"You are powerful enough to never need to," Selene answered. "The rest of us mortals are not."

"Yet you are alive, though you are dead, and you possess a strategic mind beyond anything I have heard from your mortals, save for the one called the Batman," Darkseid answered. "It makes me reassess humanity occasionally, the gems you produce. However, tell me, then. Why consider yourself mortal, when you clearly are not?"

Selene took a deep breath. "That's... I am living on borrowed time. That is it. I have things to do before I can consider this complete."

"Then we are in agreement," Darkseid rumbled. "You assist me, in defeating Kal El, and in return I give _you_ the Earth."

Selene looked at him for a long hard moment, before she stood. "Please excuse me, Lord Darkseid. It is late, and I seem to have kept you. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of us, doubtless you must have ideas to reflect upon. I will also look into sending you back to Apokolips. Good night."

"Do think about it, Selene," Darkseid murmured. "You are living on borrowed time. What better way to end as the queen of the world?"

Selene paused. "To end knowing that those I hold dear are alive."

She left, the dark lord's red pupil-less eyes gleaming in the shadows as she closed the portal and swiftly walked. As far and as fast...

The weight around her neck, beside the shard of Orichalcum... the last reminder.

"I'm doing it, Rafe," she whispered, to nothing but shadows and darkness. "Our job... I'm still at it. Soon enough, this will be over... Cusillu has already fallen."

* * *

"I'm back~!"

"Welcome back, Queen," Setsuka answered, looking at the older woman. Their ages and positions were reversed, in a quaint way no other than fate would arrange. "How do you find our newest reserve?"

"He's a reserve?" Anastasia answered, surprised. "Honestly, I'm surprised that a billionaire plays the game, let alone possesses that power over spirits. Are you sure he's a reserve?"

"He's my uncle, so he's a reserve," Setsuka airily answered.

Anastasia had to sit down at that answer. "That explains a lot... why the Darklords?"

"He plays a Fairy deck," Setsuka amusedly replied.

"I see," a pause. "This time..."

"People have disappeared," Setsuka pointed a remote to the office's TV, showing a scene of protests. "More finger-pointing, more blames on either end, more vitriolic words thrown."

"The Dark Signers may well tip the world into the next world war," Anastasia impatiently agreed. "That's neither here nor there. Back to the issue at hand. They're all independent, but... someone's coordinating them. The web is so tangled, we have no either where to start looking."

"That's the idea," Setsuka answered. "Create confusion, and in the confusion be prepared to strike. That's the strategy Mother favoured."

"The Hundred-Eyes Dragon was stolen," Nakamura added. "We can guess."

"So... what's the value of the Hundred-Eyes Dragon?" Anastasia questioned.

"It can search out Earthbound Gods," Setsuka wryly answered. "Aside from that, it is nothing else. It is merely a foil for their true aim."

The psychologist blinked. "Their... true aim?"

"The end of time," Setsuka murmured. "And with it... the end."

* * *

"_You utter idiot"_ was Batman's first biting words to yell, but he rapidly shoved them out of his mind as he considered how miserable the Man of Steel looked. Zatanna looked no better, rather her expression conveyed that she would rather be somewhere else, anywhere than about to face the wrath of the Dark Knight. Even if right now he did not feel quite cheesed off.

Best to put the fear back in them. "Explain."

Superman looked wearily at him. "I... well..."

"He gave the card over to them," Zatanna growled angrily. "They disappeared half of the battlefield in the Middle East... when they attacked Kasnia, and Fawcett City too... Superman barged in here when they held Lois Lane hostage. And... and... Darkseid was there."

Fear could come with many forms, but Batman would associate the dark lord of Apokolips with the dark, choking kind that sank like a miasma around for weeks. "Darkseid... how?"

"They freed him," Superman hollowly replied, shaking his head. "He attacked the Daily Planet... with a woman, I saw. She called herself Selene, Selene Artemisia. She... like them. Like... you."

"How can you tell?" Batman asked.

"She did something... called the Dark Door," Superman replied. "And called a knight... she called him Defender."

"Defender the Magical Knight," Batman nodded. "That..."

Superman frowned again. "She seemed really familiar. I don't know why."

Batman gave him a level look. "Regardless, this has proved one thing to us. They don't care about human life at all. Has anyone checked out the disappearance sites?"

"Wonder Woman's in Kasnia," Zatanna answered. "Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Captain Atom are in the Middle East. We have STRIPE and Stargirl covering Fawcett for the moment, but the citizens are demanding to know what happened to Captain Marvel. We... we can't find his body. There are geoglyphs and Orichalcos markings all over, and... and... Fate and I can't do anything to help, neither can Jason..."

"It's fine," Batman told the magician who was clearly approaching hysteria. "It's fine. We'll figure it out."

"Batman?" Aquaman appeared, looking unusually grave. "Fawcett City's back to normal. No one noticed anything wrong."

Batman sighed deeply. "I see."

"We don;t know how to defeat such a great power!" Zatanna voiced out. "How are we...?"

"The Legendary Dragons," Batman answered, pulling out a green card, with the same dragon emblazoned on it. "This card saved the city."

"This card?" Superman stood up, about to reach for it before it crackled, sending the Kryptonian's touch away. "This card?"

"The legendary dragon, Timaeus..." Zatanna considered. "Then... if these are anything like legend there would be two more, to form a trinity. Three is a powerful magical number."

Batman nodded in silent agreement.

"So, we need to find two more," Aquaman said. "And then what?"

"We attack," Batman answered. "They changed the rules of the game... we'll change them right back."

* * *

Diana landed on the grounds of the palace, sickened by the sight of the topography of Kasnia. The country now bore the geoglyph of the Spider, a many-legged shaped blight over the country. And her friend was in the centre of it all.

"Audrey?" she called out, the royal guards sure to carry her message. "Audrey? Are you there?"

"Diana," the female voice responded as the Amazon glanced up to the nearest balcony to see the face of the Kasnian Queen. The royal woman's next words were a confusion to her: "Don't come."

Wonder Woman blinked. "What? Audrey, how can you say that?" She began to fly up, the Queen backing away as red boots landed on the balcony. "I'm your-"

"Don't come!" the Queen screeched before her eyes glazed over, taken into purple-black as a spider shone on her right forearm, the Queen... no longer home.

Wonder Woman drew back, her hand touching her ear. "Audrey?"

"_Hello, Princess,_" the voice that spoke was a curious mix of human and not-human, almost false and mechanical. "_Your friend the Queen is asleep at the moment._"

Diana took up a fighting stance. "Monster! Who are you?"

"_I have any names,_" the not-Audrey gloated. "_However... I am Alaric Kingsley, the Dark Signer of the Spider, Uru._" the body jerkily held out a hand. "_Isn't this fun? The Queen is now my marionette._"

"Uru..." she echoed. "Let go of Audrey now!"

"_Of course, Princess_," the not-Audrey walked over, the edge of the balcony with Diana watching in trepidation as the blonde woman climbed. "_I'll let go... and the Queen falls to her death._"

"Wait, stop!" the Amazon called.

"_You're so confusing, why tell me to let go and then to stop?_" the not-Audrey muttered. "_I can tell the Queen to do anything now... even start a nuclear programme._"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Diana growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"_I don't need to tell you my reasons, Princess,_" the not-Audrey laughed. "_I shall not __be leaving any time soon... and you have not the proper resources to exorcise me._"

"I think not," Wonder Woman tucked back a lock of dark hair to show the comm-piece in her ear. "This device is on speaker, monster. Right now, the Justice League will have heard that the Queen of Kasnia is... quite possessed. And I know the man who has an answer to everything."

The face twisted into a parody of a glare and a snarl. "_You dare?_" It hissed at her.

It then smoothed over into something cold, remote. "_Oh well. I have bombs placed around the palace. Within the next two hours, they will go off, and then this palace goes boom at the same time as when I take all the souls of Kasnia. Yes, Princess,_" the not-Audrey laughed as Diana's stricken expression. "_Tomorrow this time, the world will watch in horror, as Kasnia will case to exist as its Queen kills her people and herself with them._"

* * *

"Alaric's still occupied with the Kasnian thing," Nadine sighed, lying on the table. "So... when are we going to meet big, bad and ugly?"

"He's not that bad," Selene defended. "And, Nadine, watch what you say. We are naturally disadvantaged, after all."

"Selene," Aldric called, finally entering the room. "Send the Yata Garasu to him, tell him the next plans. And..."

He stepped aside as dark blue boots hit the ground, the monolithic face of Apokolips' dark lord shrouded partly in shadows and thrown into relief by the candle-light.

"I'd like to introduce all of us to our guest," Aldric murmured. "Lord Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips. Lord Darkseid, no doubt you already know Ixchel and Selene."

"Indeed," the lord rumbled, pupil-less eyes never blinking.

"This is Nadine, she holds Ccapac Apu," Aldric indicated the blue-robed woman. "Ryuu, who holds Chacu Challhua. My brother Alaric, whom your lord-ship is acquainted with, and... where's Rowan?"

"He fell in battle," Ixchel flatly answered. "As is deserving for his ilk. No worries, his soul was claimed by the Orichalcos."

Darkseid scoffed. "It seems that your worries have merit, Selene."

The Ccarayhua Signer nodded. "I expected either Ryuu or Rowan to be defeated first, though... Rowan was less likely."

"Hey!" Ryuu leapt to his feet. "What's that supposed to mean, Mama?"

He received a kick to the face. "If I'm your mother I can do this," Selene acidly shot back as she removed her heeled foot from Ryuu's battered mug.

"Settle down," Aldric murmured, with a tone of such finality all fell silent. "Alaric is proceeding with the next foil, I shall update him as to our discussions later. What is there to cover?"

"The Middle East is in turmoil following our... intervention," Ixchel volunteered. "World war may loom on the horizon as the two sides squabble again."

"Excellent," Aldric shrugged. "Selene?"

"The Hundred-Eyes Dragon has been retrieved," Selene nodded, producing the card. "Though... are you sure about its purpose?"

"Positive," Aldric took the card, stowing it in his sleeve. "Lord Darkseid, what we are doing is to cause the Earth to destroy itself."

"Destroy itself... ingenious," the dark lord nodded. "Instability is the fall of many a civilisation. And with Kal El humiliated and confused, the rest of the League follows suit."

"Mere preparatory work," Ixchel shook her head. "The next locations are as follows. We cannot allow the League further information. Thus, we must find and capture, if not eliminate those mortals with the necessary information. Therefore..."

"Neo Domino City," Selene comprehended. "You want to bring in the Crimson Dragon again? I believe you have no need to hear me reiterate the explanation why that is a bad idea?"

"No," Ixchel shook her head. "I mean those like us ho found a second lease of life. Former Dark Signers."

"She's right," Ryuu piped up. "We can't afford for anything to happen."

Selene looked downcast. "Then, I shall do it," her voice was curiously flat. "Those in Neo Domino..."

"That's settled," Aldric nodded. "The next location is Peru. Ryuu, as one of Chacu Challhua, you must eliminate Bommer."

"Will do!" Ryuu smirked. "Oh, he won't know what hit him..."

"By attacking like this, create randomness and chaos," Selene murmured. "Then, from the ashes of the old create an opportunity. Lord Darkseid, I am still searching for a way."

"I know a way," Darkseid wryly answered. "If I show my face a few more times, my son will show his. He will never rest until he is sure that I am well dead. That is his sole aim, you know. So, I shall appear, perhaps, for the last time."

"That is quite a gamble," Aldric commented in the silence.

Darkseid gave a smirk. "What is a gamble without a little risk?"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: E – Emergency Call! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	10. E : Emergency Call

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**IX: E – Emergency Call**

Over the Andes, the sun was about to rise. Low still, amidst the peaks in which the sacred city of Machu Picchu is hidden. As the sun rose, Selene watched, her robes billowing in the high-altitude winds.

"Stars fade like memory the instant before dawn," she whispered as the sun was about to rise once more. "Low in the east, the sun appears golden as an opening eye. That which can be named must exist. That which is named can be written. That which is written shall be remembered. That which is remembered lives. In the land of Egypt, Osiris breathes. The sun rises and mists disperse. As I am, I was, and I shall be a thing of matter and heaven."

"Selene? Mama?" Ryuu stepped out. "What are you talking about?"

"Darkness gives way to light, dumbness to speech, confusion to understanding." Selene wryly continued. "Devourers of the dead are given their own dry bones to eat. The worm that would suck the eye of Ra has been pierced by spears of light. His green heart has been pitched into the fire; it sizzles like rotten meat."

"Oh," Ryuu's face fell flat as he sat down. "That again."

"Let the great wheel turn." Selene continued to recite. "We sit at the hub of the universe and the stars spin around. A man's fortunes rise and decline. He makes plans and his plans are changed. When the moon is full, it shall grow thin. Some days it is easier to commune with gods than others. Bless the wheel where all things spin. This is the story of a life. A man learns nature is not always kind. Nature acts according to nature. Crocodiles eat fish and no one can be blamed. A man takes his fortunes in stride. Swaying first to his left foot and then the right, he learns to walk and hold his balance. He sees that gods surround him, but most days he walks his path alone. With one foot always forward, a man reaches heaven.

"The oar is in the water and the boat glides along. The seeds are planted, the ideas, the inspiration; the words rise like wheat from his mouth. Let one's speech be thoughtful so that small things said unthinkingly shall not fall as bad seed and sprout vines that surround him. A man reaps what he sows. What he dreams of shall come to pass. Before the world formed it was the Great One's idea, and so a man is careful about what he wishes. He knows his death is but another harvest. His life is spent nourishing his people. He saves seeds for the future. He offers up life and gives the gods their due. We have not seen the last of him. He is not greedy and so has all he needs – all the love, the joy, the days. When he hungers, there is bread. When he thirsts, the water is cool. He gives himself and the self is given to him. He comes and goes in the presence of gods. He is given a field to tend and he tends it, therefore, his harvest is plentiful. As he cares for his children, so is he cared for in his old age. What goes around comes around, and so the great wheel turns."

Ryuu snorted. "Why say that? It's all going to be over, isn't it? The cycle is over."

"Yes..." Selene quietly agreed. "All over... and over..."

* * *

"Where am I?"

A giant hall with crystal pillars that stretched up to the high ceiling. Between the pillars, the outside world could be glimpsed, bright blue skies beaming into the room amidst empty rolling green fields. In the centre of the room stood a dais, bare and empty. A breeze blew through the open pillars, and Bruce shivered.

"I was Batman... wasn't I?" he reached to his face to touch the cowl. No, not Bruce, but Batman. Batman was here.

"This is the Dominion of Beasts," Guardian Eatos materialised beside him, the silence interrupted by the quiet rustle of her wings. "A nexus of the world of spirits... where the Legendary Dragons slept until unleashed once more."

_The guardian speaks correctly, _a masculine voice murmured. The dais was no longer empty, instead a figure in aqua green armour and cloak stood. A sword hung from his hip, and he carried himself as if ready to battle. The most noticeable feature was that his left eye was sliced over with an old scar, a prize of battle adorned on his own face. _It took a while to reach you, since you did not sleep at all. I am named Timaeus._

"You're... the dragon." Batman nodded.

_I am_, the knight murmured, though his lips never moved. _If only... our last chosen were still of the world of light. I wish we would meet under better circumstances, though the situation this time is much improved in comparison. My fellow knights and I are the enemies of the Orichalcos, though we never would expect that it would ally itself with evil such as the Earthbound._

"How?" Batman started. "How will you help us? You knew the Orichalcos was back, then... why?"

_The Dominion felt it. As soon as another soul comes into contact with the magic, all the worlds feel it. We knew not who exactly, only that someone had. But the fragments of Orichalcum have been spread from Atlantis since their arrival. That one discovered the power, and the Dominion felt the reawakening of the Orichalcos as soon as he made contact with it. And now the Great Leviathan is threatening to return, both our worlds are in danger again. My fellow knights and I are spirits, despite that we are knights. It would be rather impossible without one to invest our power in._

Batman nodded. "How would you help?"

_As a dragon, my power would be limited, _the voice echoed. _Though, as long as you hold the key named the Legend of Heart, we need not fear being stuck as dragons, though it is advised that we save power to fight the leader of all this mess._

Batman tensed as Timaeus reached for his sword, but only to proffer it towards the Dark Knight. _By accepting my power, there is no turning back. You must see this through to the end as one chosen and one who seeks this. Gather my brothers in arms, the Fang of Critias, and the Claw of Hermos. _

Before a dark gauntleted hand reached out, Batman looked him in the eye, and asked. "Why choose me?"

Timaeus smiled, and though the knight's lips never moved, a note of approval was clear in his echoing words. _You remind me of the last one... a soul with undying spirit and will, who despite his mistakes tries to set them right. I know that you will see it to the end._

A start, and Batman awoke into the realm of the living, flying over Kasnian airspace in the Bat-plane low in the sky.

"This is word from the central tower," the radio crackled. "You are currently flying over Kasnian airspace. State your identity and purpose."

"I'm Batman," the Dark Knight growled, starting as green lines etched themselves into an outline around the palace once more... and a familiar Javelin was parked onto the palace roof. "Diana!"

The Bat-plane shimmered, the draconic form of Timaeus momentarily shimmered into form as the dark air-plane swooped down towards the palace, past the lines to land rather jumpily on the roof. The Batman leapt out as the Fibreglass dome slid open to land on both booted feet, cowl descending slowly in a manner like some ghoul of the night.

As he ran indoors into the palace, the cape flared out, much like a bat's wings taking flight.

* * *

Wonder Woman growled at the monster who had taken over Audrey's body as the Dark Knight entered the room noiselessly, a silent retainer in tow. "Something wrong, princess?"

"Audrey's been taken over by them," Wonder Woman growled at the smirking not-Audrey. "And I can't even hit him, because Audrey's... that's Audrey's body. Inside is a man named Alaric Kingsley."

"That palace's been taken over by them too," Batman casually told the heroine. "I'll deal with your friend, but you need to find and disarm the bombs. The Seal's already trapped the entire palace staff inside, along with an opportune rebel group about to attack."

Diana and the not-Audrey stared at him. "How do you know that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman stepped aside to reveal a nervous-looking dark-skinned insurgent in khaki. "Erm... I'm Mikhail," the insurgent waved.

"He knows his way around," Batman thrust the terrified-looking man towards the heroine. "We've running short on time."

Wonder Woman tentatively nodded, dragging the man out. "I trust you."

"_Well, Dark Knight,_" the not-Audrey gloated. "_What can you do?_"

"Challenge you," Batman stoically answered. "You seem like a gambler, so... let's gamble."

The not-Audrey laughed as a DuelDisk appeared on her left arm. "_You do not quite know my favourite gamble, I'm afraid..._" it trailed off as Batman pulled his own minuscule DuelDisk. "_Okay, you do. I shall thus have to discipline you._"

"Do forgive me, though," Batman growled. "I'm new."

"Duel!"

Batman: LP 4000

Alaric: LP 4000

"_Ladies first_," the not-Audrey snickered. "_Draw. I'll first play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. I play the Spell, One for One, allowing me to discard a card to special summon a level one monster from my deck. I choose the tuner monster, Supay [300/100]._"

A grinning mask-like monster appeared on the field. "_I summon Apocatequil [1800/1200], which is treated as a level five monster when I control a tuner monster. Tuning, level five Apocatequil to level one Supay. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard! Become death! Synchro Summon! show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!_"

Batman had to shield his eyes as the shimmering monster appeared on the field, a moon surrounded by three blue dragons that glared at him.

"_I can special summon Level Eater [600/0] from the grave in defence by reducing the level of Quilla [2500/2000] by one,_" the not-Audrey continued in its metallic-sounding voice. "_Now, I summon Fire Ant Ascator [700/1300]_."

A large ant appeared on the field beside the dragon. "_Tuning, level three Fire Ant to now level five Quilla. When the Sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!_"

This time, Batman actually had to look away as the magnificent dragon appeared on the field, bright as the sun itself, surrounded by red dragon heads.

"_Now, I set a card to protect Inti [3000/2800] and end my turn,_" Alaric cackled. "_It's your move_."

"Draw," Batman's voice was perfunctory as he considered the strategy. _I might be a beginner, but I can recognise trying to get rid of cards when I see it. _"I play Court of Justice, and then I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory [100/100]_._" Cursing himself for not switching out the decks mentally, the Bat's scowl grew as the cheerleader appeared on the field. "I activate the effect of Court of Justice, summoning Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500]. Freya's ability gives all Fairy Type monsters four hundred attack and defence power [100/100 → 500/500] [3000/2500 → 3400/2900]. Asmodeus, attack Inti."

"_Oh, yeah_," Alaric chuckled as the dragon was pierced. "_The effect of Inti activates. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to you equal to half its attacking power._"

"What?" Batman started as dying ray of sunlight pierced through the winged dark being and shattered it, before a burst of light sent him sprawling back.

Batman: LP 4000 → LP 2300

Alaric: LP 4000 → LP 3600

"_See?_" Alaric chuckled as the Batman stood back up. "_I'd admit that the Batman running a Fairy deck is unexpected, but rather... suitable. Dark Fairies are still angels, at heart. Though, I find it incredible that you would win._"

Batman struggled up once more. "When Asmodeus is destroyed, I can get an Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200], both in attack mode. Since both are Fairy Type as well, they gain an attack increase [1800/1300 → 2200/1700] [1200/1200 → 1600/1600]. Freya, attack Level Eater."

"_Oh, trap,_" Alaric snapped his fingers. "_Negate Attack. Your battle phase is over._"

The Dark Knight gritted his teeth. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"_Draw,_" Alaric snickered. "_During the standby phase of the next turn, when Inti is destroyed, I can revive Moon Dragon Quilla from the grave._" The moon dragon now hung suspended overhead.

"Activate the face-down Hand Destruction," Batman growled. "We both discard two cards and draw two."

"_Shame,_" Alaric put away his only card in hand to draw twice more, Batman drawing and discarding as well. "_Ah well. I tribute Level Eater for a staple known as Delg the Dark Monarch [2400/1000]._" He grinned further as the large figure with billowing cape entered the field. "_When this card is summoned, I can banish up to two cards in your graveyard, and then send the same number of cards from the top of your deck to the grave. Let's see your grave..._"

The giggle as the contents of the slot were revealed was unusual. "_I'll banish your Darklord Superbia and Edeh Arae, then._"

Batman grumbled as he pocketed the slot.

"_Now, I activate the Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!_" Alaric grinned as the scenery around faded to show sandstone walls faded with age and power. "_Moon Dragon Quilla, attack the Asmo Token!_" Shards of moonlight blasted through the red Asmodeus doppelgänger as the dragon roared, Batman blown over to hit the wall.

Batman: LP 2300 → LP 2000

Alaric: LP 3600

"_This turn, Delg cannot attack,_" Alaric chuckled. "_Turn end._"

Batman struggled up again. "Trap activate, Escape from the Dark Dimension. I special summon Darklord Superbia [2900/2400 → 3300/2800]." A giant squat thing borne on dark wings fluttered down, attached by a chain to the trap card. "Draw. Darklord Superbia, attack Moon Dragon Quilla!"

"_When Moon Dragon Quilla is chosen as an attack target, I can gain life points equal to half the attacking monster's attacking power,_" Alaric pointed out in false concern as his dragon shone with moonlight. "_Though I still take battle damage._"

Alaric: LP 3600 → LP 5250 → LP 4450

Batman: LP 2000

Batman glared at the not-Audrey, unamused. "I set a card, and end."

"_Draw,_" Alaric-Audrey cackled. "_During the next standby phase, when Quilla is destroyed Inti arises again." the sun-dragon shone as it arose from the grave. "This cycle is inevitable fate, like the end of the world itself will come. You know why I played Mausoleum of the Emperor? Because, I can use my own life points as tributes! I pay two thousand points to summon my ultimate monster!_ _Descend, Earthbound God Uru!_"

Alaric: LP 4450 → LP 2450

* * *

Diana had to admit, her skills as an Amazon warrior mostly extended to hand-to-hand combat and weapons, and certainly did not include bomb disposal, despite the wisdom of Athena gifted to her at creation. Luckily, Mikhail proved a competent enough bomb disposal expert. That is to say, that while he did not have the crazy skills that came with the Bat family, he did manage to defuse the mechanical devices without blowing up anything.

"We were supposed to attack the palace tonight," he mumbled as he defused the eleventh bomb they had unearthed, the meta-reflexes of Wonder Woman making good headway. "No, someone else had to take over. Now the palace is locked down."

"It's odd that we haven't seen a single person around," Wonder Woman commented as she gingerly handled the pliers inside the bomb as instructed.

"No, most of them were... vanished by the man that attacked today," Mikhail sniffed. "I was part of the Queen's Guard, and today was my day off. I only just got back when the lines began."

"Yet Batman said you were an insurgent," Wonder Woman pressed.

"Double-agent," Mikhail sniffed. "I... well, I have problems with the monarchy itself, but, day by day, I guarded Her Majesty as she tried to make Kasnia _work._ That the citizens could be at peace once more... she's been trying since she got on the throne. That's why... I was intending to escort her out, save her life, let her seek asylum. I didn't think some nut-job with freaky powers would break in at the same time and wipe everything out."

Diana looked out of the nearest window to be confronted with the sight of the spidery lines. "That... does that look like...?"

"_Da_," Mikhail affirmed. "Most of Kasnia has been covered in those lines, and the people within... who knows."

As he spoke, souls in the form of violet will o' wisps began to float up to darkened skies and a roar sounded as the very building itself trembled.

"What was that?" Diana started.

"Earthquake?" Mikhail mumbled. "This..."

"This is no earthquake," Diana growled, her hand reaching to her comm-piece. "Batman!"

"Princess," Batman's biting voice came in, to her great relief. "I'm currently a little overwhelmed here."

"What was the ground shaking for?" Diana demanded.

"Nothing, just that the Earthbound God is here," Batman spoke in answer. Diana felt something inside her flip over at the thought that the mortal Batman, however skilled, facing against the dreaded gods that had... vanished... so many people...

"_Da_, that's the last," Mikhail sighed as he put down the pliers. "Ma'am?"

"We're going to help Batman," Diana answered. "But... we'll need some weaponry."

* * *

"Nothing, just that the Earthbound God is here," Batman spoke, far too levelly for someone facing a giant spider that was clicking giant black mandibles, its red and black colour gleaming glossily in the half-light of the approaching witching hour.

"_Now, I activate the effect of Uru,_" Alaric cackled through the Kasnian Queen. "_Uru, attack him directly! Hell Thread!_"

"Waboku!" the three priestesses protected him from the onslaught of thread.

Alaric snarled behind the mask of the Queen. "_Turn end._"

"Draw!" Batman quickly announced. _Nothing to destroy Uru... and Uru can't be chosen as an attack target. Unless... _"I..."

"_Oh, yes, the stakes are the people of Kasnia trapped within Uru,_" the not-Audrey commented airily. "_These stakes...aren't they fun?_"

"_What?_" Batman repeated as Diana ran in with the undercover insurgent, Mikhail.

Both newcomers stared at the visage of the giant dragon, the spider, and the winged dark angels on the other side.

Mikhail gave his bazooka a look. "I think we need a nuclear bomb now."

"_It's your move,_" the not-Audrey commented.

"I set a card and end," Batman monotonously answered. _If he'll fall for it..._

"_Oh?_" the not-Audrey grinned, right before her eyes rolled back and then... all trace of oppressive darkness vanished.

"W- What?" Queen Audrey blinked as she realised that she was awake, and standing, and facing the Dark Knight of Gotham. "Batman? Diana?"

"Audrey!" Diana exclaimed, about to walk over when a gentle cough stopped both her and Mikhail.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that simple," Grinning madly, the handsome blond visage of a man in red and black robes stood on the railings of the balcony confidently. "Right now, Your Majesty, your will is free. You can fight if you want to fight, and lose if you want to lose. If you win... you live, and Kasnia and them disappear. If you lose, you disappear. Now, do as you wish!"

Audrey directed a fearful expression towards the two superheroes and the lone insurgent, before peeking behind at the large spider. "That's huge..."

"Fight if you want to live, Your Majesty!" Alaric cackled. "Fight desperately for survival!"

"Audrey, we'll find a way out for you," Diana reassured the queen. "Just... hang on."

"Hang on..." the Queen repeated. "Hang on... for what?"

"What indeed?" Alaric cackled. "If you approach me, princess, I'll tell Uru to go nuts on your country. Shoot me, and the same result happens. Don't ruin my entertainment, now, let the performance begin!"

Audrey snarled at the man. "You..."

"What?" Alaric's eyes gleamed in the half-light. "I hold power right now. Better get to it!"

Audrey looked at the Disk, and then at the two creatures. "If he wins, I disappear. If I win, Kasnia and them disappear... if neither wins?"

Alaric grinned. "Both disappear. As unlikely that you can draw with him."

"We'll find a way, Queen Audrey," Batman growled.

"How?" Audrey shakily answered. "The rules of the game are unknown to me."

"Move and it shall be a forfeit," Alaric grinned. "This is a game of darkness. So, fight, and survive! Survive in a disgraceful way like the sinful human you are! Survive on the bodies of Kasnia like your house has for generations! Go on, fight, and survive!"

"Audrey... we can do this," Diana whispered nervously as the blonde queen suddenly stood proudly, back straight. "Don't listen to his lies!"

"Without a ruler, a country will still find a new one," Audrey whispered. "Without its people, a country cannot survive. I... had hoped to see the day peace would come to Kasnia... yet, Kasnia must survive. If so... then its royal house has done its duty."

"Your Majesty...?" Mikhail breathed.

"You're... our hope," Audrey smiled, closing her eyes as she placed an elegant hand upon the deck on the device attached to her arm. "The hope of Kasnia... must remain. I... I surrender."

Audrey: LP 2450 → LP 0

The DuelDisk faded into shadows as Uru and the sun dragon turned on her and emitted a shot of thread and a bunch of flames immediately at the queen.

"Your Majesty!" Mikhail rushed to grab onto the queen as she flew across the room. "Your Majesty...!"

"Audrey!" Diana rushed to her side as Batman followed. "Audrey!"

"Too bad..." Alaric mumbled as he began to fade into shadow with the light of the dawning sun. "I forgot the no-surrender clause... better luck next time."

"You monster!" Diana's bellow echoed slightly as the Spider Dark Signer faded.

"Mikhail... captain of the guard..." Audrey smiled up at the man. "Captain... receive your final orders. Keep the peace of Kasnia. My will... is in my bedside table." the queen took a deep, shuddering breath. "Diana... Batman... save the world..."

"Your Majesty!" Mikhail exclaimed as the queen began to blacken under his fingers. "Someone, get a doctor! Doctor!"

"Audrey!" Diana screamed, beginning to cry as the queen began to turn into dark stone, before the black rock crumbled into dust and flew off, leaving no trace of the body. "_Audrey!_"

Batman simply inclined his head at her passing, the darkness of the night dispelled as sunlight reached into the palace.

Outside the castle, the demonic influence of Uru faded as the people of Kasnia appeared again, disoriented and slightly confused but otherwise alright. Rebel insurgents got up from where they had been knocked out or fed to Uru, still think of overthrowing the monarchy. Loyalist, civilian or insurgent, rebel or hero, it mattered not. Little did they know that they, and Kasnia, owed their lives that night to the sacrifice of the queen who had faded with the rising sun.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Fang of Critias! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	11. The Fang of Critias

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**X: Fang of Critias**

"As the forms of light are numerous, so are the forms of darkness." Alaric heard these words once he re-appeared within the sanctuary, murmured in Selene's dulcet voice.

"The shapes of good and evil are hidden. I discern the fruit from the poison." She continued, the magic of the old words strong enough to make his head swim. "In the house of death there waits a being of darkness whose eyebrows swim on his forehead like fishes. There is one of light whose two arms are the scales. One goddess recounts a man's history on the night of reckoning. The tongue of another burns rotten meat in its fire. There is the knife that would sunder what a man brings together. There is the knife that would cut away filth. There are clothes of light and skins of darkness. There are two snakes asleep in dark waters. One rises up with the head of man speaking. One rises up with two heads – one full of honour, the other full of deceit. The first snake is evil, easy enough to recognize. The second snake is the good son Horus, avenger of his father, soldier of truth. To those who tell lies, he confronts them with lies. To those who speak truths, Horus speaks truth. He is the passageway into the forms both golden and terrible."

"Still speaking Egyptian prayers?" Alaric chuckled as he made himself known to the meditating Selene. "We're not the only ones who are dead, you know."

"We may well be," Selene answered quietly. "It is a daunting task, and one of us has fallen."

"Meh," Alaric shrugged. "Rowan's too cocky; might do him good."

"How was your trip?" Selene inquired.

"Meh," Alaric winced, stopping shy of Selene's sphere. "The queen sacrificed herself. Now, we see the results."

"You never know," Selene murmured as she got up. "Humans never act according to plan."

_The prayers of the Pert Em Hrw... I feel it, their magic and intent. Perhaps it requires us to utter it always... a form of last rites._

"Why speak those words?" Alaric answered, now serious. "You know that its magic cannot hurt us so much."

Selene stared at Alaric for a long moment. "It is a reminder. Nothing more."

* * *

Grief came easily, and hate even more so. Despite the torrent of emotions that demanded satisfaction in the form of Alaric Kingsley's head, Wonder Woman forced herself to calm down as J'onn covered the situation in Kasnia a few days after the 'Kasnian incident' as it had been dubbed.

"Military rule by the captain of the Queen's Guard has been established temporarily," the alien spoke low. "Despite the... mourning period institutionalised, the state of the Queen has yet to be established in public. Currently, there is an uneasy ceasefire for Kasnia to rebuild itself once more following the attack by this... Uru."

Diana's fingers dug deep gouges into the steel table. "And? Anything else?"

J'onn stared at her for a long moment. "No... not yet."

The alarms began to ring as another symbol spread over part of the Earth, near the North American continent.

"The Killer Whale," J'onn considered the image on the screen. "I'll send-"

"I'm on it!" She shot, leaping to her feet and running for the hangar with a determined expression on her face. "Get me backup!"

"Diana, wait-!"

"They might have clues to retrieve Audrey!" Diana answered, already approaching a Javelin. "We have to get them. We _have_ to."

"I'm coming with you," Superman appeared, walking up to her. "Orion! It's in the Amazon rainforest, by the river."

"Yeah, I know," the helmeted New God of New Genesis wryly answered as he walked up as well. "Let's go... _investigate_."

* * *

"You have no subtlety at all," was Nadine's blunt answer as a patch of rainforest was razed to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the one who wrecked a whole village," Ryuu dismissed. "Where's that Bommer? Damn, he went to ground..."

"_Ara_, you're right," Nadine's face twisted. "Selene's going to kill us..."

"She wouldn't..." Ryuu groaned.

"No," Nadine agreed. "She'll just pit us against each other until we die of exhaustion."

The three Leaguers appeared right behind them as both of them started to argue really loudly about the merits of suicide versus getting killed.

"Hey!" Diana rushed over to hit Ryuu, feeling the cartilage of his nose crack satisfyingly under her fist as the Dark Signer flew back.

Nadine reacted faster, conjuring numerous more of the Fabled to handle Orion and Superman. "Ryuu!"

"I'm okay!" the male Dark Signer groaned, getting back up and resetting his nose nonchalantly despite his pained expression. "That hurt, bitch!"

"Not as much as the pain you guys did!" Diana roared as she crashed down onto Ryuu, throwing him back. "Audrey... what did you do with Audrey! She didn't deserve to die!"

"That the Kasnian queen?" Ryuu mumbled. "She's dead. That's it."

"She didn't deserve to die!" the Amazon moaned. "She... she..."

"Face it," Ryuu's voice had hardened. "Mortals die. If not sooner, then later. You have immortality, but we don't. This is the pain we face everyday, the dreadful, inevitable pain and loneliness. Congratulations. Now you know."

"She... she didn't deserve to die..." the Amazon insisted.

"Lots of people don't deserve to die," Ryuu stood. "Lots of people are dead. No worries, you'll join her soon enough... Vylon Ohm!"

"Watch out!" Orion tried to grab for the mechanical device, but a pair of red lasers shot him out of the way down.

"Kal El," Darkseid murmured as he punched Superman out of the way towards Orion. "It seems that your sense of inopportune entrances is working as fine as ever."

"Darkseid," the Man of Steel acknowledged as he shakily got back to his feet. "I have no idea how you returned, but I'm going to throw you back to whichever hell you came from!"

"Orion, my son, a pleasure to see you again," Darkseid ignored the Kryptonian to pick at something at the younger man's belt. "Excellent. The Mother Box is still working."

He dropped Orion. "Selene?"

"Do what you wish," the long-haired brunette Dark Signer calmly answered as she stepped forward. Superman was down, Wonder Woman restrained by the monster, and Orion still winded. "We have found a way, after all."

"Shall we?" Darkseid keyed in a series of coordinates, the white barrier of a boom-tube opening in the middle of space.

"Nadine, find Bommer," Selene gave her orders. "Ryuu, keep the heroes busy by any means necessary. I'm gong with Lord Darkseid for a while."

"Wait!" Superman tried to fly but was intercepted by another metallic-looking monster.

"_The Seal of Orichalcos!_"

Green lines tore up the earth, trapping Ryuu in with the three other heroes, Nadine escaping in time. "Nadine, find Bommer! Hurry!"

Nadine glanced back at him with wild eyes. "But, you-"

"Hurry!" Ryuu shouted as he faced all three of them. "I'll slow them down! Selene gave us these orders... that's why!"

Nadine froze, before nodding and running off.

Ryuu turned his head towards the nearby bush of trees. "You were the one who warned Bommer, weren't you?"

All three heroes stared as the bush shifted and a nicely shod foot stepped forward from the trees. "Yes, I did."

Ryuu grimaced despite that the corners of his mouth lifted. "You're really too intelligent for your age... missy."

"I can't really say the same for you," Setsuka Shimotsuki tucked a stray lock behind her head. "_Nii Chan_ really should be getting on with life, shouldn't you? Former member of the Arcadia Movement, Ryuu Takumi."

"So the princess is here to receive me back again?" Both of them were blatantly ignoring the three Leaguers there. "Sorry, but I really can't afford to go back right now."

"Then we will duel," Setsuka challenged. "What about it?"

"Kid, you really shouldn't be here," Superman warned. "Run off."

"That is beside the point," Setsuka airily replied. "We are trapped within this Seal until he falls. The fastest way to make sure he falls is by defeating him."

"Why is a child here?" Orion griped, standing back up.

"If you so want to... here are the stakes," Ryuu snapped his fingers, various models of clay-made dolls rising to surround te three Leaguers. The machines' muscular bodies were encased in thick leather straps and a spiked collar, which rested around its thick neck. On its demented looking face, the Seal of Orichalcos was branded into its forehead.

Superman lashed out first, easily breaking one. His smile of victory, however, soon faded as another rose from the earth once more.

"These Orichalcos Gigas are warriors that will never fall until the target is defeated." Ryuu explained as Setsuka beheld the spectacle of the New God and two of th world's strongest metas being slowly overwhelmed. "Using these, the League is occupied. We duel in that time. You win, they go free. I win, you're trapped with the Orichalcos and them. Well, princess?"

"Fine," Setsuka replied. "One question. Why?"

"You're the princess," Ryuu snickered. "But, I only follow the queen."

"Duel!"

* * *

Selene followed the New God into a hell-bent place, the skies streaked red by natural light or blood, the earth scorched and burnt, whether it was the planet's natural state or not she hardly knew or cared. Darkseid led her through his kingdom, his subjects bowing their heads to the ground before him in obeisance yet trying to sneak curious looks at her as he, their lord and master, led her to the royal palace.

"This is mine," Darkseid murmured. "All of it is mine."

"So it is, Lord Darkseid," Selene neutrally answered. "Our agreement thusly concluded, I trust that you will hold to yours. I shall have to return to Earth now."

Darkseid harrumphed. "There is no rush. However, if you must... tell me then, your name."

"I believe that you know already, Lord Darkseid," she replied.

"Your real name, as insurance," Darkseid insisted. "Lies are not a good foundation to build an... alliance upon."

Selene considered. "If I tell you, six Earth months later, you will return. During these six months, restructure your kingdom as you require."

"Agreed," the dark lord scoffed. "I am many things, most of them monstrous, but honourable... that I can be too."

She took a deep breath. "My name..." The sounds tripped from her lips, alien and unusual but more right than the pseudonym she had adopted. "Hunter. My name is Diana Hunter."

"Diana... Hunter..." the dark lord considered. "A wise name. For the moon itself, and for the hunter."

"Prescient enough," she held up the Mother Box, red pupil-less eyes widening at the sight. "A useful skill... hunting, that is. This is farewell, Lord Darkseid."

The boom-tube that whisked her away blinked out in a flash and a thunderous boom as the dark lord reached out, only snagging a silver chain where her neck would have been.

Darkseid stared at the snowflake locket, the small thing delicate in his large hands. "Farewell... but not forgotten."

* * *

Ryuu: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

"Draw," Ryuu declared, taking first turn as challenger's right. "I summon Blue Thunder T-45 [1700/1000] in attack mode. I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Blue Thunder?" Setsuka blinked. "Draw. I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard. This allows me to special summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier [100/1600] in defence mode." a warrior holding two swords protected her. "I then play Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing as its requirement General Raiho of the Ice Barrier, Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier, and Medium of the Ice Barrier in my hand, destroying one of your reversed cards and special summoning Raiho [2100/2300] in attack mode."

"Mistress," the general bowed as he appeared upon the field.

"I then summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier [1200/2000] in defence mode." Setsuka continued after nodding to the general. "I send the remaining Medium of the Ice Barrier to the grave to prevent the use of any Spells until the end phase of my next turn. I set a card and end my turn."

Ryuu winced. "The Spell lock combo... that's tough... draw! I summon Vylon Cube [800/800]. Tuning, level four Blue Thunder T-45 to level three Vylon Cube! The sum of its parts are always greater than the whole itself! Synchro summon! Come, Vylon Sigma [1800/1000]!"

Metallic-looking wings spread out from a body, attached with large arms and a gold filigree arch to complete the deal.

"Vylon Sigma, attack!" Ryuu declared. "At this time, the effect of Sigma activates. I can equip an Equip Spell from my deck to Sigma if it is the only monster I control. I choose Vylon Material!"

A large gold, spear-like object shimmered onto the mechanical monster. "Now, Sigma gains six hundred attack [1800/1000 → 2400/1000]! And its target is... Spellbreaker!" Ryuu pointed. "Go, Sigma!"

"Raiho's effect!" Setsuka declared. "If you resolve a monster effect..."

"Yes, yes, one card discarded from hand," Ryuu dismissed as the red-robed ice magician shattered. "Phew, that monster's over and down. I set a card again, turn end."

"He didn't activate that card..." Setsuka noted. "Draw." She looked at the card in her hand. "I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier [400/1000] in defence mode. When I control another Ice Barrier monster, both players must set Spell cards before activation and cannot activate them until their next turn."

"Meh, another Spell lock," Ryuu scoffed, looking at his hand as the white-haired magician appeared. "Anything else?"

"I move Raiho to defence mode and end my turn." Setsuka declared.

"Draw," Ryuu looked at his hand. "Vylon Sigma, attack again! Now, I activate Sigma's effect to equip Vylon Component to it from my deck!" A ring with two spears dangling from it shimmered around the Sigma.

"With Vylon Component, it can inflict piercing battle damage!" Ryuu declared. "Again, I discard a card. Now, my target is Warlock of the Ice Barrier! Attack, Sigma!"

"Trap open, Dimension Wall!" Setsuka declared as her monster shattered. "You take the damage instead!"

The spear went through a dimension rift to hit Ryuu instead, sending the Dark Signer keeling over.

Ryuu: LP 4000 → LP 2600

Setsuka: LP 4000

"Damn..." Ryuu snickered. "I activate the face-down Hand Destruction. Now, we discard two cards and draw two. Though, since you have no cards in hand, you draw two instead. I activate another face-down, the Continuous Spell Vylon Element, and I end."

"Mmm," Setsuka nodded as she drew. "Draw! I play Trade-In, to discard one level eight monster and draw twice more. Now, I activate the Spell Big Wave Small Wave, destroying Secret Guards and Raiho to special summon Ice Queen [2900/2100] and General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]!"

"Ice Queen..." Ryuu breathed as the monsters shattered, to be replaced in the resounding waves by a dark-skinned general in ice armour and a sparkling woman holding a sceptre of crystal, decked out in regalia of crystal and staring coldly at him. "That monster..."

"The ace of my mother, Ice Queen," Setsuka affirmed.

Ryuu began to chuckle. "Ice Queen... no matter what, you are no match for the real queen."

"Ice Queen, attack Sigma!" Setsuka declared. "Crystal Sceptre!"

"Activate Trap! Altar for Tribute!" Ryuu hurriedly commanded. "I send Vylon Sigma to the grave and gain life points equal to Sigma's original attack! And because the attack target is gone, you can't attack with Ice Queen!

Ryuu: LP 2600 → LP 4400

Setsuka: LP 4000

"When Vylon Material and Vylon Component are sent from the field to the grave, I can add a Vylon Spell from my deck to hand." Ryuu declared. "I choose Vylon Segment and Vylon Material. Also, due to Vylon Element, when a Equip card is destroyed, I can special summon one tuner monster from my deck for each and every Equip card destroyed. So, come, Vylon Prism [1500/1500], Vylon Tetra [900/900]! Both in defence mode!"

"But Gantala can still attack," Setsuka pointed out. "Gantala, get that Tetra!"

The general roared as he punched the fairy to bits.

"When Tetra is destroyed by battle, I can pay five hundred life points to equip Stella onto a monster I control." Ryuu snickered. "I equip Tetra onto Prism."

Ryuu: LP 4400 → LP 3900

Setsuka: LP 4000

"Turn end," Setsuka frowned as the small mechanical fairy equipped onto Prism. "At the end phase, General Gantala special summons General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800]."

"Draw," Ryuu snickered as another general appeared. "The queen and her generals. That's right... we are but generals of the queen. I summon Vylon Hept [1800/800] in attack mode. Once per turn, I can special summon an Vylon Equip Monster from the back row, but that monster is banished when it leaves the field. So, come back, Vylon Tetra!"

"Two tuners, and one monster," Setsuka grimaced at the assembly of monsters.

"Double Tuning, level four Hept to level two Tetra and level four Prism for level ten!" Ryuu crowed. "The end of everything is nigh, so the light shines! Synchro Summon! Shine, Vylon Omega [3200/1900]!"

* * *

_What's that?_

_It's a locket._

_A locket?_

_Yes, it contains many secrets. That's why lockets exist, to lock away those secrets to hang them above the heart._

_So... Mama has a secret?_

_Don't call me Mama. The secret... well, it's not much of a secret. You see those faces? That's my husband and daughter. Or they used to be my husband and daughter. I don't know the semantics really... but I love them anyway._

_Love... so, I'm not that important, am I?_

_Don't be silly, I'll be sad if you died too._

_But... then, if I were dying, would you save me?_

_I'm sorry, Ryuu... I have a child to think of. I can't afford to die just yet._

* * *

"They're endless!" Wonder Woman groaned as she unleashed a flurry of fists at the Orichalcos Gigas.

"They must get stronger with each one shattered," Superman observed as he broke one apart with its brother.

"If you think we have it bad, what about _her_?" Orion pointed to where Setsuka was facing a behemoth of a monster. Despite that she had more monsters out, it still did not change the fact that she was overwhelmed.

"I don't like that you're controlling the Ice Queen," Ryuu groaned. "Shimotsuki Setsuka..."

"What?" Setsuka mused. "This Ice Queen... is one of the few treasures I have left!"

"I envy you..." Ryuu whispered. "You had her for a mother... Diana San..."

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Setsuka shot back. "It's your move!"

"Very well," Ryuu grated. "I equip Vylon Material and Vylon Segment onto Vylon Omega. Then, I activate Omega's effect, to equip a Vylon monster from my grave to Omega. I choose Vylon Prism! I then play... I then... then..."

He glanced at the mark of the seal, and then at the girl, and the queen she carried.

_This is my daughter, Ryuu. Look, she's grown up... even when I had to leave..._

"I can't do it," Ryuu gritted his teeth. "As I thought... I can't. Whether directly or indirectly... I can't defy the queen."

"What?" Setsuka blinked in surprise.

"Vylon Omega, attack... attack Gantala!" Ryuu bellowed. "Omega Smash! By Vylon Material and Vylon Prism, Omega gains a total of sixteen hundred attack power [3200/1900 → 4800/1900] during the damage step!"

"Four thousand eight hundred..." Setsuka breathed as her general fell in fierce battle and the force itself caused her to fly back and hit a tree. "Gah!"

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 1900

"I set a card, turn end [4800/1900 → 3800/1900]!" Ryuu quickly announced.

"D- Draw..." Setsuka stuttered. "Strong... I play Card of Demise to draw up to five more cards." She drew until her hand reached five. "I play the Spell, Heavy Storm, to destroy all spells and traps on the field."

"Quick-play Spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Ryuu announced. "Both players draw three cards."

"Fine," Setsuka hissed as all the weapons destroyed on the field and Omega was weakened [3800/1900 → 3200/1900]. She was still staring at a card in her hand. "I set a card, and then..."

"Your defeat is assured!" Ryuu countered. "I can see it! What can you do? Why are you here? We never intended to attack the Arcadia Movement, so... why... do you have to come to Peru? Why did you have to warn Bommer?"

"I have to keep the promise!" Setsuka countered. "I have to keep the promise... I activate... _The Fang of Critias!_"

_As those proud warriors fight, betting with their lives to achieve it... so I come._

A large, purple dragon appeared on the field, wings spread out wide as it loomed on the field.

"I use the trap, Icy Crevasse, and send it to the grave with The Fang of Critias," Setsuka declared. "Arise, Ice Abyss Dragon [3000/2500]!"

The resulting monster was a beautiful Oriental dragon, its scales glistening in the light as its spread its wings.

"Ice Abyss Dragon's effect!" Setsuka bellowed. "I can banish one monster in my grave with Ice in its name, and then banish one monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to its attack! I choose Gantala! Ice Abyss!"

"What?" Ryuu recoiled as the dragon let out a stream of icy energy that froze the monster and shattered it. "Omega!"

Ryuu: LP 3900 → LP 700

"This turn, Ice Abyss Dragon cannot attack, but Ice Queen can!" Setsuka declared. "Ice Queen, Crystal Sceptre!"

_I'm sorry, Ryuu... I have a child to think of. I can't afford to die just yet._

"In the end... I am someone to serve the queen..." Ryuu laughed as he fell and the Seal shrunk around him. "The queen... who will always protect the princess... Diana San... I'm sorry."

Ryuu: LP 700 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 1900

* * *

"Where did that bastard go?" Nadine swore as she ran through the bush, approaching the empty village once more. "That Bommer... how dare he... how dare he..."

She paused as her mark glowed. "No way... Ryuu fell..."

A boom-tube went off as Selene reappeared, her green mark glowing as well and her expression grave. "So Ryuu..."

"He's still alive," Selene coldly answered. "But... it depends."

"What do we do, Selene San?" Nadine asked.

"...we eliminate all information sources," Selene decided. "Ryuu is trained by me, he will last at least three days. We have that much time. You go with Ixchel. I... will be thinking."

Nadine nodded frantically. "I got it. I'll go get Ixchel immediately."

Selene nodded absently, looking at her green Lizard mark. "Ryuu..." she whispered. "You faced her, didn't you? You poor thing... in the end, she is my daughter."

* * *

_**Self-invented card of the day:**_

_**Ice Abyss Dragon**_

_**WATER/ Dragon/ Effect/ Level 8**_

_**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**_

_**Description: **_

_**'Icy Crevasse' + 'The Fang of Critias'**_

_**You can banish one monster in my grave with 'Ice' in its name, and then banish one monster you control and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its attack. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you use this effect successfully.  
**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: R – Righteous Justice! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	12. R : Righteous Justice

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XI: R – Righteous Justice**

As the Killer Whale geoglyph blazed itself across part of Peru, the Batman was in Gotham City. Hidden within the Cave, he was performing one of the most daring acts of his short but substantial life; keeping silent from the harpies that were making short work of his ward and about to turn their terrifying combined force upon him soon...

"I think the gold tie makes him look bilious," Floating next to Alfred, the Guardian Eatos compared said gold tie the butler was holding up, to the cheek of a mortified Dick Grayson. "While I think black and white are never wrong choices... perhaps a dark green tie instead?"

"I did indeed consider that, Madame," the impeccable epitome of a faithful retainer nodded. "However, I do fear that perhaps it would contrast a _tad_. Maybe the dark blue?"

"Alfred, Eatos, I think we've been debating enough about Dick's choices," Bruce interrupted, to the very great relief of the oldest of the birds.

Both pairs of eagle-intensity eyes then focused on the billionaire himself, who was in an expensive black shirt and jacket with matching trousers that no doubt cost money well-spent, yet carelessly sexy in the way the collar hung open and the cuffs loose. Alfred started by giving a cough, reminiscent of a sheep grazing on a distant hillock. "You cannot expect to attend a formal event in _that,_ Master Bruce. Billionaire playboy or not."

"Entirely correct," the Duel Monster's wings ruffled beside the butler. "At the very least, cuff-links. Your state would not only have been deplorable in any formal event back home, but also an embarrassment."

Bruce almost stepped back as intense gold-flecked eyes gazed into his own. "Sir Alfred, blue cuff-links," Eatos decided. "And, considering the occasion... no, you'll do. If you intend to dress in what you mortals call _urban chic_, this is the most formal you can be expected to get away with."

"Did you decide your last owner's clothings like this too?" Dick asked as Bruce gave up and latched on the gold filigree cuff-links.

"Rafael was... simple," Eatos's eyes misted over in remembrance. "And if he did make a wrong choice of his togs, his wife set that straight soon enough. He did cut rather a figure, albeit a more... overwhelming one."

Having seen pictures of the Rafael in question and read the Interpol file, the billionaire was inclined to think of _overwhelming_ as an understatement to describe the late Rafael. There was no one else in the world who put down 'a handy skill with a tomahawk' on their job resume.

"In my case?" Eatos was inclined towards Dick. "Hmm... I didn't know that many formal events... but they were... less formal. Mortals have a similar festival called Mardi Gras. I suppose... that a true celebration would resemble something like that. Much louder, more theft, and admittedly less inhibitions. Not so much amongst the Fairies but definitely present."

"Less inhibitions?" Dick looked a little intrigued.

Eatos merely smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Bruce snarled as he clicked the last cuff-link into place as Dick choked. "Alright, the togs are decided, now... last-minute business."

"A message from Miss Shimotsuki," Alfred read out. "She's in South America presently to warn a former Dark Signer, whatever that means, to get to ground. She also sends her regards to Eatos and the Guardians."

"I will be sure to pass on her message," the Duel Monster floated. "It shall be a night of secret work once more, then, Bruce?"

"Yeah," Bruce answered, shaking his head. "Lately someone's been buying up Wayne stock. I checked with Queen and it looks like every huge company on the east coast's been targeted. I'm barely holding onto the majority for now and I'm investigating, but it's difficult to trace."

"The Orichalcos," Eatos whispered. "They used this technique too the first time. I would advise to keep an eye on the politics of your country, but I recall peripherally that human politics are difficult, even when I first recalled the mortal world."

"What's the first thing you saw?" Dick asked.

"Dinosaurs," Eatos frowned. "And oceans for the most part. Land was more of a single entity than scattered masses."

Dick stared, open-mouthed. "You were around when the Earth was in _Pangaea_?"

"Spirits can live potentially forever," Eatos loftily answered as she drifted to lift a stray feather from Bruce's head. "Your democracies, it is a unusual concept. In our worlds, change comes but rarely and the great players have barely changed. It is this that makes your mortal world unique, I suppose."

"Eatos," the cold voice of the Bat made a momentary appearance. "It's time."

She smiled as she tangled the feather through her fingers, letting it drift on its way again as she faded away from the mortal plane.

"I shall be seeing to the conveyance, then," Alfred excused himself promptly as Dick gave him a signal.

Dick shivered once the butler had left. "It's... odd. I trust her already."

"You do that," Bruce growled. "I'll just follow my usual policy."

"Don't trust anyone?" Dick frowned, finally opting for a more chic look with a brown leather jacket. "Bruce, please, you've been... better since she came. I mean, Tim and I thought Diana would be the one, but-"

"Dick, I never see Eatos like I see Diana," Bruce clarified harshly. "Diana is... a valuable team-mate. Eatos is... there's not a word to describe it. It's... it's like all the Robins, you understand?"

Dick stared back at him, before making a face. "Eatos is a melting pot of problems that you take under your roof and train to become badass normal? Well, tough luck, Bruce. Eatos isn't human, she's not normal by any human definition, and she's definitely... otherworldly. She's different, you understand? You didn't take so well to new Robins at the start, you don't take too well with the Birds of Prey, and now you've been working with them for about over a year. That's fast progress for you."

Bruce glared at him, at half the intensity of a usual Bat-glare. "Get to the point."

Dick held up a placating gesture. "I'm saying... that you've changed for the better. And it's their doing, and... are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," Bruce tersely answered after a long silence. "Never been better, Dick."

* * *

Setsuka Shimotsuki did not like most people in general. Unless they proved themselves, she often did not differentiate them from the sea of humanity that was too concerned with self to care. There were a few shining stars; Seika, for one, and Nakamura, and her own long-deceased parents, and distant uncle, of course, but generally Setsuka quietly held feelings akin to contempt for humanity in general.

There were also _superheroes_.

Being a person of power herself, Setsuka personally never really saw the Justice League as anything more than a distant, threatening force that never came, never helped, and was just _there._ The fact that the League had never entered Neo Domino City proper ever since its conception and building testified quickly to how distant the heroes were to the rest of the Earth outside of the North American continent or troubled areas. In a city famed for Duel Monsters, heroes were a very small part of the background and usually held cards. The concept of a superhero was a foreign thing outside of the Elemental Heroes and the like.

So, as she was approached by two of the most famous superheroes on Earth and someone wearing a helmet with a sun symbol emblazoned, as she took _preventive measures_ to restrain Ryuu, Setsuka was cautious enough. Considering that Nakamura was already tracing her cell-phone, the heiress merely had to wait and scarper if given the opportunity. The reactivated Arcadia Movement's foothold in South America was enough, but not as much as she would have liked.

Perhaps that was for the best, on hindsight.

"How did you beat him?" Superman first offered as Setsuka played a Demon's Chain that wrapped up Ryuu extremely well. Not to be deterred, Setsuka momentarily glanced at the Darkworld Shackles card, entertaining for a moment the thought of using it on the Kryptonian to make her unwillingness to talk extremely clear.

"I won in a Duel," Setsuka explained. That should be good enough.

"Yes, but... how?" it was the female heroine this time. "You just... played a card game. And won against an opponent we cannot defeat."

"He was playing on a different set of rules," Setsuka answered. "You just have to know the rules."

"This is not a game," Superman intervened sternly. "Young lady, you should really be with your parents."

"My guardian is fulfilling my orders," Setsuka bit back, deciding not to address the parent issue. "And you owe me thirty thousand dollars, but that's neither here nor there. I have divined for my sources that the Orichalcos is attempting a two-pronged approach. First is the removal of all sources of information you could find. The next is secret control of world politics poised to let humanity destroy itself."

"Excuse me?" Superman repeated incredulously. "Young lady, I am delivering you to... Batman immediately."

"Secure him instead," Setsuka turned to strategy number two of the Bat Manual to reinforce cooperation: ignore the Super. "Such a large-scale strategy of economic warfare works best when unknown and Ryuu has now become a liability to them. We need him capable of confessing."

Still stunned, Wonder Woman took out her lasso to tie up the prone Dark Signer anyway.

"Who was that woman?" the helmeted man was talking to Superman. "I've never seen her in Apokolips."

"Not... one of you," Ryuu struggled feebly within the bonds of the Lasso of Truth, grinning madly as Wonder Woman called her comm-piece for his transport.

Superman knelt down to face Ryuu. "What did you want by setting Darkseid free?" His voice was extremely level.

Ryuu grinned. "I don't have to tell you that, do I?"

"Talk," Orion hefted the man up. "While you still can."

Ryuu smirked. "Make me."

Superman turned to Wonder Woman. "Are you sure the lasso is working?"

"You're not asking foolproof questions," Wonder Woman answered. "For example, what were you thinking? Why take on three heroes of the Justice League?"

Ryuu winced, compelled to answer. "What heroes? I was stalling for time."

"Stalling?" Setsuka repeated to herself. "Stalling..."

"Do you know what you've done?" Superman demanded from the Dark Signer. "You brought Darkseid back. Now, he's probably back in his home world and enslaving it all over again!"

Ryuu grinned. "Good. Gives you something to do, preparing for a war in outer space."

"Have you no understanding of what you've cursed humanity with?" Wonder Woman began.

"I don't care," Ryuu honestly bit back, shocking the two of them into silence. "About most of humanity, they can burn in hell for all I know."

Wonder Woman paused, listening intently rather than answer to a clearly unreasonable man. "J'onn has prepared to receive him."

"Hmm," Setsuka lifted a finger, all the extra bindings save for the Lasso of Truth falling into dust. "Ryuu Takumi... for all that we are enemies, you had an interesting strategy."

The Dark Signer grunted as he shimmered out of existence to wherever the League was.

"Where are your parents, child?" Orion growled to her.

"Dead," she flatly answered. "It looks like my job is done."

"You haven't answered us, young lady," Superman sternly began.

"I have no obligation to do so," Setsuka answered him.

"You know much about these Earthbound Gods," Wonder Woman tried to reason. "The sharing of such information is often an improvement in relations."

"They are a series of ancient evil deities, who also happen to manifest themselves within Duel Monster cards," Setsuka snappily answered. "Further information can be gathered from Batman. If you would excuse me, I have a flight to North America to catch." Already, her stance was becoming more combative. "This is goodbye for now."

"Can't you see that we're trying to save the world?" Superman tried to argue. "Asking Batman for information is like dropping a bucket into a bottomless well and hoping that it'll reach the water at the bottom, if he'd let you first. There's no harm in repeating what you told him, right?"

"I do not see the need to repeat myself to someone who thrashed my property and required his debt repaid by a friend," the girl frostily replied as she began hiking up through the marshes to higher ground. "In any case, you should also leave. Or did you not think that another Dark Signer may be present?"

Wonder Woman stared. "Another-"

"We have a duty to protect people," Superman defended. "The Peruvian government has also requested our intervention."

Setsuka gave him a flat look. "I do not like your Justice League, nor do I believe in it. Good day."

Orion snorted. "No surprises there. Lots of people don't like the Justice League."

The Man of Steel, in contrast, was taken aback. "How... how can you not believe us?"

"Dewloren," Setsuka snapped her fingers. Staring in undisguised surprise, the heroes watched as a large, white tiger in elaborate ice-spun blue armour appeared by her.

"Mistress," it greeted. "It seems you require my assistance once more."

"It... talked," Superman faintly murmured.

"As I do, Dewloren," Setsuka answered as she got on its back. "Let me ride a bit. We are harried for time."

"Of course." Without further ado, the white tiger bounded from the ground to the trees, jumping off with a tiny mistress astride its back.

* * *

_I look at this sea of grinning faces and wonder if they actually enjoy being here,_ Eatos murmured within his mind as he wandered throughout the party hosted by a Widdershins and Co. _Surely social gatherings mean more than inane chatter. The gatherings at home definitely carried more spice._

_Like what? _Bruce thought back to wilder parties, which in the Gotham social circle usually meant parties with him involved somewhere.

_For starters, the last time I was in the Court of Pandemonium there was a coliseum. Complete with gladiators fighting for their lives._

Bruce made a face at that idea.

_Then the King of the Higher Planes' court, there was music,_ the guardian continued. _I do know wild revels of the Forest, and learned teachings of the Citadel of Endymion, and Toon World's monthly events at the Shine Palace. The Rainbow Ruins of the Ancient City opens once a year for seven days, and at the end the Rainbow Dragon might appear if one wishes hard enough._

"Hmph," Bruce considered, recalling a group of Amazonesses. "I see."

He was bored, so to speak. The rest of the Bat family were on patrol while Dick was investigating-flirting-no-idea somewhere. No, Bruce, focus. There may be suspects here tonight, these events are fronts for illegal activity as well... wonder if any of them are coerced, some certainly do look the part...

_Wonder if there's a card to control people._

_Yes, there are._

Batman came to the forefront of his mind as this danger once again, even as Bruce made a diverting, inane comment to a score of giggling women. _There is?_

_Many,_ Eatos listed._ Change of Heart, Brain Control, Mind Control, Enemy Controller, Rafflesia Seduction, Puppet Plant, Mass Hypnosis, Creature Swap, Falling Down was popular amongst Archfiends-_

Bruce was mildly horrified at the thought of so many mind control devices available to a Duellist. _All of them... can they-?_

_Yes. You can use any of them._

Empty night. The billionaire staggered, everyone thinking that the spirits of the night finally getting to him when the true shocker was within his mind. _Mind control..._

_It would require a very strong will, _Eatos admitted. _I do know that one of the Earthbound Gods is capable of such a feat naturally, Uru..._

Bruce swallowed at the thought, before noticing as he looked at one of the shiny knick-knacks about that a haggle of suspicious men were turning a corner away from him and towards a room... complete with reinforced door. In the middle of the group was a woman whose face he could not see.

Bruce was approaching the door, discreetly hiding a tracking device by the cracks under the pretext of being happily drunk, and was already listening in by the time the men were seeing him back to the crowd.

"_Just so you know, you owe me extra now,_" the nasal voice of Oswald Cobblepot, better known as Penguin, rang through his discreet earpiece. "_I want that money in my account tomorrow. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to hunt a government operative?_"

"_Of course you will, Mr Cobblepot,_" a feminine voice that was cold, chilling and yet familiar answered the infamous Penguin. "_I appreciate the help you've rendered, and of course a stipend for secrecy is included._"

"Why, thank you," Bruce winced; Penguin only got that mushy tone around real ladies. "But, you, know, Gotham has a scary Bat problem-"

"_Oh, that's all right,_" the woman was saying. "_Look, there's the clause that claims that anything said under duress is an exception, see? Thank you for offering not to say anything to the... Bat, of course._"

"_Oh._" Bruce winced at the mental image of Penguin; he could already see the stubby hook-nosed man giving that soppy look. "_So, mind telling me why this Amanda Waller?_"

That news actually caused Bruce to freeze.

"_Oh, an old friend who's disappeared from public life, you know,_" the woman was laughing. "_And if I told you more... well, one of us would be very sorry._"

"_Eheheheh, I see,_" the Penguin murmured.

"_I'm sorry, Mr Cobblepot, it's my boss,_" the woman murmured in a placating manner.

"_Ah, of course a lady like madame shouldn't stain her hands,_" Penguin cheered considerably. "_A drink?_"

A moment of silence... "_Ah, that's the boss," the woman sighed. "My apologies, Mr Cobblepot. Rest assured that you will get your money. It appears that I should have to refuse that drink. Au revoir._"

"_Au revoir, and join us again, madame!_" the Penguin chirped as something, like the door, creaked. Silence ensued where Bruce disregarded it until a voice murmured. Amidst the crowd's chatter and noise, nothing else froze his spine like her words right there.

"_Little bat, little bat, walking the night,_" Bruce froze slightly at the woman's tone. "_Selene Artemisia bids you good night._"

Selene Artemisia. One of those who visited the Arcadia Movement. A Dark Signer.

_Gotham is next_ was the message that kept running through his head as he scarpered, running for somewhere to change while speaking to other members of the Bat family there. "Dick, begin to isolate the woman named Selene Artemisia. Black hair, about five feet six, and within this building. She's wearing a blue off-shoulder dress and a silver locket. Proceed with extreme caution, target may have meta-human powers and no regard for human life."

"_Found the target,_" Tim's voice broke in. "_Want us to detain her- ow!_"

"Tim!" Having found a place, he hurriedly stripped off the disguise into the guise of the Bat, securing the infamous utility belt and strapping on the cowl. "What happened?"

"She got more help," Dick hissed through the comm-piece. "Batman, got any tips?"

"How's she fighting?" Batman ran through the hallways, ignoring stares and gasps and exclamation from the cream of the social cream of Gotham to leap out and grapple, shooting out for the roof immediately.

His answer was quickly perceived as he saw a black and green blur duelling with Nightwing, a pair of flashing sticks countering Dick's own Escrima sticks. Tim, on the other hand, was running from an agile warrior in red armour Batman had no problem recognising. The Arcadia Movement guide had been rather comprehensive in certain terms like 'breaking'.

Landing on the roof silently and looming like some spectre of the night, Batman scowled as the black-and-green clad Selene kicked out at Nightwing, throwing the hero off balance before running towards the nearest roofs.

"No!" A Batarang embedded itself in the concrete near her feet, her footsteps immediately stopping momentarily as the Dark Signer leapt out of the way.

"Dark Knight," the woman growled, clearly Selene Artemisia. "So I face part of the Bat family on my lonesome. Rather overkill, isn't it?"

"You're coming with me," Dick growled, latching a pair of handcuffs around her wrists quickly.

Selene stared at the cuffs, her wide eyes almost unseeing, so unfocused they were. "I think not."

Batman had barely opened his mouth when Nightwing choked, first from having been bashed over with manacled hands, but the also received them in the solar plexus and the jaw before Selene dropped the bloodied cuffs to the concrete, stepping back. A card shimmered in her hands in the half-light. "My apologies. _Change of Heart!_"

There was a slight flash of light and Batman felt something very _wrong_ as Dick stiffened, remaining silent. Nightwing was the laughing, smiling one... no...

"Er, Nightwing?" Robin nervously muttered as Nightwing froze, standing up straight. "Hello?"

"For one minute, he is under my absolute control," Selene considered, and the Batman's blood turned to ice in his veins. "I have no doubts concerning your martial ability, Batman. But, I have to run, so... kill yourself."

"You chase her, I'll handle him!" Batman quickly ordered as Nightwing ran for the roof edge immediately as Selene leapt for the next rooftop. "Nightwing!"

Black gauntleted hands grabbed gloved hands as Batman wrestled a struggling Nightwing away from the edge. "Dick! Get a hold of yourself! Dammit, Dick!"

Still eerily silent, Nightwing thrashed about in Batman's grip but never answered aside from the occasional moan and growl and involuntary sound of discomfort as bones cracked from the sheer effort. Whose bones were currently being broken was up for debate.

"Don't you dare!" Batman hissed as Dick began to grind his teeth. "No! Fight it!"

One minute suddenly seemed like a very long time...

* * *

"Poor little Robin," the voice murmured in the shadows as Robin warily scanned the alley. "Neglected though you're Batman's partner, are you?"

"Shut up," Robin drawled.

"Let's face it, it's clear that the Batman cares more for him than you," Selene continued, her voice echoing in the darkness. "Why else would he tell you to chase after me?"

"Batman cares only about the mission," Trim repeated to himself, also like a mantra. "That's all. Catching you falls under that mission."

"In that case, why tell you to follow me while he remains behind?" Selene mused. "The older bird gets all the love, doesn't he?"

"T- That's not true," Robin insisted in the darkness. "That's not true!"

"He was the first, after all," Selene continued mercilessly. "And the favourite. Why else would the Bat allow him his own way and not you?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Robin yelled. "That's not true! I know my way around a computer better than him! I'm more intelligent than him! He's just the more social one!"

"And there we have it," Selene clucked. "That he has done what you cannot... that he has reached the Bat."

"No! No!" Robin insisted, turning around wildly. "Why are you talking, anyway?"

"All Dark Signers have a special skill," Robin stiffened as slender white arms wrapped around him. "Somewhat related to the Earthbound Gods they call on. Uru can control, Aslla piscu can destroy, Cusillu survive destruction by battle, Chacu Challhua prevents all attacks, Ccapac Apu inflict damage. Now, my own... I leave a trail of destruction in my wake, not by action, but by words. I use words to find the crevices in the heart, and tease it open. By denying this, you have lost the game. And those who lose... lose something precious."

She chuckled, a sound oddly warm as she hissed by the squirming bird. "Little robin, you will never have him see you as you are unless you know what to do."

A crunch sound echoed slightly as an unconscious but otherwise unharmed Robin collapsed against her. Selene shook her head as she propped up the Boy Wonder. "So intelligent... yet so weak at heart."

* * *

It was to the crunching sounds of something that Dick woke up, snapping to realisation and no small amount of embarrassment that he was being forcibly restrained by Batman. "What?"

"She took control of you," Batman hissed, and Dick flinched at the appearance of what he thought of as the Daddy Bats Voice, reserved for when Robins were being targeted. "She told you to kill yourself. I almost had to gag you when you tried chewing your tongue."

Dick shivered. "What did I- oh, god, Robin!"

The immediate danger over with, Batman immediately stiffened. "Robin!"

"What were you thinking?" Nightwing was complaining as both Bats swung out over the roofs of Gotham. "Sending Robin after her-"

"He knows not to engage directly," Batman severely growled. "I... you were halfway over the roof when I gave the order."

"If Tim's got into-" Nightwing stopped as he came across the slumped, unconscious Robin. "Robin!"

"Urgh, argh, wha...?" Blearily, the Boy Wonder shook his head. "D- Nightwing? Batman?"

"What happened?" Batman growled.

Robin shrunk down. "She... she hid in the shadows, and kept talking... I must've let my guard down, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, fellow bird," Nightwing smirked. "We can blame the Bat for not giving proper instructions."

The Bat in question scowled. "Now... why would they have an interest in Amanda Waller?"

"Maybe they want a clone?" Dick joked, but stopped when Batman fixed a glare on him.

"She faced two trained Robins and won," Batman clearly enunciated. "I don't think a clone of Superman would make a difference, and... it doesn't fit her style."

"Her style's sneaky," Robin shivered, standing up. "She used monsters against us. Breaker the Magical Warrior, what looks like a staff, and... and... Change of Heart." His voice wobbled. "Change of Heart... I'm never going to see Duel Monsters the same way ever again..."

"What's that?" Nightwing asked.

"It's... it's the worst Spell card in Duel Monsters," the young Robin shivered. "What it does... it lets you control your opponent for one turn, you can tell them to do anything at no cost, even... even tell them to kill themselves... and a turn can last a lot longer than one minute."

Dick shivered. "I think you have a good idea, Timmy my boy."

Batman nodded. "I'll get in touch with the Arcadia Movement. Good job, Tim."

Inwardly, Timothy Drake preened. Never mind his own insecurities with Dick, he was praised. That was enough to chase the shadows away, if only for a while.

* * *

Director Amanda Waller was a formidable woman, as most of CADMUS had known when she was in charge. Even after the Question fiasco, Amanda Waller was still thought of within the government of the United States as an American Iron Lady.

Currently, the Iron Lady in question was wondering what was with the explosions far off.

"What's going on?" her voice demanded as the explosions began to die down. Her suspicions rose as only the radio's crackle and complete silence followed her demand through the airwaves. Even the bloody Batman would not have the guts to-

"Good evening, Dr Waller." That voice. That familiar voice...

"Diana Hunter," Waller growled in answer, not even turning around. "I thought you were dead."

"Technically I am, depending on your perspective," the woman in question shrugged,her facial marking gone and looking younger than Waller ever remembered of a former target. "So glad you remember me."

"When a man destroys the Gotham-Metropolis highway with some unknown power, you remember his family," Waller dryly answered, reaching for the silent alarm. A crackle and the remote dropped to the floor, assuming a state of nature – i.e. bits of circuitry and metal – as Diana waggled her fingers at the other woman. "When that man's family married a former criminal wanted by Interpol that was mysteriously never caught, you remember real well."

"I never thought Rafael was that memorable," Diana laughed. "Dr Waller, you covered up the accident with the Elysium Circle. You incarcerated Regina Mackenzie. So, where's the woman?"

"Why?" Waller was instantly suspicious. "Regina Mackenzie is a useful ally. She–"

"Dr Waller, I do not believe that I have couched my request properly," Green markings shimmered about her face as Diana snarled. "Using methods known only to me, I have found Darkseid. Within three months, he will, as a favour and as revenge, proceed to invade Earth. I don't know about you, but I do know that Darkseid has beef with Superman, by extension the League, and the rest of the world, especially the United States. Oh, so you do know the ramifications," Diana smirked as the black woman's face turned slightly ashen in colour. "At the same time, I am working for a secret organisation of undead people like myself who want to destroy the world. Myself, I am not that willing of a pawn. I shall repeat my question again. Where."

Amanda Waller sighed, debating her options. "Belle Reve, insane wing."

"I'm so glad you're cooperating, Dr Waller," Diana smiled.

"What's to stop me from stabbing you?" Waller shook her head. "I don't know how you're alive when I saw the body myself. I hate you, you know?"

"When your operative stole my brother's DNA, do you know what I did?" the non sequitor was slightly expected from the brunette. "I don't quite know myself."

Waller had had the worst parcel delivered ever. "You mailed a body through Federal Express."

"Yes, well..." Diana shrugged. "Oh, and, move house. Your base is gone."

"_What?_" Waller furiously stalked out of her office, staring in wonder of the truly empty base as Diana disappeared in a flash of shadows and darkness.

* * *

_**I think I made Waller OOC... though her character lapses would be covered pretty soon...**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: O – Oversoul! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	13. O : Oversoul

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XII: O – Oversoul**

It was dark when one of Belle Reve Penitentiary's maximum security rooms was broken into, the half-light barely lighting anything as the woman snuck in, unseen amidst the shadows and darkness of the guarded prison.

Selene was quieter than shadow itself as she stopped, looking down at the unconscious blonde woman ensconced within the bed of the single cell, almost as if the woman was sleeping but truly unconscious. Beside the bed, the life support gently hummed as it beat the long-exhausted heart of the patient, Regina Mackenzie, and pumped her lungs.

Perhaps, Regina Mackenzie had been young before, but dreams had not done anything for her youth, age already making itself apparent n a once-young face.

Solemnly, the brunette snapped her fingers, including the delicate wires, and the humming stopped. Screens began to blink, and on the screens, the signals for brainwaves and heartbeats dimmed until... only silence remained.

"So revenge is served cold," Selene whispered, looking down at Regina Mackenzie even as she unrolled a pack of surgical-looking tools, selecting the largest blade within. "I told you before, Mackenzie. Rafael might be a big-hearted man, but I am the pettiest woman you will ever meet. I swore to string you by your intestines, and I will."

A grim smile made it to her face as she held up the blade poised directly above Regina Mackenzie's left chest. "Never let it be said that a Hunter does not keep their promises."

* * *

Holed up in a glorified cell within Stryker's Island maximum-security wing, Ryuu Takumi shrugged, sighing. Perhaps the last comment concerning thumb-screws should have been reserved for Arkham; Lord only knew the worst language was in that madhouse. Even Superman had looked rather green when he had inquired, quite casually, and into some detail, of potential tortures.

Ryuu Takumi smirked; he had made the Man of Steel go green around the gills. Now, if he could just get out of here... at least his DuelDisk had vanished, and thus left him a possible avenue of escape, that is, when the cameras focused twenty-four seven on him wasn't informing the guards of his escape attempts.

"I see you're a bit stuck, Ryuu."

Ryuu fought the urge to swear at the person breaking him out; of all the Dark Signers, and it had to be his _boss._

"So the Fang showed itself in Selene's daughter," Aldric Kingsley, despite being the younger twin of the Kingsley brothers, was unquestionably the one in charge, Wiraqocha Rasca or not. Alaric was freaking insane. Aldric... the guy's insanity was controlled. "That means the Claw is left."

Ryuu snorted, the electric energy bars keeping him from his boss... until the man decided to cross over. Aldric's ability to walk anywhere unnoticed was creepy to him occasionally. "Yeah, I know, I got my ass whooped by it. What to do?"

"Selene is somewhere," Aldric shrugged. "So transient, everything is. At noon tomorrow you will stage a very loud and very explosive escape attempt. At the same time, Ixchel will raze the Twin Cities to the ground and feed their souls to Aslla piscu. I will take Asia this time, and Alaric with me. Nadine will be with Ixchel, and Selene planning our next move. She is awaiting your information."

Ryuu remained silent even as Aldric melted back into the shadows unseen, scoffing at the empty spot. "Shitty Aldric, I'm not doing this for you..."

Ryuu stood, giving the nearest camera the finger. "You want this? Burn!"

The device sparked and flashed and exploded in a burst of smoke.

Feeling more satisfied, Ryuu sat and waited for the inevitable gaggle of guards running with tranquillisers and guns, grinning even as they swarmed in. All of them never met his eyes, perhaps, because they knew that for all his human looks, the shadow of Chacu Challhua was over him.

* * *

"Why was I not informed earlier?" Batman was growling at J'onn, the alien's face put up in the large screen of the Bat-computer. "You captured a Dark Signer?"

"According to Superman, he was defeated by Setsuka Shimotsuki," J'onn read out. "Speaking of which, she is on her way here from Peru with a chaperone named Bommer. Has there been any luck tracing the known names?"

Batman hung his head. "Selene appeared in Gotham last night. We attempted to waylay her, but somehow she controlled Nightwing to kill himself while she escaped. I sent Robin to tail her as I restrained Nightwing and yet she escaped. I also have it on good authority that Selene Artemisia is trying to trace Amanda Waller for some reason."

"Then that is significant information," J'onn admitted. "Our interrogators have been unable to glean information from Ryuu Takumi. Is there anything else?"

Batman hung his head. "I managed to claim a sample of Selene's DNA and ran a full DNA test. It is impossible... but I traced the blood. The blood... is Diana Hunter. Selene is Diana Hunter."

J'onn looked at him. "I am not familiar with that name."

"She's Setsuka's mother," Batman sighed.

J'onn paused. "Oh. That is... awkward."

"Hi, J'onn," Nightwing strolled up to the console, his domino mask off the reveal the clean-cut features of Dick Grayson. "Did you tell him about the mind control thing, Bruce?"

"I'm about to," Bruce evenly answered.

"Mind control?" J'onn inquired.

"Let's just say that... there are elements which can enable mind control," Bruce decided. "I'm not too sure about the mechanics myself, but I'm checking with Setsuka. She's coming to America, you say? Well, that saves us a trip."

"Little Miss Bats is coming to America?" Tim joked as he walked over as well. "No way!"

"Yes, she's going to turn you into a Popsicle again," Dick chuckled, but the grin slid off his face as Bruce and Time had that look on his face; the one which plainly conveyed in Bat-speak 'I'm not laughing, honest.'

Dick sighed. "The rabbit's on my head, isn't he?"

Tim broke down first, giggling madly. "Dick, you looks so cute!"

"I'm going to the Metro Tower," Batman stoically answered though his lips kept twitching. "Tim... get a photograph."

"Yes sir!" Tim yelled as Dick indignantly squawked, quarrelling with the rabbit perched atop his head.

* * *

"Do you see him around, Bommer San?" Setsuka inquired with her adult chaperone as she glanced around.

"Not yet," Bommer stoically answered, looking around the crowded Metropolis Airport having just cleared customs. "Where is- oh, there."

Setsuka glanced towards the cloud of dark depression and approached the stoic light-haired man in black trench-coat. "Kiryu San."

"You're here," Kyosuke Kiryu growled, standing up. "What's up?"

"We go to the Metro Tower," Setsuka answered quietly as the three of them got out. "Carly San and Misty San are in Central City at the moment, and Demak San is still occupied with covering our tracks."

"As long as I get the town back," Kiryu growled in answer. "We're breaking in."

"No, you're seeking asylum," Setsuka rolled her eyes as she pulled out her cell-phone. "Yes, you're breaking in. Try not to attack anyone." She tutted at a certain message. "Change of plans. We're working with the League. If one of them is using control cards, then... we're all in danger."

"I don't like that idea," Kiryu turned to look down at her. "Are you sure?"

"I agree with him," Bommer pointed out. "I highly doubt that they would allow us anywhere near him."

Setsuka remained silent. "Then, how do you propose to break in?"

Kiryu suddenly grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

There was a call awaiting the Batman when he arrived, a harried-looking Amanda Waller glaring balefully at the Batman in what was a familiar part of Belle Reve Penitentiary.

"Waller," the Bat greeted perfunctorily.

"We've got... a problem," Waller grunted in answer, ignoring the suspicious looks shot by various heroes behind the Bat. "Last night, an... old acquaintance rose from the dead and broke into a military base, disappearing a full staff of over two hundred soldiers before interrogating me concerning the location of one Regina Mackenzie."

"I know that Penguin managed to trace you, but I didn't expect her to strike this fast," Batman frowned lightly, unreadable beyond the mask. "Putting aside the interesting question of how a full staff of two hundred men disappeared, how did you manage to live?"

"I was interrogated, and she left," the doctor grunted. "I later found a bloody tattoo burned into the ground surrounding the base. Here's an aerial shot."

"The Lizard," Batman growled as the familiar outline. "You were visited by..."

"By an old acquaintance," Waller grunted. "Shut up, rich boy. I saw that body, and I know for one that Diana Hunter is supposed to be dead."

"You knew her?" Batman questioned.

Amanda grunted. "U of C. We were both in political science, same modules. Went to Japan for the funeral, saw the casket burned to dust and scattered."

"Closed casket?" Batman asked.

"Apparently the bodies were mangled beyond recognition," Amanda replied. "Closed casket. Saw the daughter though, it's amazing. You'd think that she cloned herself in the girl. Either way, I know that Diana Hunter was supposed to be dead, so ow is she still around?"

"Dark Signer," Batman growled. "It's... a group of evil gods who resurrected her and intend to use her and six others to destroy the whole world one way or another."

Waller looked at him for a long time. "I'd accept that, if only because that she told me herself that another Darkseid invasion is impending."

"I know," Batman growled. "Is there anything else?"

"Regina Mackenzie was found missing this morning," Amanda Waller flatly replied, holding up a box. "This was found on her bloodstained bed, along with a note. _Hunters keep their promises. _If I know Diana Hunter..." Waller trailed off. "She might not be a Ph.D. graduate, but she's driven and... there's... something about her that you know that she's going to get her way, even kill, and sometimes you just find yourself following her wishes. Her single-minded intensity... is infectious. That's the best way to describe it."

Batman swallowed at the sight of the organ within. "For the world, hope that she's with us."

He clicked off the feed, just in time to catch sight of a few sneaking people, including his own distant niece.

"That... _brat_," Batman supplied as he watched the three of them approach the very same holding cell he was approaching.

* * *

"Oh, it's you guys," Ryuu drawled as he caught sight of the Shimotsuki heiress and the two former Dark Signers. "Should I feel awed that you broke into the goddamn Metro Tower just as I was being pulled in for questioning from Stryker's Island, or disturbed that you broke into a building full of heroes?"

"Neither," Kiryu growled. "Feel fear instead that I'm here for you."

"The _Shinigami_, Kiryu Kyosuke," Ryuu drawled, eyeing the man. "And Bommer. Wow, two former Dark Signers to greet me. It's an honour, Bommer _Sempai_._.. _saves me the trouble of looking for you all over freaking South America."

"You be quiet," Bommer frowned in answer. "We're the ones asking the questions."

"Why would I tell you anything?" Ryuu cackled. "Over my dead body."

Eyeing him, slowly Setsuka pulled out a card. "Raise Dead... I wonder what would happen if I used it on an undead like you?"

Ryuu grinned, though there was a hint of panic apparent in his eyes as he forcedly laughed. "Really? So do I... You can't reach me, princess, or do anything."

Setsuka looked at him. "No one said you needed legs to be able to talk."

Ryuu had heard her mother make that veiled threat many times before she broke kneecaps. It made it all the more disconcerting. "Damn..."

"Surely such a threat won't be necessary," Bommer frowned.

"Clearly you have estranged yourself from the cruelty of humanity if you can live and still claim so," she coldly answered. "I grew up in a city rife with crime and corruption and not a single masked hero ever made an example, only Yusei Fudo. I saw my parents murdered by a Duel Monster held by a megalomaniac Psychic Duellists and there was no detective to help because no one ever believed that a Duel Monster could kill. I run a movement for people too afraid to play a card game they love or suffer sleepless nights because they are so afraid that they would lose control and destroy everything. Yes, these threats are cruel, all the more because not only are they effective, but Ryuu knows that I would do it."

There was a rather long silence.

"How did you get in?" all three Duellists never flinched as the Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Kiryu San broke in," Setsuka indicated to the light-haired man. "Kiryu San..."

"Ah," Kiryu nodded, speaking slightly degraded English. "We met."

"I am Bommer," Bommer nodded to the Dark Knight of Gotham.

The Dark Knight stared at them. "So, what threat are you going to use?"

"I'm thinking about using Change of Heart myself," Setsuka groaned as Ryuu began laughing. "You said that Selene Artemisia used Change of Heart on Nightwing?"

"Change of Heart?" Kiryu blinked. "That the take-control Spell? Dark Signers can do that? Roman spiders."

"He's saying that one of the original Dark Signers, Roman Goodwin, used spiders to control people as opposed to Duel Monsters itself," Setsuka translated. "Kiryu San would know, as he's a former Dark Signer along with Bommer San. Though they would know nothing of the Orichalcos, they know the weaknesses of the Earthbound Gods well enough."

"Damn monster." Kiryu said with feeling. Hardly anyone could blame him.

"That doesn't explain how you managed to break in," Batman looked sternly at them. "How?"

Kiryu grinned. "Waltzed in and acted like we owned the place."

Internally, the Batman face-palmed.

"Great..." all eyes swivelled to the deactivated cell and Ryuu dusting himself as he walked out, the familiar dark DuelDisk appearing on his arm. "Bommer _Sempai..." _the words were spoken with a touch of sarcasm. "Chacu Challhua says hello."

Bommer's expression hardened as he stood proud. "You-"

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Ryuu cackled as green lines of light began to urn their way into the earth as the very ground trembled beneath their feet, Batman back-pedalling with Setsuka and Kiryu with him.

"Bommer!" Kiryu called.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" the large man answered.

"Not for long you will," Ryuu grinned. "To get out, you must duel. This Seal will take away the soul of the user, not only give my monsters a boost of five hundred and allow me to summon up to ten monsters to boot."

"Bommer San, be careful!" Setsuka called as the ground trembled. "That Seal is real!"

"Ready?" Ryuu leered as the Seal shone brightly under his feet. "And, just to make this more interesting, the Killer Whale geoglyph surrounds the entire tower and most of downtown Metropolis. You'll be duelling for their souls as well, Bommer _Sempai_~"

"Who are you?" Bommer demanded. "How do you know my name?"

"Me? I'm the new Dark Signer of Chacu Challhua, Ryuu Takumi," Ryuu smirked at the dark-skinned man's gobsmacked expression. "Nice to meet you... and goodbye."

"Unfortunately for you, I have intention of dying just yet," Bommer answered coolly.

"It doesn't look like you have an option," Ryuu shrugged a bright indigo flames erupted around, forcing the others back.

"Can't reach him," Kiryu growled as Batman flung a Batarang at the two, only for the projectile to be deflected by the seal. "This guy... is serious..."

"Oh, and, as we're speaking, two very good friends of mine are attacking a random city as we speak, Kiryu Kyosuke," Ryuu laughed nastily. "Ixchel and Nadine are very sadistic, it looks like the whole city is going to die without you guys."

Kiryu blanched. "Dammit!"

"We've got to go," Batman decided, studying the seal. "If what he says is true, then the city is a sitting duck."

"Ah," Setsuka slowly backed away from the Seal. "Are you alright, Bommer San?"

"I'll be fine, there are millions more you have to save," Bommer waved. "Kiryu San, Shimotsuki San, go."

"In that case, I trust that you know what to do, Bommer San." Setsuka nodded, following the Bat towards the main building. "Good luck."

Superman was already milling about there when the unlikely trio arrived, arguing with J'onn, and the Man of Steel did a double-take at the appearance of the two behind the Bat. "When did they-?"

"Later," Batman growled as the alarms began. "Status?"

"The Twin Cities," J'onn solemnly answered. "The Giant has appeared in Keystone City, and the Hummingbird in Central City."

Kiryu blanched. "Carly and Misty is at Keystone! So is Jack and Crow!"

"Misty-" Setsuka nodded sadly. "By the time we get there, the city might well be empty already."

"Go by the teleporter," Batman growled, looming at them. "J'onn, review security measures. When a child and two grown men can just walk into our holding cells is when there are serious lapses in security."

"I will," the alien answered quickly. "Miss Shimotsuki, Mr Kiryu, if you please."

"Batman, what are you doing?" Superman stepped up. "These two are clearly-"

"The only ones currently capable of stopping the Earthbound Gods, not to mention Mr Kiryu knows the weakness of the Earthbound Gods," Batman interrupted. "J'onn, is Flash still in contact?"

"He is, as is Green Lantern," the Martian Manhunter relayed. "He was the one who sent the distress call. Currently he is receiving assistance from two civilians, a Jack Atlas and a Crow Hogan who are evacuating the city, but there are many more who may be trapped within. Flash is also unable to attack the creatures hovering around the city for some reason unknown."

"Let's go, then," Kiryu carried an evil grin that made Superman step back as he got on the platform. "I have some beef with Nadine."

"Coordinates, Central City," J'onn relayed before the Man of Steel could interrupt, the three vanishing in a flash of light for what was going to be hell on earth.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: The Claw of Hermos! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	14. The Claw of Hermos

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**You know, choosing a favourite is kinda difficult for the Claw. I ended up deciding one from the DCU, one from 5Ds, and one from my OCs for balance. Between Crow and Kiryu, I really wanted Kiryu... then I decided that Crow needed more love... Still haven't decided. Tell me what you think!  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**XIII: The Claw of Hermos**

Millions of Central City people screamed, cringing as Ixchel breathed life into the monsters and set them to roam free.

Surrounded by her own monsters, those fierce ones who fought for her, Ixchel Tara laughed long and loud as blood was spilled and buildings crushed even as her monsters fought the Flash.

"What the hell...?" the Scarlet Speedster was yelling as a white-armoured man leapt at him, parrying the sword-blow with green light in the shape of an axe. "What... how?"

"For our gods, you die!" Ixchel screeched, and within her blood sang the cry of Aslla piscu. And if there was a tinge of disappointment within that cry, she ignored it. Beggars could hardly be choosers, and Aslla piscu had chosen her, so all was well...

Wait...

Ixchel felt her eyes widen and her blood numb at the sight of a blinding orange coat, a horizontally striped shirt, black hair, and trifocals. Maybe it was the bloody trifocals, or the fact that the blasted hummingbird was singing in her presence again. Her, always her!

"You!" Ixchel yelled, pointing towards the woman who had locked Aslla piscu into the underworld once more. "Die!"

Carly Nagisa squeaked, running at top speed even as Ixchel felt her strength increase and her D-Wheel accelerate. "Why, why, why?"

"Come here!" Ixchel screeched. "If I give you to Aslla piscu maybe then he'll finally approve! Former Dark Signer, Carly Nagisa! You can't run!"

"I don't know you!" Carly tripped, hitting a lamp-post.

Absently, Ixchel ordered the white dragon with her to bite the Green Lantern as she loomed over poor Carly. "True... but I know you."

Carly struggled feebly in her grip as Ixchel lifted her in triumph. "Remember!"

Having the entire Wheel of Fortune rammed into a human body really hurt, but Ixchel momentarily felt accomplished as Carly began screaming.

"Get her out of here!" the Flash was yelling as he tried to punch her, but Aslla piscu was a hummingbird... she easily dodged before he even realised it. Future sight, what a useful ability... victory was within grasp.

Across in the sister city, Nadine laughed as the Fabled stomped on the city's streets and began taking souls and kicking cars, the mark of the Giant burning merrily as she waltzed down the burning streets... ah, such was life.

It was to this exact carnage that the trio shimmered into the city, Kiryu's eyes widening at the sight of burning and explosions and wreckage and crying, panicked crowds. "_Kami_... what happened?"

Setsuka glanced towards a car that was dangerously burning. "Is there a deeper meaning to this destruction... or is it all for their fun?" She clutched at her head. "This...?"

"Someone should stay to handle the Hummingbird," Batman decided. "I'll go take out the Giant."

"I'm coming," Kiryu snarled. "Ccapac Apu mine. I duel, beat monster."

Batman gave him a level look. "Fine. Let's both go. Setsuka?"

The girl dodged as a scarlet blur flew past her, burying itself into concrete as she looked. "I suppose that's the Flash."

"Man, it's been crazy," Flash staggered out of the crater, smoking slightly. "Bats?"

"Yes, Flash," Batman answered. "How many have been evacuated?"

Flash shrugged. "About half the city. Elderly, children, women. About half the city's left, after the barrier came up Green Lantern was ambushed and this crazy woman started taking pot shots at the people. I don't think they care about civilian casualties, by the way. I've had help, but it's a bit rushed at the moment."

"What help?" Batman asked at the same time two unusually shaped motorcycles Batman recognised as unique D-Wheels peeled in.

"Kiryu?" the white-helmed man called Jack Atlas exclaimed. "Bratty princess? Why're you here-"

"Finding Nadine, going to beat her," Kiryu interrupted. "Short, pale, light hair, crazy broad. Seen her?"

Jack shook his head. "Maybe she's at the other city. The crazy broad here's got something in for Carly, so I'm guessing that she's with Aslla piscu."

Kiryu frowned. "I'll need a D-Wheel."

"Use mine," the other, orange-haired man known as Crow Hogan dismounted. "Jack, you get Carly out first, then continue crowd control. Flash, you okay?"

Flash gave a thumbs up despite apparent wooziness. "Never better. I think she uses Lightsworns."

"Crud," Crow muttered as Kiryu took off on the Blackbird with the Bat in tow, coerced by the indefatigable will of Kiryu Kyosuke the Shinigami and the extremely worried Duel King Jack Atlas cradling an unconscious woman with him. "Okay, how do we do this?"

"What, you're still alive?" all three of them turned around to see a white D-Wheel and a grinning dark-haired, dark-skinned woman, proudly bearing orange markings on her face. "I thought Gragonith would have killed you already, Flash."

"Damn..." Flash sighed. "So, any idea?"

"Oi, why are you doing this?" Crow snapped open the DuelDisk already attached to his arm. "People are dying here!"

"Good," Ixchel drawled. "Everything destroyed... such is the nature of absolute justice."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Orion bellowed right at the alien just as another explosion sounded within the Seal. "Couldn't you have said so before this accursed thing trapped us? Get me to Central!"

"The power was taken out at the last explosion," J'onn neutrally answered, examining the Seal. "We are trapped, as it is."

"Break the Seal!" Bommer called to them, dodging another blow. "Trap card, open!"

"No luck," Mr Terrific relayed. "I know Batman did something to the last one, but then there was the Kasnian Queen as well..."

"We're screwed," Black Canary relayed as beside her, Supergirl tried to punch through. "No one can fly out of the giant Seal outside."

"The Watchtower is beginning to look more of an option," Orion growled, glaring at the Seal with no small amount of hate. "When the next Mother Box comes, I'm besieging Apokolips. Or finding that woman and making her pay."

"Focus," J'onn absently told him, looking at the seal. "Zatanna?"

"This is seriously old magic," the magician was scribbling down the whole diagram. "Looks Atlantean, maybe we can ask Aquaman when we get out."

"Argh!" Bommer flew back, slamming into the invisible wall dictated by the seal as Ryuu laughed.

"If we get out," Zatanna corrected.

"I'm bored," Ryuu shrugged. "Hey, we should include the entire tower in this!"

"I will hit you," Wonder Woman swore. "Let us out! Stop this immediately!"

Ryuu considered seriously, his monsters hovering about him. "Don't think so. Why?"

"Why?" Wonder Woman blinked.

"Why... there are so many sacrifices already, yet I'm rather unwilling to do this," Ryuu gave a nervous laugh. "First time for everyone, huh? Now transcending five thousand years of time, the gates of the underworld open. Gods bound to the earth no longer, rise!"

"No!" Bommer yelled as the ground began to shake. "Justice League, get everyone out of here!"

"Trap, Dark Bribe," Ryuu yelled in answer as his bright monsters seemed to glare malevolently at everything, the thuds and trembles of a giant heart beating far away... "Come, Earthbound God, Chacu Challhua!"

* * *

For the first in a long time, Batman could feel himself swearing. Diana's submarine skills looked accomplished in comparison to the stunts Kiryu Kyosuke pulled. The Bat doubted any of the birds ever tried half the hair-raising things that Kiryu managed to do and more as the rather heavily abused – and, to his incredulity, more tricked out than even the R-Cycle – Blackbird tore asphalt on its way to Keystone City.

Say what you like about it, Batman had to admit that Kiryu had good skills. Now if he could only survive the ride long enough to endorse it.

"Does this Earthbound God have any weakness?" Batman muttered, clinging pillion for dear life since the Blackbird really was more tricked out than most motorcycles.

Kiryu took a while to answer. "No opponent Spell, trap effect. Only monster. Cannot choose as attack target. Can attack directly. Additional effect depending on which. Ccapac Apu is to destroy monster by battle and inflict burn damage."

It was rather more succinct than he had hoped for. "Can't choose it as an attack target?" Well, that rather eliminated most Batarangs, as he'd figured when he had flung them at Kay'est.

"No," Kiryu confirmed. "Yusei won before."

Somehow, one way or another, it went back to Yusei Fudo. Again. "We should call him, right?"

"No need," a hidden note of sadism was apparent as Kiryu gunned the D-Wheel down to the edge of Central. "We're already here. Might as well clean up."

"This isn't your city," Batman intervened. "Who are you?"

Kiryu looked back at him, and smirked. "Sheriff."

Maybe Vigilante would benefit from contact with a fellow cowboy. It did seem rather likely...

"Oh,look, the Bat's here," blue and black robes shifted as white and black monsters floated anxiously about the polished black and white D-Wheel she was on. "And with Kiryu!"

"Natsuno Kokage," Kiryu growled. "You're going _down_."

Batman took a while to note the absence of people around, even of milling spectators. "She took them," he observed, and pointedly ignored the pang of loss with the fact that they'd all return with the monster's destruction.

"I did not!" Nadine bristled viciously. "Kokkator, rip his mouth off!"

Kiryu gunned the Blackbird down the main street as they were chased by a generously sized green rooster with a blue beak and claws. "Override start."

Nadine began cursing as the sign appeared on the dashboard of her D-Wheel. "How dare you touch my Dark Epilogue... I'll kill you!"

"_Autopilot, Duel Mode_," the Blackbird read out in a monotonous computerised voice. "_Speed World Two Dual Magic activated._"

"_Dual Magic?_" Kiryu started. "That Crow..."

Batman flung an exploding Batarang at the rooster, which screeched as it was hit, falling back. "You're going to play a card game while we're being chased," he spoke sceptically. Scepticism fell when Nadine rode behind them, cackling as the ground shook and bright purple flames began to erupt from the cracks, Batman was sure, in the silhouette of the Giant.

"Fine! But this will be a Riding Duel of Darkness!" Nadine cackled as the flames burned on either side.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Kiryu: LP 4000, SPC 0 → 1

Nadine: LP 4000, SPC 0 → 1

"I'll go first!" Nadine crashed into the Blackbird as she went ahead. "Draw! I discard a card from my hand to special summon The Fabled Nozochee [1200/800]. Due to the effect of the discarded monster, the tuner monster The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] is special summoned! When I use the effect of The Fabled Nozochee I can special summon another level two or lower Fabled monster, and I choose the tuner monster Fabled Raven [1300/1000]!"

"Three monsters in the first turn already... strong!" Kiryu hissed as he turned a corner, considering the snake, the three-headed dog and the dark-winged creature all glaring at him.

"I discard two cards to activate the effect of Fabled Raven, increasing its level by one and its attack by four hundred per card [1300/1000 → 2100/1000] until the end phase," Nadine continued as a tiny bat-winged imp appeared. "Due to the effect of Fabled Lurrie [200/400] it is special summoned when discarded! I set a card. Tuning, level two Nozochee and level two Cerburrel for level four! Legends long hidden by the con of man, lead the charge to reveal yourself in light! Synchro Summon! Charge, The Fabled Unicore!"

Kiryu began to swear loudly as the quadruped monster [2300/1000] ran forward by its mistress, neighing loudly.

"I summon The Fabled Rubyruda [1100/800]," Nadine smiled nastily as the large winged creature appeared. "Tuning, level one Lurrie to level four Raven! Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!"

Kiryu hissed again as the monsters disappeared, revealing a large gold-and red armoured creature [2300/1800].

"When Ragin is summoned while I have one or less cards in hand, I can draw until I have two in hand," Nadine informed him. "I draw twice. Turn end."

"Draw!" Kiryu yelled, glancing at his hand.

Both: SPC 1 → 2

"Damn..." the light-haired man began to swear. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]." A purple-robed necromancer appeared on his field. "Due to its effect it's changed to defence mode. I set three cards. Turn end."

Both: SPC 2 → 3

"Draw!" Nadine laughed. "I summon Snipe Hunter [1500/600] in attack mode. I can discard a card to target a card on your field, and roll a die. If I roll anything other than one or six, your Necromancer bites the dust. Ready, aim... roll!"

A large die bounced onto the road, spinning until it skidded, landing before the Blackbird with a large three. The Blackbird made a valiant leap over it, just as the dark creature beside Nadine shot at the purple-robed Necromancer that exploded on impact. Apart of Batman was really curious if it could hit Superman...

"You're wide open!" Nadine screeched in triumph, following the slightly wobbling Blackbird that quickly righted itself.

"Trap card, Limit Impulse!" Kiryu declared. "I send two cards from hand to grave to special summon two Soul Tokens [0/0] in defence mode."

Nadine gritted her teeth. "Because of its effect, The Fabled Ganashia [1600/1000] is special summoned when discarded and gains three hundred attack [1600/1000 → 1900/1000]. Snipe Hunter, attack a token!"

"Trap card, Negate Attack!" Kiryu snapped his fingers as the trap appeared.

"Che," Nadine scoffed. "Tuning, level four Snipe Hunter to level four Rubyruda. Legends long hidden in the false lies, rise from the fires of doomsday to show the authority! Synchro Summon! Terrify, Fabled Valkyrus!"

The large bat-like wings spread wide, the monster looming over the field in black and reds and gold like some spectre [2900/1700].

"Once per turn, I can discard a Fiend Type monster to draw one card," Nadine laughed. "I use that effect. Of course, when I discard Fabled Krus, I can special summon a level four or lower Fabled monster, such as Rubyruda [1100/800] once more. You know, I'm surprised that I haven't quite made my hand equal to yours quite yet. Maybe next turn..."

"Draw!" Kiryu smirked.

Both: SPC 3 → 4

"I tribute both Soul Tokens to summon Infernity General [2700/1500]!" A large sword-bearing monster appeared. "Next, I activate the face-down Infernity Launcher, and then send it to the grave to summon Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Demon [1800/1200] from my grave. Demon's effect triggers, allowing me to search out an Infernity card in my deck. I choose Infernity Force, and I set it. Necromancer's effect then triggers, when I have no cards in hand, I can special summon an Infernity monster like Infernity Avenger [0/0] from my grave. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!"

"Level eight?" Nadine blinked.

"The dead and the living... The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out!" Kiryu retorted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

The large dark dragon roared, bearing crab-like claws as it growled [3000/2400].

"Trap card open, Waboku!" Nadine announced. "This turn, I take no battle damage and my monsters cannot be destroyed."

"Once per turn, if I control no cards in hand, I can select and destroy one monster, and then inflict damage equal to half its attack to you," Kiryu pointed out. "Waboku won't save you from effect damage. Infernity Death Dragon, Infernity Death Breath! Destroy The Fabled Unicore!"

"What?" Nadine screeched as the dark dragon let loose its blast over the unicorn and she skidded from the spillover.

Nadine: LP 4000 → LP 2850, SPC: 4 → 3

Batman gritted his teeth as the impact also washed over him. "It's real..."

"Sorry, it's going to get fierce," Kiryu growled. "Hold on!"

"Die!" Nadine flew out of the cloud like a bat out of hell. "My Unicore... how dare you! Why won't you just die!"

"Sorry, I'm a god of death," Kiryu cackled in answer. "Gods of death _don't_ die. Turn end!"

* * *

Setsuka rubbed at her head just as Crow and Ixchel began to duel.

"Er," Flash asked her. "Shouldn't you be out of here, you know?"

"My head hurts," Setsuka muttered. "We need to evacuate the rest of the city. If there's not enough souls maybe she won't be able to call on the Earthbound God."

"Still, do we have to play this?" Flash motioned to the two of them.

"Would you rather take on a hummingbird the size of a city and intending to swallow each and every soul present?" Setsuka inquired, quite coldly, and that shut up the Flash.

Crow: LP 4000

Ixchel: LP 4000

"Draw," Ixchel indicated. "I doubt I'll need the Orichalcos against trash like you, so I'll play the Field Spell, Realm of Light."

Flash started as the scenery changed to an elaborate circular city, pillars reaching to the sky. Gingerly, he touched one. "Hey, it's real!"

"This is a Duel of Darkness," Setsuka growled, very much emulating the Bat in the opinion of the speedster. "I'm coming with you."

Flash stared down at her. "But...but you're a brat!"

She gave him a level look. "I'm coming. With. You."

Flash slumped. "Little Miss Bats... fine, but you guys are so-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't have a jaw," Setsuka severely replied as she unhooked her own DuelDisk. "Blue Ice White Night Dragon!"

Flash's jaw dropped as the large icy dragon shimmered into existence. "Cool! But then-"

"I cannot interfere in this duel," Setsuka growled, glancing at the flames already erupting from the ground and cutting them off. "In that case, the next best is to evacuate as many people as possible."

"My servants are loose in this city," Ixchel waved sarcastically. "Good luck fighting them!"

Setsuka groaned as she pushed the speedster onto the dragon and got on, the large icy reptile taking to the skies in a blast of cold wind.

"I set two cards on top of my summon of Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress [1700/200]," Ixchel growled. "Turn end, and at the end phase I send the top three cards of my deck to the grave. Realm of Light gains one Shine Counter "

"My turn, draw!" Crow decided. "I play the Continuous Spell, Black Whirlwind! I then summon Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn [2000/800]! Black Whirlwind activates, allowing me to move a second Black Feather monster with lower attack than Sirocco to my hand. I choose Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North to add to my hand. When I have a Black Feather on the field, I can special summon Black Feather – Hurricane Gale [1300/400] from my hand. "

"A good move, but one that will not serve you," Ixchel observed as the dark-winged bird appeared. "As we speak, Aldric is gathering the pieces to find those strong souls steeped into the dark of man on this earth. All of you will be the sacrifices for our new world!"

"Don't screw with me," Crow scoffed. "I haven't beat Jack yet, you aren't destroying anything on my watch! Carly... Jack... everyone in this city... they aren't your food! Get out!"

* * *

"Come on, off with you," Flash soothed as he sent the crowd towards the edges of the geoglyph, past the blue flames with the ice dragon. "You okay, little lady? What's taking the League so long?"

"Metropolis has its own problems," Setsuka answered quietly. "The Metro Tower is locked in."

Flash winced, as he glanced up at he darkening skies. "Ow. So... no backup? To face that thing in the sky?"

"What thing in the sky?" Setsuka glanced up as well, confronted with the sight of dark clouds, spiralling towards a single point, and within a giant eye, slitted like a snake and staring with clear hunger.

Her own deck shone, the eye throbbing as it did. Quietly, Setsuka drew, knowing already what it was.

"Critias!"

"Wow!" Flash exclaimed as the card glowed and countered the swirling cyclone that dived down from the throbbing pupil with its own forces. Raring to go, the red dragon that shimmered into existence took to the skies as the winds stirred about the black-haired girl, the blue ice dragon they were on calling its rage and unspoken encouragement towards this knight of dragons as large red wings let it take flight, towards the large eye.

* * *

Above, Batman also glanced up right as Kiryu's deck shimmered. Confused, he reached over, pulling the glimmering green card to be faced with the Eye of Timaeus.

"What the hell?" Kiryu glanced up at the eye in the sky, and a phantom roar seemed to echo about. "What is _that?_"

"The Great Leviathan, about to eat your souls!" Nadine laughed. "That's right, tremble in fear! Draw!"

"Timaeus!" the green dragon took flight up, spreading leathery green wings as fire gathered in its maw and it let everything loose.

"Too late!" Nadine crowed. "I sacrifice Fabled Ganashia and Fabled Rubyruda! I sacrifice all these people!"

"Crap," Kiryu succinctly summed up the situation.

Nadine laughed. "Descend, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!"

* * *

"That demonic dragon..." Crow stared up at the skies, at the great phantom eye throbbing and glaring and winds were howling already. "What the heck...?"

"Die!" Ixchel screamed, the roar of the Judgement Dragon behind her echoing as well. "Judgement Dragon, attack him directly! Death Sentence!"

"Special summon, Black Feather – Ghibli the Searing Wind [0/1600]!" Crow called in time to block the attack.

"Turn end!" Ixchel growled. "This is your last turn, make it count. Entertain me!"

"I'm not your toy!" Crow retorted. "It's not over until the last card is played! Otherwise, I can't call myself a Duellist! Draw!"

* * *

At the same time, Kiryu swallowed as he faced down the terrifying visage of the Giant Ccapac Apu, Nadine cackling madly as the Blackbird wobbled on its last leg. "So this is what Yusei felt... I really owe that guy..."

"Turn end!" Nadine laughed.

"It's my turn!" Kiryu yelled. "Draw!"

* * *

_A wish to protect... and a wish to recover that which is lost... and above all, a willingness to lay one's fate to luck... those are the qualities of mine own. _

_So mote it be, this day I lend my sword and strength._

Wings flew to reveal themselves, light as iridescent as the crystals of the Dominion of Beasts once more as it shimmered.

Far above, two dragons roared to the skies in challenge to their ancient enemy as their brethren joined them once more in the material world, as the fateful words were called to the skies...

"I play... _The Claw of Hermos!_"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Hero Flash! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	15. Hero Flash!

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XIV: Hero Flash!**

It was in Gotham that, if you were to ask as to where was hell on earth, they would answer, quite immediately; Arkham. Arkham Asylum was a little mental asylum,set on an island quite cut off from the rest of the city that did not quite stop the criminal inhabitants of the unofficially named Rogues' Gallery – officially, the Intensive Care Wing – from escaping.

Not today.

Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, stifled her half-gasp of horror as her next-door cell-mate Harleen Quinzel – or Harley Quinn, depending on who you asked – collapsed against the thick padded steel, visible only marginally through the tiny windows. Perhaps the fact that she was half-plant was the only reason why the man who had so brazenly entered hell on earth had yet to notice the infamous eco-terrorist. The Joker had been the first to receive one of those... emptying treatments... and he had yet to wake, his eyes glassy and staring and saying: _look, Ma, no one's home, no one home..._

Like the eyes of death itself in the glassy, slack-jawed face of the Joker.

_Where were the guards...?_

She hid within the shadows of night approaching day, glad to have been about to sneak out of the asylum. She twitched as the rollers descended, rust-proof and strong seals of steel keeping her in with a host of essentially dead Gotham criminals of the Batman Rogue Gallery.

Outside, Aldric nodded to a flapping three-legged crow that was floating ethereally beside him.

"Go, then," Aldric waved to the purple-black bird, which took to the skies amidst so many more crows, yet far superior to any of them. Far superior... as the crow faded from view, Aldric shook his head at the sight of the material world in the form of the Gotham skyline. Mortals, the lot of them... they would understand soon enough.

* * *

The Killer Whale was large, larger than any whale should have a right to be as it hovered above the half-destroyed Metro Tower, maw open to show sharp teeth and shadowed innards that may or may _not_ contain just downtown Metropolis. Screams occasionally echoed from its bulky black body, the screams of trapped souls and tortured innocents within as its controller raised a hand in triumph, the Metro Tower shattering as the heroes tried to break through.

"What?" Ryuu muttered as he heard the sound of bird's wings and stared up to meet the three beady eyes of the large crow. "You again? Tell him I'm busy."

In the background, Wonder Woman was trying to punch the Earthbound God, which proceeded to swat her with its tail and look for ground-bound prey, growling as heroes blasted energy beams or just plain tried to hit it as it failed to bite them. The exhausted Bommer had collapsed, already forgotten by the new Dark Signer as he tried to reason with the crow messenger.

Said crow gave a long, piercing shriek that caused every hero to stop and stare.

Ryuu's face drained of all colour. "What? They're defeated...? How's that even...?"

His hands balled into fists as the Earthbound God receded back to the ground with a rumble. "Dammit... dammit...!"

Ryuu gave the League a glare and a venomous looks at Bommer. "It looks like our duel's interrupted. I'll be back, Bommer _Sempai,_ Justice League... don't forget. We walk in darkness and death and where we go you will never again walk out at night... your souls will become food for them!"

Scoffing, Ryuu Takumi turned, his indigo and black robes billowing out ever so slightly as the bright monster, the giant whale, he himself... faded into shadows. As the Seal began crumbling and the League stared at the onset of their extremely Pyrrhic victory, once again the crow took to the skies.

"We won...?" Diana froze, still staring at the fading Seal etched into the floor and fading fast.

"No..." Superman growled. "We lost. Big."

* * *

Around the south of France, Selene looked to the seaside, lost in thought as she glanced at the still-light skies. "So, another two have fallen... and Hermos has risen."

"You called me, Diana?" Standing tall and straight, Sherry LeBlanc carefully regarded her now-strange friend as the brunette sighed.

"I did," the now-identified Diana Hunter affirmed. "I... may need your help in this."

"I see," the heiress nodded. "What is it?"

"I... am going to fade," A fire appeared in cerulean eyes as Diana regarded the tempest to come. "Before that, Sherry, I have things I must do... and for that I require you."

* * *

"I won..." Crow gave a weary grin as beside him, Black Feather Dragon screamed in triumph once more above him. "Black Feather... Dragon... is down."

"Dammit..." the orange-robed Dark Signer growled as she collapsed to her knees before the crow-like dragon. "I wanted... to see the new world... Crow Hogan... curse you! Die alone! Die alone!"

Disappointed, the orange-haired former Signer watched as she began to turn into stone and crumble away into a patch of dust and nothing else. "Poor thing... why did she become a Dark Signer?"

"Oi, Crow!" Jack's voice echoed in the distance as the Hummingbird began to fade and left only its empty shell. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" Crow waved to the approaching blond, his eyes never wavering from the pile of dust that was once a person... that was once Ixchel Tara.

* * *

Kiryu: LP 1000, SPC: 1 → 2, Infernity Death Dragon [3000/2400], Infernity General [2700/1500]

Nadine: LP 2850, SPC: 4 → 5, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu [3000/2500], Fabled Ragin [2300/1800] x 2

"I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Kiryu was desperately praying at this point, as he drew, and with his second draw...

Light flashed.

"The Claw of Hermos?" Kiryu blinked, staring at the card, before looking up to the silhouette of the Giant and somehow, he just _knew_ what to do.

"I play... The Claw of Hermos!" his voice sounded small to him as he placed the card and the roar of a dragon answered. "I combine the forces of Infernity Death Dragon and The Claw of Hermos, and form the Equip Spell, Cloak of Doma the Angel!"

Swirls absorbed the sword-bearing demon and the claw, turning it instead into a long, cowled cloak which draped itself over the Infernity General.

"Cloak of Doma the Angel activates!" Kiryu bellowed. "Once per turn, I can choose a monster my opponent controls, and during that turn, that monster's effects is negated and I can attack only that monster."

"Are you an idiot?" Nadine laughed. "Even if you choose Ccapac Apu, the Earthbound God is way stronger than your general!"

"Furthermore... the equipped monster gains five hundred attack for each monster in my grave [2700/1500 → 4700/1500], and when I have no cards in my hand, I destroy the chosen monster and deal damage to you equal to the attack of the chosen monster without damage calculation," Kiryu continued undeterred. "On top of that, my monster is unaffected during the turn this second effect is activated. The angel of the silence of death will take you this day! I choose Ccapac Apu as the target of the gods of death!"

"What?" Nadine screeched as the Infernity General looked less of a sword-wielding demon and more... more of a spectre of death as it loomed over. "You... you _Shinigami!_ After all my work... I don't want to die! I want to live to see the new world, the world that Aldric promised us! I want to live! I want to live! That was why I was chosen, because I didn't want to die! Even during those dark days, even if the world beats me down... _I want to live for my revenge!_"

Under the hood of the helmet, still on the Blackbird, Kiryu only bowed his head. "Infernity General, attack Earthbound God Ccapac Apu! Scythe of Zero!"

Nadine screamed as the giant was struck down with a single blow of the reaper's scythe, her last sight being the Blackbird swerving to a stop, a dark spectre much like a giant bat against the coming darkness, and... light eyes filled with rage and yet kindness.

"I... want to... live..." she breathed, watching her fingers crumble and her deck bleed out with dark magic. "Live..."

"My condolences," were the last words she heard as finally, finally, shut off the false darkness to be claimed by true dark.

The two men watched, eyes never leaving until she crumbled into a mass of black dust and robes.

Kiryu Kyosuke bowed his head. "With this... I am satisfied."

* * *

Across the Pacific Ocean, Satisfaction Town was reappearing. It may be approaching sunrise in the Americas, but Satisfaction Town, minus a few here and there, was back., right at sunset: the time between at dusk, when the town comes most alive... the time of the Duel.

West, brother of Nico and ward of the infamous Shinigami of Satisfaction Town Kiryu Kyosuke, having suddenly woken, amidst the confusion and babble of the citizens of Satisfaction Town in his own home, looked to the telephone post.

There was a note attached.

_West:_

_If you are reading this then I am going to America to rescue you all by winning against the Earthbound God. Nico is in Neo Domino Hospital. In the case that you actually read this, I have won. Await my return... and tell the guys that if anything untoward happens in my town they know what to expect._

_Kiryu_

"Where's Kiryu San?" the babble outside was getting louder.

"Who knows... I only remember a monster..."

"Don't tell me... it got Kiryu San?"

"No way, Kiryu San's still visiting his friends in the city..."

"Still, I get the feeling that Kiryu San's our saviour again..."

"Everyone!" A tearful West ran out of the house. "Kiryu San's alright! He won! He won! He saved us!"

* * *

"So Crow San won," Setsuka observed as the Blue Ice White Night Dragon landed with a weighty thump, the Flash leaping off.

"We won!" Flash pumped a fist into the air as Setsuka gracefully dismounted. "We won!"

Far away the other citizens of the Twin Cities were gathering once more, relieved that the disruption was over with and getting back to their lives, most of them cheering the Flash as they passed him, as well as the other heroes. A few gave askance looks to Setsuka, but did not question anything as the dragon growled beside her.

His quick reflexes never failing, Flash was quick to catch a falling Setsuka. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Haven't ate," Setsuka made a face as her stomach growled. "Used too much power..."

"Oi, brat!" Jack Atlas wheeled up, a snoozing Crow perched behind him on the Wheel of Fortune. "I'm going to get Crow and Carly to the hospital, you wait for Kiryu, 'kay?"

"Fine," Setsuka nodded as the Wheel of Fortune took off at top speed. "We should find Batman."

"We won," the Blackbird swerved to a stop, the Bat quickly dismounting as Kiryu stared at them all. "Brat... it's high time we hit the hospital too."

"Agreed," Setsuka winced as she tried to move. "Flash San?"

"Do we have to?" Flash turned to Batman. "They did help save the city."

Batman sighed. "And we can't let all of you report your injuries like this too. Congratulations. You are going to be attended to by the Justice League's finest."

"No need," Setsuka retorted at the same time Kiryu broke out in Japanese as well. "We can go-"

"To the hospital where they'll make you pay through the nose," Flash interrupted. "Trust me. Free treatment."

Kiryu mostly subsided at the mention off free treatment, just sitting with his back leaned against the Blackbird. "We have friends here..."

"We'll tell them," Flash assured.

Setsuka made a face before quietly leaning against Flash, closing her eyes. "Make sure they hurry up. I'm tired."

"I'll make sure of it personally," the Batman growled as the *_thwip__**-**__thwip__**-**__thwip*_ of choppers sounded in the distance and the much-needed clean-up crew arrived. In the distance, the sun began to rise once more, the sign of yet another day to come.

Yet another day to live.

* * *

Having settled her business in France and already settling the plans, Selene appeared back at the stone temple to be tackled by a crying Ryuu.

"Ryuu?"

"They're... dead..." Ryuu sighed. "Ixchel and Nadine."

"Dead?" Selene echoed.

"Dead, Selene," Aldric commented, Alaric meditating beside him. "Critias and Hermos helped Timaeus. We... are reduced."

"I see," Selene faked being distraught at the plan's next phase. "So... what do we do?"

"We gather as many souls," Alaric growled, finally opening his eyes. "Call forth the Great Leviathan. And, when the world is reformed anew, we can call them again. The Gods will not forget their own. Those damned dragons hit me once, they won't hit me again."

"I... I won't fail," Ryuu growled.

"We can't afford to," Selene corrected, immediately factoring in new decisions. "I should plant more unwitting spies."

"Selene," she stopped at the lazy command. "If you have time, I want you to find a way to rip out the hope of the League."

Selene hid a nervous swallow. "As you request."

* * *

"You let them get treatment here?" Superman's first reaction was one of incredulity a few days later. "Bruce-"

The infamous Bat-glare cut him off. "I couldn't well bring them to Gotham. They have friends here, influential people. They wanted to stay, and believe me when I say that stubbornness must be in the family, not to mention Kyosuke Kiryu being about as unrelenting as Black Mask. If you have nothing constructive to say about how to beat the Earthbound Gods, you can either go help with the rebuilding efforts in Metropolis in the Twin Cities or return to Metropolis, or be quiet and be a glorified sentry to guard those people who do know."

The Kryptonian tried another strategy. "Bruce, I understand that it's your niece-"

"Batman," the Caped Crusader hissed. "And, for all the blood, I don't know her. Do you have any news about them?"

Superman shrugged, a demoralising gesture. "So far? The Arcadia Movement seems irritated at me and the rest of the League, they aren't forthcoming with any information sources. I've tried searching the databases as well, and found a few people who might be connected with the earlier case of the Nazca Lines relocating to Neo Domino City, but it's like the entire city is keeping the secret. We're out of clues."

"There's a few people you forgot to ask," Batman darkly muttered as he turned, stalking down the hallway towards the single ward the League had commandeered for high-security personnel in the Keystone Hospital building. "Them."

He swung open the door, revealing a Kiryu still with bandages around the torso, a mostly cut and bruised Crow Hogan quarrelling with a morose Jack Atlas, and Setsuka ignoring all the noise altogether in favour of pulling a laptop.

"Momentum was also attacked," Setsuka noted. "Must be a ploy to keep Fudo Yusei in this city. How long are you going to stay out there?"

All three men fell silent as the Batman stalked in. "Yo," both Crow and Kiryu waved.

"You have answers," Batman stalked to loom over the seated girl. "I need answers before the next attack."

"I have... sources," Setsuka hesitantly replied, pulling the laptop to show a chat screen telling them to wait as Nakamura set up the web-cam. "However, the general view is that the three Legendary Dragon cards will choose the ones to resolve this whole mess."

"Legendary Dragon?" Kiryu sat up, pulling a card from his deck to show the Claw. "Like this?"

"Not the Signer Dragons?" Crow whispered to a Jack who was staring at the sight of Superman in an assessing before opting to pay attention.

Setsuka pulled The Fang of Critias as well, before giving the Bat a clear look. The Dark Knight grimaced but pulled The Eye of Timaeus anyway.

"_I used to hear stories from Father,_" Setsuka related in their shared tongue, Japanese. "_How the Orichalcos was stopped by the three Legendary Dragons. Timaeus, Critias, Hermos... the Legendary Knights who defeated the Great Leviathan. It looks like history is repeating itself once more as the Orichalcos and the Earthbound Gods ally themselves._"

"_Jibakushin?_" Crow made a face. "Yech."

Jack winced. "_No wonder Carly's still having nightmares..."_

"_By last count, we must have defeated three Dark Signers,_" Setsuka counted off. "_That leaves four more. Kiryu San, we'll need you to help save the world._"

"_Sure,_" Kiryu shrugged. "_It's a way to pay for my sins._"

"_So, this attack was purely coincidental?_" Jack grated.

"_No. We believe that the Dark Signers were already looking to eliminate all the people with first-hand information about the Earthbound Gods and their weaknesses,"_ Setsuka answered. _"The fact that most of you were in the Twin Cities was a coincidence. Nakamura San has told me that there seems to be a few attempts on Professor Fudo and Aki-sensei that were... warned... by Ryuusei."_

"_Bastards," _Jack swore. "_As expected of my godson, though. But, Carly..."_

"_Speaking of which, where's Carly?" _Crow asked, leaning further away from the glowering Bat.

"_She's being watched over by Misty,_" Jack shrugged. "_But... I don't know if she'll be able to sleep. After what that bitch did... I don't want Carly to remember Aslla piscu._"

"_What does Carly Nagisa have with the Earthbound Gods?_" the Bat asked.

It was Kiryu who answered as Crow and Jack hesitated. "_She was formerly a Dark Signer. So was I._"

Batman frowned. "_I see. Then... are there any clues about the Orichalcos that the Dark Signers seem to have allied themselves with?"_

The laptop made a sound as a window opened. "_Missy,_" Nakamura greeted, the background a visible trellis of roses. "_Are you alright there?_"

"_I am fine, Nakamura San,_" Setsuka squinted. "_Hazuki's training now?_"

"_Shimotsuki Sama?_" the red-headed girl Hazuki Himemiya looked at the web-cam. "_I'm training my powers!_"

"_Good to know,_" Setsuka airily answered. "_Practice more. Nakamura San, the state of the Fudo family?_"

"_Ryuusei Fudo is performing admirably despite the sudden workload you dropped on him,_" the manservant dryly answered before doing a double-take. "_Glen, watch out! Reginald!_"

"_I assume that Reginald Mackenzie is doing fine, as is Glen Powers?_" Setsuka asked.

"_Well enough,_" Nakamura assured. "_Seika Sama is alright as well, and is currently in remedial classes._" He coughed delicately. "_Now, concerning the Orichalcos... it seems that the emergence of this did come about before during the era of the King of Games, Yuugi Mutou. The other people to have any inkling about the actual symbolism of the Orichalcos, barring friends of Yuugi Mutou who are all dead, are Sugoroku Mutou and Arthur Hopkins._"

"_Sugoroku Mutou we can dismiss, his death was highly publicised,_" Setsuka concluded. "_As well as Arthur Hopkins. But... Hopkins, you say? Is there any relation to Rebecca Hopkins?_"

"_Yes, Arthur Hopkins, the archaeologist who found rocks similar to those used by Selene with you under the sea, had a grand-daughter,_" Nakamura reported as Setsuka fished out a glowing green rock on a leather thong from a jewellery box in her pack that all the men shied away from. "That grand-daughter was Rebecca Hopkins."

"_Rebecca Hopkins? The Godmother of Duel?_" Crow piped up. "_Founder of the Cure-Burn Deck type?_"

"Yes," Nakamura nodded. "Perhaps, Rebecca Hopkins would have clues."

"Where is this Rebecca Hopkins?" Batman growled to the screen in English.

"Rebecca Hopkins... West Academia, Duel Faculty Chancellor, Professor Rebecca Hopkins," Setsuka nodded. "Excellent work, Nakamura San. Tell Queen that she's at hand, and assemble a few more of our scouts."

"Erm, our scouts report that they currently cannot leave their stint with the guild," Nakamura coughed. "You would-"

Setsuka sighed. "Very well. Goodbye."

The link clicked off as Setsuka gave a deep breath. "Kiryu San, get ready to discharge. We're paying a visit to the West Coast."

"Anything significant there?" Batman growled.

"Yes," Setsuka wryly answered, packing up the laptop. "West Duel Academia."

* * *

_**Self-invented card of the day:**_

_**Cloak of Doma the Angel (Tenshi Doma no Matoi)**_

_**Equip Spell**_

_**Description:**_

_**'The Claw of Hermos' + 'Infernity Death Dragon'**_

_**Once per turn, you can target a monster your opponent controls, and until the End Phase, the target monster's effects is negated and the equipped monster can attack only the target monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. When I have no cards in your hand, you can destroy the target monster and deal damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the chosen monster without damage calculation after attacking. The equipped monster is unaffected by card effects during the turn this effect is activated until the End Phase.**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: Fifth Hope! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	16. Fifth Hope

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XV: Fifth Hope**

Commissioner James Gordon was not a man who scared easily. No man who scared easily could have become the Commissioner of the largely-voted worst city in America, and all five-feet-plus salt-and-pepper – with more salt – haired Commissioner could prove. Yet, as he entered the emptied crime scene of Arkham Asylum, the hairs on the back of his neck kept tingling. "How did this...?"

Detective Harvey Bullock sadly shook his head. "I don't know... half the Rogues' Gallery... even the Joker..."

"Yeah, I know," From the shadows Robin stepped out, to both of the cops' tired surprise and that of the forensic scientists present. "The Bat's out of town at the moment after those people behind it."

"Lucky him, why is he out of town every time this happens...?" Gordon shook his head sadly. "So, any clues?"

"None here," Robin muttered. "Twenty out of commission, only Penguin and Poison Ivy is safe, Poison Ivy only because she was in the middle of an escape attempt and wasn't spotted. She might be able to identify who did this, assuming she comes out of shock."

"Best for us if she remained in shock," Bullock snorted. "Whatever it is, it means that

clown psychopaths aren't running around Gotham like it's their playground."

"Better the evil you know," Gordon shook his head. "Robin... I'll leave you to your job then." The Commissioner shook his head as he received no reply. "How do they always do that?"

Robin was already traversing the roofs of Gotham as he spotted the graceful figure, accompanied by two knights, jewels shimmering about them like so many stars in the night sky. "Oi!"

"It's rude, you know," the mistress of the two knight commented as she landed neatly upon one of the roof corners that jutted out like so many building did. "Little robin."

"I'm not little," Robin snarled, producing a few Birdarangs. "No shadows to hide in, no way to run."

"Then do you really think you can catch me, little robin?" Selene observed. "Little robin, not the first robin, not needed, not wanted, what use are you?"

"You shut up!" Selene disappeared as a few of the red-and-yellow projectiles embedded themselves into stone. "I'm a Bat! He said so!"

"Oh, yes you are," Selene agreed absently as she played with a stray lock next to Robin's face, disappearing as he whirled around. "But, you will never be the one he holds the closest. Not as long as the night has wings, not as long as he remains. I have no need of shadows to escape."

"You-!" Robin blinked as she, and both the knights, had vanished once more into the dark of Gotham.

* * *

"Half of Gotham's villains taken out and unconscious." Hidden in the Metro Tower, Batman growled as he read a report from his youngest bird. "No cameras. No witnesses except for Poison Ivy, who's still in shock."

"Why would anyone want villains from Gotham?" Shayera Hol asked.

"Souls," Batman put down the report. "You wouldn't find a higher body count anywhere than with the Joker."

"The requirement is for souls," Dr Fate argued. "Souls steeped in much darkness would be a catalyst for power, which though not quite sufficient for something like the Leviathan these Dark Signers seem keen on reviving, would make up for the lack of volume."

"At least they didn't sacrifice the Twin Cities," Zatanna sighed. "Half of Metropolis has already disappeared, and Superman's occupied with riot control. At least we have a way out by defeating the four left."

"Defeating the Dark Signers is not the be-all-end-all," Dr Fate disagreed. "We must also stop the Leviathan by cutting off any sources, including stray spiritual presence."

"So we have to stop it from two ends," Batman caught on.

"Indeed," Dr Fate nodded. "From its home world, and from this world. The difficulty lies in gaining access to this world, which I cannot find."

"I don't know how to," Zatanna admitted. "Don't look at me like that, Bruce."

Batman ignored the jibe. "Dr Fate, is it possible-?"

"No," the gold-helmed sorcerer replied. "Things like these Legendary Dragons determine according to fate and destiny, which cannot be denied. Whether these people are civilians or their background is irrelevant in the eyes of destiny. Even if Superman would wish otherwise, whether you wish otherwise, the three who hold the Legendary Dragons are the ones who must fight in the coming war, and there will be a war. Such are te things destiny arranges."

"She's... a child," Zatanna muttered, appalled.

"The world has been saved by less," Dr Fate shrugged. "So fate decrees."

Batman stood up suddenly. "I don't believe in fate. I don't believe that Setsuka Shimotsuki should have to risk her life when she didn't choose, or that Kyosuke Kiryu has to do anything more than go home. Fate, Zee... please."

The two sorcerers looked at each other, both politely at a loss. "I'll bring it up with Jason," the female magician gave in first, still in shock. "No promises, though."

"The demon might know something we do not," Fate agreed, also mildly stunned. "Batman?"

The Dark Knight was already walking off, stopping at Fate's unspoken question.

"Fate may decree a trinity, but that of the dragons," Fate pointed out. "No one said that an individual cannot hold more than one dragon."

It was a while before the Dark Knight nodded in answer before walking off.

* * *

"Why the helicopter?" was Bruce Wayne's first question as the Wayne chopper descended towards the little island that West Duel Academia was on, separate from the American mainland.

"Because a boat is too risky," Setsuka replied. "There are students to consider. Arrive on a helicopter brings a greater impact that billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has about five notable, brilliant wards is visiting a school renowned for excellence in academics and sports, never mind its unusual syllabus. Students will just think you're scoping out possible education opportunities for your sons, and chances are they might not recognise me. Kiryu San... is debatable."

"Debatable?" Said Kiryu was looking curiously out at the passing scenery.

"The video of you at the Junior-Singles WRGP of recent years defeating Reginald and Glen with a single one-turn kill went viral," Setsuka hid a smile as Kiryu blanched. "No doubt, the Duel Academia would have it on file as a notable example of famous one-turn kills."

Internally, Bruce was wondering if a child should be so capable of assessing people's reactions.

"Nakamura just sent another message," Setsuka frowned more as she consulted her own devices. "Bruce San, could you tell the League to stay out?"

"Stay out?" Bruce repeated. "Why?"

"The appearance of superheroes in any city completely undermines the local authority, including that of the Arcadia Movement," Kiryu answered instead in Japanese. Although his English was improving, he still tended to slip into Japanese in extended conversation. "Within these ten years, I hear that the Movement had tried to change its public perception. However, there are people who still see Psychic Duellists as monsters, which make it harder for them to reintegrate. The additional appearance of Superman and Supergirl interferes with the authority of both Neo Domino Police and the Arcadia Movement as the citizens begin to express hate towards them once more."

Bruce nodded, completely understanding the situation. "I'll explain it to them. Although, some might note that there has been no masked heroes in a city with a comparatively high crime rate under Dr Light."

"What heroes?" Kiryu scoffed. "Where were they in Zero Reverse? Team 5Ds did all the work and saved the city last time."

Bruce decided not to contest the point, regardless that he had no idea what _last time_ meant. Kyosuke Kiryu might not be aware of the existence of Bruce Wayne, or he did not care to investigate the relation between Bruce Wayne and the Batman, but there was still something to be wary about in a man proclaimed as a god of death, either by himself or by other people.

The chopper landed with a usual *_thwip-thwip-thwip*_ as they were greeted by a smiling, short-haired blond man in a blue jumpsuit.

"Breo of Spain's Team Unicorn," Setsuka registered. "Why are you here?"

The now-identified Breo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I just can't escape identification, huh? Sorry, I'm Breo, a part-time teacher at West Duel Academia. _Hola!_"

"We're here to see the Faculty Chancellor," Bruce intervened. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, yes, we appreciate your offer for donations, although we do have a sort of cap in place," Breo grinned as he led the trio down a hallway away from the helicopter pad. "The Chancellor is expecting you."

"It seems that the traditional structure is in place," Kiryu airily muttered as they passed scattered students on their way to the faculty office, some stopping in recognition of the renowned billionaire Bruce Wayne. "Weird."

"Rather astute of you," Breo laughed as he opened a door. "Chancellor?"

"Lead them in," the authoritative voice had all three ushered into the office in record time.

Rebecca Hopkins had grown and aged significantly from her time as the girl genius and American champion. Her long blonde hair was streaked with grey and held up in a bun secured with two pencils, a few wrinkles here and there marked the passing of time, and her glare had grown more pronounced. She was wearing a professional pencil skirt and pin-striped shirt, along with heeled shoes. Her wire-rimmed glasses were perched on her freckled face, and she gave them all a studying look for a moment. "Have a seat. Breo, your class."

"Ms Hopkins," Bruce tried to apply the charm as the suitably cowed teacher left. "You see-"

"Mr Wayne, you've never before shown an interest in Duel Academia," she cut to the chase. "And yet you bring Setsuka Shimotsuki here. Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?"

"Someone did their homework," Setsuka observed, impressed. "Ms Hopkins. Do you know about the situation in Metropolis, Fawcett and the Twin Cities?"

"The Nazca Lines reappearing in them?" Rebecca frowned, her severe expression disrupted. "I've heard of it. But then what does this have to do with the head of the Arcadia Movement being in America?"

"I'm getting more and more impressed," Kiryu muttered.

"With the appearance of these lines there are people responsible," Setsuka elaborated. "Along with these Lines is a new Field Spell. The Seal of Orichalcos."

A canister of pens tumbled over as the West Chancellor gripped tightly on the edge of the table. "The... Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Yes," Kiryu intervened. "You are the only one who knows what we can do."

"No... it was defeated." Rebecca shook her head. "It was defeated. Then... why?"

"We are looking to stop it," Kiryu answered, and even Bruce Wayne looked more solemn.

Rebecca shook her head. "I have no reason to tell you."

"The Eye of Timaeus, The Fang of Critias, The Claw of Hermos," Setsuka argued. "We have those. All that remains is what left to do."

Rebecca began to shake again as Kiryu pulled Hermos out as proof. "History... is repeating itself. Again..."

"One of them dropped this rock," Setsuka produced the glowing green necklace. "It's been identified as-"

"Orichalcum, I know," the West Chancellor sighed in a defeated tone. "Where are the other cards?"

"I hold Critias, and he has Timaeus," Setsuka indicated Bruce Wayne.

"The world in his hands?" It was at times like the doubtful expression Rebecca held that Bruce was regretting his buffoon cover. "It seems... really doubtful. Then again, Jounochi was an idiot too..."

Rebecca took a deep breath. "That stone you hold is Orichalcum. It feeds upon negative emotions and transmits it as power to the Leviathan. The Leviathan essentially feeds upon the darkness of humanity through the use of its servants and that stone. If you use it, you can break the Seal during an ordinary Duel. That was how the users of the Orichalcos avoided losing their souls during a loss."

"That's cheap!" Kiryu yelped. "So there's no way to escape if we lose?"

"The Seal will almost always take the loser's soul at the end of a duel," Rebecca continued. "There are four exception. In a draw, where no one loses. When someone uses the Orichalcum immediately after to break the Seal. When the controller of The Seal of Orichalcos field spell overcomes the darkness in their heart. Or... if the loser has two souls, only one is necessary."

"Two souls?" it was Bruce who was echoing this now. "Is that even possible?"

"The King of Games was said to be possessed by the soul of a nameless Pharaoh," Rebecca answered. "The Pharaoh was the one who lost, and Yuugi traded places. When the Pharaoh won, Yuugi came back. Believe me or do not, it is up to you."

"Thank you, Ms Hopkins," Setsuka answered, and Bruce suddenly felt guilt for keeping the truth from the girl. "We will not interrupt your schedule any longer."

"I don't get it, why would Timaeus choose someone who can't play?" Rebecca remarked as the two men also got up. "Duel Monsters don't exactly feature in the business world."

"You know, I've always wanted to know how good people from Duel Academia are," Kiryu smirked.

Bruce stared at the light-haired man. "We don't have-"

"Go ahead," Setsuka interrupted. "This is Duel Academia, after all. We can't leave without at least one duel, right?"

Scratch the thought. Setsuka was still a child, he remembered. Even as she glared at him to be quiet and let Kiryu have fun, which, judging from Rebecca's expression, he was going to be dragged along regardless of his opinion anyway.

"Duel!" They were in a large indoor amphitheatre later, Bruce privately wondering the purpose of having such a large place to duel.

Rebecca: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

"I'll start, draw!" Rebecca declared. "I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One [1400/600] in attack mode. I then play the Spell, Upstart Goblin, allowing me to draw a card in exchange for you gaining one thousand life points."

"That's a bit odd," Bruce noted.

"No," Setsuka disagreed as Kiryu frowned.

"Due to the effect of Nurse Reficule, any effect that lets my opponent gain life points causes damage instead!" Rebecca declared as Kiryu winced.

Rebecca: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000 → LP 3000

"I then activate the Spell, Wave-Motion Cannon," Rebecca declared. "Since this is the first turn, I set two cards and end."

"If she wants to finish quickly, I bet one of those is a Gift Card," Setsuka noted.

"Draw," Kiryu signalled. "I play the Spell, Into the Void, to draw one card. I summon Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] in defence mode, before I set two cards and play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. I end. At the end phase, I discard the rest of my hand."

"Draw!" Rebecca declared. "I play the Spell, Soul Taker to destroy Infernity Guardian!"

"When I hold no cards in hand, Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects," Kiryu calmly answered. "That means that the second effect of Soul Taker cannot activate."

Rebecca scoffed. "Trap open, Gift Card! I'll give you a poisonous present through Nurse Reficule!"

"Trap activate, Infernity Break." Kiryu declared. "I banish the Infernity Reloader in my grave to destroy Nurse Reficule. Since my card activates the last, it resolves first, thus I gain three thousand life points since the effect of Nurse Reficule cannot activate."

Kiryu: LP 3000 → LP 6000

Rebecca: LP 4000

Rebecca frowned but did not argue. "I summon Fire Princess [1300/1500]. Turn end."

"Draw," Kiryu looked at his card. "I play the Spell, ZERO-MAX, allowing me to special summon an Infernity monster in my grave. Come forth, Infernity Archer [2000/1000]!"

"Heh?" Rebecca noted. "So, you're intending to attack my monster?"

"I cannot conduct my battle phase during the turn I use ZERO-MAX," Kiryu answered. "Furthermore, ZERO-MAX destroys all monsters with attack lower than that of Infernity Archer. Fire Princess is gone."

Rebecca winced as the fiery-looking princess was swallowed into an inferno.

"Turn end," Kiryu called with some satisfaction.

"Quite stable so far," Setsuka noted. "So far, Kiryu San is leading."

Bruce, on the other hand, was more fascinated by the lack of battling. "They aren't attacking, so how are they damaging each other?"

"Burn damage," Setsuka answered.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Nurse Reficule!" Rebecca announced. "Draw! I then summon Snipe Hunter [1500/600]. I discard Burning Algae to activate Snipe Hunter's effect, rolling a die to destroy one card you control currently."

A large dice began to roll, landing on a six.

"Although Snipe Hunter destroys nothing, Burning Algae gives my opponent one thousand life points, though with Nurse Reficule it becomes reversed." Rebecca announced. "Turn end."

Kiryu winced as flames seemed to lick at his feet from the ground.

Kiryu: LP 6000 → LP 5000

Rebecca: LP 4000

"Good..." Kiryu grinned. "Draw! When this is the only card in hand, Infernity Demon [1800/1200] special summons itself and lets me search for an Infernity card in my deck." He smirked as the demon appeared upon the field. "I then normal summon Infernity Beetle [1200/0]. If I have no cards in hand, I can tribute Infernity Beetle to summon two more Infernity Beetles from my deck."

"Four monsters?" Rebecca blinked.

"When I have no cards in hand, Infernity Archer can attack directly," Kiryu pointed. "Hell Snipe!"

Rebecca screeched as the arrow shot past. "Eh?"

Rebecca: LP 4000 → LP 2000

"Infernity Archfiend, attack Nurse Reficule!" Kiryu ordered as the demon blasted the heavily bandaged fairy-like being.

Rebecca: LP 2000 → LP 1600

"Trap card open, Urgent Tuning!" Kiryu called. "Tuning, level six Infernity Archer to level two Infernity Beetle! _The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, from the void of eternity, the draconic ogre rises! Come forth, Void Ogre Dragon!_"

This time the Chancellor did take a step back from the red and black malevolent dragon. "That's..."

"Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000], attack Snipe Hunter!" Kiryu announced. "Black Void!"

The dragon let loose a blast that eradicated the fiendish sniper.

Rebecca: LP 1600 → LP 100

"Infernity Beetle, attack directly," Kiryu muttered, as the beetle crashed into the Chancellor. "I am satisfied."

Rebecca: LP 100 → LP 0

"Bravo," Rebecca clapped. "That handless combo... that's rather dangerous, isn't it?"

Kiryu merely shrugged in answer. "It's a reminder... a reminder of a deal gone bad. This is all I have left."

Even as they left the island, the weight of destiny upon them, the billionaire still marvelled at how much strategy was required in a simple game. If every Duellist was like that... no wonder Duel Academia was so strict yet produced such results. Really.

* * *

"I want you to break Superman."

Selene frowned as her newest task. "That's... a bit..."

"Despair will grip at the heart of the League if you show your power, Selene," Aldric persuaded. "Is that not so?"

"Yes, but..."

"Break his mind, or his body, I care not," Aldric dismissively replied. "Break him anyway. You can do it, can you not?"

Selene frowned. "That..."

"She can't do it alone!" Ryuu defended. "This is Superman we're talking about!"

"You need not do it alone," Alaric grinned. "We'll help if you need it."

"Break him into despair, but not into rage," Aldric instructed. "Even if Superman was to survive our gods, he cannot be allowed to lead the League. This is what destiny commands."

Selene still grimaced. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," Aldric smirked as he leaned back. "All the best, Selene. As you break the Man of Steel, we gather more souls. Food for the new world is needed if the Leviathan is to wash away everything."

_Right... _Under the mask of Selene, Diana Hunter seethed. "Of course."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Despair from the Dark! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	17. Despair from the Dark

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XVI: Despair from the Dark**

"No, redo it," Setsuka sharply demanded into the web-cam.

They were somewhere on a cross-country train headed for Gotham, and Bruce decided to ignore how easily Setsuka piggybacked on a satellite signal for almost unlimited computer time as long as the battery held out. Considering it was one of the long-lasting types he used himself occasionally, he was not very hopeful.

In the window, the red-haired girl Bruce vaguely remembered as Hazuki Himemiya was focused, her eyes screwed shut as vines bearing black roses snaked around her, bearing sharp thorns and blooming black and red roses.

"Good," Setsuka decided, the vines relenting on-screen. "Ryuusei Fudo."

"We're doing fine here," the red-and-black haired teenage boy scowled into the screen. "No attacks recently. Any luck?"

"None," Setsuka answered. "I suppose I chose wisely."

"It's just a one-time thing, not forever," Ryuusei shrugged. "By the way, Nico San and West San is here and they want to see Kiryu Jii San."

"Kiryu San," Setsuka let the light-haired man take over and babble to his wards about America as she leaned back into her seat.

It was a while before Setsuka caught the amused look from Bruce. "Yes?"

"Just wondering," Bruce shrugged. "How did it all start?"

Setsuka shrugged. "Who knows."

Bruce sighed. "You know, with some argument, Psychic Duellists could be classed as meta-humans, which would then place them under the purview of the Justice League. We have a questionable organisation who represents Psychic Duellists, headed by a leader of also questionable responsibility. With some argument, I think the League can... _persuade..._ the Diet to consider Neo Domino City's unique situation. You could avoid a lot of legal problems by letting other people take over the Arcadia Movement, yet you took it as your inheritance, never mind the laws, and overruled them at the age of eight. Why?"

Setsuka was already clenching at the edge of the cheap plastic table as the temperature dropped. "Where do I begin?"

Bruce considered. "How about, when the Arcadia Movement was first established?"

Setsuka frowned. "Before Neo Domino City was formed, there was a style of Duelling known as the Psycho Style, made famous by Inotsume Makoto during the era of Judai Yuuki.

"Over seventeen or eighteen years ago, the emergence of the new type of Duellist began in earnest. These people, Psychic Duellists, could make a Duel real, could hurt people using monsters and spells and traps, and so they were considered monsters wherever they went, especially in a place with a legacy of Duelling as much as the emerging Neo Domino City. A man named Divine set up the Arcadia Movement as a place for such Psychic Duellists to call home, but secretly, he wanted to build an army and overthrow the then controller of Neo Domino City, one Director Rex Goodwin. Divine was defeated and killed during the building of the Daedalus Bridge at the same time as the emergence of the Dark Signers in Neo Domino City.

"Fast forward a few years, my parents bought the Arcadia Movement." Setsuka grimaced. "Mother wanted to restore the organisation as she though it should be, to give people like me and her a place of sanctuary, some place and some people for support. In the wake of the collapse of the Movement, the then strongest gathering of Psychic Duellists, Psychic Duellists began to form more groups, oppressing regular Duellists and lashing out at society for discrimination in general against them. Sometimes, such organisations would find young Psychic Duellists with exceptional abilities and induct them into... terrorism, I suppose. Mother took down most of them."

Bruce swallowed, remembering the power of Ryuusei Fudo, Setsuka herself, and the now-rehabilitated Reginald Mackenzie and Glen Powers who between them had held back twenty superheroes. If Diana Hunter had managed to shut down whole groups of them beforehand, never mind the extra powers from being a Dark Signer... "Surely her powers alone weren't enough."

"Mother... had something about her," Setsuka toyed with a locket around her neck, carved with an intricate snowflake, as she quietly spoke. "I once saw my mother convince a man to commit suicide by words alone, and break another's will by her words. She made many allies... and many enemies. Mother wanted to build a sanctuary for us, for those like us, but many would disagree. By reason of birth and my own abilities, ever since I was alive I cannot remember not fighting for my life. Father was there... he protected us, a challenge for even those with powers... it all ended that night.

"That summer night, Regina Mackenzie came one night, and my parents were struck down by The Splendid Venus as Nakamura San and Eatos escape the house with me. For me it is too late, I cannot remember not fighting for my own life. For those like Hazuki, they still have a chance at a normal life."

_I do it so that no other child have to see their parents die._ Bruce swallowed, not liking the resemblance to his own life story.

"It is unwise to provoke a Psychic Duellist," Kiryu warned, lazily leaning back as Nico and West hung up. "Just so you know."

"He's my uncle," Setsuka replied. "Albeit very distant, but he is blood family. That and the many questions that would appear at his disappearance is the reason why he is not disappearing yet, Kiryu San."

"You're a scary kid," Kiryu muttered.

"Have you...?" Bruce could not bring himself to say the word.

"I am a child fighting for my life," Setsuka gave him a look. "Think of me what you will."

Self defence, Bruce decided. Even he did not manage to convince himself, never mind the Bat. "I... know how you feel. Alone, without support, having to fight... it all ends up as a lot of pressure. At least you have... Nakamura. You're not alone."

"I know," the girl whispered, still fingering with her locket which was slowly glowing blue. "I know."

* * *

"So, why Gotham?" Bruce asked even as he chivvied an awestruck Kiryu into the Bentley from the train station.

"There is a common pattern behind all the places hit," Setsuka pointed out as Alfred got in, chauffeur cap firmly in place.

"Alfred can be trusted," Bruce pointed out.

"I mean that I have had more than one car ruined by ambushers ramming their car into mine," Setsuka blandly answered. "I would rather not have vital information miscommunicated because our lives are in danger from irresponsible drivers."

It was... a valid point, Bruce acknowledged. As bulletproof the Bentley was, a ton of steel was still going to turn it into scrap.

"Kiryu San?" Setsuka inquired of the silent light-haired man as he looked out.

"Reminds me of Satellite," Kiryu frowned at the homeless districts of Gotham. "Not very pleasant."

"Satellite?" Bruce could not stop himself.

"More than twenty years ago, the original Domino City was divided into Neo Domino and the Satellite." Kiryu growled. "Satellite was an offshore settlement, a plant where the inhabitants of Neo Domino dumped their trash. Satellites were looked down upon, and class mobility was unknown. This mark," he pointed to the yellow mark on his face, "Used to symbolise that not only was this person once in the Facility, but also lives in Satellite. Of course, no jobs or future could exist for us after that. The only connection between the two cities was the trash pipeline, which is almost constantly filled with a large flow of rubbish destined for recycling. This is the only feasible way of leaving the Satellite, with a highly specialised branch of Sector Security constantly patrolling to prevent residents from escaping the island to Neo Domino on the mainland."

Bruce swallowed, trying to equate the imagery with the utopia memory of Neo Domino. "Why?"

"There's a long story, but... Old Momentum was found in Satellite's BAD area, and the Dark Signers used it as a gate to the underworld." Kiryu tried to remember, speaking in broken English and Japanese. "The connection between inequality of Neo Domino and Satellite, all due to the threat of Dark Signers. Because of Zero Reverse, Goodwin caused the isolation of Satellite from the original Domino City, so that the Dark Signers could be avoided. However, Yusei made his way out, to connect the two cities once more. He brought hope to Satellite and the children. He... became shooting star. The people of Satellite began to work hard to change its misery and poverty because of the hope."

Looking of the expression of peace Kiryu held, Bruce was willing to gamble that Yusei Fudo had really changed Neo Domino City. Much as Harvey Dent would have... fortune really favoured Neo Domino City then.

"Yusei solved it." Kiryu looked out, towards the homeless of Gotham. "He brought hope to a place where there was none, he brought hope... hope for a better future that came true, yes, but we were lucky then. Maybe... someone can bring hope to this city too. Without the King of the Underworld arriving here."

"Yes, Gotham City has its own urban legend," Alfred drawled from the front. "The Batman is a symbol to these people."

Kiryu considered after a while. "Yusei Fudo is not an urban legend. He is real, and he is a friend."

"Urban legends might not be enough, seeing this city," Setsuka pointed out.

"We had our white knight a while ago," Bruce found it hard to swallow at the crude assessment of his city. "Harvey Dent. He was set to do good things. Then... he was broken. Fortune... didn't smile on him."

Kiryu gave him a level look, as if the Duellist had picked up on some unforeseen weakness. "Then he wasn't the one. Things like this... you need to try again and again. The people themselves need hope, or it will never work. There is no way to save people who have given up on living except make them realise their will to live once more."

* * *

Lois Lane was investigating via the Internet once more. The mysterious people who had invaded Metropolis – twice! – and yet not caught by the Justice League, and any past traces of them. There were the original Nazca Lines, and yet there were the new lines that came with each and every one of them... the Spider over Kasnia, the Killer Whale and the Lizard over Metropolis, the Hummingbird and the Giant appearing in the Twin Cities... she had to publish fast.

Her computer screen mysteriously went black as she was about to hit save. "Dammit!" Lois swore.

"Having trouble?" the brunette ace reporter stiffened, turned slowly to be face-to-face with a familiar dark-streaked face that was beautiful and cold... especially when that beauty had so easily coerced Superman.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane," Selene Artemisia greeted.

* * *

They were at Wayne Manor, and Alfred was serving drinks as Bruce and Setsuka began to pile up dossiers on each and every of the Dark Signers.

"We need information related to each of them," Kiryu had stated. "Usually, the Earthbound Gods revive their Dark Signers based on some shared background or hatred and wish for revenge."

"How do you know?" Bruce had asked.

"I was revived because I used to hate Yusei," Kiryu had simply answered. "Personal experience."

So they had gathered the files, and now the bloody history was being gathered.

"Rowan Lambert, formerly of Gotham City," Bruce sighed. "The Joker killed his family during a random spree, and he was the last victim. Died after eight hours from initial exposure to Joker gas, very notable as he got some of Joker's blood at the same time. His willpower for revenge must have... caused it. Body went missing."

"Kokage Natsuno, or Nadine," Setsuka reluctantly read out. "Abused as a child, sent to a foster home, which she blew up with her Psychic powers. Taken in by the Arcadia Movement by... Mother. Proceeded to become a counsellor, was dismissed on grounds on being too close to... Ryuu Takumi. Was killed in a mugging later, body found ten metres away as she dragged herself towards a police station from a broken leg and a slit throat. Found to have been sexually abused as well... Body went missing."

"Now I pity her," Kiryu muttered.

"Ryuu Takumi, born in Satellite, had Psychic powers," Setsuka turned to the next Dark Signer file. "As a teenager, entered the Arcadia Movement. Queen notes that he is very attached to Mother and Nadine... got too close, Nadine was dismissed. Was ran down by a rogue D-Wheeler after Mother' death, had managed to strangle the rider before he finally died. Body went missing, thought to be cremated."

"Ixchel Tara, lived in Ireland during the IRA era," Batman winced. "Catholic background. Was doused in gasoline and set alight by a group of insurgents. Managed to kill all but one before finally dying, armed only with the flames and a crowbar before dropping into the bay, never found. The remaining survivor was found in the Northern Sea later, parts of his body showing signs of harsh torture."

"Alaric and Aldric Kingsley, related to organised crime up-state," Bruce grimaced. "Killed in a shoot-out along with Aldric. The two brothers took out all the remains of the Falcone in there before turning to the cops, and had killed half the squad before they ran out of bullets and turned to knives. A further quarter of the squad decimated when they went down together. Posthumously charged with fifty counts of murder at second-degree, thirty of first-degree, and... gross indecency?" Bruce read, perplexed. "Bodies went missing, and the remains of their _famiglia_ shattered soon after, though a few Swiss accounts might still be registered with them."

"So, we just don't know about Selene Artemisia," Setsuka considered.

Bruce took a deep breath. "She came to Gotham, managed to get a blood sample. Selene Artemisia... Selene is another named for the moon goddess, also called Diana. And Artemisia, a genus of medicinal plants named after Artemis, the goddess of hunters. Selene Artemisia... is actually Diana Hunter."

A stunned silence had descended over Setsuka for a long moment before the girl hissed. "Diana Hunter, half Japanese, half American. Born in Los Angeles, had Psychic powers. Worked in KaibaCorp, where she met Rafael Eatos, later Rafael Shimotsuki. Married thirteen years ago to Rafael Eatos, changed name to Shimotsuki. Daughter, Setsuka Shimotsuki. Died of unknown causes along with husband three years ago, daughter with foster home. Buried in a funeral with husband later. Bring me a phone."

"What?" Kiryu echoed.

"Bring me a phone, now!" The temperature was descending to somewhere around winter indoors as Alfred hurriedly brought the device along with a cup of tea. Very sensibly, the girl downed the beverage first, slopping half the cup's contents onto the saucer as she shakily dialled.

"_Nakamura San._" Her voice was glacial, like an iceberg. "_Commission someone to exhume Mother's grave. Immediately._"

Silence. "_Do it._"

Her hands were stil shaking when she dropped the phone, which proceeded to break apart and shatter under her hands, parts of it clearly frozen over in ice. Bruce's eyebrows kept climbing even as the room approached cold equal to the Arctic Circle and even the cups began to freeze over.

"Oh my," Alfred noted her flashing locket as the room temperature continued to drop. "We should perhaps turn on the central heating."

"Hey, Bruce, I'm-" Dick stopped, shivering from the cold. "What happened?"

"Setsuka," Bruce hissed to the still-dazed girl. "We're going to solve this. It's going to be alright."

"No, it won't," She answered. "No, it won't."

"Who are we discussing?" Dick leaned over to look at the open file, with a photograph of the brunette with long hair and sharp, cerulean eyes. "Wow. A knock-out."

"That's my mother," Setsuka hissed as the nearest teacup cracked. Dick's eyes widened before he collapsed, shivering. "Call her anything and I'll freeze you until you explode."

"Enough," the Bat-voice made its appearance. "Setsuka. Regain control."

"Sir, the flowers are beginning to wilt," Alfred reported as another teacup cracked. "There goes the tea service."

The head of the Arcadia Movement took a deep breath, folding her barefoot legs and settling into the chair, breathing deeply. The room, while still cold, at least did not feel like the Arctic Circle any longer.

"Good," the Bat-voice was still apparent as Bruce hoisted Dick up. "You alright?"

"My eyes hurt," Dick moaned. "And parts of them feel cold."

"She must have frozen the water in your eyes partially, sir," Alfred offered. "By freezing just the head at the extreme of temperature I observed, doubtless the sudden reduction in volume would have caused your head to explode."

Dick shivered.

"Never piss off a Psychic Duellist," Kiryu repeated seriously. "Not worth it."

The shadow of Eatos and the other guardians also appeared, their expressions sad. "_Three years," _Eatos shook her head. "_Then again, some don't quite recover._"

Bruce sighed. "Some never do." He then turned to Setsuka. "That was a deliberate attempt to kill. Not self-defence."

Setsuka opened cold eyes to look back at him blankly. "I've always been doing that."

There were the chills again. "Next time, freeze their limbs."

She pouted. "If I go for anything but the centre of mass or the head, they're frozen to dust. There's nothing left."

Even more chills. "Dust?"

"Absolute zero," Setsuka elaborated, bringing her hands together. "I brought up this problem to the professor, and he just elaborated about how the molecules lose energy and fall apart." She spread her hands out to make her point.

Dick gulped.

"I'm sorry," Setsuka frowned at him.

"It's alright," Dick offered. "Little Miss Bats! So, why are we investigating your mother?"

"Because she's dead and the Earthbound Gods brought her back to life to fight us and destroy the world."

Ever forgiving and more empathic than the Bat could be, Dick considered and shivered. "Okay, the comment was uncalled for, I apologies. You had... have... a very pretty mother."

"I accept your apology. Thank you."

Bruce privately shook his head. Kiryu voiced his exact thoughts. "Children."

"I know," Bruce answered as Tim came in. "Tim? Dick, you're on time, we're going to update you."

* * *

Fine bone china clinked as Selene put down her teacup. "Are you sure you're not going to have some tea, Ms Lane?"

They were in some unidentified area of the city, Lois did not know where, but it was dark, with no landmarks in sight – or even windows – and was in a warehouse. In the middle of the warehouse was, inexplicably, one of those delicate tables with a three-tier stand and a tea service complete with a huge teapot. Being kidnapped to be Superman bait was one thing, but being kidnapped for tea was... oddly British. "I think I'd pass, thanks."

"Sad, how the mighty have fallen," Selene idly poured another cup. "It's rude to reject good tea, you know. I might even have to reteach manners for that." A level look was directed. "Sandwich?"

A slight rumble caused Lois to blush slightly. "What kind?"

"Egg and watercress."

The three-tier stand of comestibles did look good to a reporter who forgot lunch... "The tea?"

"Assam. I thought Earl Grey might be a tad pretentious, and Assam is good as well."

"Yes, please. One sugar."

The spoon clinked against china as the famished reporter helped herself to the stand. "Well, thank you, but I don't think you kidnapped me just to give me sandwiches and tea." Lois arranged herself neatly before the staring, cold eyes of Selene. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things," Selene gracefully handed the reporter the cup and saucer. "My husband back, my life back, and a goal. Sadly, quite a few things are out of our control."

"So, you're being coerced into this... destroying the world business?" Lois frowned as she delicately sipped at the milky liquid. "I can help you meet Superman."

"He would not be able to help me," Selene shook her head. "What this requires is someone willing to step into the darkness. It is unfortunate that perhaps we meet, Ms Lane. I did not appreciate breaking your arm, believe me."

The sling the reporter still had throbbed. "Oh, it's... alright."

"As alright as drugging the tea?" Selene casually mentioned as she sipped at her own.

"What?" Lois stood up as she began drinking. "Why, you..." Eyes lidded over, and the reporter collapsed at the same time as cup met saucer once again.

"So sad," Selene looked at the empty cup. "That was good tea as well. Clear the table." A knight in blue armour appeared from the shadows and began to pack away the tea service.

"It's time to begin," Selene declared. "Phase two."

* * *

"Regina Mackenzie's dead," Batman relayed. "Killed by Diana Hunter. Her... heart... was the only thing we found."

"I thought so," Setsuka seemed to have calmed down, yet Alfred kept pouring cup after cup of tea. "Mother swore that she would tear the heart out of Regina Mackenzie. She keeps her promises."

It was jarring, hearing a child accept such arbitrary cruelty. "It's not... our way," Dick choked on the words.

"It makes no difference to them," Setsuka shrugged. "I do not remember a time when I was not a target. I have seen Mother do worse."

Again, the guilt. "Worse?" Tim's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Have you ever seen burn damage from a Rapid-Fire Magician?" Setsuka inquired. "Or what happens when a card-destruction effect is applied in real life? Mother could do all of that."

"That sounds even more scary than when we were all present at Ryuusei's introduction to the family dragons," Kiryu made a face.

"How bad are they?" Tim's eyes were seriously bugging out.

"_Very_ bad," Setsuka gave a cold smile. "If I wanted to, with the correct card, I can nuke this place. And I am only one Psychic, perhaps there are others like me. The Dark Signers have worse powers than me. Imagine what they must be able to do."

* * *

Superman barged into the dark warehouse, never noticing as the doors began to creak shut.

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._"

"Who's there!" Superman leapt around, turning to see a passing shadow.

"They call you the Man of Steel, Superman... yet it is clear that you are lacking in brains." An elegant finger tapped against her elbow as she crossed her arm.

"Come out!" Superman called. "I know you have Lois!"

"What if I do? She means nothing to you. You who protect humanity, you who is placed on a pedestal... don't you get tired for once?"

"I'm warning you, you're only making things worse for yourself," Superman warily muttered, cursing each and every time a shadow passed by. "Like... Batman..."

"A remarkable dichotomy. In so many ways, an alien is more human than most, and yet so utterly separate," Selene's voice hissed as if the woman herself was behind him. "Shall we play a game, Superman?"

"I don't have time for games," Superman stubbornly repeated, his eyes alight and glowing red.

"Oh?" a flash of black; red heat beams shot forward and set fire to... a skirt... Wait, Selene was there...

And Lois began to scream.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!"

The Man of Steel could only watch in horror as the warehouse lights turned on completely to see Lois Lane being immolated by his own heat vision.

A bucket of water poured over the reporter, extinguishing the fiercely burning flames. "Oh my," Selene chuckled, still holding the empty bucket. "It looks lie even the Man of Steel makes mistakes, don't you?"

She continued chuckling as she leaned forward and hissed to a still stunned Superman. "You lose. The door to darkness has opened."

Chains shot forward from all corners, restraining the Man of Steel as they snapped around his arms and legs.

"A game of deduction," Selene appeared, seated in a winged-back chair with the burned body of a sleeping Lois cradled in her arms, still sopping wet. "You speak well, a job of great skill and intelligence. A belief in justice and the truth and the American system indicates a conservative upbringing, Christian-based. Not the urban city, the country?"

Selene laughed as the Man of Steel looked more confused. "A place where no one would look is the American country. And undoubtedly you care about Lois Lane, enough to know her schedule when she clearly did not call for help and there are many other disasters in the world at the moment. Who exactly... Clark Kent is the only one in the Daily Planet who fits your height, profile and intelligence. Of course, those are mere suppositories, but we can confirm it with Mrs Martha Kent, in Smallville, Kansas, can we not?"

"What do you want?" the Man of Tomorrow growled. "Let go of Lois now!"

Selene's expression turned sour. "Perhaps you misunderstand. You are not the one with the power. I am."

Something cracked as Lois's eyes opened again and the reporter opened her mouth in a silent scream. Cooing, Selene positioned the vacant reporter in the chair, blue eyes large and unfocused to stare only at Superman, who was growing more and more disturbed by the empty look in her eyes at the moment.

"You see, Ms Lane is my loyal subject now, paralysed by her heart and my words," Selene moved Lois's head from side to side as her own cerulean eyes focused on the Man of Steel. "You are the Man of Steel, I cannot touch you... but do not forget, _I can burn the heart out of you. _Realise your uselessness and despair, blinded by the shadows of your heart."

Struggling futilely against the chains, the Man of Steel could only hang his head as, in the shadows and the harsh light, the crevices began to widen.

"What else is remaining..." Selene laughed as red beams tried to burn at her. "Look, poor Lois Lane."

The Man of Steel stared as red flames started to erupt around Lois Lane once more.

"Sympathetic wounds," Selene admonished. "You hurt me, you hurt her. Perhaps I should have said so earlier, but you were being rude."

She pulled a whip out as Lois burned in the background, Superman's eyes growing huge. "It's time to teach some manners."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Dark Eruption! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	18. Dark Eruption

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XVII: Dark Eruption**

"No, Vylon is Ryuu's backup deck," Setsuka elaborated. "His actual deck is Dark World."

"Bit opposite," Kiryu commented, looking at the strategies plotted out. "And you say your mother runs a Spell Counter deck?"

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Dick hissed to Tim.

"Duel Monsters," Tim replied. "Dark World and Vylon are two completely opposite attribute-archetypes, so for Ryuu Takumi to be able to handle two strategies is very interesting. Spell Counter decks are decks that run around the use of a special type of counter and mostly Spell cards."

"Yes, thanks," Dick nodded. "But, why?"

He was greeted by two blank faces. Setsuka coughed awkwardly. "When your life is going to be at stake because of this game, you have to study on your opponent. That applies to Bruce San as well."

"You're going to put your lives at stake for a game?" Dick repeated.

"A Duel of Darkness," Kiryu corrected. "Yeah, we might die. And so might Bruce."

Both birds paled immediately.

"Let's not even forget that our souls become the stakes for the Duel," Setsuka wryly continued. "For the Inca loop we can only employ bounce and banish... now there's only one mystery left. Aldric Kingsley."

"Best not to speculate," Setsuka airily declared. "See that crow?" As she spoke, a crow took to the skies from the nearest tree.

Dick glanced at it. "Yeah?"

"I don't remember natural crows having three legs," Kiryu commented. "Only one crow has that."

"The three-legged crow, Yata-Garasu," Setsuka grimly agreed. "Spirit monster... looks like we'll just have to anticipate strategies."

"Agreed," Kiryu drawled. "But... are you sure it's alright, being in this city?"

"I was meaning to address that situation," Bruce finally appeared again. "What's this about a Yata-Garasu?"

"A three-legged crow as a spy," Setsuka cheerfully answered. "At this moment, I suppose that Aldric Kingsley already knows what we are doing, and that all three of us are assembled."

"About that," Bruce sat down. "I think you need to know that-"

"Sir, a call for you," Alfred appeared, holding a cordless phone. "It's concerning your nightly vigils."

"It's me," the voice of the Bat immediately made its appearance. A very tense silence followed by which the phone became to assume a state of nature within his hand. Circuitry dropped from his hands as Bruce turned a very baleful look to the two Duellists. "Metropolis. It's Selene. She got to Lois Lane."

Before him, the shadow of Eatos appeared, wings outstretched. "_Consider: the eliminate the League by taking out the leadership._"

"What?" Kiryu sat up. "That's..."

"Atlas San and Crow San sent their messages, and Carly San is recovering," Setsuka checked. "No attacks yet on them. And Superman?"

"He's with her," Batman growled. "And he sounds broken. Whatever happened must have broken his mind. I'll go have a look. Alfred, I might be back late."

"I'll leave something out," Alfred assured, professional and caring at the same time. "I am sure that Madame Eatos will get you back in one piece one way or another."

* * *

"What happened?" The sea of nurses and doctors parted before the Bat. Superman was in one of those plastic chairs, the thing seemingly fragile as he sat in it, cradling his head. His cape was torn and charred, and parts of the uniform was scratched and cut through even as he raised his head to look into the visage of the Bat.

Superman choked. "Selene... she kidnapped Lois, she did something, I don't know what... but when I came, the warehouse was so dark, I used my heat vision, I hit... I hit Lois. Selene said I lost, I was bound in chains that I felt couldn't break, and I tried to use my heat vision on her. I burned Lois again...!"

"Continue," Batman instructed.

"Selene said I was a monster, a loose cannon waiting to break loose, and ultimately going to kill everything I hold dear," the haunted look descended again. "She took a whip and began to injure herself, but, the magic... it transferred to Lois, all the injuries. All the whip marks, so much blood... so much blood... and Selene said that when Lois lives, she will return and do it again. That I should watch out for her shadow and that my heart was weak."

"That's a lie and you know it," Batman growled. "It's not your first time seeing Lois bleed."

"She knows who I am," Superman whispered, and the Bat's skin began to tingle. "She knows about Ma Kent. I can't... I can't let her."

"She's playing about with your head," Batman growled.

Superman shook his own. "You know what she told me, when I said that they wouldn't tell a soul? That it didn't matter ultimately. She said that Pa and Ma didn't need legs to talk."

"You're letting her play around with your head, and so I don't know what you're talking about," Batman growled. "Which warehouse? Maybe we can get footage."

"I've tried," Superman shook his head. "The cameras were wiped. We've only got the League footage. Batman, those monsters she calls... they stopped me, I couldn't do anything. Anything."

An old friend, the familiar presence of the darkness by him. _He is used to fighting in different rules, _the Darklord observed pityingly at the broken hero.

"Get up," Batman growled. "I know people who can help you to fight them. Train. Fight back, prove you're not currently being a waste of space. Or continue moping."

"W- What?" Superman's head snapped up.

"Where is the hero I know, and not the snivelling broken coward here?" the Bat loomed, every bit the urban legend that all the doctors and nurses ran immediately. "You screwed up, Lois pays the price because you can't fight back. I'm offering you a chance. Now, are you going to get back at Selene Artemisia on your own terms, or are you going to prove her correct by destroying yourself?"

The Kryptonian swallowed, looking at the Batman with new-found respect. "I'll do it."

* * *

"No," Setsuka rebutted when both vigilantes presented themselves before her. "I am possessed of tendencies towards criminal violence whenever I see him. Surely that would make me the most inadequate trainer."

"You know, I think most people would actually think of him as admirable," Batman faintly replied, feeling the Kryptonian slump behind him. "It's your mother's fault that this happened."

"Don't bring my mother into this," she glared at him, and he was rapidly reminded that this was a girl capable of freezing him into absolute zero. "I will reiterate my argument, that I possess only the most irrational of hatred towards him."

"Your mother?" Superman echoed.

"Would this then not be the best way to clear such hatred?" Alfred intervened, with a plate of sweets that caused Setsuka's eyes to widen. "Miss Setsuka, playing a few games with Master Kal cannot be too bad."

"Clark Kent," Setsuka absently corrected. "Come on, I'm not going to fall for the glasses, if not the act. Also combined with the fact that you ask questions like a reporter."

Clark winced, and Bruce momentarily felt a stab of pity for a hero outed so easily.

"I am really possessed of feelings of murderous intent for him," Setsuka groused. "Fine, but you're hurting him."

"Me?" Batman repeated.

"You," Setsuka nodded severely. "I haven't been around to check on you for over six months already. Take this as a test. We start tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this?" Superman muttered as she left the room, nibbling on Alfred's sweets.

"This is the closest to the powers the Dark Signers exercise that we can get," Batman shrugged. "Short of actual magic, you need to learn the rules of their combat. Then, you can retaliate."

"Yeah, as long as I figure out what exactly I'm getting myself into."

* * *

He opened his eyes in a grimy city at full night, the moon in the skies a full sphere, the stars dotting the skies in a way that could never be the Gotham night skies.

"You're in your heart," Two wings, one of the Guardian Eatos, the other of the dark warrior called Zera.

Bruce blinked the sleep out. "This is..."

"Your perspective," Zera pointed. "We are at the place where you can see everything in Gotham, the apex." The west, of a decaying manor. "Your childhood, represented by that. Crime Alley, down the road, the road of nightmares from which this grime covers the whole city. The Churches of St Jude and St Christina, the constants, and oddly enough with your butler in pace of St Jude."

Hopeless situations and insanity. Yep, they fit his life to a T. "This city..." Bruce squinted at the skyline. "Gotham."

"And the stars in the skies that illuminate this otherwise dark city," Eatos gently pointed up. "All are relative here... even the places those you hold dear have."

*_Dong..._*

The toll of a bell, the rings of the Clock Tower echoing throughout, and... a swarm of bats flew throughout the city.

"Not today," Red-and-black cloak flapped in the sudden winds as Zera waved, the swarm diverting to be replaced by a murder of crows that was equally diverted. "Not yet, at any rate."

Bruce stared, shaking his head. "Why am I here?"

Eatos waved a lazy hand at the city of his heart. "Why ever not should you not be able to see the state of your own heart, cloaked by its own darkness as it is?"

"No, not that," Bruce shook his head, realising that he was severely under-dressed in just shirt and pants. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"We are... partners, for lack of a better word, and I am worried," Eatos nodded to the Darklord who took off from the topmost view.

"As are we," Cloth fluttering in the winds, Elma landed, along with Tryce, Baou, Ceal. A heavy thump and a coo signalled the arrival of Grarl and Kay'est. "Eatos, you know the situation better than us."

"The Orichalcos was defeated by the Legendary Dragons, true," Eatos whispered. "But, that time, the Orichalcos was about to win... before the Illusory Gods arrived. They destroyed it, and we thought it the end... but history seems to continue. We fear the cycle may well continue, generation after generation, without end."

"Without end... then is there a way to stop the cycle?" Bruce asked.

"The Orichalcos can be destroyed, but the Orichalcum that contains the bulk of its power feeds on the closest contact," Eatos looked sadly towards the Gotham skyline. "The best way would be either destroy the Orichalcum, or lock it forever within the realm of spirits."

"If we can't destroy it...?" Bruce whispered.

"The cycle will continue, like the infamous Ouroboros," Wings shifted slightly. "We..."

"The spirit world is also feeling the Orichalcos," Elma intervened. "Master... you may have to enter the spirit world as well. Only if the two worlds fight... only then will either world have a chance."

"The Orichalcos feeds upon despair and anger and the negative feelings of humanity," Kay'est whispered. "Take care, Master Bruce, lest you fall."

"Wait, so I'm humanity's last hope as well as the hope of the spirit world?" Bruce protested. "How does that even work? Tell me!"

Eatos tried to smile. "Fate is a fickle thing."

"Eatos!" He awoke screaming the name.

* * *

The Claw of Hermos glimmered in the dawning sunlight, Kiryu realised as the light filtered in from the window of the guest room of the ridiculously huge manor house in America he was currently putting up with. Why and how he was still in America when he was supposed to be on the next plane back to Japan was a mystery.

Maybe, it was to make up for the sins of the past. He was going with that; there was no way that the same fate that cursed him to destroy the world was making him save it.

Still, the manor... it terrified and impressed at the same time. So did the cooking; Kiryu couldn't remember if food was supposed to taste that good. A mental note to ask for the recipe duly made, Kiryu decided to consider breakfast.

He opened the door to come face-to-face with the butler poised to knock. Now _that_ was scary.

"Good morning, Mr Kiryu," the butler wryly informed him in impeccable English, much more crisp than the specials Satisfaction Town ran as part of its attractions ever conveyed about the English language. "My name is Alfred, and I am the butler of Wayne Manor. If you don't mind, I will be seeing you to the dining room."

"Erm, good morning." For his own peace of mind, Kiryu was really looking forward to getting out and finding a hotel, limited funds be damned. Even the fact that he was in America's most dangerous city was hardly worth feeling bad staying in a house which when sold could probably feed Satisfaction Town easy for three years. He could already guess at a price as the butler led him down an impeccably carpeted and cleaned hallway.

"You're not the first person of awkward social background to enter Wayne Manor," Alfred mentioned. "Master Richard was a circus boy, I believe that was the term for it. Master Bruce adopts children from more unfortunate circumstances almost as regular as clockwork."

"Hn," Kiryu answered non-committally as he caught sight of the only other familiar sight, the little girl he instantly associated with danger. Even those in Satisfaction Town heard of the Shimotsuki being the power behind the Arcadia Movement. "_Morning, Ojou San._"

"_Ohayo, Kiryu San._" Setsuka flipped open a newspaper in English. "_Front-page news, Dark Signer work._"

"_Anyone died?_" Kiryu answered.

"Please, no foreign languages at the breakfast table," Alfred corrected as he placed a fully loaded plate before the man.

"_He's still learning English,_" Setsuka informed the butler. "I suppose the rest of the family aren't up yet?"

"Not likely," Alfred admitted. "The masters are not 'morning people', as you would say."

"I say that's all the more convenient," Setsuka considered. "We have business in Gotham with Kiryu San."

Kiryu looked up at her at the mention of his name. "_About what?_"

"_The Card Professors' Guild_," Setsuka delicately bit into another served pastry. "_Think of this as payment for all this trouble. You've received an invitation from them, but you cited that you can't leave Japan as a reason to reject it despite that they really want you. I want a Duel mercenary group on tab occasionally, and the Guild will be a lot more receptive if I bring you along and offer some assistance in helping them set up a branch in Neo Domino._"

"_Card Professor... that's a name for Duellists who compete for prizes in America,_" Kiryu considered. "_And also the name of one of the largest mercenary organisations that has a sideline in Duel Monsters. If I can take jobs in Japan, I can help the town... no, but I-_"

"_If its about the Giganto L, a man named Himuro Jin has it in storage,_" Setsuka answered. "_A favour from the professor, costs nothing at all._"

"_Yusei, that guy..._" Kiryu shook his head. "_If he sends it over I'm going to have words with him the moment I touch down._"

"_Atlas San and Hogan San must have already told him._" Setsuka made a face at her tea. "_Expect it here within the next few days._"

She then turned to the butler. "May we get a ride into the city?"

"Of course, Miss Shimotsuki," Alfred nodded as he covered three or four plates. "Let me write a note and grab my coat first."

* * *

Dick yawned into his coffee, blearily glaring at the two Japanese. "Why are you morning people?" he complained.

"_I guess what they say about Americans are true_," Kiryu muttered quietly, reading a book on English-Japanese translation. "Where... is... Bruce San?"

"Master Bruce is still asleep," Alfred replied, his tone sardonic to only Dick. "Master Richard, could you see to Master Tim after breakfast? His sleep time is getting irregular."

"Sure thing, Alf." Dick chirped as he polished off breakfast, which was a lot compared to Kiryu's own share, considering the cultural differences. "You guys went out an hour ago?"

"To see a Duel mercenary group," Setsuka answered. "No offers of power given to them, which means that the Dark Signers aren't using just any group. They want everything to be untraceable, which means that, more or less, they recruit their foot soldiers off the ground, or the street, whichever the expression. Good news, is that any foot soldiers would be inexperienced, but desperate and possibly fanatic. The bad news is that they can't really be bought."

"Morning," Tim strolled leisurely into the dining room. "Since today's a weekend with no projected crises, what's the plan?"

Setsuka directed a look to the window, which a red and blue blur had passed through. "I give all of you a crash course in fighting Duel Monsters. And then I let Kiryu San and Bruce San thrash all of you."

* * *

In the expansive training room of the Batcave, it should not feel like he was suddenly risking his life, but that was what Superman felt as Setsuka put on a DuelDisk.

"We'll be using a mid-rank Psychic deck," Setsuka detailed. "This deck is used for testing purposes in the Neo Domino Duel Academia and within the Arcadia Movement for purposes for measuring power, speed and stamina of a Psychic Duellist, but can also be adapted for the purposes I have in mind. The underlying strategy is meant to drag the battle. There are a few extra rules that we'll cover as we go along, but the rules covered here and those that the Dark Signers' powers follows are similar."

"Similar, as in they play a magic card game that summons real monsters," the Man of Steel nodded. "So, I just have to break the Disk, right?"

"Darkworld Shackles, activate," Setsuka immediately played, shackling the alien. "Any good Duellist would cover their weak spot. Furthermore, this Chaos DuelDisk similar to those employed by the Dark Signers run off my own willpower, and is thus especially difficult to break. There's no point in going for so obvious a weak point."

She lifted the card, the real shackles disappearing from the alien. "I guess you're a kinetic learner, so we'll start. I summon Krebons."

A crackling, clown-like monster appeared beside her.

"Krebons is a level two Psychic Type tuner monster, its special ability being to negate an attack directed at it by paying eight hundred life points. Since this is the first turn, the disk will not allow me to attack," Setsuka declared. So, I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"I kinda feel bad about beating this," Superman muttered as he raised a fist to beat the monster.

"Trap card, Draining Shield." A shield blocked the Man of Steel, causing the Kryptonian to fly back. "This allows me to take the energy from your attack, negate your attack, and gain life points equal to the strength invested." Setsuka explained, watching as her life counter went up. "This is a trap, usually triggered to catch you by surprise. Two thousand... two thousand six hundred."

"Okay," Clark nodded doubtfully, studying his wrist. "Continue."

"Draw," Setsuka looked at her hand. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Teleport to summon Mental Protector from my deck. Spells are action cards used, such as your... heat vision. Or when you randomly take a weapon to fight armed people."

"Okay," Superman nodded in understanding.

"I then summon Hushed Psychic Cleric." Setsuka called as a white-robed man appeared. "By the effect of Cleric, I send one card from hand to grave, and banish one Psychic Type monster of my choice in my grave. Tuning, level three Hushed Psychic Cleric and level three Mental Protector to level two Krebons! Darkness of the mind and heart, materialise yourself and fight for your survival! Synchro Summon! The demons of the mind, Mental Sphere Demon!"

The Man of Steel nervously beheld the large green-winged demon.

"Trap card, Call of the Haunted, allows me to re-summon Hushed Psychic Cleric," Setsuka ordered. "In addition, just now, when Hushed Psychic Cleric was sent to the grave, I can special summon a monster that was banished by its earlier effect, so I can summon the tuner monster, Esper Girl. Remember, summoning stronger monsters take a long time, so you can eliminate stronger monsters first. However, stronger Duellists can just summon strong monsters straight and then you'll be in trouble, since you're also bound by the rules not to attack."

"Right," the Man of Steel doubtfully agreed, staring at the monsters which seemed to take on new malevolence. "Now, when I special summon Esper Girl from the banished zone, I banish the top card of my deck. Tuning, level three Hushed Psychic Cleric to level two Esper Girl. Waves of darkness, show the flames of hate that encompass this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!"

A tall long-haired woman in bionic-looking armour appeared from the rings and lights, glaring at the Kryptonian as she clutched her sword-staff in one hand.

"Battle! Mental Sphere Demon, attack with Dark Flame!" Setsuka ordered as the hero was sent flying with a burst of flame. "Magical Android, attack with Psychic Cut!"

The other monster leapt gracefully, using its sword-staff to cleave the Kryptonian, cutting through the polymer shirt to draw blood and cause the Man of Steel to wince at the unfamiliar situation and sensation.

The Magical Android landed spectacularly as the Man of Steel crashed against the reinforced wall, creating a crater.

"Mental Sphere Demon gives me your attack power as life points," Setsuka declared. "Turn end, and with the end phase, Magical Android gives me six hundred more life points with each Psychic Type monster I control, including itself, so that's twelve hundred."

Eyes glowing, Superman shot a beam of heat at the Mental Sphere Demon, which reflected it towards her.

"A destroy and burn," Setsuka noted as the life counter went down and the Man of Steel went after the other monster. "Activate the effect of Lifeforce Harmonizer from the hand, to negate a damage-inflicting effect and... destroy it."

A clear, crackling sludge enveloped the Man of Steel mid-attack as Setsuka's counter returned to normal, and the Kryptonian screamed as he was thrown back again, this time the delicate blade from the Magical Android at his throat.

Looking at the resulting carnage, Tim swallowed. "That was... fast."

"And Bruce wants us to take on those?" Dick stared at the monster that was currently holding down the Man of Steel with a blade. He swore that _blood_ was running down Superman's side, which was near-impossible, but had happened. And Bruce was supposed to hold power like this... it was a sobering thought, seeing such powerful creatures held to the will of people like Bruce Wayne.

"Tutorial's finished," Setsuka had a small smile. "Kiryu San, please pick them up. Alfred San, the first-aid kit."

"My word," the butler commented as he strolled in with something akin to a contractor's toolbox. "And here I thought a first-aid kit would only be needed for the others."

"Interesting place," Kiryu dryly commented in Japanese accented English. "Start with who."

"I'll go," Dick armed himself with Escrima sticks. He started frowning as Kiryu revealed something like a revolver at his hip, but quickly gaped as the light-haired man slotted out the gun into a DuelDisk in double-quick time. "_That_'s a DuelDisk?"

"I didn't even know they make them custom..." Tim marvelled.

"Don't worry, Kiryu San, I am evening the odds," Setsuka assured.

"It feels strange," Kiryu commented. "Using cards to deal with this..." he grinned, and Dick suddenly understood why he was called the _Shinigami. _

"Duel."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Illusion Gate! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	19. Illusion Gate

_**Transcendent Wings**_

_**Okay, disclaimer again; any and all quotes from the Pert Em Hrw is from Awakening Osiris: the Book of the Dead by Normandi Ellis. Seeing as they are taken with some poetic license, we are not quoting the whole word-for-word translation complete with thee and thou etc. I myself like Ellis, and hope that more people can give her works a shot if they want some spiritual feeling.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**XVIII: Illusion Gate**

Again, ensconced in her rooms, Diana Hunter was reciting the oldest funerary prayers she knew, the old magic making their mark as her skin crackled from the old magic and that of Ccarayhua. "Once the world was formless and empty with night until found by the light and filled. Under a moon both dark and bright, man grew half-obscured, while olive branches bent toward the light and roots dug deep in clay darkness. We create ourselves in the forms we imagine. Years pass. We are what we have spoken."

She choked as the Lizard began to stir. "Where there is a road an old man walks thinking, bent under the weight of his soul clinging like a child to his back. Ra spits his words into the dirt where they cover themselves and wait like seeds. The wheat will rise up singing. The old man walks in circles beneath the circling sun. He makes a journey for himself from mewling infant to old man, old man to renewed god.

"The snake comes to take his heart, finding there the sun.

"Where there is sky Ra goes sailing and dead men rise to meet him, casting no shadow on the roads, but for their souls like thick clouds passing. All the gods are following as the Great One rolls around, one with the wind, swallowing breezes. Somewhere on a patch of ground a tired ox slavers in the wind, heat dripping from his tongue. The air is cool in the season of planting and a man may be at home in his body. In his house he eats and praises the meat between his teeth. The earth and men are a kind of truth.

"A beam of brightest sun falls like a word against the grave." she hissed n defiance. "A new man has taken his boat for an afternoon of fishing. The dead dream quietly, counting their bones, turning in their rags toward the city of death – Amentet, the beautiful. They will walk again!"

Her voice reached the crescendo of the prayer, the words having a profound effect exerted as her door began to be pounded on. "Selene? Selene!"

"Ryuu," she answered, in the certainty that she will be heard. "I am fine. How's the newest acquisition?"

"No, you're not! Stop saying those already!" Of course Ryuu could tell; the words of the dead and powerful like the Egyptians had a profound effect with the Inca gods. "Are you trying to die?"

No answer came.

"Thank you, Sherry," Diana whispered in the darkness. "I'm sorry... for everything."

* * *

"Any breakthrough?" Batman growled, having appeared at the Watchtower smoking. As in, literally smoking.

Almost every hero present stared at him. "What happened to you?" Diana was the first to break the silence.

"I had Setsuka train Nightwing, Robin and Superman," Batman growled as Superman appeared behind him, also smoking and marginally bandaged, which prompted even more stares. "She directed her efforts and told Kyosuke Kiryu to play while she used her powers to make his monsters real. The result is before you."

Six hours of recovery and Superman still looked like that... "That looks awful," Wonder Woman commented.

"Any breakthrough?" Batman was back to business.

"Well, the Orichalcos is a conditional magic," Zatanna took over. "It's meant to serve... like a chessboard, that's the best analogy. Given the correct conditions, new players can enter and exit the game, but only through one way. Other than that, the... players... are essentially stranded. There is a condition to invalidate the previous lock-down condition, but it's tied to a mindset or sorts to be achieved by one contained within. If there is a loss, the Seal will take the loser's soul and spare the winner's, but in a draw, neither is taken because the Orichalcos is not powerful enough to invalidate the one-soul condition. With me so far?"

"Yes," Batman answered. "But, the Seal appeared each time the Earthbound Gods did and yet there wasn't such a lock-down condition. Supergirl, Diana and I entered Satisfaction Town fine."

"They're Earthbound, tied to the earth," Zatanna explained. "It makes attacking them about as futile and as intensive as hitting the earth itself, but also limits their area of influence to not much above ground, which is the purview of the sky. Seeing as Kasnia is a landlocked country, that explained why most of the people were trapped."

"Robin gave me this," Batman produced a card, trying not to look at the screaming face of the Joker with the Seal brand inscribed over him.

Cautiously, Zatanna accepted it. "It looks... like a prison. For a soul."

"I think this contains the Joker's soul," Batman replied.

"Ew," was her immediate response as she held it away from her between thumb and forefinger. "And... what happens if we set it on fire now? I mean, the Joker's technically dead..."

"The hospital is declaring him in a catatonic state," Batman growled. "Do _not_ do anything reckless."

"Fine, fine," Zatanna waved. "Just a suggestion... though, if they want the darkest souls, as Fate says, then why leave the Joker's?"

"A trap," both magician and detective concluded.

"With the Joker's soul as bait..." Zatanna looked doubtfully at the card. "I always thought the Joker sold it in a deal... huh..."

"Are we any closer to finding out where are they?" Orion of New Genesis had appeared, and it was obvious he was angry, maybe even beyond pissed.

Batman grumbled in assent. "Yes. Things like these tend to leave a really large trail. Now, If we can only figure out who's trying to buy out every company this side of the coast, I may even sleep."

"Wayne Enterprises too?" Green Arrow commented as he strolled up. "Damn, I'd think the great Bat would at least secure that much."

"Queen Industries is facing a hostile takeover as well?" Batman asked.

"Every major potential League contributor," Green Arrow nodded. "Where do they get the money I don't know, but if it continues like this the League is going to be in some deep trouble."

"This would require... great coordination to pull off," Batman considered. "A great mind for business, not to mention resources, even to mount an attempt without being bought out under the table..."

"LexCorp as well?" Superman asked.

"_Both_ LuthorCorp and LexCorp," Green Arrow corrected, smirking. "Never seen Luthor this mad since Superman actually found him guilty of something with proof."

"Lots of resources, lots of strategy... who's their front man?" Batman growled.

"Huh? Oh, a subsidiary of the LeBlanc gaming empire, some guy called Aldéric de Roy," Arrow snorted, disgusted. "And you'd think the French are horrible at economics... smarmy bastard, but he's keeping a low profile."

"Aldéric is a variant of Aldric," Batman suddenly growled. "And de Roy means 'of the king'. Know what I'm thinking?"

"It's... Aldric Kingsley?" Zatanna blinked. "They're the same?"

Complete silence ensued with the sudden realisation.

"It's time we paid a visit to LeBlanc," the Emerald Archer looked visibly pissed.

* * *

Another huge manor, this one comparatively cleaner and majestic compared to Wayne Manor, almost in the style of a château that Batman and Green Arrow found themselves before.

"What's with the rich and their land?" Arrow pointed towards a large track nearby. "Do they really need a whole race track?"

"Sherry LeBlanc is a D-Wheeler," Batman half-groaned, not that anyone could tell from his monotone. "Yes. She races professionally."

"We should've called Flash," Arrow grumbled as he and Batman stood outside. "Well, I don't know 'bout myself, but I know that bats aren't supposed to take the front door."

"Yes, we'll have to find another way." Batman turned away from the main gate just as the wrought iron swung open.

An elderly man, elderly in a more dignified sense of a retired warrior, outfitted in a crisp suit much like Alfred, appeared and made a short bow. "My apologies for the delay. I am Mizoguchi, the main domestic help under Lady Sherry LeBlanc. My lady is curious as to the purpose of both members of the Justice League loitering outside her property."

Green Arrow twitched. Very visibly. "My _lady?_ Forget Flash, we should've brought Shining Knight."

"Come on," the Bat growled as he followed the manservant up the edged driveway to the porch, through the double doors into an empty entrance hall.

"If you would excuse me, I will inform my lady as to your arrival." Mizoguchi made a short bow and left about as quietly as he came.

"I will never understand how do they do that," Green Arrow whistled behind the Bat. "Trade secret?"

"That's what Alfred says," the Batman growled in answer before the doors behind slammed shut.

"Ah, good day, gentlemen," the hem of the green-streaked black dress touched the carpeted floor as the blonde beauty herself arrived... or maybe not, as her green eyes glowed under the stray hairs from her blonde hair piled atop her head in some carelessly elegant French style. Her left arm held a DuelDisk, as expected. Her right arm... glowed with a spider. "And good night."

"Dark Signer," Batman growled. "Arrow, the doors!"

"École de Zone, activate,"

The entrance hall around them becoming shrouded in mist as Batman lost sight of the Emerald Archer. Somehow, the mist morphed, such that the Batman found himself standing in a desert as, somehow, another Sherry became superimposed over the real LeBlanc for a moment before disappearing to leave the real one smirking at him. Overhead, a giant eye blinked in the middle of a ramshackle stone castle seemingly built according to the infamous design of an optical illusion, or better known as an Escher nightmare.

"You shouldn't throw anything about if you don't want to accidentally hit each other," She casually mentioned.

Very reluctantly, Batman let down the Batarang he had held in his hand. "Selene. Or, should I say, Diana?"

"...I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," the woman gave a small smile at him that was obviously strained. "To explain the rules of École de Zone. You two, each on a different field, will fight with me!"

* * *

The scene and orientation began to change with yawning speed about the Bat as he found her standing upside down. "I play the Spell, Hinotama!"

The Batman found himself dodging from the fireballs, the orientation and field changing once more as he flung Batarangs that impacted close to her and exploded on impact, not that she flinched at all.

"Turn end." The entire world began to shift once more...

"Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!" Now she was brandishing an elaborate silver bow and arrow that the Batman remembered used only once when the Guardian Ceal set fire to a whole warehouse. "Here's a little trick!"

Yes, the arrows exploded on contact. He found that out the hard way.

* * *

"Here's a little trick!" Green Arrow fired. "Hold still!" Green Arrow dodged more sparks thrown that exploded as she flung more sparks at him, actually sliding across the ground on his arm to aim and fire in an extremely risky move.

Somehow, against all human logic, with all the voluminous skirts, she managed to dodge every arrow to throw more black projectiles at him that began exploding on contact.

"Ow!" the Emerald Archer threw himself out of the way and shot more arrows. "What are you, a ninja?"

* * *

Batman was really trying to approach her. He really was. Sincerely, it was not his fault that she was that good a marksman with that bow. He did not even know anyone outside the Arrows that could shoot like _that._

"Hold still!" Sherry yelled, seemingly frustrated as she aimed and shot volley after volley of arrows that appeared from seemingly nowhere as she reached to an empty back, taking up a position that the Batman found _really_ familiar...

"What are you, a ninja?" she scowled as he dodged all of them. That caused him to freeze, narrowly causing the next volley of arrows to hit the target. Again, that rigid stance from years of practice... and the black dress did not seem even messed.

"You're a liar, Sherry!" the Bat growled as he readied another Batarang.

Sherry's voice, or Selene's voice, whichever, murmured into his ear as she, or Green Arrow disguised as Sherry, aimed to shoot. "How interesting, you seem to have figured it out. But, you can't escape."

"I summon Guardian Grarl!" DuelDisk unfolded, Batman called out as he pulled out the card, the dinosaur appearing in a moment before purple tendrils twirled around it and destroyed it, replacing it with a shapeless blob of a monster that had the same attacking power.

"The effect of the field spell, École de Zone," she snapped her fingers as the scene changed to her standing by an archway. "When a monster is summoned, that monster is destroyed and a Mask Token is summoned in its place. The power of the Token is equal to that of the destroyed monster. Too bad for you, Dark Knight." Again the elaborate silver bow was lifted and aimed. "Now hold still."

"Argh!" Batman threw himself out of the way as the scenery shifted orientations once more. "This place is messing with my orientation... I need a way to identify myself..."

"As long as you're in my spell, you can't run!" Sherry chuckled in an eerily reminiscent way as she shot at him. He ran from the next volley, now that he was knowing that Oliver was resorting to all the explosive arrows and he was reluctant to fight back.

"A field spell affects everything... but it's a spell," the Bat reasoned, pulling another card. "Destruction... spell..."

He began smirking as he pulled another card. "Got it."

"Oh? What did you...?" her voice trailed off as she beheld the light blue sceptre he had just punched through ice to obtain. "Rod of Silence... counter trap, Dark Bribe!"

"Arrow, she's having us fight each other!" Batman yelled as scrolls wrapped around the sceptre and swallowed it up. Even then, Sherry had already put down the bow in frustration, which meant that Oliver was listening. By his feet the useless Token hovered.

"I congratulate you on realising this," Sherry, or Selene, spoke, her voice cold. "However, it does not change the fact that you cannot escape this field, nor can you communicate with each other."

"That gives me one option, Selene," Batman held up a card.

"An interesting option," Sherry-Selene blinked. "What makes you think I don't have precautions against that?"

"The only way you can manage to fool two of the smartest League heroes for so long is only if you have the ability to change our perceptions through École de Zone," Batman waved as the field changed once more. "But... your daughter is a very good trainer. Cyclone!"

Sherry-Selene held up her arms as around her, the winds howling as they ripped through the ever-changing field to show a ruined entrance hall and a panting Green Arrow giving him a thumbs up as the winds died.

Sherry-Selene growled, the dark marks on her face appearing as the whites around green turned black as the gown swished about her ankles. "Draw! I play the Spell, Token Thanksgiving! Now your token is gone and I gain eight hundred life points."

The token at his feet shattered and Sherry-Selene smiled. "I play the Field Spell, Savage Colosseum."

Both heroes turned to line their backs as the outline of a Greco-Roman Colosseum surrounded them on all fronts.

"Sherry must hate me, especially when I'm using this," Sherry-Selene laughed as she laid down another card. "I'm sorry, Sherry~! I play Polymerization, fusing Sacred Knight Spear-holder and Horse of the Floral Knights to summon Centaur Mina!"

Batman twitched as the monster appeared, pawing the ruined carpeting and glaring at them both.

"Centaur Mina, attack!"

"Crud," Green Arrow swore as his arrows bounced harmlessly off the charging quadrupedal. "Batman!"

"Quick-play Spell, Celestial Transformation!" Dark wings spread out as a Darklord floated by him.

"Trap card, Fleur de Vertige! Then chain trap card, Triggered Summon!" Sherry-Selene ordered. "When an opponent's monster is special summoned, that monster is banished! Furthermore, I can special summon the tuner, Fleur Synchron! Centaur Mina continues to attack!"

A slash and Green Arrow yowled as the centaur galloped back to her.

"Since you're so good, I'll show you Sherry's ace monster," the woman spoke, still smiling. "Trap card, Urgent Tuning!"

"What's that?" Green Arrow commented as a tiny flower-like monster popped out. Batman answered by pulling out multiple Batarangs.

"Tuning, level six Centaur Mina to level two Fleur Synchron!" Sherry-Selene laughed. "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!"

Petals floated in the coming winds and a flower bloomed, as steel rang against steel, the emerging pink-armoured knight armed with sword and shield.

"Chevalier de Fleur, attack!" She ordered. "Fleur de Mirage!"

"Activate!" Batman desperately pulled a card from his compartment. Chains shot out of thin air to drag a familiar winged being into the path of the sword.

"Fleur de Chevalier will not allow that!" The chains dissolved as she pointed to them, still smiling. "Continue attacking!"

From the shock and pain, the Batman staggered back, feeling the actual sword slash through the Kevlar as the knight leapt back.

"Also, because of Fleur Synchron, I summon Sacred Knight Spear-holder in attack mode," Sherry-Selene announced as a white-armoured lancer appeared. "Now, I'll give you a chance... entertain me!"

Setsuka was right... it did hurt like crap. Then, so did being struck by lightning.

"Batman!" Green Arrow was already aiming cautiously as the blonde woman. "You okay?"

"Think I busted a lung," the Bat coughed, checking. No, the wound was comparatively light, and he would live. So he told his pain as he got up. "Arrow. Get backup."

"Arrow to Watchtower!" the Emerald Archer bellowed. "Wait, what the-?" His hands were already rising to take up a shooting stance again.

"The rule of the Savage Colosseum," Sherry-Selene raised a hand to wave at the silhouette of the building. "All must attack, if able. If not... death awaits you."

"Fine!" Arrow shouted as he aimed for the spear-holder.

"Trap card, For Our Ideals," she called. "I sacrifice my spear-holder to protect Fleur de Chevalier from dying in battle. Now you can only attack the Chevalier, archer."

Green Arrow gritted his teeth as he involuntarily aimed and shot at the knight, which predictably dodged all his shots to land a perfect chest blow, his red blood spilling cleanly as the knight stepped back, the archer falling flat.

"Arrow!" Batman growled as he was also forced to throw his own weapons, the knight knocking him back with the flat of the blade quickly.

"I'm fine..." Green Arrow groaned, touching his wounds. "We're in a bit of a sticky pickle, huh?"

"Savage Colosseum is going to force us to fight that Chevalier until we're killed," Batman considered. "I need something that cannot be affected by Savage Colosseum... or strong enough to stand up to that Chevalier."

"Could you do that bloody wind thing again?" Green Arrow wearily waved his arms for emphasis. "The one that broke us out of the Escher nightmare?"

"Can you keep her occupied?"

"Of course I can-"

"_Without_ dying?"

Green Arrow looked doubtfully at himself, and then at the Dark Knight. "You're no better off." He hefted the bow. "Besides... you better get us out."

"Draw," Sherry-Selene took a look at the card she was holding. "Continuous Spell, The Dark Door. Only one of you may attack at any time, and the same applies for me. Fleur de Chevalier, attack! Fleur de Mirage!"

"_Gaaahh!_" Arrow stumbled back, coughing and gripping the newest wound. An arrow shot at last was deflected quickly away from her.

"And I gain life points," she chided. "Continue struggling, then..."

"Savage Colosseum makes it compulsory to attack," the Bat calculated. "However, The Dark Door means that only one is allowed to attack."

"Yeah, and?" Green Arrow snorted.

"So why isn't she affected?"

"Oh..."

"Player's immunity," She laughed.

"I see," the Bat considered, pulling his own copy and the tiny foldaway Disk. It was every bit as heavy as he remembered, that Shooting Star Bow.

"Whoa," Green Arrow whistled, glancing at the bow appreciatively.

"Use this, aim at her" Batman handed it over before stepping back. "Mist Body, Mage Power. Target... Green Arrow."

"Okay, lady, it's my turn!" the Emerald Archer tested the silver bow, appreciatively twanging the bowstring before using it to aim one of his own arrows. He let go, the string twanging in his ear as the arrow flew so fast as to hit her dead-on and explode.

As the smoke continued to waft out, Green Arrow stared from his hands, the bow and finally to Batman. "_How_ do you keep an entire bow in that belt?"

The smoke cleared to reveal her, still standing in defiance in a rather charred dress as she idly checked her wristwatch. "Savage Colosseum activates, giving the controller three hundred life points."

The Bat growled, in relief this time as he felt the chest wound begin mending at accelerated rates. "Diana, why? Why are you controlling Sherry?"

"I think you never noticed something, Dark Knight," she objected. "I have never introduced myself as Sherry LeBlanc. Poor Sherry... imagine what will happen when she comes home."

Thumps were sounding on the thick double doors behind the heroes as she spoke. "It seems our duel is interrupted, gentlemen. I bid you good day."

Both heroes stared as the fake Sherry and the monsters faded into smoke and shadows as the doors burst open.

"Who are you?" that voice was authoritative, crisp, and the blonde beauty that entered a near copy of the fake save that her green eyes were clear and vivid and definitely the real Sherry LeBlanc, in riding jodhpurs no less as she barged into the ruined hall, incensed. "Mizoguchi! Call the _gendarmes_! I'll hold them here!"

As usual, the last word fell to Green Arrow. "Aw, sucks. Hey, Bat-"

He blinked as he saw only empty air. "Aw, crap."

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Miracle Restoring! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	20. Miracle Restoring

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XIX: Miracle Restoring**

Night had fallen once more over Château LeBlanc as two old friends gathered in the lounge for tea.

"With this, no one will ever connect the LeBlanc name with what I must do," Diana clapped quietly as the last of her makeup came off under Sherry's hands.

"You ruined my entrance hall," the real Sherry LeBlanc groused at her.

"I'll pay for the damages, no worries." Twirling the fake blonde wig about, a blue-green eye winked before Diana took out the contact lens from her eyes. "Although, thanks for lending Mizoguchi for a while. I was really worried that I would have to pull Ryuu."

"With this, our agreement is complete," Sherry nodded. "But, some parts I still do not understand. Why hide it from Winter?"

Diana Hunter froze for a brief moment, before closing her eyes as bone china clinked in her hands. "I can't afford to curse my child any more than I already have."

* * *

"Great," Arrow yawned as, four hours later, the vigilante hero was released into the custody of a bemused Superman. His ribs hurt, and his chest was bandaged like a mummy's, but then he was alive, thank the higher powers for small favours. "Say anything, Boy Scout, and I'll poison your coffee," the Emerald Archer hissed.

If anything, Superman's bemused smile just widened fractionally. "Have you seen Batman?"

"Took me a while to evade the tails," the Dark Knight himself appeared, causing both heroes to jump. "And to figure out the cards used against us."

"Cards?" Arrow repeated sceptically as Superman nervously swallowed.

"École de Zone is a card commonly used in defence classes in the Arcadia Movement," Batman told the Man of Steel. "Especially against multiple opponents, where you just play it and hide, letting your enemies kill each other under an illusion."

Green Arrow nodded despite his uneasy opinion. "Uh huh...?"

"Savage Colosseum would have killed one of us if she didn't back off at the last minute," Batman loomed over the Emerald Archer. "They're making us play by their rules, at their games."

"So, what do we do?" Arrow weakly stepped away from the scary Bat. "Me, I'm going to my city. Haven't been in for a while."

"You do that," the Bat growled. "We change back the rules of the game. Otherwise... our cities, or the world, will be next."

* * *

Aldric Kingsley stood silently, watching and listening to the crows unleashed on the earth. "The Eye of Timaeus," he spotted. "The Fang of Critias. The Claw of Hermos... Alaric. Selene. Ryuu."

"Heh?" His twin, Alaric Kingsley, sneered. "What?"

"It is time," Aldric mused. "Tonight and tomorrow... we drain the city of despair and release humanity from their shells."

"Alright!" Ryuu cheered. "I can use my real deck, right?"

Selene only looked down. "Understood. But...?"

"Yes," Aldric nodded. "It is time. I will take the field as well."

"Aldric?" Alaric started. "But..."

"I will be fine," Aldric smirked. "I am the leader of the Dark Signers, I can't quite die just yet. Until humanity is released from this pathetic shell... not just yet."

The intense look in his eyes caused Diana to shiver almost unconsciously in fear as around them, a murder of crows begin to rise, cawing in the way that only a crow would know to herald the battle to come.

* * *

"_Mama? Papa? Why is the plant frozen?"_

"_Sorry, Setsuka... it looks like the family curse cam on you too."_

"_I'm scared... I hurt everyone."_

"_It's not the power that's evil... it's how you use it, understand?"_

"_Papa... who's that lady with wings?"_

"_Papa, Mama...weren't you about to leave?"_

"_Iemitsu, take her away! Eatos, go with them!"_

"_PAPA! MAMA!"_

_***Bang***_

Blue eyes snapped open and Setsuka stared at the frozen ceiling. "Again...?"

Beside her, the silhouette of the white tiger sleepily stirred. "Mistress...?"

"Nothing, Dewloren," her hands, small in comparison, dug into the warm fur of the Tiger King. "Thanks."

"You are young," the tiger murmured. "Sleep. We have the forces of your mother to face soon."

A knock sounded on the door. "Miss Shimotsuki?"

"I'm up," she called, the tiger grousing as it shook itself and lazily stretched.

Somehow, no one reacted to it when the Tiger King made an appearance at breakfast. Alfred, true to his training, merely looked at the feline. "Would you prefer bacon, or eggs?"

The tiger king lingered by her the whole day, because when it did not...

* * *

"Today we'll be focusing on effects that manipulate the opponent," Cards were strewn about the table as Setsuka began, glancing only marginally at the heavily armed Nightwing and Robin. "Are all those weapons necessary?"

"Dude, this is like a simulation of everything Batman would think up," Robin hissed. Nightwing just shrugged in answer.

"Normally in the field you can use the most powerful of the Justice League if anything happens," Setsuka began. "However, in Duel Monsters, anti-meta cards exist to tackle such effects. We'll be discussing the Royal series and the Level Limit series today."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," Dick raised a hand. "What happens if we don't play by the rules?"

"Have you seen the fate of Joker?" Setsuka questioned. "That's what happens. No exceptions. You cheat, you lose. Permanently."

Both birds swallowed, recalling their fallen enemy still in a catatonic state.

"But, in this type of Duel..." Setsuka considered. "The reaction varies, but generally it is considered non-lethal. Generally. I haven't had a case of second-degree murder just yet."

"That's... just broken," Robin winced.

"Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can," Setsuka murmured. "For example, what we do has nothing to do with results and so we must forge forward. If you believe that Duellists are gods to control the battlefield to our favour, it is true. If you do not, then it is fiction. In the end it is your own fear that holds you back."

"Never believed in that," Nightwing hefted his staff. "Let's start."

"Oi, Ojou San, can we-?" Kiryu dodged as Nightwing flew into the door ten minutes later. "Intense training?"

"Mmm," Setsuka deactivated the Royal Writ of Taxation on Robin, allowing the Boy Wonders to rest. "I feel like having a proper duel for once. Kiryu San?"

"Always keen to try against the ice princess," Kiryu joked as he moved to stand opposite Setsuka.

"Wow oh wow, one turn kill, one turn kill," Robin began to get hyped. "Love this guy's deck. Flash is going to turn completely green with this."

Setsuka: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

"The common pattern between all the targeted cities," Setsuka spoke as she pulled her hand of cards. "All the cities are overseen by League founders, perhaps to show a statement. The double attack on Metropolis may be a point of despair, since the man largely seen to be the leader cannot protect his own city. If we follow the pattern..."

"This city will be next?" Kiryu nodded as he drew. "Who goes first?"

"I'll let you," Setsuka gave the slightly dented training room a look. "And we better keep to Solid Vision as well."

"Draw," Kiryu took a look. "I summon Infernity Beetle [1200/0] in attack mode and set three cards. Turn end."

"Draw," the girl tapped at her hand, an innocent gesture if not for the inherent danger of any Psychic Duellist near cards. "Because you control four more cards than I currently do, I special summon Medium of the Ice Barrier [2200/1600] in attack mode."

A burst of cold wind was felt as th long-haired monster appeared. "I then play the Spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier, to search out General Grunard of the Ice Barrier to my hand." Setsuka declared. "I summon Reese the Ice Mistress [800/800] in defence mode. I set two cards, end."

"Trap card, Raigeki Break!" Kiryu snapped. "I discard a card to destroy Reese the Ice Mistress!"

"Trap card, Dark Bribe!" Setsuka called as scrolls wrapped around the trap card and shattered. "I negate Raigeki Break, and in exchange you can draw a card. Also, Medium of the Ice Barrier means that you can activate only one Spell or trap per turn."

Kiryu drew, and drew again for his draw. "Infernity Beetle, attack Reese the ice Mistress!"

"Trap card, Waboku," Setsuka hissed as she played the card.

"I set a card and end," Kiryu drawled.

"Draw!"

"Activate trap, Full Salvo," Kiryu called. "I discard my entire hand to inflict damage for each card discarded this way."

"What?" Setsuka twitched as missiles appeared to impact around her.

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Kiryu: LP 4000

"I play Advance Draw, discarding General Grunard to draw twice," Setsuka spoke in a monotone. "I then play the Spell, Monster Reborn, to bring back General Grunard of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800]. I summon Blizzard Warrior [1400/400] and Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900] due to the effect of Grunard." A knight and a princess, both in icy armour, appeared as the room temperature began to drop steeply.

"Is... this supposed to happen?" Robin began to shiver.

"No," Nightwing pulled out his Escrima sticks.

"Tuning, level four Dance Princess and level three Blizzard Warrior to level two Reese!" Setsuka called as ice began to form about her and cold winds blew. "Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen. Synchro Summon!"

"Oi, stop!" Kiryu called, shielding himself from the blast. "Setsuka!"

"Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" the declaration ended in a scream as ice flash-froze. Explosions sounded as the birds tried to block the ice.

"Trap card, Infernity Barrier!" Kiryu declared. "I negate the effect of Trishula and destroy it!"

The emerging three-headed ice dragon that once stopped time itself roared as the barrier formed around it, crying out as it was swallowed up. Only Setsuka was left blinking in the wake of Trishula, directly before she keeled over.

Nightwing caught her before she hit the ground.

Duel: Inconclusive.

* * *

The Rod of Silence was getting a very good workout as its wielder swung it to match an Nth metal mace.

"Well, it does seem to negate magic," Shayera observed as she parried the latest blow. "Though, only you would treat an artefact like this as a weapon."

"It _is_ a weapon," the Batman growled as he pulled back.

"Continue telling yourself that," Shayera held the mace in both hands, the two superheroes currently training in the Metro Tower.

"Bruce, enough with the swinging already," Zatanna strolled in. "We got news. Did you know that it's currently snowing in Gotham?"

"It's currently August," Batman growled. "It doesn't snow in Gotham." He spoke just as the comm-piece beeped.

"Hello, Batman!" Nightwing's voice sounded desperate. "Little Miss Bats just lost control! She nearly froze the whole room! I'm bringing both of them over for hypothermia treatment now!"

"Frostbite?" Batman repeated. "Both?"

"They were in a duel!" then Nightwing hung up.

"Where are you going?" Zatanna blinked as the Bat left in a swirl of his cape.

"Infirmary," the Batman growled. "Setsuka and Kiryu are in for hypothermia."

"Hypothermia?" Zatanna repeated. "Did Freeze happen to them?"

"Worse," the Bat growled. "Setsuka lost control."

* * *

"Look, kitty, we need to give her treatment!" was the first words the Batman heard as he walked towards the infirmary. The orderly was currently arguing with an armoured white tiger looming protectively over the little girl in the gurney. Not the first thing that was odd about the Metro Tower...

"_Leave."_ the tiger was pissed, that much was obvious.

"I'll take it from here," the orderly fled upon being told by the Batman. "She needs it, Dewloren. How did you even get here anyway?"

"She is capable of giving independent movement, and so the command I must follow is to protect her," the tiger growled. "Continue in."

When Nightwing said that the two Duellists were in for hypothermia, perhaps the young vigilante had neglected to mention that both birds were also in for hypothermia, thus Robin and Nightwing flinched in their own beds as the big Bat entered.

"What happened?"

"Duel. She summoned Trishula," Robin spoke through chattering teeth. "Complete accident."

"She should have raised the issue if she was going to lose control," the Bat growled.

"Batman, she's twelve," Nightwing defended. "It's not like all pre-teens like to admit it."

"Hey!" Robin scowled at him.

"Ow," all three Bats turned to regard Kiryu, who was in the opposite gurney. "Why we here?"

"Hypothermia," Nightwing offered a steaming cup. "Coffee?"

"Thank you," the cup was gratefully offered and downed. "When can I get out? I need to collect my D-Wheel."

"I can get it for you," the Batman growled. "I have something to ask Dr Fudo anyway."

"Dr Fudo... never get used to it," Kiryu laughed, still shivering as he wrapped himself up into a sitting position. "Get your own D-Wheel..."

"Still, I feel the ice all the way into my veins," Nightwing's teeth chattered.

"Yeah, me too," Robin shivered as well. "What the heck was that Trishula?"

"In our world, Trishula was a dragon whose very appearance froze time itself," the tiger's voice growled as it strolled in. "Everything was frozen when Trishula went on a rampage, and the hands of time itself stopped for the world... so the saying goes."

"_The tiger talked!_" Both birds yelped.

"Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier," Kiryu noted. "Or was it Prince Dewloren?"

"Either one," the tiger answered as it climbed onto the bed beside the sleeping girl.

"Those beds aren't meant for animals," the Batman told him.

"I'm not just an animal, am I?" the tiger defended.

The Batman and the tiger glared at each other before the Batman relented. "Sincerely, I hope you're house-trained."

* * *

Long eyelashes fluttered open as Setsuka awoke. "This is..."

"What they call the repaired Metro Tower," Dewloren rumbled. "You have been asleep for quite some time, Mistress."

"I have?" Setsuka tried to sit up, scanning the place as she did. "I see... and I suppose you were my loyal guardian again?"

"I have, and always," the tiger murmured. "If you would remember..."

"What?"

"If you would remember, there was that time when you were five that we first met."

"Ah, was it?" Setsuka mused as she hugged the tiger. "As I thought... Dewloren is the best."

A bit further away, the two birds stared as she hugged the extremely dangerous armoured tiger like it was a cuddly bear.

"Wow..." Robin's eyes widened.

"I thought cats were more... independent," Nightwing frowned. "And it's kinda scary, really..."

"I can hear you," the edge in her voice was back as Setsuka got out of the bed. "Sorry. I lost control."

"We should introduce her to Damian," Robin muttered. "They'll get along _fantastically._"

"What? It's morning already?" Kiryu sat up, yawning. "Did I miss something?"

"You mean, other than the tiger?" Nightwing pointed.

"No, I knew Dewloren was here," Kiryu shrugged. "I just thought I felt something come..." He shrugged. "Must be my imagination."

* * *

"What does he think he is?" One sandbag went down under the mace of the former Hawkgirl. "That arrogant, idiotic, hung-up... idiot!"

The second one died a second time as she paused, panting. "Why... why does everything not make sense anymore...?"

So deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice the spider scuttling up her leg and finally... it bit.

"Success!" Outside the Metro Tower, Alaric punched the air. "I'm going to use the Dark Diviner."

"Do what you need," Selene muttered, tapping rapidly into a set-up Cray. "Stick to the rules, or I'll fillet you."

"When did you become the head of this?" Alaric bristled.

"Since I proved that none of you have the economic sense to begin several perceived hostile takeovers," she sapped back. "Ryuu, head east. Hit every major state that won't land us in nuclear war just yet."

"Right," Ryuu faded into shadows.

"Have fun with your numbers," Alaric muttered in a sing-song as he too, faded.

Diana smirked as the 'numbers' for her intended operation began. "Oh, I intend to."

* * *

"Shayera!" J'onn was trying to reach out to his suddenly berserk colleague. "Stop this!"

"What happened?" Mr Terrific complained as he tried to fight the enraged Thanegarian and was thrown into a bank for his trouble.

J'onn squinted. "She's under mind control."

"Mind control? With you around?" Mr Terrific muttered. "Terrific. Can you-?"

J'onn flinched. "No, whatever it is has some control over her mind in some way advanced from almost everything I have ever seen."

"_I am a Dark Signer, sent from the bowels of the underworld, transcending five thousand years of time to rob the light,_" Shayera spoke in a voice not of her own, in a cadence that was not her with some pressure exerted by her very presence. "_Die!_"

"Shayera, fight it!" J'onn spoke. "I know that you are there."

"_This woman is asleep within her own mind,"_ the not-Shayera laughed as the pressure grew and the mark on her arm glowed.

"Back, foul cur!" Shining Knight charged forward, only to be met with the mace that sent a shock through his sword and sent him back.

"_How rude,_" a smirk that was evil beyond description. "_I think she'll be dreaming about that for a while, you know._"

"You again, Dark Signer?" Booted feet stepped forward as a gun was pointed at her, held in the hand of Kiryu Kyosuke. "That mark... Uru."

"_Kiryu Kyosuke, the Gods remember you,_" the woman laughed. "_They're waiting for your return._"

"Yusei freed me in a way revenge never would," Kiryu growled. "Unlike you, who's hiding in a woman's body. Don't you feel any shame?"

"_Is there a difference in the Duel field_?" the not-Shayera scoffed. "_I have no idea why you're here, with people like these... do they know about you as a Dark Signer, I wonder? Either way, my mission now has nothing to do with you._"

"_I'm sorry, but I just have to work for my food, you know,_" the gun was unfolded into a DuelDisk as Kiryu drawled in Japanese. "_In that case, you and me, in a Duel._"

"Oi, civilians aren't supposed to be here!" Mr Terrific yelped.

"It's okay," Setsuka answered, Dewloren following beside her. "We have no other purpose anyway."

"_Little Setsuka, is that you?_" the not-Shayera laughed. "_Those eyes... with the exact same fire..._"

"Shayera!" Green Lantern John Stewart had arrived, and was currently staring at the possessed Thanegarian.

"Are you going to duel in that woman's body, or face me?" Kiryu drawled.

Wisps of smoke gathered about her left arm as the puppet moved, revealing a DuelDisk. "_I think I'll duel you like this, thank you. Ladies first._"

"Shayera, fight it!" John called. "Come on!"

"Not that it would help," Setsuka shook her head as purple flames burst from the ground, surrounding both Kiryu and the not-Shayera. "Now, her stake is within this duel."

"_Duel!_"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Dark Deal! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	21. Dark Deal

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XX: Dark Deal**

Storm clouds gathered about the Metro Tower, as within, the possessed Shayera Hol faced against Kiryu Kyosuke in a Duel of Darkness, isolated from rest of the Metro Tower by a ring of purple flames.

Kiryu: LP 4000

Shayera: LP 4000

"_Draw."_ she studied her hand._ "I set a monster in defence mode. I then set a card and end my turn."_

"Too early to tell," Kiryu assessed. "But, if I'm right... draw. I summon Infernity Beast [1600/1200] in attack mode. Furthermore, I play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. Once per turn, I can discard an Infernity monster in my hand. I then set three cards. Now, Infernity Beast, attack the monster! When my hand is at zero, and Infernity Beast attacks, no Spells or Traps can be activated by you until the end of the damage step."

"_What?_" the not-Shayera blinked as the beast leapt and mauled the purple worm that appeared to oblivion, shielding herself as the monster blew up [750/600]. "_But, the effect of Needle Worm applies. Now, discard the top five cards of your deck to the grave._"

"I thought so..." Kiryu easily pulled the top five cards to discard. "Turn end."

"_Draw,_" she glanced at the beast growling at her. "_I summon Shield Worm [800/2000]. When Shield Worm is summoned, it is changed to defence mode. For each Insect Type monster I control you discard one card from the top of your deck to the grave. I set a card and end._"

"I thought so..." Kiryu drawled. "It's that annoying deck. Draw! When this is the only card in my hand, Infernity Demon [1800/1200] is special summoned to the field."

The tall demon duly made its appearance on the field. "Furthermore, I can search out an Infernity card from my deck to add to my hand and I choose Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]. I summon Infernity Necromancer, and activate its effect: once per turn when I have no cards in hand I can summon one Infernity monster from the grave, and I choose the Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000] you milled just now!"

A truly ugly demon made its appearance, menacingly growling. "Battle!" Kiryu commanded. "Infernity Destroyer, attack the Shield Worm!" Kiryu ordered as the worm was shredded to ribbons. "When I have no cards in hand and Infernity Destroyer destroys a monster by battle, you get sixteen hundred damage!"

The demon roared, some miasma gathering about Shayera as it exploded, causing her to flinch.

Shayera: LP 4000 → LP 2400

Kiryu: LP 4000

"You're wide open! Infernity Beast, direct attack!" Kiryu called.

"_This is a staple card, you know,_" she smirked as a large pendulum resembling a bell and a hammer appeared.

"Battle Fader [0/0]," Kiryu growled as he identified the card. "Turn end."

"_Trap card, Call of the Haunted_," she signalled as the Shield Worm appeared once more. "_And, you mill another card. Draw!I play the Spell, Worm Bait, to special summon two Worm Tokens [0/0]. I release both Worm Tokens to summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue [0/0]!_"

"I thought so..." Kiryu growled as a... thing that resembled a human being, partially melted, purple, and grinning madly with some air of malevolence about it.

"_Dark Tuning, level four Shield Worm and level eight Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!_" the possessed heroine called. "_When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Dark Diviner [2000/1000]!_"

A gnarled staff rotated as the red-hooded grim creature arose, malevolence rolling off it in spades that even the group of heroes surrounding it stumbled back in shock.

"_First, the effect of Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue,_" she spoke. "_If this card is used in a Dark Synchro Summon and sent to the grave, then you must send five cards from the top of your deck to the grave._"

"Fine," Kiryu closed his eyes as he discarded.

"_Now, Dark Diviner attacks Infernity Destroyer!_" She laughed. "_When Dark Diviner declares an attack, the attack target turns equal to that of Dark Diviner [2300/1000 → 2000/1000]. Now, Dark Diviner, go! Dark Drag-down!_"

"Trap open, Infernity Force!" Kiryu sounded bemused as the grim reaper-like creature combusted into flames and vanished, only leaving both controller and opponent to shield from the flames. "Sorry, there's only one _Shinigami_ around her and that's not it."

She scoffed. "_End._"

"Furthermore, by effect of Infernity Force, I can special summon the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle [1200/0] from my grave," Kiryu called as a stag-horn beetle appeared. "It's my turn, draw. I set a card. Tuning, level three Infernity Necromancer and level three Infernity Beast to level two Infernity Beetle! The dead and the living... when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon appears! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Pincers clicking, torn leathery wings spread anew as many eyes blinked and the dragon roared by two of the strongest of the demons of Infernity [3000/2400].

"I'll tell you something," Kiryu drawled. "One of my set cards is Infernity Barrier, which will lock out your face-down card. And, judging from your face, you don't look like you have another Battle Fader. I think... Infernity Destroyer, attack Battle Fader!"

The demonic creature roared as it slashed the monster to shreds.

"And that's another sixteen hundred damage!" Kiryu called as the area around Shayera exploded.

Shayera: LP 2400 → LP 800

"Infernity Death Dragon, direct attack!" Kiryu ordered.

"_Even if this woman will die, you're still going to attack?"_ the possessed Thanegarian taunted, causing the Green Lantern to freeze.

"Idiot, you forgot I was a Dark Signer," Kiryu growled, watching as her face fell. "I know every single one of your tricks. Death Fire Blast!"

"Shayera!" John yelled, even as dark miasma gathered and the whole field exploded.

"Dewloren!" The tiger king gave a roar at her command, freezing the miasma where the tiger stood, the toxic smoke of the dragon of death spreading out behind in the ruins of the monitor womb. In the centre of the crater, Hawkgirl fainted over, Kiryu still coolly standing as the Green Lantern rushed to her.

"And it's done," Kiryu spotted the spider exploding in a puff of shadows as he put together his deck, unlocked the DuelDisk back into a gun, and slotted its back into the holster. "If you'd excuse me, I'll be asleep."

"That... was... awesome...!" Flash was still staring at the cracked crater n the middle of the Metro Tower.

"Urgh..." the fallen Hawkgirl stirred. "What... happened?"

"Shayera? You're alright?" John asked.

"Er, yeah?" she blearily answered. "I... don't remember..."

"You were being controlled," J'onn replied. "By a very strong force. Luckily, Mr Kiryu interceded in time."

"I don't like that guy," the Lantern growled. "Why was he here anyway?"

"Batman," J'onn answered as their communications panel began to ring like crazy. "Considering the circumstances of their arrival, I do not think they had a choice in the matter."

* * *

"Was it necessary to intervene?" the Batman growled.

"Yes," Setsuka answered. "Any longer and the Tower would have been in danger. I do not think that they were expecting our presence, which meant that this was just a distraction and not a strike attempt. Which means-"

"That they're trying something again," Batman scowled. "Like what?"

"Hitting somewhere else?" Nightwing suggested. Almost immediately Setsuka had pulled her phone and begun dialling. "_Moshi moshi?_" A pause, and the girl sighed in relief before she hung up with a murmur of thanks. "Neo Domino and the Momentum is safe."

"Well, that leaves every major settlement on Earth," Nightwing sarcastically pointed out. "Shall we check which one went missing?"

"I just realised..." Setsuka blinked. "Batman San, when you used the Eye, was it as Batman or as Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne." the Bat put the pieces together. "You think that, maybe...?"

"No," Setsuka shook her head. "Wayne's reputation precedes him. What I think... is that they're arranging for economic domination to cripple the support structure."

"And where better to start that Wayne Enterprises," Robin caught on. "I mean, even if it's not public everyone knows that it's a major contributor to League funding."

"Good job, Robin," Batman was already pacing and thinking. "Bruce will be going back to work now. Robin, I need you in the Cave, run down all financial records of Aldéric de Roy, please. Nightwing, I need you to pick up a bike and place an order for three new engines."

"What?" Nightwing blinked. "Why?"

The Batman coughed. "I have recently seen a motorcycle that can move up to two hundred miles an hour and runs on an altogether more efficient energy source."

"A D-Wheel?" Setsuka gave him a look. "Those are specialised, unless you build them yourselves, and even then it's a long-term job. Why are you-"

"The R-Cycle hasn't been fitted with emergency grapples."

This prompted stares from all four of them at him, before the two birds burst out laughing. "James Bond," Robin laughed loudly. "Has. Nothing. On. The _goddamn_ Batman."

"Robin, language!"

The two birds continued laughing at this outbreak of Daddy Bats. Yes, they were going to pay for it when Batman took over the simulation, but it was well worth it, as the despair of the enemies having struck so close to the heart finally faded like the shadows before the sun.

* * *

Alaric glanced as the leg reappeared on his birthmark. "Kiryu, huh...?"

"Well, that's this city done with," Aldric sighed, the infrastructure of Star City eerily silent behind him. "I see you're done with Hub City."

"Yeah, yeah," Alaric shrugged. 'The _Shinigami_ is here."

"Kiryu?" Aldric turned interested. "Oh? Now that's interesting."

Alaric shook his head. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am," Aldric pouted, extremely unusual in a man supposedly trying to end the world. "Since it's about to end, we might as well enjoy it, no?"

* * *

"Star City and Hub City," Question was currently assisting a very injured Green Arrow in walking out of the teleporter platform. "Don't ask."

"The Orichalcos?" J'onn inquired to the faceless vigilante. "I see. My condolences."

"Which two?" both vigilantes turned to regard the little girl who asked.

"Look, kid, why are you here?" Arrow recovered first.

The temperature dropped immediately. "Which. Two. Geoglyphs. Unless you don't want your cities back."

"The Spider," Question immediately responded.

"Condor," Arrow followed a second later. "What's it to you?"

"Aldric Kingsley himself is moving... then their goal is complete," the girl ignored them as she got up and ran. "Nightwing San!"

"What's with her?" Arrow shrugged.

"She knows," Question comprehended. "It looks like we will still have to help."

* * *

"Wait, so they staged the whole thing at the Metro Tower so that no one would notice Star City and Hub City disappearing?" Nightwing reasoned as he ran with both Duellists. "But Speedy's there."

"We can suppose that Speedy is... gone," the girl snapped in frustration. "Either way, the appearance of the Condor means that everything is about to come to an end. Possibly explosively. We don't even know their ultimate destination, considering how they all travel-"

"We do know one," Kiryu smirked. "Gotham."

* * *

"A few more documents, Mr Wayne."

Bruce concealed the snarl into a smile, turned to regard the woman... who smiled back at him... and looked down at the pen offered. "I think you have the wrong documents, Ms Hunter."

The woman's smile dropped into a mask just as the doors to his office locked with a remote-controlled _click._ "Indeed? How forward of you."

"Not as forward as you, Diana," Now the billionaire wore a scowl. "Hunter? Really?"

"I do not discuss your choice of pseudonyms, you do not discuss mine." The professional dress shifted, somehow becoming black robes edged in green once more. "Well, we are at an impasse."

"You distracted us to take control of the economy," Bruce realised. "The market's closing right now, but tomorrow you will be the world's richest woman."

"No," Diana shook her head. "I will not be, Mr Wayne. Do you know what is the ultimate aim of the Dark Signers? It is to reduce everything to nothing. That kind of world... is not the kind I wished."

Her hand shot out fast, clasping over his throat with the undead strength known only by a Dark Signer. "Bruce Wayne... no... Dark Knight. You have until sunrise tomorrow, for tomorrow is the evil forthwith."

"What-?" Bruce could hardly answer as he was flung, glass shattering about him as he realised that he was being thrown from the topmost floor of Wayne Enterprises.

"Everything will be revealed in time," her voice murmured in his ears like the winds whipping around him as he fell and wings of white spread. "I'm sorry."

* * *

One tiger, two Duellists and four vigilantes shimmered into a Gotham alleyway, shocking the loafers about there.

"Hey, got any cash?" their shady smiles faded as they realised that the Boy Wonder was there.

Nightwing gave them his best Bat-glare. "Scram."

They ran. Moments later, screams sounded as the loafers ran towards the heroes, chased by a gang of scary-looking fiendish creatures.

"The barriers between worlds are weakening," Setsuka realised. "Dewloren!"

The tiger roared and north winds howled as ice gathered about it, the gang of motorcycle demons scattering before the power of the Tiger King.

"Masters!" From the sky floated a single blonde figure, a stick in one hand and the other securing her conical cap as she tried to tidy her pink and blue clothings. "Masters have come to save the two worlds?"

"B- Black Magician Girl?" Kiryu blushed at the sight of one of the Duel Monsters' sex symbols. "What?"

"This is getting weird," Green Arrow commented, along with Nightwing.

"The barriers between the two worlds are fading," the Black Magician Girl sorrowfully related. "We Duel Spirits have found ourselves preyed upon by the Earthbound Gods and the Leviathan and scattered into the world of humans once more. More of us are being captured and fed to the Leviathan. I beg you, Masters! At this rate our worlds will be destroyed!"

"Duel Spirits?" Kiryu started to back away. "Two worlds?"

"The Dark Magician Girl..." Robin stared. "Flash is _so_ gonna eat his boots."

"This whole mess is related somehow," the Question commented. "We have not a choice, either way."

"This is one of those save-the-world things, huh?" Green Arrow snorted. "Damn..."

"The last known sight of Black Magician Girl was with Yuugi Mutou," Setsuka demanded. "Where is he?"

The magician looked crestfallen. "Our master... is combating this threat from the spirit world. However, because the problem arose in the human world, the efforts Master can do is limited. He has sent me as the guide to the next holders of the Legendary Dragons. There are three Dark Signers in this very city, and each of them are strong!"

"Three... Arrow San, can you continue to fight?" Setsuka asked.

"Yeah, as long as I got my bow," the green vigilante nodded.

"Then... Kiryu San, you follow the Black Magician Girl with Robin San and Arrow San," Setsuka determined. "I will follow Nightwing San and Question San to the Wayne Enterprises building. If, by any chance, you are ambushed by a Dark Signer, protect the people. If not, the Earthbound Immortals may well destroy this whole city. Any questions?"

"Why are we following orders from a kid?" Arrow hissed to Question.

"Well, that is the question," came the enigmatic reply as he strolled over to the girl.

"Thank you, Masters!" the Black Magician Girl bowed as she floated towards Kiryu. "Let's go!"

"Ah, right!" So they parted ways, each seeking an enemy to fight, and yet never did they notice the crow overhead as its spread its wings and took flight.

* * *

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. Draw.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. Draw.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. Draw.

"Yes, I know," Ryuu scowled at the Fabled Dianaira he had been consistently pulling. Gotham was dark, but it was especially shrouded in shadows as the presence of the Dark Signer wanted. "So the Shinigami is here... go corner him for me. I'm on my way."

* * *

The three were running, their feet echoing in the alleyways of Gotham before a white-shrouded creature stood in their way.

"Snoww," Kiryu cursed as the creature lifted its glowing staff. "Go back!"

"No chance!" Green Arrow let loose arrow after arrow into a gold-armoured creature.

"Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World," Robin identified, also looking up to see a silver-armoured creature falling down, slowed only by the sword dug into brickwork. "And Sillva, Warlord of Dark World."

"And give the robin a prize!" Booted feet clunked against the nearest fire escape as the dark-haired Ryuu landed before them, still with a death-eating smile as Green Arrow's fingers tightened. "Aww, you got help."

Kiryu hefted his own gun DuelDisk, pointing it. "You know... I really want to see if this works."

The Dark Signer grunted, staggering back as the orange blast that blossomed from the tip impacted on his chest.

"Heavy stun," Kiryu observed as he assembled his DuelDisk. "Damn, you're tough."

In answer, Ryuu just raised his right arm, the DuelDisk unfolding automatically. "You know, Selene's been teaching me a few tricks... like this! Shadow Spell!"

"Signal triggered," Green Arrow clicked his comm-piece for an emergency signal as chains shot out of nowhere to bind at both he and Robin. "Dammit!"

"Cyclone!" Kiryu called. Winds blew as the chains tugged by the winds shattered immediately, Ryuu bellowing in rage as his monsters leapt for the vigilantes. "You;ve already declared the game, haven't you?"

"You see, as we speak the forces of Dark World are let loose," Ryuu snickered at the horror-struck expressions both masked vigilantes took. "As long as I remain, you guys will have to fight the Dark World. Well?"

"Go ahead," Kiryu turned to the superheroes. "I'll just beat him."

"You can try," Ryuu growled.

"Duel!"

* * *

The Wayne Enterprises building was empty, a sinister air about it as both vigilantes debated on how to get to the top floor. Setsuka solved that dilemma by marching in. The building itself was secured by a security bank, the sole guard present having a dazed look in his chair and staring at nothing in particular.

All three ignored him as they rushed to the lift lobby, entering the first available one and clicking.

"Shouldn't we... take the stairs?" Nightwing asked. "I mean, this is a horribly cramped steel box with no escape."

"No point," Setsuka answered as she watched the lift's ascension. "Just get ready to hide by the sides. If I know Mother-"

The ding of the doors sliding open was heralded by a volley of gunshots and swords poking through.

"-She's a big fan of that," Setsuka finished, stepping forward and walking past the heavily armoured blue sorcerer. "Am I right?"

Perched on the hard-wood desk, an elegant hand with fingers drumming an impatient tattoo into the grain, Diana Hunter nodded her assent. "Oh, yes."

Nightwing marched in with the Question soon after. "Where's Bruce Wayne?"

"Unfortunately, he locked himself and I within this office," Diana pointed to the broken tall windows. "I had to resort to more unorthodox methods to... _remove_ him."

Nightwing paled at the implication. "You-"

"Who knows," Diana shrugged, opening her arms. "Well, it cannot be helped. Destiny dictated that we have to fight, Setsuka."

"Mother," the girl stepped back, her own DuelDisk unfolding. "I... I don't want to fight you."

For a moment Diana's face flickered. "Neither do I. But, if I don't, Ccarayhua will take over and force me to fight anyway. That's why... Setsuka. For the world... for your father, for my husband, for our ideals... you have to choose."

"But I don't want to choose," the brunette girl shook her head.

"You will," the mother answered. "As we speak, the servants of the Orichalcos will be looking to attack those like Nightwing and Question behind you. Over the course of this duel... either you will fall and become one of us, thus dooming the world. Or... you win, I die, and the world is saved."

Diana Hunter closed her eyes. "It's time."

"Duel!" Mother and daughter declared, both aware that here, for all intents and purposes, was the last duel.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next turn: The Gates of Dark World! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	22. The Gates of Dark World

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XXI: The Gates of Dark World**

Screams abounded in Gotham City once more, as cracks and purple flames tore through the Narrows and the centre of Gotham, narrowly missing the half-emptied Arkham Asylum as they joined together and formed into their respective shapes, of a Killer Whale and a Lizard. Slowly, the citizens trapped within began to disappear, fading into so many shadows that already the city already covered in protective darkness only grew darker.

Overhead, as he watched, he desperately ran from roof to roof under the guise of the Batman. Beside him, and overhead, solid and real as the barriers between worlds remained in flux, white wings and dark wings fluttered in the winds of the coming autumn, shades ever vigilant.

"There is the building," the Guardian Eatos whispered as green fires broke out at the base. "Ccarayhua has sealed it off."

"We'll have to priortise," the Batman analysed calmly as he clicked his comm-piece. "Batman to all points."

"_Batman!_" Predictably, it was J'onn J'onzz who answered him. "_We are sending a team to Gotham._"

"Good,"the Bat growled. "Tell them that we need to save the remaining population from monsters on the streets. As for Aquaman, keep an eye out on unusual currents in the Atlantic. I'll be heading to Wayne Enterprises to stop their groundwork, but I need a flier first."

"_Understood,_"the Martian Manhunter relayed. "_Is there anything else you require?_"

"What's the word from Apokolips?" Batman demanded. "The Dark Signers must have freed him for a purpose."

"_Hard to say,_" the green Martian answered reluctantly. _"Diana Hunter has returned the Mother Box, hence we were able to send an envoy to New Genesis. Orion claims from Highfather that Darkseid has remained relatively at truce ever since his return, but it is equally possible that Darkseid is merely biding his time. Nevertheless, it is projected that Darkseid is not intending to threaten Earth just yet... hopefully._"

Batman hissed as he dodged a passing monster and Eatos cut through it with the Celestial Sword. "What are you up to, Diana?"

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Narrows, the Killer Whale geoglyph burned merrily as Ryuu glared at Kiryu. Overhead, dark clouds gathered as if darkness itself was being embodied in the skies as the sun dipped lower.

Ryuu: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

"You killed Nadine," Ryuu swore. "I'll drag your soul to the underworld with me."

"Try," came the short reply.

"Draw!" Ryuu called. "I play the Field Spell, The Seal of Orichalcos!"

The lines of harsh green dug into the earth once more as they trembled and Ryuu cackled. "Look! This is the sheer power behind us! I then summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400]!"

An ugly, grey creature resembling a scarecrow in robes of brown arose from the earth, cackling as it turned darker as the Seal inscribed itself into its forehead [1800/400 → 2300/400].

"I then end my turn with setting two cards," Ryuu shrugged. "It's your turn."

Kiryu gave him a look. "Draw."

"Trap card, Dark Scheme!" Ryuu called. "It can be negated if my opponent discards a card, but otherwise we both discard two cards and draw twice."

"I'll negate it," Kiryu automatically discarded a card. "I set two cards, and then I summon Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] in defence mode. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuu cackled. "This Shinigami must be facing some bad luck to go against the forces of darkness! I play the Spell, Card Destruction! We both discard our hands and draw cards equal to the number discarded."

"Okay," Kiryu discarded and drew.

"Now, by Card Destruction I discarded two cards," Ryuu smirked. "The Broww, Huntsman of Dark World discarded allows me to draw one more card. And the Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World allows me to destroy a card, namely, your Infernity Guardian!"

"Trap card, activate!" Kiryu called. "Infernity Inferno! I discard two cards and send two Infernity Monsters from my deck to my grave. Now, my hand is at zero, and so Infernity Guardian's effect activates, namely, it cannot be destroyed!"

The silhouette of the demonic dragon behind Ryuu loomed, yet the hellish guardian stood unwavering even as dark miasma shrouded it. Ryuu gritted his teeth. "In that case, I summon Ceruli, Guru of Dark World [100/300]."

"Hm..." Kiryu took a good look as the blue-robed demon appeared. "That's not a very notable card."

"It's not," Ryuu agreed as the Ceruli disappeared once more. "I just summoned it, so that I can bounce it back to my hand. When A Dark World monster I control is returned to my hand, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World [2700/1800] arises from the grave!"

The ground trembles, cracks appearing in the concrete beneath their feet as the demonic king appears. Large leathery wings like a bat's own spreads, and the skull-like maw of the dragon roars as its draconic armour clinks and claws clack together as the Seal of Orichalcos was inscribed upon his forehead [2700/1800 → 3200/1800].

Ryuu laughs, secure in his power. "Grapha, attack that Infernity Guardian! Tremor Execution!"

"Like I said, Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!" Kiryu called as the Guardian held firm despite being battered. "Sorry..."

"Che," Ryuu scoffed. "Continuous Trap, Dark Smog, activate!"

"Counter trap, Infernity Barrier!" Kiryu called. "There's no way I'm letting you! Dark Smog is negated and destroyed!"

"I set one card, turn end," Ryuu groused unwillingly.

"My turn, draw!" Kiryu called. "I summon Infernity Mirage! When I have no cards in hand, I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] to the field. I use Demon's search effect, and activate the Infernity Launcher I searched out. I then use Infernity Necromancer's effect to special summon Infernity Avenger [0/0]. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!"

"Your ace monster, huh..." Ryuu clucked quietly. "The dragon that killed Nadine...!"

"The dead and the living... the moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out!" Kiryu called. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar and a blast of dark miasma, the many-eyed dragon arose, grinning and pincer-claws clicking [3000/2400].

"I activate the effect of the Infernity Launcher, tributing it to special summon Infernity Demon and Necromancer once more," Kiryu called as both demons assembled. "I search out an Infernity Reflector and set it. Using the effect of Necromancer when I have no cards in hand once more, I special summon Infernity Avenger."

"Another Synchro Summon?" Ryuu hissed.

"Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!" Kiryu growled. "The dead and the living... when they meet at zero, from the void of eternity, the draconic ogre rises! Come forth, Void Ogre Dragon!"

Darker with red gleaming from its claws, talons and eyes, dark wings spread as the next dragon arose, growling.

"I activate the effect of Infernity Death Dragon," Kiryu pointed. "Once per turn when I have no cards in hand, in exchange for not battling with it, Infernity Death Dragon can destroy one monster and inflict damage equal to half its attack. I choose to destroy Grapha! Infernity Death Breath!"

"What?" Ryuu flinched as the deity of Dark World was eradicated in a blast of black and he himself was hit.

Ryuu: LP 4000 → LP 2400

Kiryu: LP 4000

"Now, Void Ogre Dragon, attack Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" Kiryu commanded the red and black dragon.

The monster shattered as the red and black dragon blasted the mad king to bits and caused Ryuu to flinch.

Ryuu: LP 2400 → LP 1700

Kiryu: LP 4000

"Destroying the world? Killing all of humanity? With these pathetic skills?" Kiryu spat. "Don't be an idiot. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuu spat. "I play the face-down Spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot! We both draw three cards."

Kiryu cursed as he drew as well.

"Fine! I play Card Destruction again!" Ryuu cackled. "I discard four cards, to draw four more cards, and two of my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300], Goldd, Wu-lord of Dark World [2300/1400 → 2800/1400] and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400] is special summoned!"

"Four monsters..." Kiryu was shocked as some of the Dark World's greatest soldiers were gathered before him.

"Then, I tribute both Beiige to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand [0/0 → 500/0]!" Ryuu laughed.

"Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand..." Kiryu echoed as the purplish-green monster appeared, hovering and cackling at him... its former master... all the more malicious it looked as the Seal inscribed itself. "Then..."

"Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand allows me to special summon a Dark Attribute level two monster from my hand," Ryuu laughed. "I'll summon Scarr, Scout of Dark World [500/500 → 1000/500]. Dark Tuning, level two Scarr to level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Rows upon rows of eyes opened as the demonic dragon loomed overhead, all its eyes glowing a sickly purple that intensified further as the Seal of Orichalcos was inscribed [3000/2500 → 3500/2500].

"One-hundred Eyes Dragon..." Kiryu glanced at it. "That reminder of my former sin..."

"Hundred Eyes Dragon, destroy that Infernity Death Dragon!" Ryuu cackled. "Infinity Sight Stream!"

"Trap card, Infernity Reflector!" Kiryu bellowed as he shielded himself from the blast of his dragon being destroyed. "I activate this by discarding my entire hand when an Infernity monster is destroyed by battle. Infernity Death Dragon is re-summoned from the grave and you take one thousand damage!"

Ryuu flinched as fire burned at him from the ground.

Kiryu: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Ryuu: LP 1700 → LP 700

"Dammit, that eyesore isn't dead," Ryuu cursed as the dark many-eyed dragon glared balefully at the hundred-eyed dragon, which roared back. "Turn end!"

Kiryu took a good look at the Hundred Eyes Dragon, its many eyes blinking at him. "Don't tell me..."

"Well? Get on with your last turn already!" Ryuu yelled impatiently

"It's crying..." Kiryu realised as he felt water fleck his cheek, over the yellow mark. "Hundred Eyes Dragon..."

"That?" Ryuu glanced at it. "Nadine was supposed to use it, but you killed her. I'll use this card she was searching for... I'll kill you with it! Now get on with your move!"

"One-hundred Eyes Dragon..." Kiryu closed his eyes. "This will be the last draw. Draw!"

The motion seemed slow, sluggish even, but as he drew the card, the resulting pulse at the end signalled a draw of destiny. "I play... _The Claw of Hermos!_"

* * *

Diana: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

"I'll take the first turn," Diana indicated. "Draw. I summon Summoner Monk [800/1600]."

Setsuka grimaced as a purple-robed monk appeared, all alone now that the vigilantes had run to secure the people within the building.

"By its own effect, it is changed to defence mode." Diana pleasantly continued. "I activate the effect of Summoner Monk, discarding Magical Blast to special summon Magical Exemplar [1700/1400] from my deck. I play the Spell, Terraforming, allowing me to take a Field Spell from my deck and move it to my hand. Of course, I choose the Magical Citadel of Endymion. Because a Spell was activated, Magical Exemplar gains two Spell Counters."

Setsuka grimaced further as two jewels on the magician's green robes sparked to life.

"Now, I activate Magical Citadel of Endymion!" The scene changed to one of jewels floating in the skies and stardust scattering in its wake. "I activate the Spell, Spellbook of Secrets, to move a Spellbook Spell card from deck to hand, and I choose Spellbook of Power. That's one Spell Counter for the Citadel. I set a card, turn end."

"Spellbook?" Setsuka considered.

"Precisely," Diana nodded. "The Spellbook Spell cards are capable of searching each other out."

"Draw," Setsuka answered, grimacing at her hand. "I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800]. As another Ice Barrier monster is present, I can special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] from my hand. When the face-up monsters I control are only level two or lower, I can attack directly using Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. Battle! Dewdark, attack directly!"

"I see," An elegant hand waved as a trap card appeared. "Negate Attack."

"I play the Spell, Trade-In," Setsuka cringed as jewels lit up on the Citadel and on the Magical Exemplar. "I discard the level eight General Grunard of the Ice Barrier to draw twice. I play the Spell, Moray of Greed, to return two Water Attribute monsters to my hand and draw three cards. I... I set three cards and end."

"Draw," the mother coolly studied the card drawn. "I summon the tuner monster, Night's End Sorcerer [1300/400]."

"Tuner monster?" Setsuka echoed as a boy in dark robes carrying a scythe appeared.

"Tuning, level four Summoner Monk to level two Night's End Sorcerer," Diana commanded. "Within this citadel where the spells are as many as the stars in the sky, the magic explodes! Synchro Summon! Burst forth, Explosive Magician [2500/1800]!"

"T- trap card open, Eisbahn!" The white-robed magician was forced into a kneeling position. "When a monster with an Attribute other than Water is normal or special summoned, and I control at least one Water Attribute monster, that monster is changed to defence mode! And Eisbahn is a continuous trap!"

"Okay," Diana signalled. "I remove two Spell Counters from Magical Exemplar to destroy Eisbahn."

Setsuka flinched as the trap went.

Diana clicked her fingers. "I remove two Spell Counters from Magical Exemplar to special summon Night's End Sorcerer. Furthermore, when Night's End Sorcerer is special summoned, I can banish two cards in my opponent's grave. I'll banish the General Grunard and Trade-In."

"Quick-play spell, Mirror of the Ice Barrier!" Setsuka called. "When my cards are banished from either my hand, field or grave by a monster effect, I can do the same to your respective area of play this turn! I choose Summoner Monk and Spellbook of Secrets!"

"Wonderful," Diana clapped. "However, you cannot stop this next move. Tuning, level four Magical Exemplar to level two Night's End Sorcerer. Within this citadel where the spells are as many as the stars in the sky, the storm descends! Synchro Summon! Blow them away, Tempest Magician [2200/1400]!"

Setsuka stared as winds howled and the dark-haired dark-robed female magician appeared, bearing a deadly-looking scythe.

"Tempest Magician gains a Spell Counter when she is Synchro Summoned," Diana signalled as the jewel as the monster's collar glowed. "Also, I activate the Spellbook of Power Spell in my hand. I choose Tempest Magician, and until the end phase, she gains one thousand attack points [2200/1400 → 3200/1400]."

"Three thousand two hundred?" Setsuka realised as the magician glowed with a red aura.

"Yes," Diana nodded as she pointed. "Battle. Tempest Magician, wipe out Prior of the Ice Barrier!"

* * *

"W- What?" Ryuu paled as the red dragon loomed behind Kiryu, the dragon of legend that was the sworn enemy of the Orichalcos itself.

"That One-hundred Eyes Dragon you're holding looks lonely," Kiryu commented. "I'll be taking it back. I fuse Void Ogre Dragon with The Claw of Hermos to make... The Armour of Doma! Equip it to Infernity Death Dragon!"

"What?" Ryuu yelped as red-and-black armour shimmered about the dark dragon, protecting its head and brain and chest and pincers and tail.

"The armour of Doma, angel of the silence of death," Kiryu finalised as dark winds seemed to blow about him, making his trench coat flare out dramatically. "When the equipped monster attacks, no spells or traps may be activated. Furthermore, for each monster in my grave, it gains three hundred attack points. For each monster you control, it can attack as many times."

"That's broken!" Ryuu yelped as the dark dragon of hell increased in size [3000/2400 → 4800/2400]. "Why is there an extra?"

"At the beginning, I discarded Necro Gardna," Kiryu revealed the card from his graveyard. "Now, Infernity Death Dragon... attack Goldd and Sillva! Death Fire Blast!"

"Damn you... damn you!" Ryuu bellowed as the warlords of the Dark World was consumed in flames. "I'll come back, I'll kill you, watch me! I'll make you see the world die before you do!"

"No, you won't," Kiryu raised a hand, the Hundred Eyes Dragon bowing in obeisance as the Dark World forces seemed to rise from the grave. "See? The Underworld is going to claim you, as it already has."

Ryuu began laughing as Scarr, Ceruli and the rest began to claw at him as he began to harden into stone. "And you? Why are you here then?"

"Me?" Kiryu looked back at him, unsmiling. "Doma the angel of silence... Doma, the angel of the silence of death. For those people you killed and sacrificed to the Earthbound, I am Doma, here for their revenge. I am Doma, who rules the end of existence."

Ryuu began to scream as he faded. "Why...? Why? _WHY! _You _Shinigami_!"

"I'm a _Shinigami_," Kiryu commented humourlessly as the dragon took him and floated, light shining from all of its eyes as the dark card bleached its frame white and landed in the hand of Kiryu Kyosuke. "A _Shinigami_ who brings vengeance for the dead... and peace to those who live past their time. As for you... the Earthbound God is not going to save you. My condolences."

There was a deathly silence as black dust settled where Ryuu Takumi once was.

* * *

"You are certain that they will be heading there, Master Bruce?" Alfred murmured as the Bat-plane began to taxi itself.

"Yes, Alfred," the stoic voice of the Batman answered from the intercom. "I have to do this."

"If you must," Alfred coolly answered, with a vein of pawky sly humour. "Do return quickly, I would hate for you to miss out upon the reacquisition of Wayne Enterprises."

"You'll be here," came the warm reply as the Bat-plane took off.

Alfred watched it head for the Atlantic Ocean, suddenly feeling the weight of so many years. "As you say, Master Bruce. Assuming that the world lives... yes, I shall still be here."

* * *

_**Self-invented card of the day:**_

_**The Armour of Doma (Shin no Tenshi no Armour)**_

_**Property: Equip Spell**_

_**Description:**_

_**'The Claw of Hermos' + 'Void Ogre Dragon'**_

_**When the equipped monster attacks, no Spells or Trap cards may be activated until the end of the Damage Step. For each monster in your grave, the equipped monster gains three hundred ATK. For each monster your opponent control, it can attack as many times. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can send this card to the grave instead.**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Shining Rebirth! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	23. Shining Rebirth

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XXII: Shining Rebirth**

At the top office of Wayne Enterprises, mother and daughter faced off in a tug-of-war that was just brewing.

Diana: LP 4000, Tempest Magician [3200/1400 (with Spellbook of Power)], Explosive Magician [2500/1800], Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counter: 2

Setsuka: LP 4000, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800], Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400], 2 set cards.

Diana nodded as she pointed. "Battle. Tempest Magician, wipe out Prior of the Ice Barrier!"

"Trap card, Magician's Circle!" Setsuka called. "When a Spellcaster Type monster declares an attack, both players can summon a monster with two thousand or less attack in attack position from our deck. I'll summon Familiar-Possessed – Eria [1850/1500]!"

"In that case, I'll join in with the summon of Night Wing Sorceress [1300/1200]," Diana clicked her fingers as the two magicians appeared, one with an icy expression and the other with wings of glossy black. "But, I really can't see the point, since after all, Tempest Magician's attack continues."

"Quick-play Spell, Magical Dimension!" Setsuka called. "I can only activate this when I control a Spellcaster. I tribute Prior of the Ice Barrier to summon Ice Queen [2900/2100]!"

A sarcophagus appeared, held by a metal framework as bandages shot out to claim the old preacher and from it stepped out a glittering frosty monarch in a long gown.

"Isolde," Diana acknowledged.

"Now, not only do you lose the attack target, I get to destroy one of your monsters," Setsuka murmured. "I choose Tempest Magician!"

"Nice reversal," Diana commented as she nodded. "When a card with a Spell Counter is destroyed, the Magical Citadel takes the counters the card previously held. That's why the Citadel now has three counters."

"Draw!" Setsuka declared as another jewel blinked to life, looking at her hand and then at the sparkling jewels surrounding them. "I... Ice Queen, attack Night Wing Sorceress!"

The icy monarch raised her crystal sceptre, a blast eradicating the winged sorceress in an instant.

Diana merely shielded herself as ice shards cut her skin. "I taught you to inflict pain, Setsuka. This is a Duel of Darkness."

"I... I can't do that," Setsuka mumbled. "Mother..."

"Right now I am your enemy," Diana severely answered even as her life points clicked down. "Fight if you want to live!"

Diana: LP 4000 → LP 2400

Setsuka: LP 4000

"I... I set a card and end," Setsuka mumbled.

"Setsuka... I'm sorry," Diana whispered. "I don't want you to live with your life in danger... but somehow you grew up isolated from everything. I'm sorry... draw." Diana glanced at the card. "I'm sorry..."

"Mother?" Setsuka blinked.

"I play the Spell, Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw six cards," Diana declared, her voice harsh as both drew. "Now, I summon the tuner monster, Effect Veiler."

"Effect Veiler...?" Setsuka frowned.

"Tuning, level six Explosive Magician to level one Effect Veiler," Diana called. "In the sanctuary where spells abound as many as the stars, stand your ground! Protect the citadel! Rise, protector of the castle, Arcanite Magician!"

"A- Arcanite Magician..." the pre-teen was a child again, watching her mother perform something like magic. White robes edged in red fluttering in an unseen wind, green staff alight with magic and jewels hanging, purple edged with the white and red and seemingly magic, the Spellcaster gave a severe look towards her. "That card..."

"When it is Synchro summoned, Arcanite Magician gains two Spell Counters and with them a thousand attack points apiece [400/1800 → 2400/1800]," Diana explained as jewels lit up. "When I remove a Spell Counter on my field Arcanite Magician can destroy one card my opponent controls. How convenient... you have four cards. I'll remove four counters from the Magical Citadel to destroy those four cards. Arcanite Magician, Jewel Destruction!"

"What?" Setsuka shielded herself as the magician's blasts hit the jewels of the magical citadel, eradicating her field with a hail of shards that glittered like a rain of crystals.

"Arcanite Magician, direct attack!" Diana declared. "Arcane Magic!"

Setsuka hunched over as she received the full blast of the attack, flying to hit the wall of the office.

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 1600

Diana: LP 2400

"Now you know, that we must fight to survive," Diana murmured. "I play the Spell, Alma Spellbook. This allows me to take one of the banished Spellbook Spells to add to my hand, and I choose Spellbook of Secrets."

"I... see..." Setsuka staggered to her feet.

"I use Spellbook of Secrets, to add another Spellbook Spell to my hand from my deck," Diana murmured as another tome of magic cracked open. "I choose Spellbook Organisation. I activate Spellbook Organisation, allowing me to rearrange them in any order." She took a glance at her cards. "Done. I set a card end end. Before you begin... I will tell you. The top card of my deck is Earthbound God Ccarayhua."

"What?" Setsuka hesitated in drawing.

"So," Diana nodded. "Right now, you have six cards in hand despite your lack of a field. The next card is Ccarayhua. Either defeat me in this turn and save this city, or don't, and I will summon the Earthbound God to this city. If it is to teach you this lesson, I will quite happily sacrifice this city to ensure your well-being, Setsuka."

Neither mother nor daughter flinched as the glass window cracked open and the Dark Knight tumbled inside.

"Dark Knight," Selene responded curtly.

"Diana, you don't have to do this," the Batman growled. "Why are you fighting your daughter? You've already stained your hands with enough blood as it is!"

"I will go further if that is what is needed," Diana only answered. "My pride as a Duellist will not allow me to play the Seal of Orichalcos, or the Earthbound Gods, but if it is required...! I will do anything for my daughters."

"M- Mother..." the brunette girl clenched her teeth. "Draw!"

The last rays of the sun died out as the draw of destiny was made and Gotham was plunged into true darkness.

"I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard," Setsuka announced. "With its effect, I special summon Eria the Water Charmer [500/1500] in attack mode. I then use my normal summon on Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900]. I use the Spell, Monster Reborn, to revive Dewdark of the Ice Barrier."

"Level nine..." Diana closed her eyes as cold winds swept around her.

"Tuning, level three Eria to level four Princess to level two Dewdark!" Setsuka's voice continued even as her lips turned blue. "Trident of the cold death... the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen. Synchro Summon!"

Again, a distant roar echoed as three heads shimmered into existence.

"Touch the three worlds!" Setsuka cried out. "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

All three heads roared with sorrow, cold sweeping the room and sending even the Dark knight skidding back with the sheer force of its gales.

"When Trishula [2700/2000] is Synchro Summoned, its effect triggers, causing one card to be banished from my opponent's hand, field and grave," Setsuka recited. "I choose the Magical Exemplar in the grave, that face-down card, and a card in your hand... looks like another Spellbook card."

"And it is," Diana shrugged. "Why not Arcanite Magician, though?"

"De-Synchro, activate," Setsuka declared as Trishula dissolved once more into the monsters she held. "Tuning Eria, Princess and Dewdark once more. Trident of the cold death... the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen. Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

This time, the presence was real, solid, and the Batman could only pull his cloak closer around himself as the large dragon appeared, apparently docile under the command of a single child.

Did all Psychic Duellists feel like such, when such powerful beings bowed under their commands, he wondered. Such power in the hands of those who played a simple card game... a curse or a blessing, it was debatable. Such power... intoxicating, dangerous, isolating, and the leader of those with such power little more than a child herself...

"I banish Arcanite Magician on the field, Effect Veiler in the grave, and in your hand... Endymion the Master Magician." Setsuka's voice was curiously flat.

Diana nodded as she pocketed the card of the dark magician and her own magician disappeared. "You know what to do."

Setsuka took a deep breath. "Trishula... direct attack on Mother!"

Diana never even bothered shielding herself as Trishula let loose on her, sending her crashing into the opposite wall over the large desk.

Diana: LP 2400 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 1600

"Mother?" Setsuka was already running over towards the woman, even ignoring the dragon that hovered by her as she grabbed onto hands slowly weakening as the cards dropped. "Mother...?"

"I'm so sorry, Setsuka," the older woman whispered, another hands trailing through long hair. "There was not enough time... if I had tried Ccarayhua would have killed you and Seika first. Then Aldric came, and there was all that talk about Darkseid. Setsuka, I'm sorry... but I don't have time, so listen, alright?"

"Mother?" Setsuka echoed even as the hands began to blacken.

"Ixchel released Darkseid from the Shadow Realm," Diana explained quietly. "I tended to his wounds, because I was the only one who could handle the magic of Venominaga. Listen... the Eye, the Fang and the Claw, they must be combined together to form the Knight of Destiny. Only then can our world be saved. Did you get all of that?"

"Y- Yes!" Setsuka stuttered, valiantly ignoring the shadow of the looming Batman. "Mother?"

"It's starting already," Diana whispered as she used both arms to hug. "I was so proud, you know... I read about how you got custody of the Movement. I quietly asked, everything I know already. I'm so proud of you, Setsuka..." One hand had already turned completely black and was breaking apart. "My daughter, one of Japan's richest. My daughter, so capable... but so young... I'm sorry, Setsuka."

"It's fine," the girl insisted. "Whether I hold these powers or not, it means nothing. Please, Mother-"

"Hush, now," Diana whispered, closing her eyes. One hand was already blackened. "I'm sorry, you know... for everything. Your powers, your father's curse... the family circumstances isolated you more than we could ever imagine. I was so scared, that you'd follow your uncle in destroying the world... but you've done us proud... Setsu... ka... my daughter..."

"Mother?" Setsuka whispered as the hand dissolved into dust and the body began to solidify, breaking apart. "Mother? Mother? Please, come back. Mother? Mother?"

A dark cape draped over her shoulders, and the hand resting on her shoulder was warmed even as she cried into the remains, the clothings and black dust that was all of Diana Hunter.

"It's going to be alright," Batman hissed, hoisting the girl up. "Setsuka, pay attention. We're going to get revenge on the guy that started this mess in the beginning. We'll fix it, together. You're not alone, Setsuka. Okay? Not alone."

The tears never seemed to stop, even as she was levelled into the waiting Bat-plane hovering outside and they set out to find the last member of their group to save the world, even as the remains of the glittering citadel crashed into itself and buried their last queen in a tomb of crystal and the ruins of a citadel of the moon once again.

* * *

The Bat remained silent as the Bat-plane hovered through the skies of Gotham. "Report."

"Oh, hey, everything's A-OK except for the _monsters_ around Gotham," Nightwing's sarcasm broke in first. "Glad for the training. Batman, you?"

"Arthur's reported serious anomalies with the currents around Florida," Batman growled. "Given the current situation around Gotham, and the fact that Atlantis is said to be around Florida, I'm inclined to think as both events not being a coincidence. Any sign of Kiryu?"

"Robin in," Robin panted. "More monsters about, but the downtown is pretty clean, if you must know. Status report?"

"Diana Hunter is dead," the words left a bad taste in Batman's mouth. "She was a secret ally until the end, and she orchestrated the economic takeover such that we'll recover all of America's industries and enterprises, albeit with slightly less funds, in the morning. Assuming that we survive."

"Oh..." Robin seemed forlorn. "I... see."

"Mother had that effect on people," Setsuka's voice rang hollow in the cock-pit of the Bat-plane. "I can tell. Robin is fascinated."

"Kid was a stalker of Batman and Robin long before," Batman wryly answered. "That only means that your mother was exceptional."

"...I think I've found Kiryu San," Setsuka changed the subject as the Bat-plane dipped.

Batman had seen a lot of monsters in the repertoire Setsuka regularly pulled from the Arcadia Movement, but to see the Hundred Eyes Dragon left him stumped. Equally amazing was that Kiryu was casually riding the thing with Green Arrow firing from it.

"Oi, Batman!" the Emerald Archer waved. "Where're you going?"

"Kiryu," the Batman addressed the Duellist. "Can the dragon keep up?" He was going to deny the existence of this dragon forever after.

"Sure," Kiryu shrugged, petting the growling eye-studded head. "But with me only; this guy weighs too much."

"Question's gone back via teleporter," Arrow informed the Bat, giving Kiryu a gimlet eye. "To Washington. Monsters are appearing all over the world already."

"And?" Setsuka poked her head out to demand.

"So far, there's a decent resistance," Green Arrow snorted. "Not just from heroes either. The little guys' standing up for themselves!"

"I see," Setsuka pulled out her phone, quickly dialling a number. "Jeeves. It's me. Status."

Momentary silence as she hung up and clicked a button, causing the phone's screen to turn red. "Batman. The Arcadia Movement is at war."

* * *

_Neo Domino City, Japan:_

The Great Shogun, Shien stood outside the Puzzle Hospital of Neo Domino, a sentinel against the combined forces of the unknown monsters. Beside it, a Total Defence Shogun hovered, sniping heavily at all it could reach.

"We're available!" Dr Izayoi Aki marched out. "Get some more casualties over here. Anyone hurt?"

"None yet," Nakamura Iemitsu saluted. "However, I am worried about some of the younger Psychic Duellists. They do not have a reason to fight for Neo Domino..."

"No," Aki disagreed.

Outside, flames tore up asphalt as Security and Psychic Duellist alike defended the civilian areas. "Fire Princess!" Red hair fluttered in the winds as Himemiya Hazuki was surrounded in black roses. "Now!"

"Black Rose Gale!" Fudo Ryuusei panted as the Black Rose Dragon flashed its ruby red wings, a burst of rose petals shattering all the monsters besieging the downtown area. "Don't give way!"

"Ride of the Valkyries!" A swarm of armoured warriors on horseback covered the child as a blond boy landed behind Ryuusei. "They've surrounded the Momentum building!"

"What?" Ryuusei exclaimed. "Dad-!"

A burst of energy caused him to reconsider as more of the monsters blew up and a red D-Wheel skidded out, a stone-faced Fudo Yusei giving an assessing look at the remains, from which new monsters were rising to be caught in a stranglehold by thorned vines. "Yes?" Behind him, wings like sails fluttered as claws flashed a blasts dug more holes in the asphalt.

Electricity crackled as a giant cartoon hydra landed, the streaked-haired Glen Powers giggling madly. "He's so cool, meteor!"

Ryuusei ignored his nickname in favour of the more immediate threat to their physical welfare. "Let's just keep them back."

"That strategy won't work," Yusei interjected. "They seem to grow stronger each time they're destroyed... so has anyone used banishing strategies?"

Silence met this request.

"Reginald, set up a Dimensional Fissure, and protect it with Magic Reflector," Yusei politely asked. "Ryuusei, Hazuki and I will hold back the Gigas until you can use Black Rose Dragon. Glen, use Wattgiraffe to prevent our opponent from doing anything, okay?"

"So cool!" Glen echoed as he played a card, a sparking blue giraffe appearing. "Yes, sir!"

"I have full faith in Yusei," Aki firmly declared even as the next casualty was rolled in. "In Setsuka as well. These children have been taught, that Neo Domino has given them a home where no one would. Yusei and I, and Ryuusei... for our sakes, at least, while their true guardian is not here, they will fight."

* * *

_Madrid, Spain:_

"So, Momentum works against them?" Red hair stuck up in spikes waved in the wind as Andre of Team Unicorn grinned at the prospect, drawing his cards. "Galloping in heavens like thunder, criss-crossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

"Do you really have to say the whole chant?" Jean, the leader of the Team, sighed as he drew his own. "You're fighting for your lives here! Oh, yeah. Is that...?"

"Looks like a King of the Beasts," Andre noted, paling slightly. "Crap..."

"Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it. Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"

"Pot, kettle black," Andre muttered as the strongest of the Unicorn Synchro Monsters charged forward. "Why the hell did Breo choose _now_ of all times to go overseas on a bloody teaching intern-ship?"

* * *

_Sweden:_

Even in the comparatively more peaceful areas of the world, Harald reflected as more people ran from the horde of monsters, there were people who just did _not_ get it.

"Oi, run already!" There were police approaching, but his left eye that saw all allowed him to escape quickly towards the monsters.

"North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority!" Lightning flashed as the yellow swaying spear of the gods struck one down first. "Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The Supreme God, Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!"

* * *

_London, United Kingdom:_

A well-dressed grey-haired man in a suit stood from Big Ben as it tolled, watching the chaos of the monsters unfolding. "Well, crud. He was right."

Edo Phoenix rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy as behind him, demonic wings spread out. "Go, Dragoon D-End!"

"He seems to be having fun," on the ground, a stoic Ryou Marufuji remarked as the ultimate D-card made short work of the monsters. "Power Bond... come forth, Cyber End Dragon!"

* * *

_Paris, France:_

"My lady, the monsters have grown in strength!" the manservant of the last LeBlanc reported as two samurai defended him. "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!"

Almost in answer, the elaborate horse-like D-Wheel known as the _Sturm und Drang_ skidded to a stop. Behind it followed the armoured female Centaur Mina.

"I know," Sherry LeBlanc growled as she glanced at the creatures surrounding the _Arc du Triomphe_. "We just need to buy time and secure the people until the main culprit is stopped. My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!"

"The main culprit, my lady?" Mizoguchi commented wryly.

"We can hope that Setsuka is as strong as Diana says," was her only answer. "The fate of the world does not rest here, Mizoguchi. We can only do what we can."

"As you say, my lady."

* * *

The Bat-plane was descending over the new patch of land just by the Florida coast when Kiryu spotted it. "The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What?" All three stared as the Bat-plane made an impromptu water landing and the Hundred Eyes Dragon on the land itself as the green circle slowly came down from the sky, spinning rapidly to surround the island.

"Precisely," all three of the dragons' chosen that had reached land turned to regard warily the black-and-red-robed Dark Signer. One of the only two left fighting, Alaric Kingsley. "The Seal has surrounded the island while my brother is conducting the ritual. Of course, it is not foolproof, but it will suffice well enough to keep out most until it is too late."

"Stop this already, Alaric," Batman growled. "What did the world do to you?"

"If you must know..." Alaric grinned. "A lot of things. Aldric can doubtlessly give a very good and rational reason to destroy the whole world. Me, I just think of the world's end as inevitable, so we're rushing it along. Won't that be fun?"

"You, take this," Kiryu thrust a card into a gauntleted hand. "You and the kid go in, kick in a few heads for me. I'll take red and ugly here. What decks does he use?"

"What are you intending?" Batman growled as he held the Claw of Hermos. "You can't-"

"Watch me," Kiryu bit back. "I know how much of a monster Dark Signers can be. But, I know... not all of us are complete monsters. He might not live, or even if there's a chance... but I still have to try."

"How touching," Alaric cackled. "What makes you think that I'll let you through, anyway?"

"This brat is very much capable of murder right now," Kiryu answered, indicating the stone-faced Setsuka. "I don't think riling her would speak much of the rest of your life."

"We'll go on ahead, then," Setsuka actually grabbed onto a black-gauntleted hand and dragged the Dark Knight past the two Duellists towards the squat building behind Alaric. "Kiryu San. Beat some sense in before killing him."

Even the Batman looked surprised at her choice of words, never mind Kiryu. "Er, right."

"Kick _my_ ass?" Alaric repeated, giggling. "Yeah, right."

"Wanna try?" Kiryu only smirked in answer as behind him, the Hundred Eyes Dragon roared as it spread its wings before fading, and in the light of the rising moon, at that time, Kiryu really did resemble it... the wings of the angel of death behind him was just an addition.

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Earthbound Whirlwind! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	24. Call of the Reaper

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XXIII: Call of the Reaper**

_Egypt:_

The desert sun pounded mercilessly upon the city, yet the weather was of little concern to the people as masses of them ran from the approaching monsters, the chains clanking on the ground a herald of doom.

Not so much in... certain parts.

Hands stretched out towards the sun, ancient prayers and older powers kept the monsters at bay as they gnashed their teeth and smashed fists impotently against some unseen barrier of light cast.

"The wall... will not hold," the head of the clans panted as she slumped weakly, the Orichalcos Gigas breaking through at last only to run into a horde of jackals, servants of the lord of the ancient dead tearing them apart quickly.

"There is not much time to be had," one of the older warriors murmured. "Fate is upon us."

* * *

_Metropolis City, United States:_

"Whatever these are, they come back even after you destroy them," Superman groaned as he punched the next beast-like thing with the familiarly dreaded seal etched upon its forehead, the beasts having invaded the Metro Tower. "Stronger, too."

"Adversity breeds strength, in all the wrong ways," Flash agr4eed as he ran circles around some more of the creatures. "Where's the rest?"

"Scattered, taking care of their own business," J'onn reported. "Batman reported that the cause is off the coast of Florida. Aquaman will be taking care of it... assuming he manages to get in."

"Wasn't Fate there, as well as that creepy friend of Bruce's?" Wonder Woman called. "Etrigan?"

"Yes, but the Seal is Atlantean magic, that has crashed another city which, for all intents and purposes, is equated with the same as the original kingdom," J'onn answered. "We don't know if the Trident of Poseidon can stand up to it."

"So Batman's flying in _blind?_" Wonder Woman demanded, punching another enhanced monster in the face.

"His actions were not reported before he flew in and the Seal isolated the coordinates," J'onn answered sadly. "Zatanna was the first on the scene, but other than sighting the Bat-plane she has seen neither Batman nor the other two... Duellists. We can only... hope."

"Nightwing in," the harried voice of Batman's oldest protégée reported. "Justice League?"

"Robin in!" a younger voice interrupted around the monitor womb. "Defeating them makes them stronger!"

"That's it," Superman growled as he tied up a group using actual steel poles dug from the Tower's less important scaffolding. "When this is over, we're using Batman's idea of training. Even if I don't like the idea that a kid is throwing us around."

* * *

Even for a simple, one-storey building of stone, the inside was surprisingly cavernous, holding a three-tier stone platform, upon which a status of a woman with the lower half of two serpents' tails and a man with numerous ugly draconic heads were entwined together in the half-light.

The Batman dived, dragging to girl along as they dodged a three-legged crow.

"Yata-Garasu," Setsuka hissed, getting to her feet.

"Quite right," Purple and black robes shifted in the half-darkness as the shadows fled in the light of torches around for the two to better see the tiny panels that lined walls, ceiling and floor of the temple.

"These are... people," Batman murmured, shifting his foot away from what looked like the Joker's grinning visage. "The... victims."

"All of them sacrifices," the figure agreed. "I see the _Shinigami_ Kiryu isn't here. How... much more simple."

"Aldric Kingsley," Batman growled.

"The original temple was destroyed when King Dartz fell to the original three chosen," Setsuka interrupted. "Katsuya Jounochi, Seto Kaiba, Mutou Yuugi. This... is not the temple Father spoke of."

"You would know, child of Rafael," the figure lifted his hood to reveal blond hair and features twisted in hate. "No, this is a temple of the source of all monsters." He raised a hand. "Behind us is the altar of sacrifice to Echidna and Typhoeus, long lost to time."

"The mother of all monsters," Batman muttered, his eyes fixated upon the stones. "Where all monsters came from, so legend says."

"Aye," white wings spread out as the Guardian Eatos appeared by him. "This is..."

"Guardian Eatos," Aldric smirked. "Welcome back to the hell from which you came from."

"What?" the Celestial Sword glittered in her hand.

"Some of Echidna's offspring included Cerberus," the Batman listed, giving Eatos a cautious look. "The Chimera, the Gorgon... _Aetos_ is 'eagle' so... the Caucasian Eagle. That's not-"

"The world of spirits seems separate, but they are linked to all worlds," the Guardian quietly answered. "I cannot remember my own beginnings."

"Perhaps more," Aldric shrugged. "Who knows. You may be the eagle which tore out and ate the liver of Prometheus, or you may be a mere guardian angel. Your secrets are long lost to time, Guardian Eatos."

"You may speak so, but I have lived long," the Guardian evenly answered. "Will you fight, or will you give?"

"In such a world of transience, I may as well not," Aldric drawled lazily. "Does it matter?"

"Not now," the Batman silently stepped forward. "Eatos."

"Of course," the Duel spirit gave way silently. "Little child."

"Yes," Setsuka stepped forward. "Aldric Kingsley. I cannot begin to guess at your motives. In the end, your motives do not matter. Not until this mess is dealt with."

"Of course, little missy," Aldric smiled as he walked towards a rising stone platform. "Will you take me on alone? Or will your dark knight assist you? I warn you that once the ritual is underway, the victor will be the decider. Also, even if I lose, even if the Leviathan never rises, I have secured the Earth's demise by releasing the dread lord of worlds, Darkseid."

"Setsuka," the Bat growled. "Let me help you."

The girl hesitated. "This... You're not experienced enough."

"You're not alone," the Batman repeated. "Kiryu is outside, fighting for this. Remember?"

The girl took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes, he is."

"The League, the Arcadia Movement, even Duellists without power," the Dark Knight hissed. "Come now. Don't let revenge override everything."

Another deep breath. "I will do everything in my power to assure his death. But there is no reason to reject help. So Mother would say."

"Yes, Diana was a fascinating woman," Aldric nodded. "So... otherworldly."

"It's not that," the Bat growled. "He wants you to do this. So, what do we do?"

"Rewrite the rules," Setsuka dully repeated. "There's something you don't get though."

"What?"

"In here, if you don't play... you're punished," Setsuka sighed as ghostly hands seemed to grab onto the black boots. "There is a meaning in this place. Where monsters spring forth... if you cannot obey the rules of the spirit realm, you will not live. There is not a choice in the matter."

"She is correct," Behind him, the Guardian Eatos choked, and Batman realised that the Guardian was struggling, her Celestial Sword raised high and her expression crestfallen. "I am sorry..."

"I'm just so tired..." Setsuka murmured quietly. "Why am I fighting... what I'm fighting for... it becomes more unclear... it's... so tired..."

_I'm sorry... my daughter._

* * *

Outside, Kiryu and Alaric faced off against each other.

Kiryu: LP 4000

Alaric: LP 4000

"Draw," Kiryu glanced at the card. "I summon Infernity Knight [1400/400] n attack mode. I then set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw," Alaric chuckled. "Because you control monsters and I don't, I special summon Oracle of the Sun [1000/2000] in attack mode." He giggled as a priest in Inca robes and poncho appeared. "I play the Spell, One for One, discarding Level Eater for the tuner monster, Supay [300/100]. Tuning, level five oracle to level one Supay. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard! Become death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

The shimmering monster appeared on the field, a moon surrounded by three blue dragons that glared at him.

"I can special summon Level Eater [600/0] from the grave in defence by reducing the level of Quilla [2500/2000] by one," Alaric continued. "Now, I summon Fire Ant Ascator [700/1300]." A large ant appeared on the field beside the dragon. "Tuning, level three Fire Ant to now level five Quilla. When the Sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

The magnificent dragon that appeared was bright as the sun itself, surrounded by red dragon heads. "Now, I set a card to protect Inti [3000/2800]," Alaric cackled. "Inti, attack the Infernity Knight!"

"Trap open, Raigeki Break!" Kiryu called. "I discard Infernity Archer to destroy Inti!"

Alaric tutted as the sun-dragon was destroyed. "Fine, but know that on the standby phase of the next turn, Moon Dragon Quilla will appear from the underworld. I set one card and end my turn. Your defeat is assured if you can't get past Quilla."

"Draw!" Kiryu cursed as the moon-dragon appeared. "Troublesome... I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]. When this card is summoned, it moves to defence mode. Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno. Now, when my hand is at zero, I can activate the handless effect of Necromancer, to special summon Infernity Archer [2000/1000] from the grave. Wave-Motion Inferno's effect, when I have no cards in hand this card gives all Infernity monsters I control four hundred attack and defence power [2000/1000 → 2400/1400] [0/2000 → 400/2400] [1400/400 → 1800/800]."

"Interesting," Alaric cackled. "But nothing compared to Quilla. It is as if fate itself is whispering for my victory."

"Who said I was aiming for Quilla?" Kiryu's drawl cut him off. "When my hand is at zero... Infernity Archer can attack directly."

"_What?_"

"Infernity Archer, direct attack!" Kiryu commended. "Hell Snipe!"

The arrow shot exploded on contact, yet the Dark Signer barely flinched from the pain, his face twisted into hate. "Damn you..."

Alaric: LP 4000 → LP 1600

Kiryu: LP 4000

"Turn end," Kiryu said in monotone. "Well? Fate isn't whispering for you anymore, is it?"

"Draw!" Alaric hissed in an expression of hate. "I reduce the level of Quilla by one to special summon Level Eater [600/0]! I then tribute Level Eater to summon Delg the Dark Monarch [2400/1000]! Then, I can banish up to two cards in your grave and send the same number from the top of your deck to the grave."

Kiryu stiffened only slightly as his graveyard was checked by a series of floating images before Alaric.

"I'll just banish Raigeki Break then," Alaric shrugged. "And that's one turn gone. Now, I activate Forbidden Chalice on my Dark Monarch, giving it four hundred attack points but negates its effect until the end [2400/1000 → 2800/1000]. Battle! Delg, destroy the Archer!"

"Grr..." Kiryu cursed as he shielded himself, doubling over from the burst of black energy. "Sorry..."

Kiryu: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Alaric: LP 1600

"Now, Quilla, attack the Infernity Knight!" Alaric cackled.

"Trap card, Infernity Force!" Kiryu barked.

"Like I'd let you!" Alaric laughed. "Quick-play Spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot! We each draw three cards! Now you infamous handless combo is ruined, you can't play Infernity Force! Quilla, destroy that Knight!"

"Well, if you must..." Kiryu sighed as the black-robed knight was destroyed. "I activate the effect of Infernity Knight, discarding two cards when he's destroyed in battle to revive him. Come back, Infernity Knight!"

"Persistent, aren't you?" Alaric chuckled. "I end my turn. Why do you even continue to fight? Your fate is at hand."

"I'm not dying just yet," Kiryu gasped. "You guys who talk about the inevitable, or whatever, you've just given up on life and want to drag the whole world with you. You can't see happiness anymore, or anything worth living for. Bastards like you who slaughter whole cities... I'll beat you up, destiny and all. This will be the last draw!"

His hand cut through the air as the last card was drawn, and Kiryu smirked. "Good... I'll summon the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle [1200/0]. Tuning, level three Necromancer and level three Knight to level two Beetle! Between life and death... when the two worlds meet at zero, the many-eyed dragon arises from the void of darkness! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hundred Eyes Dragon [3000/2500]!"

Alaric laughed as the dragon appeared. "Isn't that just a Dark Synchro monster? You're thinking of beating a Dark Signer using our own servants?"

"Hundred Eyes Dragon is now a Synchro monster, freed of your idiotic influence," Kiryu declared. "Furthermore, now, I can banish a level six or lower Dark Attribute monster in my grave, and for this turn Hundred Eyes Dragon gains the banished monster's effect. I'll banish Infernity Archer. I set a card, and now I have no cards in hand. Hundred Eyes Dragon gains Infernity Archer's effect!"

"What?" Alaric growled.

"Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Alaric directly!" Kiryu called. "Infinity Sight Stream!"

"Trap card open, Offering to the Immortals!" Alaric declared. "I'll negate your direct attack, and then two Ceremonial Tokens [0/0] are summoned to my field." _Next turn, I'll activate the Seal in my hand, and then tribute the tokens for Uru. He's dead..._

"Quick-play Spell, Double or Nothing!" Kiryu declared. "When a monster's attack is negated, I can target it, and during this battle phase, it can attack again, and its attack is doubled during the damage step [3000/2500 → 6000/2500]!"

"W- What?" Alaric yelped. "T- That's..."

"Hundred Eyes Dragon!" the dark dragon roared in answer. "Attack directly again! Infinity Sight Stream!"

That dragon's cry echoed as its red blast sent the Dark Signer flying back, finally defeated.

Alaric: LP 1600 → LP 0

Kiryu: LP 3600

"Taste the classiness of my finishing attack, and keel over in misery," Kiryu drawled as he watched a screaming Alaric break down into rubble and stone and die as a Dark Signer. "Shitty bastard. No, that's not right... ah, well."

His boots clicked against stone as he strolled towards the temple. "Let's see if I can crash the party."

"Hey!" Kiryu was distracted by the banging and flashes against the outer seal. "What's your face, a little help here?" To his utter surprise, there were people floating outside, one a female in fishnets and suit-jacket, another in blue and gold, and the last a wild haired blond man standing on an octopus with a trident aimed at the Seal.

"What?" Kiryu yelled.

"There should be a stone with... him," the blue-and-gold man pointed towards the mess that was Alaric Kingsley. "Throw it at this seal."

"Oh, this?" Kiryu gingerly pulled the glowing green stone by the rope. "Right!"

The Orichalcum shattered against the barrier, prompting the whole dome to break apart into shards of green light and the Seal to blink and wink out.

"Much less powerful," the blue-and-gold man observed. "Many thanks."

"Ah," Kiryu pointed towards the temple. "If you're allies, then we best get in and kick the last one. Or the kid will finish before us."

"When you say it like that... what happens if we're not allies?" Zatanna discreetly hissed.

"Then Hundred Eyes Dragon will have something to say," Kiryu pointed to the dragon sniffing about him.

All three looked to the dragon, then to the remains of the Dark Signer, and decided not to debate the point.

* * *

"Oh, looks like we have company," Aldric pointed behind the two as three superheroes and one god of death ran in.

"What's this place?" Zatanna gasped as she caught sight of the panels.

"Alaric is dead," Kiryu spoke loudly. "You're the last one left, bastard."

"That's rude," Aldric drawled. "Well, perhaps not, seeing as we have royalty in attendance, so... shall we?"

The panels were lifted on their own accord, transmuted before their eyes into... statues. Or moving robots.

"The forces that decimated Lemuria..." the King of Atlantis hissed as he pointed the Trident of Poseidon defensively. "Dammit..."

"Setsuka!" the Batman yelled as he spotted the girl charging. "Wait!"

When she spoke, it was with a voice of cold and hate. "_I challenge you..._"

Aldric scoffed. "_You_, challenge me? Whose power are you borrowing to reinforce your claim? Maybe your father's hot-headedness overruled your mother's calm."

"No one's," The girl looked vaguely undersized, especially with the warriors and soldiers of the Orichalcos looming upon her, yet she stood her ground. "But you have to entertain my claim as the descendant of a Dark Signer anyway. I challenge you for power. Well? Or do you think that you can deny it?"

"Brat," Aldric muttered. "I have the power to destroy the world. What makes you think I'll risk something like that?"

"Setsuka!" Kiryu bellowed.

"Before my mother died, she told me something," Setsuka defended as the soldiers advanced to strike her down. "The secret of the Dark Games."

A blatant lie; but an effective one, Batman conceded as the soldier paused in its tracks.

"If you win, I'll tell you the secret," Setsuka hissed. "If I win, I gain the right to all your power. Well? Dark Signer!"

"Dark Games?" Zatanna turned to the older sorcerer.

"A risky, yet powerful branch of the Art," Dr Fate answered. "To gain the knowledge and power of darkness... something many practitioners would kill for. If there were any power that would equal something like that... it may well be it. What a dangerous secret to keep in a child."

"She didn't," the Bat muttered. "It's a desperate gamble. She's not acting like herself... Setsuka..."

"Interesting," Aldric turned to the podium. "In that case, we will begin the ritual. Will the princess and the knight please step up?"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next duel: Earthbound Whirlwind! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	25. Earthbound Whirlwind

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**XXIV: Earthbound Whirlwind**

Around the globe, heroes were facing the same issue of the indefatigable enemy, that continued to advance no matter what was thrown at them.

A few exceptions, though.

"Now!" Yusei called towards the children of the Arcadia Movement.

"Raging Flame Sprite!" Hazuki called as a small sprite bearing a torch lit the Gigas all alight. "Now!"

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Red bangs waved in the wind as Fudo Ryuusei chanted. "Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Alright!" a blond boy called as the Gigas was shredded, to be sucked into a dimensional fissure. "That's more."

"Good job," Yusei panted. "Reginald, switch out with Glen. Hazuki, keep an eye out. Ryuusei... good job. Now let's start the next wave."

"Yes, dad!" Ryuusei called. "C'mon, Shimotsuki... hurry up..."

* * *

"First, to prevent any troublesome entrances, this Seal will keep everything out, and everything in," Aldric chuckled as the Seal of Orichalcos etched itself into the ground until all our heroes save for the Batman and the young Setsuka were isolated. "Feel free to try and break through."

"It's too dangerous," Dr Fate studied as Zatanna readied to attack. "The magic backlash may well kill us if we tried."

"What? So we're just going to watch them play a card game to decide the fate of the world?" Zatanna demanded.

"...yes," the sorcerer groaned in answer. "The alternative is to fight the gods themselves, a meaningless endeavour without Shayera."

"Duel!" two out of three within the ring declared loudly.

Aldric: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

Batman: LP 4000

"I'll get two turns," Aldric laughed. "But, in the interest of entertainment, ladies first, then the knight. In that one turn, entertain me."

"Thank you," Setsuka answered, completely calm. Too calm. "Draw. I'll play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard. Using Water Hazard, I summon Eria the Water Charmer [500/1500]."

He could be hallucinating, but Batman swore that Eria shot a look at Setsuka before turning back to Aldric.

"Then, I use my normal summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier [1500/800]." the girl declared. "I'll tribute both Eria and Shock Troops to summon Familiar-Possessed – Eria [1850/1500]. I'll set a card, and then I play the Spell, Card of Demise, allowing me to draw a hand of five cards. I play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier to reveal General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier and Warlock of the Ice Barrier. I destroy my own Water Hazard, and use the Magic Triangle to special summon Gantala [2700/2000]. I play the Spell, Moray of Greed, to shuffle Spellbreaker and Warlock back into the deck and draw three cards. I set two cards and end my turn. During the end phase, Gantala will special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my grave, which I use to summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier."

"How long are you intending to hide behind your daughter's face?" Aldric sneered.

"Diana," Batman growled to face the possessed girl. "What are you doing?"

The girl gave the Dark knight a level look before glaring at Aldric. "It's your turn."

"Draw," Aldric cackled. "Fine. I play the Continuous Spell, Spring of Rebirth. Now, when a monster returns from the field to hand, I gain five hundred life points. I banish a Spirit monster in my hand to summon Izanagi [2200/1000]." _Shide_ fluttered as the white-haired god made its appearance. "There's not much meaning when it's the beginning, so I'll just set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw," Any stupidity he might have felt in playing a game with the fate of the world in balance was pretty much erased when faced with the overwhelming aura of the monsters. No one was around to laugh. "I summon Dark Valkyria [1800/1050] to the field." Steel wings clanked and fought as the dark angel spread bejewelled wings out by the Bat.

Even Zatanna gasped. "That's..."

"Batman has the power to call upon spirits," Dr Fate realised. "Especially the spirits of the dark."

"Because I have no cards in hand, this can be special summoned," the Bat then hissed. "Come, Guardian Eatos [2500/2000]!"

White wings flared as the sentinel joined him as well, an air of purity never before seen that illuminated the dark temple.

"I set three cards and end," the Batman concluded.

"Interesting," Aldric laughed. "Alaric said that the Batman uses Dark Fairies, but I didn't believe it... now I see. How suitable. I summon Susa Soldier [2000/1600] in attack mode. I'll then activate the Continuous Trap, Ultimate Offering. I pay five hundred life points to summon Tsukuyomi [1100/1400]."

"Activate trap, Angel Fallen Into Darkness," Batman signalled. "I tribute Dark Valkyria to summon Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500] in attack mode."

"When the lord of the moon is summoned, one monster is flipped into set defence. I think... I'll choose that Gantala." Aldric pointed towards the girl. "Whether you're Diana or Setsuka is of no concern now... Go, Susa Soldier! Attack the Shock Troops!"

"Trap activate, Magical Arm Shield!" She called. "I'll take control of that Izanagi! Now, your Susa Soldier dies!"

Aldric barely flinched as his soldier was destroyed. "Very well. I end my turn, and Izanagi returns to me. Because of Izanagi allowing me to choose which spirits remain, Tsukuyomi returns to my hand but Susa Soldier remains. Due to Spring of Rebirth, I gain five hundred life points. I then activate the Continuous Trap, Spirit's Invitation. When a Spirit monster returns to my hand, I can choose another of your monsters to return to your hand as well. I think... Diana, the Shock Troops will go."

The girl glared at him as her monster disappeared from the field.

Aldric: LP 4000 → LP 3500 → LP 4000

Setsuka/Diana: LP 4000

Batman: LP 4000

"Draw," the girl declared. "I flip open Gantala. I then summon the tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier [200/1600]. Tuning, level four Eria to level three Defender. Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins. Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent. Synchro summon! Ice spear of the one-eyed, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

All those present hid away as icy winds tore through the temple, the dragon that appeared shimmering brightly in the half-light [2500/1700]. The dragon began to roar.

"Gungnir!" the voice that called was indeed Setsuka. "Down!" The two-headed giant ice dragon shut up immediately.

"She commands the dragon..." Zatanna stared, gobsmacked. "Is there something very wrong with this picture?"

"Activate the effect of Gungnir, I discard one card to destroy one card on the field," she called. "I choose Spirit's Invitation!"

The dragon roared as the card iced over and shattered.

"Gungnir, take out the Susa Soldier!" she called. "Gantala, destroy Izanagi!"

The two obeyed, as the Dark Signer's field was covered in ice quickly and winds cut into his skin.

Alaric: LP 4000 → LP 3500 → LP 3000

Setsuka/Diana: LP 4000

Batman: LP 4000

"Setsuka!" Batman called.

"I'm fine!" the girl answered. "Mother... Mother's with me!"

"As I thought, motherly love," Aldric chuckled.

"You shut up," the girl answered. "I end my turn, and Gantala allows me to special summon Geomancer in defence mode."

"Draw," Aldric laughed. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing all of us to draw three cards. Brat, I'll destroy that dragon, I promise. I summon Izanami [1100/1400], which allows me to take back Susa Soldier from the grave. I'll then play Cost Down, discarding a card to lower the levels of all monsters in our hand by two. I play Monster Reborn to revive Izanagi, and then, I pay Ultimate Offering's cost to tribute Izanami for a stronger monster. Behold, Yamato Dragon [2600/3100]!"

"Oh crap," Zatanna muttered as eight giant, green serpentine heads arose. "That's huge."

"Yamato Dragon, destroy Gungnir!" Aldric laughed.

"Save it!" the girl called as the ice dragon was destroyed.

Setsuka/Diana: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Alaric: LP 3000 → LP 2500

Batman: LP 4000

"Due to Yamato Dragon, I can draw until I hold five cards when it inflicts battle damage. I'll then set two cards and end," Aldric cackled.

"Draw," the Dark Knight grimly declared. "I play Heaven's Lost Property, allowing all of us to draw three cards and discard two. Then, I use the effect of Asmodeus to send a Dark Attribute Fairy from my deck."

The Batman then smirked. It was an uneasy sight that not even Aldric, who held the strongest of his powers in hand, held. "I wonder... if we destroy all of your monsters before you could summon them, what does that say?"

"That he's an amateur?" the girl suggested.

"I play Call of the Haunted," Batman declared. "I summon Darklord Superbia [2900/2400] from the grave. Due to the effect of Superbia, another Darklord is revived. I choose Darklord Zerato [2800/2300]. I'll send a Dark Attribute monster from my hand to the grave and destroy all your monsters."

"So you think," Aldric sneered. "Counter trap, The Huge Revolution is Over. The effect of Zerato is negated, and the Darklord himself banished."

"Do it the slow way," the girl suggested as the Darklord was whisked out of existence.

"Fine," the Bat growled. "Asmodeus, attack the dragon!"

"Trap card, Draining Shield," Aldric laughed. "Your attack is not only negated, but I gain Asmodeus's power in life."

Aldric: LP 2500 → LP 5500

Setsuka/Diana: LP 3900

Batman: LP 4000

The Bat growled. "Superbia, your turn."

"Negate Attack," Aldric laughed. "Much as I'd love to chat, I can't really afford to."

The Batman considered. "Turn end."

"Draw," Aldric cackled. "Hmm... I play the Seal of Orichalcos! [2600/3100 → 3100/3100] [2200/1000 → 2700/1000]"

The very ground trembled as the seal further etched itself into the ground.

"I'll banish Izanami from the grave to summon Yamato-no-Kami [2200/1200]." Aldric laughed. "Now, I tribute both Izanagi and Yamato-no-Kami."

"Another Spirit monster?" the Bat hissed.

"No, he wouldn't risk Izanagi like that if it was," the girl answered. "Worse."

The temple roof caved in, bouncing off the dome of the Seal, as a bird's cry could be heard as violet flames erupted from the earth itself. "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Descend, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

Almost in answer, a giant beak poked in and cawed its assent [100/100 → 600/100], violet outlining black in the majestic Andean condor with the Seal outlined.

The Batman shook his head, and blinked. Surely that counter was broken. There was no way that-

"Oh, yes, for the effect of Wiraqocha Rasca," Aldric declared. "In exchange for skipping my battle phase this turn, I reduce a selected opponent's life points to one hundred. Exactly enough. Diana, it's been pleasant, but... you really need to go now. Polestar Obey!"

The girl screamed as a sonic screech rang through the field and caused her to hit the unseen barrier of the Seal.

Setsuka/Diana: LP 3900 → LP 100

Aldric: LP 5500

Batman: LP 4000

"You... damn you..." dark hair hung loose as she struggled back up.

"Oh, you're still standing," Aldric commented. "How admirable. One of the four Game Masters, back when they were still around... indeed, how deserving of the title. If there were anyone who would have inherited the Games, it would have been you."

"Shut up," her legs shook, barely able to support her, even with the help of her monster. "Thank you, Gantala. Draw!"

The card lit up, shining like a star even as she looked at it before glaring at the Batman. "This is not my card."

The Bat shrugged.

"I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier [400/1000] to the field!" she called. "Tuning, level three Warlock to level three Geomancer! The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people! Synchro summon! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Roaring in rage, the dragon appeared n a blast of light.

"I then play, the Claw of Hermos!" that was Setsuka's voice that echoed as the red dragon appeared. "Please... I combine The Claw with Brionac, Dragon of the ice Barrier! Arise... God-Killing Spear!"

She looked to Eatos, which smiled and nodded to the Bat as the dragons roared, twisting together to wink out of existence, a spear of bone juddering in the stone floor.

"Go ahead," Batman nodded. "This is a tag-team effort."

"I equip the God-Killing Spear to Eatos!" she declared. "Now, I activate the effect of Eatos! By sending the God-Killing Spear to the grave, Eatos can banish up to three monsters in my opponent's grave and gain five hundred points for each. I'll banish Izanagi, Yamato-no-Kami and... Tsukuyomi [2500/2000 → 4000/2000]. Furthermore, when the God-Killing Spear is sent from the field to the grave, I can choose a monster you hold, regardless of effect or immunity, and then, that monster is banished. Wiraqocha Rasca, who created everything... today is death."

The condor cried out as a spear was thrust through its breast, soon it shattered to disappear from the world again.

"Wiraqocha!" Aldric called.

"Guardian Eatos, attack the Yamato Dragon!" she ordered. "Soul of Sword!"

The guardian's wings flared out, a sword of light slicing easily through the dragon as it attacked.

Aldric: LP 5500 → LP 3900

"You're still wide open," there was a sadistic tint around her voice. "Have you realised it, Aldric? You're nothing compared to King Dartz."

"S- Shut up..." Aldric staggered.

"It's still my battle phase," she growled. "Gantala, strike him down."

The monster obeyed in an instant, slicing through the Dark Signer.

Alaric: LP 3900 → LP 1200

Setsuka/Diana: LP 100

Batman: LP 4000

"Damn you..." Aldric cursed. "You're dead, Diana! How... how..."

"This is the world of spirits," her voice rang, strong and true. "You dragged the whole world into this... I cannot forgive that. Especially this Dark Knight, who discarded his Eye into the grave."

The Batman shook his head. "No choice."

"Now, my own Fang of Critias!" Setsuka's voice rang out. "I combine it with the set Mirror Force to summon Mirror Force Dragon [2800/2500]! When this card battles with an opponent's monster with equal or more attack power, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls at the start of the Damage Step, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total difference in attack between this card and each of the destroyed monsters with lower attack than this card. However, my battle phase is over, thus I end my turn with a set card.."

"Then, it is my turn." Aldric cackled.

"No," Setsuka closed her eyes. "Activate, Spell card, Mischief of the Time Goddess. Your turn is skipped, and now it is Batman's battle phase."

"What?" Aldric echoed dumbly.

"They say that there's no honour to striking a man while he's down," Batman mused. "Frankly, I can't afford not to. And you've sucker-punched us enough times already. Guardian Eatos."

"Gladly," the guardian raised her sword to bring it down... and finally end everything.

Aldric: LP 1200 → LP 0

* * *

_He was back, in the dark city, amidst the guardian monsters once more as they regarded the sunset. _

"_Place us as the guardians," Elma spoke, her voice whipping in the winds. _

"_You do not trust us with your dark city," Baou murmured, heavy and implacable like Gotham's shadows. "Give us then a meaning."_

"_You did not want us," Tryce spoke sadly. "At this rate, we fade away, forgotten and unknown. It is better to be given meaning in death."_

"_I forgot... what true water felt like," Kay'est gave Bruce a gentle smile, truly happy. "Like I forgot the meaning of duty."_

"_Growl," Grarl hissed._

"_I am fine either way," Ceal demurred, his dragon-head snapping. "Though I agree. We are not suited for you, not for a child who cannot trust us implicitly."_

_Eatos was close to him, taking him into her arms. "We love you, we do," she whispered, the words promising and soothing and sincere. "But you do not need us. Let us do this last favour at least."_

"_You're going to die," Bruce whispered, his voice cracked. "No... there are still many-"_

_More hands closed around him, warm and otherworldly. "Parting ways is part of life, master," Elma's delicate fingers stroked through dark hair. "You have your children. Richard, Jason, Timothy, Stephanie, Damian, Barbara, Cassandra... so many more that you will die to protect. We failed our last partner..."_

"_You never failed," Bruce protested. "You can't."_

_The city began to shake as rain poured from the dark heavens. _

"_But we want to protect the two worlds once more," Eatos whispered. "It does not matter if we are monsters or angels. It never mattered. Bruce... Batman... we are proud to have served you."_

"_Nice place," Diana Hunter appeared, wearing a bloodstained shift. She smiled at his askance look. "Yes, it's a bit... messy. This is the blood stained upon my soul, as you can probably tell. There is no justifying murder, even after everything." _

"_Self-defence," Batman groaned. "Diana... you're beautiful even like this."_

"_Thank you," the woman seemed amused. "It's time... to seal the gaps. Perhaps... in another life, we shall meet again."_

"_But...?"_

"_Come," the Guardian Eatos smiled, warm as the summer sunshine. "It is time for our last dance."_

* * *

"Over...? Don't joke with me..." Aldric collapsed to his knees, coughing blood. "That monster... I sacrifice all these souls! Including mine own!"

"What?" Batman groaned as the Seal broke and the panels lit up to form an even bigger seal.

"He's using it as a trigger," Even for a girl, the voice of Diana Hunter was unsettlingly... powerful. "All these souls to break the Leviathan out upon the earth."

"Mother, I don't have the card," Setsuka's voice spilled out of the same mouth in an instant.

"Of course you don't," Diana Hunter spoke as the girl turned warmer cerulean eyes onto the Dark Knight. "Batman."

"Got it..." the Bat groaned as the temple continued to cave in. "But..."

"There's an even bigger snake there!" Zatanna's voice rang out. Indeed, the sky had turned into something like the _Aurora Borealis_ as the boundary between the Dominion of the Beasts and the real world was split, the shades and forms of spirit and warrior and beast alike forming. The water of the Atlantic rippled, slowly at first, and then faster until a geyser shot up in the centre. Water bounced off it like tiny crystals, as from within the pillar of water appeared a monstrous sight.

A long serpentine body rose from the waters, purple armoured scales and pink underbelly glinting in half-light, a flowing weed-like mane along its neck and the top of its head. It had two fins on the side of its neck and its wide mouth opened as the creature gave a low growl that shook everyone to the core.

"The Great Leviathan," Eatos took her Celestial Sword. "We have gone beyond rules and games. This is a clash of magics now."

"Allow me," Setsuka, her eyes perfectly clear now, took the card from the Dark Knight, taking a deep breath. "Legend of Heart! Arise, Legendary Knights of Atlantis! Timaeus, Critias, Hermos!"

"_Who has awakened us?"_

"_Who has summoned us once more?"_

Light rippled from the aurora, as the dragons flew up and out, and where the dragons had been standing, there now stood the three knights of Atlantis. Their armour matched the colour that their scales had been, and all three of them took defensive stances, as they stood before the two remaining chosen. Their swords clashed onto stone, as the Seal was shattered from their combined strength.

"So, we just blast that thing, right?" Aquaman demanded as he aimed the Trident of Poseidon at it.

"...more or less," Dr Fate commented.

"My kind of magic," Zatanna laughed as she conjured up many different fireballs. "Batman?"

"Monsters!" The Guardian Eatos had her wings spread and taking flight , charging with the other monsters that could fly, calling to the rest of the creatures hovering around her as she followed what looked like a plane-like shadow. "Unite and attack! Aid the chosen duellists in this fight!"

"I don't know about this, but this is cool," Kiryu was grinning. "Infernity Demon, Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Archer, Infernity Death Dragon! Get him!"

"Hah!" Aquaman unleashed bright yellow blasts at it, as did the other sorcerers.

Around the world, Duellists gathering looked to their decks as the cards glowed and the monsters began to take flight... A great roar seemed to ring throughout the night, even as sparks glittered where they hit the scales of the Great Beast. Dragon and beast and warrior and hero alike were landing on the little island, taking flight, leaping off to cut at the great serpent... fighting, even to the death... for the worlds of light and darkness.

Unseen by all, Diana Hunter floated by the body of Aldric Kingsley, kicking the already breaking Dark Signer into the ocean. "Let's begin."

"From the north, I am Guardian Kay'est of the waters," dipping in the Atlantic with the rest of the aquatic Duel spirits, the Guardian raised her sceptre.

"From the south, I am Guardian Ceal," bow and arrow glinted where Ceal stood.

"From the east, I am Guardian Elma of the winds," butterfly dagger spun as she tap-danced on the water's surface.

"_Growl, growl, growl,_" An axe thudded menacingly as the Guardian Grarl expressed his piece.

"From below, Guardian Baou of the dark," Shadows that flitted above the waters as the fiends charged and lashed with the Great Leviathan's roars and blasts, the Flamberge was raised proud.

"From above, Guardian Tryce," Lightning and arrows struck periodically as thunder boomed in the clouds and twin swords flashed.

"In the centre, I am Guardian Eatos," Sword raised, her expression at peace, wings outstretched as a plane-like shadow was thrown into the Atlantic and a seat ejected into a cloud of Meda Bats that ferried the Dark Knight to land. "Guardians who see all and guard all, we are the one who guard the guards. We are the ones who stand sentinel between worlds, now and forever more. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," all six chorused together as they glowed with energy and strength, and the magic gathered into a flow that surrounded the great screaming snake.

No one was quite sure when it happened, but there was a sudden break in the magical flow, and then a flood of it raced through their beings. Many fell to their knees as it overwhelmed them. All the tainted magic of the Orichalcos was gone... gone...gone... The ground cracked from the strain and light filtered up, surrounding the seven of them in a wall of magic.

The remaining monsters glowed as the magic was channelled through the shadows, increasing their attack to infinite proportions. Ally or enemy, the spirits of the Dominion were presenting a united front this day.

"_Eatos!_" the roar of the Dark Knight sounded as the three Legendary Knights prepared to charge at the temporary prison of the Leviathan.

"Such pride in guardianship will not be forgotten," three blades clashed, before Hermos and Critias struck true into the snake's head, energy clashing and flowing, around and around... into infinity itself.

"There!" Timaeus roared as his brothers-in-arms landed, their energy clothing him into gold armour that shone bright as a star. "Let us finish this!"

Blast upon blast rained upon the branded seal of infinity as monsters, heroes, everything was poured into a single blast to which the Great Beast answered with a pained roar.

Diana raised her arms, unseen by almost all that destroyed the avatar of the Leviathan this day. "_I am air and flame, water and dust. I am a wick burning in a blue bowl of oil, a fiery sun rising in a tranquil sky. I am the phoenix, I am light. I come forth by day. I am heat blurring up mist. I am power, an ancient river overflowing. I am love and memory and sorrow that drift away._"

"What is this...?" Dr Fate froze as he heard the old words. "Old magic... old words, spoken... perhaps..."

"_My time is a reflection on the surface of water. A leaf falls and the dream shatters, breaks to pieces; the leaf drifts off. Slowly the waters calm and draw themselves together. And the leaf's life, like a thought, passes from me on the ripple of its own vibration. It enters the world. I am a holy man, not because I am so wise, but because I am a temple of god. I am a priest of the heart. I know what is mine to feel. I let the rain from heaven fill me. I give love away as easily as water._

"_I am changeable, yes. It is like this. A hummingbird's wings beat so fast he seems to fly standing still. Parts of the rock whirl about, yet the rock holds together. Lions roar in the temple and the earth trembles. It is only yesterday and tomorrow keeping watch over today. The solid earth, like a baby is lifted up to be kissed, to be blessed and set down again. I see things other men do not see. Secret words repeated in mirrors, bits of legend fallen from the lips of slave girls. I gather the greater seed as they thresh their wheat. I am an old priest dancing the mad dance, whirling, whirling, whirling. _

"_I have studied the manifestations of gods and men, and I have seen the dead conversing in thin, reedy voices amid the air. I have read books of magic and made offerings of moly. I have longed to be free, to rise up as smoke from earth into air. I am a priest of change._"

Below, the Great Leviathan roared as it slowly died, both from imprisonment and the fatal blow of the Knight of Destiny, sigils of the guardians etched into its body as it shattered into so many stars...

"_Oh spirits that guide a man through the dark halls at death, guide me safely in life past sorrow and depression, steer me from fear and anger and hopelessness." her words continued, the words of the dead appeased as the curses of Dark Signers faded. "Let me always know the reason for my becoming. Let me hear what gods hear, see what gods see. When the sun blotted from the sky, let even a small light shine to steer a man's feet. Let me stand in light, bathe in light, clothe myself in light. Let me sit in the lap of gods and hear words of comfort. Oh offerers of cake and bearers of beer, let me not also starve for love, thirst for wisdom. Let my spirit be stronger today than it was yesterday, my heart more peaceful, my mind more fertile, my hands more gentle. Let gods touch my face. Let me go forth shining. Let my feet know the way. Let me walk and pass through fire. Let wild beasts and thieves by the roadside go on sleeping pleasant dreams. Let me pass undeterred into heaven._

Her eyes opened to see the child, safe and exhausted in the protective cover of the three generals and thw white tiger king, the Batman finally safe and freed, the god of death also guarded by hos own, and the monsters of the Dominion celebrating as they faded, the balance of worlds corrected once again.

"_For I have made a reckoning of myself, of the things I have done and said and of my intentions; and I long for nothing but to live as a light within; to enter the heart of gods singing a song so stirring that even slaves at the mill and asses in the field might raise their heads and answer._"

* * *

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the last duel: Spirit's Invitation! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	26. Spirit's Invitation

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**Epilogue: Spirit's Invitation**

"We win," Kiryu groaned as the Infernity Demon tended to his broken arm. His coat was soaked through, and in the full night, it was getting slightly more chilly. "Ow!"

"Good job..." a groggy Setsuka was awake, watching over the exhausted heroes. "Kiryu San... thanks."

"No problem," Kiryu accepted the nuzzling hundred-eyed dragon's lick with the air of someone well-prepared. "We're even... and I need a plane ticket back."

"Got it," Setsuka sighed as the shadow of the Dark Knight loomed. "Dark Knight."

"I've never been very good at thanking people," the Batman whispered. His cowl was dripping, as was most of the island due to the tidal waves of the Leviathan. "I'm... sorry about your loss."

"There is nothing we can do," Setsuka closed her eyes. "We can only forge forward. At least... Mother would be happy with Father now." She then gave him a look. "You too, have lost something."

"To repair the rifts... they sealed themselves," the Batman quietly answered. "All of them... they said that I never needed them. No... I didn't..."

"But you wanted them anyway," Setsuka whispered, as dark wings shrouded the Batman. "Still, you are not alone, are you?"

The Batman accepted the hand of the dark angel, who handed him seven weapons. The glittering sceptre, the green dagger, the axe, the sword, the bow and arrow, twin rapiers, and... and a sword that glowed with some inner light... the Celestial Sword.

"You are not alone," Setsuka echoed his words back. "These monsters... they remember you. There are more guardians now. Yes, you have to get used to them, but given time... you trust them, and they shall answer."

Far away, in the winds, a voice answered. _Thank you..._

"Hey!" an exhausted-looking Zatanna came over. "You guys alright? You did save the world, you know."

"Ah," Kiryu yawned as a chopper approached the _thwip-thwip-thwip_ distinct even from here.

A massive thump alerted the Bat to the lump of wet fur that had just cannon-balled into his stomach, shivering madly. Dark wings descended on either side of him, fluttering with some warmth and claws clacking even as overhead, the aurora of the tear between worlds began to fade, and the monsters began to disappear. Slowly, the sound of wings was disappearing into a shade of the real thing, and even the squeaks of the Bunilla was growing dimmer even as he spotted the silhouette of Superman approaching, superimposed over the full moon.

They had lived. They had won.

* * *

Around the world, Duellists sighed a breath of relief as the threat disappeared. Soon enough, the children of the Arcadia movement had been whisked to receive treatment, earning murmurs and stares and admiration from the population.

"See, you've done it again," Izayoi Aki told her husband as she treated the skimmed elbow he had gotten pushing their son out of the way.

"I didn't," Yusei answered. "Setsuka trained them. She trained all of them, I just told them what to do."

"Not that," Aki gently corrected, looking at the rowdy, rebellious pair of boys that had been saved by the young head from federal prosecution to Japan. "Glen, Reginald... they trust adults once more. Not just Nakamura San, not just Setsuka... they trust adults to give them treatment and not neglect them."

"If you say," Yusei conceded as he watched Ryuusei began scolding the boys for disrupting the peace. "In the end... their wounds healed by themselves."

Around the world, Duellists disappeared in the witching hour, the few hours of fighting and crisis over, fading back to the background, unseen and unheard, only marginally remarked upon as newscasters spoke of valiant heroes of the ordinary background, and never the card-wielding forces behind it. There was no real need to, the hidden society keeps to itself... until it is required once more.

As the full moon rises over the earth, the witching hour passes, the barriers between worlds repaired once again, and everything was as it should.

For now.

* * *

Apokolips burned, red and blacks and greys. No sun could be seen, the world itself unknown to the passage of time. The crack of whips and the yells of masters rang, indistinct, their voices mean and cruel. Stone groaned against stone as something was ground harshly, another eye chipped out of the stone itself in features made natural by the subject's very own appearance somewhere.

Irreverently, a pair of gleaming red eyes glistened from the throne of this dread planet, Apokolips, as the lord himself scanned the planet that was his dominion. The fortress central to everything was a pinnacle of technological advancements; the state of the rest of the planet could only be attributed to some arbitrary whim of the dread lord.

Whatever thoughts wandered through his mind was interrupted by a boisterous, nasal and ingratiating voice that by only the loosest definition could be called feminine. "Almighty Darkseid?"

Only silence answered. "My Lord Darkseid?"

"You will do well to expand your repertoire, Granny," the dread lord softly muttered, and yet his command was clearly audible.

"Y-Yes, my lo- Great One," Granny Goodness opted. "Erm, doubtless you are planning once more, great Darkseid. My apologies, I shall take my-"

"Well? Have you traced the geoglyphs?"

Here the Granny swallowed. "Of the seven you have spoken of, the Hummingbird and the Giant remain last seen etched over the place the humans call the Twin Cities. The Killer Whale and the Lizard was last seen over the city called Gotham, and the Spider and Condor off the coast of the continent of North America. The Monkey, on the other hand, remains as Great Darkseid has said over Fawcett City. Save for those few, barring the original lines in Nazca, Peru on Earth, there has been no other new earth-etchings spotted. It is conceivable that the party you have spoken of... is gone."

It was said that anywhere in Apokolips, you could hear the slaves at back-breaking work. The sole exception was the lord's throne room. Complete silence had answered, utter and complete and very much like Darkseid's very will was keeping everything out.

"I see," was his next words. "Granny... get out."

The New God scrambled to run out of the throne room.

"Living on borrowed time..." the lord mused. Hanging upon one arm of the throne room, unseen, the snowflake winked at him in the half-light. "Held back by fools, the lot of them, weren't you? The hunter will become the hunted, that I promise you, and soon you'll be part of this throne room... _permanently_."

* * *

For the near-end of the world, there was slightly less to clean up than compared to most. For one, all the Orichalcos soldiers had merely crumbled to dust and earth once the Great Leviathan was defeated, and the Leviathan itself – or its physical body, according to Fate – had been disappeared back into the Shadow Realms. Building damage was also as expected, and the usual casualties; yet it could always be worse, the League reminded itself.

The mysterious weapons left behind had been disappeared, and asking for them from Batman was like conducting dental surgery on Superman; unthinkable. Kiryu Kyosuke had also been packed on the next plane back to Neo Domino, his favour concluded and the world saved.

Amanda Waller was less than happy about the man having escaped signing a non-disclosure agreement, yet the little girl had been very persuasive, albeit in an icy fashion.

"There's still the last problem," Waller had muttered as the Metro Tower was being repaired a few days after the event. "Darkseid."

"'To make absolutely certain,'" Superman recalled. "They released Darkseid to be absolutely sure. Diana Hunter..."

"Absolutely not," Dr Waller's sharp rebuke made her stand clear. "I know Diana Hunter."

"You didn't see what she did to Lois Lane," Superman defiantly answered. "Lois is still in the burn ward!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," she answered. "I know- _knew_ Diana Hunter. If she wanted to kill Lane, she would. If she wanted it to be a lasting impact, she'd have killed all of your loved ones in front of you. If no one forced her hand, they didn't exist in her world. That is Diana Hunter. What does it matter anyway? She's dead. You don't speak ill of those gone."

The Man of Steel considered. "You don't say."

"The Batman himself reported the state of her body, there's no way to clone Diana Hunter," Amanda Waller answered. "Not that we could, anyway. Diana Hunter was a product of experience, not genetics."

"And you're a philosopher now?"

"The Batman said so himself," she shrugged. "His assessment is more or less accurate, anyway."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Nightwing frowned. "Come on-"

"No," The Bat scowled at the seven weapons that had become a new exhibit of trophies throughout the Bat Family's career of interesting things. Joker's jack-in-the-bow, a giant penny, Riddler's giant question marks, etc, and somewhere inside was seven weapons set into the wall. "Like I said, I don't trust magic objects on principle."

"Fine, so we don't get to use them," Robin huffed. "But can we play with the new deck? Can we?"

"...Not yet."

Robin's pout extended to his whole body before he perked up. "What?"

"I'm still trying out the bugs," the Bat growled. "When you think you're fighting Thanagerians again, they turn around and then you realise that the Thanagerians never used something as destructive as Zerato."

_Well, I'm glad you paid attention,_ a voice huffed in his mind.

"Only you would consider a game mechanic a bug," Setsuka had appeared, Alfred serenely following behind her. Again, her DuelDisk shimmered on her arm. "I'm returning already, Bruce San."

"So quickly?" Nightwing repeated. "But-"

"I have concerns aside from vigilante work," Setsuka answered. "The Arcadia Movement may have played their part here, but its purpose still remains. There is much to recover from."

"Right, Little Miss Bats," Nightwing gave a small wave. "You can call us if you need any help."

"Assuredly not quite, Grayson San," Setsuka addressed. "Bruce San, Drake San, Grayson San, thank you very much for having me. I will return the favour should you call when you are in Neo Domino."

"I understand," the Batman nodded, taking off his cowl. "Alfred?"

"I shall be sending Miss Shimotsuki to the airport," the butler nodded. "She will be fine."

"Setsuka..." Bruce looked at the small girl who had lost so much in so short a time again. "Your help is appreciated, by both the League and the Bat family."

"Of course, Bruce San," Setsuka bowed. "And here is where I bid farewell to you."

"You sure you don't want us to see you off?" Bruce offered.

"There is no need," came her frosty answer. "I remember clear enough the last time we were publicly associated."

* * *

So the night passes, and the night-walker runs over the roofs of the dark city, always missing the sound of her wings. Yet, the one constant is there, a shade of red and black and deadliness like a coiled spring, waiting for his command.

More wings, more shadows of humans shrouded in darkness, the dark angels... indeed, a dark angel that guards the Gotham night.

Above the dark shadows where the lights glimmered like grounded sparkles, calm, at peace, a dark shade stood, black against the shadows, ever vigilant. Orange streaked the skies again as the finger of Eos touched the skies.

As the night passed into day, so the Dark Knight faded back into the shadows of the shrouded city, to await the black night once more.

* * *

_**Conclusione della storia.**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the afterword: Dark Scheme! Duel, Acceleration!**_


	27. Afterword: Dark Scheme

_**Transcendent Wings**_

* * *

**Afterword: Dark Scheme**

_**Well, here we come to the end of Transcendent Wings. Perhaps the emphasis was placed too much on OC interaction, but then I found myself wondering about it halfway through.**_

_**Admittedly, I was going to post a second arc in here as well, but the real world interfered. Hence, this story is cut. Perhaps there are loopholes and uncertain endings, yet these same gives me room to cover to later stories – assuming that I get around to writing the things. **_

_**Throughout the course of writing the first few chapters, I found myself fascinated at the passive role I've portrayed in Darkseid. Yet, we must remember that Darkseid is a manipulative bastard, and the sole reason why I did not dare involve Darkseid further is because Darkseid changes everything. I mean, the focus here is on the Dark Signers, not Darkseid. Darkseid... well, is. He changes EVERYTHING. So... no Darkseid here. Maybe next time.**_

_**Darkseid was also an interesting study. I mean, reading his back-story, you'd find that many people choose to focus on the 'present' Darkseid, the destroyer of galaxies, rather than anything else, such as the 'past' Darkseid, the one named Uxas. Again, the questions remained quite unanswered, as the story of New Genesis and Apokolips never continued, but then you wonder; would anything have changed if Sulli was alive? You've got to admit; any woman Darkseid supposedly loved has to be remarkable. Yet there's remarkably little on the woman herself. Not even a wild guess. It becomes oddly fascinating, I find, when I write the interaction between a weakened Darkseid and Diana Hunter in this story. It's remarkable, the entity that's Darkseid. When DC creates a villain, they really do go all out. Is it possible? I mean, the notion that Darkseid can fall in love again? Or did a single experience ruin everything? Studies of other stories certainly suggest that DC tends towards the latter school of thought. Can it appear any differently? I found myself asking these questions when I was writing. Is it possible? Or is Darkseid just too... alien?**_

_**Bruce Wayne/Batman remains the number one character of DC, for good reason. Aside from the Punisher, Deadpool etc, Batman tops almost everything as a character. I mean, you read his story and then you think about how sad it must be to be isolated from everything, even by choice. He is... The Batman. There is no other way to describe him; many have studied his psychology and sort-of failed. He also sees children with similar backgrounds to himself, and usually sympathises with them, in the case of... most of his Robins. I wrote him as rather close to my OC Setsuka, because both of them saw their parents die at a young age. Why does he hold the Eye of Timaeus? Because he is Batman, the man who continues to fight so long as he draws breath. He would see this to the end; pretty perfect for a holder of Timaeus. Let's face it; I don't care about Superman. Batman... rocks. And Nightwing... is Batman with social skills. **_

_**On to an OC, Diana Hunter. I first introduced Diana in The Paths of Destiny, an earlier creation of mine that remains the longest to date at 153K+ words. I first created Diana as someone like Izayoi Aki; lonely, major issues and prone to lashing over in varying degrees of property damage, but added another dimension to her character as manipulative, efficient, protective of her family and, as proven later, memorable enough to fascinate men. Erm, that last bit was based more on Stephen Norton, the murderer from Agatha Christie's 'Curtain: Poirot's Last Case' who can murder without ever being convicted by a judge of law. For people familiar with the YuGiOh Waking the Dragons arc, Rafael was another fascinating character, so I paired them together. Aki found her Yusei in the end; I'm a romantic sap, leave it. Yes, she was... a tad cruel, but mothers would do anything for their children, and Diana Hunter was also a Hunter: ruthless by nature. This ruthless streak would also prove to be inherited by her daughter and tempered by Rafael's love – albeit directed differently.**_

_**The result of their marriage, after some time, was Setsuka Shimotsuki, the Mafia Princess who forcibly took over the family business after heavy trauma caused by her parents' murder, similar to Bruce Wayne. Readers of Stardust Shimmer would note that I placed Setsuka as grand-niece once removed (whatever that means) to Martha Wayne, which also places Setsuka as blood-related to Bruce Wayne/Batman, and with it the emotional baggage that seems to come as a member of the Bat Family. Of course, Bruce Wayne never wrested control of a large organisation at eight, especially one as emotionally high-strung and power-based as the Arcadia Movement reformed. Whether or not Setsuka remains driven to do good by the Movement, or expand to other organisations such as the Card Professors' Guild or the Pro Leagues etc may remain to be seen. Setsuka was thought of to have gotten the best and worst of her parents; to see Duel spirits as Rafael had, and to inflict damage as her mother had done, on top of intelligence gotten from both effectively isolates her from young away from the rest of normal humans. Having been chased after for power and even seen people kill for it, paranoia had become a part of her world for a very long time until her cards become one of the closest things she can trust, aside from the manservant Iemitsu Nakamura, her Alfred figure. Hence why she holds the Fang of Critias; she knows the value of power, and is still too young to know better.**_

_**The last of the trinity: Kiryu Kyosuke. Okay, other 5Ds characters got cameos, but Kiryu got the most screen time. Former Dark Signer, once held Ccapac Apu, he more-or-less retired in Satisfaction Town where he lives out his will to Duel (quoted) with his adopted kids Nico and West as the unofficial 'sheriff' of the town. His past comes knocking when the new Dark Signers come for the Hundred Eyes Dragon – one of the few cards that can search Earthbound Gods – and take the souls of the whole town. What did Kiryu do after his completely warranted breakdown? Fly to America, hunt down the one responsible, and kick their asses back to the Underworld. He's a leader, but can give way too, as the Crashtown arc in YGO 5Ds proved. He holds the Claw of Hermos, because a) he's badass, and b) I wanted to study the depths of his character. I sort of failed... but now he seems a lot cooler.**_

_**I suppose my only regret is that this story did not get quite so much press, or s very much reviewed over. Well, what's done is done. The pen is put away, the story concluded, and the book closed, and what comes after... no one really knows. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**LLS**_


End file.
